Un Hombre Exitoso
by WTTM
Summary: El incio de una alucinante historia donde veremos que las elecciones que tomamos son nuestra entera responsabilidad. LA ELECCION SIEMPRE HA SIDO NUESTRA. ¿Qué hara Souichi Tatsumi ante este nueva oportunidad que se le presenta?
1. Chapter 1

El hoy

El futuro no es algo que este decidido completamente… Existe algo muy interesante que pocas veces se le da importancia: la libertad de decidir o de elegir el camino de tu vida.

Lo único cierto es que, cómo ley física del universo, las decisiones que tomes hoy, decidirán el mañana y tu destino.

Usualmente, los errores de ayer no pueden ser corregidos… los remordimientos o alegrías del hoy, son consecuencia de las decisiones del ayer.

Sin embargo, algunas veces un milagro brinda a las personas necias una segunda oportunidad, que les permita darse cuenta de lo que han perdido.

~§~

Tatsumi Souichi es un hombre de éxito, lo fue desde sus años de universidad y lo sigue siendo en su vida laboral. Después de terminar su doctorado y con los contactos necesarios, se hizo pronto de un nombre entre los científicos y empresarios de su rama de estudios, posicionándose rápidamente en puestos importantes hasta llegar a ser socio de la empresa para la que antes solo era empleado.

No hace falta mencionar que su férreo carácter junto con su intachable actitud hacia el trabajo y ética profesional, le abrieron las puertas indicadas para ascender laboral y económicamente.

Pero todo tiene un precio, y para nuestro querido tirano fue uno que quizá en otro momento hubiera sido muy difícil de pagar: su vida personal y familiar.

Entre más escalaba profesionalmente, más se alejaba de su familia; los hermanos a los que sobreprotegía apenas y les llamaba (cuando sucedía era porque ellos buscaban el contacto); el padre al que regañaba por ser un "padre ausente", se volvió más presente que él, había acumulado ya algunos años que no paraba por la casa familiar.

Ese hombre fuerte y honorable de ceño fruncido y mirada cálida, se convirtió en un hombre de decisiones duras, ceño fruncido y mirada fría; capaz de todo por lograr su objetivo, aunque a veces parece que ya no recuerda cual era.

Nunca se cuestionó las decisiones o sacrificios que tuvo que hacer para llegar a donde estaba ahora. Para él, el trabajo se había convertido en su vida, vivía para trabajar… ya no trabajaba para vivir; sus ascensos y asociación como jefe le permitieron rápidamente una vida cómoda, elegante... y solitaria, en lo que su carácter no ayudaba; pero justo en este punto, no le importaba tampoco.

Había intentado un par de ocasiones (por presión de su jefe) relacionarse con alguna chica; las múltiples reuniones con inversionistas parecían tener como requisito un acompañante femenino de preferencia; las primeras ocasiones era el centro de atención por ser el típico "soltero codiciado": laboralmente en ascenso, guapo y "convenientemente" disponible, o eso parecía el joven de cabellos largos.

Las mujeres lo acosaban y colmaban su paciencia con preguntas tontas y voces chillonas; las primeras cinco reuniones eran interesantes, pero después de que pasó de moda ese "misterioso soltero", se volvió un suplicio para Tatsumi soportar más de una hora entre toda esa gente molesta, ruidosa e hipócrita.

— Souichi, te he dicho muchas veces que necesito que te quedes más tiempo en los reuniones... Los inversionistas necesitan sentirse seguros... Somos los anfitriones y necesito que cooperes más— le decía un pequeño hombre con lentes de pasta, enorme barriga y puro en mano; con voz firme pero amable.

—No molestes viejo... Sabes que no me gustan esas idioteces... No he visto que alguno se queje de las ganancias que obtienen después de las mejoras a sus estúpidos productos— decía tirado en el sofá que había en la sala de juntas totalmente indiferente al regaño de su jefe — ¿Quién te crees… mi padre?— murmuraba para sí, fastidiado por el regaño de aquel hombrecillo, cada que podía le decía el mismo sermón, ya lo estaba cansando.

—Eso es cierto, lo lamento pero... La interacción con los clientes es importante, no puedes pasártela escondido en los laboratorios, mucho menos acosando a los empleados... Algunos se están quejando de que los intimidas cada que pasas por ahí… y tú siempre pasas por ahí—

—No es mi culpa que sean unos mediocres inseguros... Soy socio de calidad, es mi deber asegurarme de que los científicos hagan su trabajo correctamente... Esos idiotas que los seleccionan contratan a cualquier novato ingenuo— decía un Souichi ofuscado por tener que hacer doble trabajo, según él.

—Tu trabajo es cerciorarte de la calidad de los productos… no del personal, así que deja de acosarlos y amedrentarlos sin justificación, y es una orden Tatsumi… Si no quieres obedecerme de que te consigas una pareja para la siguiente reunión de inversión esta bien, pero deja a los empleados en paz— le dijo aquel hombre con voz sería, ya junto a la puerta de salida de aquella sala de reuniones.

—Entendido— respondía por pura obligación; no le gustaba seguir ordenes y menos cuando era sobre su trabajo, pero en el fondo sabia que se había pasado después de haber regañado y amenazado a todos los científicos de ocho de los diez laboratorios de la empresa; así que no le quedó de otra más que callar y obedecer.

El jefe Mizuno, era un viejo conocedor y empresario del negocio de la farmacéutica, amigo y colega del Profesor Fukushima, por quien conoció al joven tirano que hoy era su socio de calidad; vio en ese chico de mal carácter un excelente elemento para su creciente empresa, su forma de trabajar y su dedicación le parecieron sorprendentes para alguien tan joven. Le siguió de cerca en el desarrollo de su trabajo, hasta ofrecerle una sociedad en su empresa; Souichi aceptó, pero exigió no ser alejado de los laboratorios y no hacer nada de trabajo de oficina. Todo capricho era concedido, simplemente porque le hacia ganar dinero y dejaba a los clientes satisfechos con las mejoras a las fórmulas que procesaban; definitivamente ese chico era excelente en su trabajo, sin embargo era una mierda en las relaciones humanas y el pequeño empresario lo entendió rápidamente.

Mizuno le sugería que buscará una esposa, porque le veía vagar por los laboratorios hasta altas horas de la noche y desde tempranas horas de la mañana, exigiendo perfección a los trabajadores de formas poco amables; creía que necesitaba distraerse y alejarse un poco de el trabajo; uso las reuniones como excusa, había visto a muchos colegas conseguir pareja en ellas, pero el chico había sido una enorme decepción en ese aspecto. Es cierto, no era su padre pero cuando vio que se alejo de su familia por el trabajo, algo le motivo a ser algo así como una conciencia para ese malhumorado joven.

Se dio a la tarea de conseguirle novia o una amiga por lo menos, pero el joven de cabello castaño no parecía entenderlo o aceptar a alguien fácilmente. Por más que le presentaba chicas de todo tipo, ninguna distraía su atención del trabajo, ni mucho menos alguna le aguantaba el carácter osco y poco atento.

Excusas miles: —"… Es demasiado encimosa... Es muy habladora… Es muy callada y tiene la cara roja todo el tiempo… Es muy aburrida… Es un fastidio…"— Lo intento un par de veces, se relacionó con un par de chicas para probarse (y obligado por su jefe) pero fue inútil, los encuentros no terminaban en nada… su cama siempre estaba vacía al final del día.

Decidió dejar de intentarlo cuando por algún motivo, el joven Souichi le dijo tranquilo y sin groserías: —"Déjame en paz viejo… no necesito a nadie… nadie más puede aguantar... me"—

Y solo así, le dejo en paz; no pregunto nada más, no indagó, ni saco conclusiones... Simplemente con eso había entendido que no debía meterse más en esa parte de su vida. Después de todo, ese fue el camino que había elegido y debía respetarlo.

~§~

Su vida era una rutina, una muy fiel por así decirlo. Era por eso que los regaños del jefe Mizuno le resultaban frustrantes, después de todo el trabajo era su vida y limitar sus actividades o modificarlas era imperdonable.

Despertar temprano, alistar sus cosas, ir a la oficina y, recientemente, vagar por los laboratorios y supervisar intensamente los nuevos proyectos y a los científicos hasta pasadas las horas de salida eran sus actividades. Regresaba a su cómodo y prácticamente nuevo departamento solo a dormir y cenar la comida congelada que pedía que compraran para él.

Sin embargo, la rutina nunca puede ser eterna y había ocasiones en donde no podía negarse a responder alguna llamada molesta o recibir visitas "indeseables", por más que lo evitaba nunca lo lograba, siempre había alguien que perturbara su mente.

De todos los años con ese ritmo de vida, ese mes de diciembre había sido particularmente intenso. Se había acentuado su fastidio por las fiestas de navidad, y era común que Souichi no supiera que celebraba todo el mundo hasta que Kanako llamaba y le deseara felices fiestas, recibiendo un escueto: "Si, igual para ti".

No era sorpresa para la joven esa forma de expresarse, sin embargo lo sintió extrañamente diferente; no sabía porqué pero estaba incómodo por algo y buscaba terminar la llamada pronto. Kanako era bastante parlanchina, demasiado para Souichi, pero era su hermanita y no iba a ser grosero con ella; no conscientemente, pues su actitud seca y sin aparente interés era de por sí, cortante.

En esta ocasión la llamada de su hermana le resultaba molesta, escucharla le dolía porque sabía que la había abandonado por demasiado tiempo, se abocó a su trabajo y dejo de verlos sin dar explicaciones. Su familia no reclamaba nada, pero su conciencia si que lo hacía, haciéndole sentir extraño, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

No estuvo en paz hasta que corto la llamada, y se enfrascó en seguir con lo que hacía. Sin embargo pareciera que su mente estaba otro lado, no pudo concentrarse, y la llamada de su hermana sacudió su mente más todavía. Esa tarde estaba en la oficina y eso ya era raro en el científico.

Se giro a ver su ventanal y observar la calle y las personas en ella. Se dedicó a rememorar eso que había descolocado su mente… eso que había removido pensamientos que ya creía olvidados y que turbaban su paz.

—En verdad… ¿puede haber sido él después de todo este tiempo?…—

Su mirada se perdió entre el cristal y el mar de gente bajo sus pies, un montón de cabezas se movía en caminos distintos y parecía que nunca podrían juntarse, como era posible que entre tantas personas, tantas posibilidades y tantos lugares pudieran volver a encontrarse …

🍃🍃 FLASHBACK 🍃🍃

Iba de regreso a la oficina después de una comida de negocios con uno de los inversionistas que le había solicitado una entrevista a nivel más personal. Como era su costumbre, Tatsumi llego temprano y esperaba paciente a su cliente, el cual lo sorprendió.

El hombre mayor que lo citó no iba solo llevaba a una joven con él: joven, tímida y recatada. Cabello negro y largo, con ropas sencillas, pero de elegantes telas y con un sonrojo natural en su expresión. Aquella no había sido una cita de negocios, tenía la finalidad de emparejar a los jóvenes en esa mesa.

Souichi fue tajante, pero educado —Lo siento mucho Ryuuzaki-san… pero no estoy interesado en citas de matrimonio. No tengo nada en contra de su hija y mucho menos quiero problemas por el asunto del honor familiar, pero debo negarme a su solicitud… tenía entendido que esta reunión era de trabajo, por eso acepté verlo fuera de las oficinas… créame que de haber sabido su verdadero motivo me hubiese negado y se habrían evitado problemas o malos entendidos—

Se levantó de su asiento e hizo una larga reverencia frente a la chica, quien cambio su expresión sonrojada a una triste y avergonzada. Ella entendía perfectamente la situación y más que estar enojada estaba apenada; la idea fue de su padre, le gustaba para yerno, y como cabeza de su empresa y como buen jefe de familia él decidía con quien se casaría su hija, cosa que no le desagrado a la jovencita, después de todo ese hombre de cabellos largos era atractivo y su mirada se veía sincera, aún debajo de ese ceño fruncido y sus duras palabras.

El hombre de cabellos canos entendió la situación y acepto la negativa, sin rencores, ni asuntos de honor. Sencillamente aceptó que había cometido un error al querer hacer su voluntad y pensar que el joven estaba "disponible" simplemente por estar soltero y aparentar que no tenía familia.

—Le ofrezco mis disculpas Tatsumi-dono, pensé mal la situación y actúe irresponsablemente... Lamento haberlo incomodado con este penoso asunto— hacia reverencia solemne y junto a el su hija como nuestra de respeto.

—Sin embargo, insisto en mi ofrecimiento... Parece un hombre solitario y es un buen partido, me gustaría que formara parte de mi familia y así en un futuro sería hijo heredero de mi empresa... Es un trato justo, ¿no le parece?—

— ... Es verdad, es un trato justo — quedó en silencio por largos minutos —... Pero no estoy interesado— no hubo más diálogo al respecto. Padre e hija se levantaron del asiento, saldaron la cuenta y se fueron, dejando al científico ensimismado y sólo.

Salió del lugar cabizbajo y a paso lento, era un día frío en la ciudad de Nagoya... La nieve arreciaba esa tarde justo cuando él salió del restaurante para volver a su mundo.

Estaba molesto, le habían sacado de la oficina con mentiras, eso habla mal de ese hombre como jefe de familia, desde ese momento dejo de interesarle cualquier oferta que pudiera hacerle; ante todo, la verdad es igual al honor y Ryuusaki había quebrantado dos cosas demasiado importantes.

Efectivamente, quería su propia empresa; sus planes estaban diseñados para en un futuro próximo ser dueño de su imperio, era capaz de eso y más; y aunque el matrimonio era una excelente excusa, no lo fue la forma que uso; no estaba interesado en algo tan sencillo de conseguir y menos tener un suegro tan falso como ese hombre.

Fue por eso que declinó la oferta... O al menos eso fue lo que se dijo al final de sus meditaciones. Caminó a paso lento entre la gente que pasaba a su lado, sin intenciones de establecer contacto; esa era su forma de llegar a conclusiones lógicas, basadas en hechos tangibles.

Quería negar a toda costa la verdadera razón por la que seguía sólo, esa que a veces el mismo se negaba a comprender. Habían pasado suficientes años como para seguir anclado en lo mismo, sin embargo con este encuentro se había dado cuenta: no lo había superado.

Y de pronto algo le hace levantar la mirada, fijarse a su alrededor y observar el horizonte de caras sin nombre y sin lazos… y encontrar una que no es desconocida.

Justo a su lado como un destello fugaz, un par de ojos verdes le llaman... Un encuentro casual de miradas que ocurre pocas veces en la vida le permite conectarse con un rostro que le hacen volver la mirada y rebuscarlo.

Su reacción fue instintiva al volver la vista y buscarle, pero entre el mar de personas a su alrededor fue simplemente imposible; dejo por la paz el asunto culpando al invierno y el exceso de villancicos a su alrededor, y se fue al único lugar donde tendría la tranquilidad que ese día no tenía.

🍃🍃FIN DEL FLASHBACK 🍃🍃

No encontró la paz que buscaba, aún en los laboratorios, quiso ahogarse en trabajo para evitar eso que le molestaba, pero sencillamente no pudo; y la llamada de Kanako no ayudó. Pensar en ella y escuchar su charla, era pensar en esos días pasados y justo hoy no quería recordarlos.

El trabajo no ayudaba tampoco, no podía concentrarse y al final termino divagando y recordando: momentos, sentimientos y partes incómodas de su vida; odiaba las fiestas porque esa sensación estaba en el aire, esa nostalgia que te hace reflexionar, y Tatsumi Souichi tenía mucho, que no había reflexionado.

Y como si no hubiera sido suficiente, su celular sonó de nuevo; estaba tan ensimismado que contesto en automático… triste fue su decepción cuando escuchó la voz del otro lado del auricular:

—Souichi - kun!… tanto tiempo—

—… —

Un viejo enemigo hacia su aparición de nuevo…

Continuará…

~§~

Gracias por pasarte por acá y leer… espero haya sido un poco interesante por lo menos; este cuento esta contemplado para pocos capítulos (no mas de diez) y con votos o sin ellos se publicará porque es un regalo especial para personas especiales

No es la gran historia, no soy escritora, pero me gusto como se desarrollo la historia en borrador y quise darle vida.

La portada cambiará, porque ya no pude hacer una más decente. Pero creo que hace su función de transmitir lo que necesito.

Gracias infinitas por leer


	2. Chapter 2

Remordimientos

—Souichi - kun, tanto tiempo —

—...— silencio absoluto.

Una conocida voz hacía aparición en el auricular de su teléfono; susurrando en su oído cuál conciencia.  
¿Porqué tenía que pasarle esto?... ¿No era suficiente tener la cabeza llena de recuerdos innecesarios?... ¿Qué el mundo estaba en su contra?

— Eres malo Souichi-kun, por alejarte tanto tiempo... Yo que tanto te quiero...— canturreo — Kana-chan te estuvo llamando, cortaste la llamada sin decir nada y se quedó preocupada y triste... sabes que no me gusta ver así a mi querida esposa, fue por eso que decidí intervenir...—

De todas las personas, tenía que ser él, ese idiota, degenerado y roba hermanas: Isiga Tachero, su segundo gran enemigo.

—Estaba ocupado— mentía

Pese a sus objeciones, a sus intentos y sus rabietas, una vez entrada en edad de cortejo y con el permiso de Souji San, Isogai se hizo novio y posteriormente esposo de Kanako; sin embargo a Souichi no le gustaba ese tipo para su hermanita, "demasiado mayor y pervertido" decía el científico; menos le agradaba porque ese astuto "zorro" parecía siempre estar un paso adelante de él mismo.  
Al final, no pudo evitar tenerlo en la familia, pero lo evadía lo más que podía; su sonrisa acusadora lo sacaba de quicio, su astuta mente lo hacía rabiar y por si fuera poco, siempre que perdía con las palabras y se hacían de golpes, también así perdía, terminaba contra el suelo, con una llave de lucha en su cuello y un Isogai triunfante casi rompiéndole una pierna.

Senpai se sentía expuesto, su cerebro y su carácter siempre habían sido suficientes para enfrentar a cualquiera, pero no contra él, Isogai era un tipo listo e intuitivo, fue capaz de entender muchísimas cosas simplemente de ver las reacciones del pelilargo. La realidad es que, se portaba con él como un amigo, consejero y confidente, era el único al que no podía refutar nada y más de una vez lo sacó de aprietos y le ayudó a aclarar sus pensamientos.

Su mente dispersa como estaba, le hacia cometer errores básicos, como por ejemplo no ver la pantalla del móvil y así evitar "personas indeseables"; al estar sumido en sus recuerdos, tomó el aparato y respondió; arrepintiéndose de inmediato del desafortunado encuentro telefónico.

Escuchar la voz de Isogai y sus reclamos, lo ponían de peor humor, eran reproches que ya conocía y a los que no quería responder, no quería ni pensar en ellos.

— ¿Solo llamas para eso pervertido? ... No tengo tiempo para tus idiot...—

—Vi a Morinaga hace unas horas...— y solo con eso, Isogai obtuvo la atención de Souichi.

~\\\~

Ahí estaba de nuevo, el pasado haciéndose presente y torturando su corazón. No pudo decir nada, cómo tampoco fue capaz de cortar la llamada, necesitaba saber, necesitaba entender... ¿por qué ahora?

Isogai entendió el silencio entre ambos y decidió romperlo, conocía tan bien al tirano de cabellos largos que hasta sin ver su cara o decir una palabra, sabía que le estaba escuchando y que lo haría sin objetar nada.

—Sabes, esta igual que siempre... Sonríe y es amable con todos... — hizo una pausa, sin embargo no esperaba respuesta; a veces sentía tristeza por ese chico, arisco y necio, todo un caso, incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos; decidió seguir con su relato, sí seguían en línea era porque Souichi estaba interesado; e Isogai lo sabía, el joven de azules cabellos era un tema que aún no estaba cerrado para su cuñado.

— Lo vi hoy en el aeropuerto... Al parecer, viajará al extranjero por tiempo indefinido debido a su trabajo — Isogai hablaba casualmente, cómo si sólo fueran conocidos, sin lazos tan profundos en común — ... Se le ve bien y con ánimos de emprender esa aventura, se veía contento y apurado, dejamos de hablar precisamente porque tuvo que arreglar unos asuntos con su vuelo y su equipaje, al parecer estaba excedido en el peso permitido por pasajero — Isogai reía divertido con eso último, no fue para nada raro para él que el peso estuviera excedido, para cómo él lo veía, ese chico podía cargar con el departamento entero sí eso fuera posible.

— Ahhhh sí... — una tímida risilla, sutil y cargada de nostalgia se asomaba en su rostro, Isogai tenía razón, su ex kohai guardaba un montón de basura, solo porque le "recuerdan algo especial", también sabía que su presencia se hacía sentir, él más que nadie sabía que cuándo ya no estaba, se llevaba todo con él.

— Ese muchacho no cambia para nada... A excepción quizá de su complexión, me pareció verlo un poco más alto... Debiste ver los ojos de cachorrita enamorada que le lanzaba la asistente de la aerolínea y no hablemos del sonrojo en sus mejillas...— Isogai reía de nuevo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Por parte de Souichi, una venita saltona comenzaba a engrosarse en su frente debido a lo molesta que estaba resultando aquella charla, su paciencia se agotaba.

— No me sorprendería que alguna chica lo atrapé en el extranjero... Aunque no son su tipo, ¿cierto?... A él le gustan planos y acinturados, ¿cierto Souichi-kun?... Nunca dijiste ¿porqué termina...?— *bip bip bip* (llamada cortada).

Lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia se consumió completamente al escuchar esas palabras asomarse; ni siquiera le dejo terminar el cuestionamiento; Isogai sabía que ese era un tema que Souichi no asimilaba nada bien.

Sin embargo no insistió, entendió con esa tajante evasiva que sus provocaciones se habían sobrepasado y que debía dejarlo tranquilo procesando la información recibida. Podría ser científico, pero los sentimientos y cómo expresarlos eran piezas de un rompecabezas que parecían no encajar en ningún lugar de su cerebro.

— ¿Qué escondes Souichi-kun?—

~/~

—¡Maldito Isogai!—

No se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado, no había querido aceptar qué tanto seguía doliendo, cuánto se había engañado a sí mismo intentando creer que todo estaría bien, qué fue la mejor decisión, mintiéndose a sí mismo de que era lógico que las cosas fueran así.

~\\\~

Ese año se cumplirían cinco años... Esa Navidad se harían ya cinco años, sin él.

—Qué rápido es el tiempo y que lento es el olvido— pensaba amargamente en esa frase que escuchó al pasar por alguna librería.

La Navidad no le gustaba porque era solo mercadotecnia para estúpidas parejas... la Navidad no le gustaba porque fue un día de Navidad cuándo finalmente se quedó sin él.

Ese fue el principal motivo por el que empezó a odiar más la temporada, por eso empezó a ahogarse de trabajo... Por eso se alejó de todo aquello que le recordara a su "amigo" y eso incluyó a su familia.

~\\\~

Iban a cumplirse cinco años de lejanía, pero los recientes y casuales eventos, le habían hecho entender que dolía como el primer día; por más que trato de evadir el sentimiento solo logró sentir un vacío en su pecho y un nudo en su garganta. Lo pudo haber negado en su mente, pero su actuar y el sentimiento en su corazón no se apagaba, no se calmaban.

Se quedó en blanco, inmóvil y sin saber qué hacer; comportamiento raro en él, un hombre que no pierde el tiempo, que todas sus acciones son programadas y que usualmente no se preocupa por los demás.

¿Porqué ahora?... ¿Porqué después de todo ese tiempo sus caminos parecían volver a juntarse?

Primero ese fugaz encuentro en la calle... El cual, en un inicio, quiso creer que había sido su imaginación. Y ahora la llamada de Isogai, dándole información respecto a él, después de que cobardemente evitó todo.  
¿Esto es bueno o malo? ¿Qué era eso que sentía?

Y sin poder evitarlo, su mente empezó a recordar lo que su corazón se negaba a aceptar aún ahora... Una a una se presentaron escenas de su vida a su lado, una vida que ahora no parecía tan lejana...

Fragmentos de las decisiones del ayer, que determinaron su hoy...

🍃🍃 FLASHBACK 🍃🍃

—"Senpai... Tengo una oferta de trabajo"— decía Morinaga a un Senpai estresado y con un cigarrillo en su boca.

—"Ajá..."— respondió sin escuchar siquiera. Los datos se negaban a cooperar y necesitaba acomodarlos.

.

— Senpai... Me voy de entrenamiento a Hamamatsu— expresaba melancólico.

— Excelente, cuando vuelvas no olvides traer los datos de contacto...— estaba preparando un Seminario para empresarios farmacéuticos, la reciente propuesta de trabajo de su todavía kohai le había resultado beneficiosa.

.

— Senpai, me eligieron... Para el puesto— decía temeroso el joven de cabellos azules que recién llegaba de la universidad —... Pero debo estar en la sede de Kyoto por un tiempo para capaci... Mmh, Senpai ¿qué estás haciendo? —

—Habrá un seminario farmacéutico en Tokyo... El profesor Fukushima me invitó a ir apenas esta mañana, empieza a las 7 pm y ya voy retrasado; la universidad pagará así que me voy en el Shinkansen para alcanzar a llegar...— explicaba el hombre de cabellos largos, sin mirarlo, mientras se movía por la habitación, acomodando cosas y cerrando la maleta. Ni siquiera había puesto atención a lo que Morinaga le había dicho. — Nos vemos en unos días—

Tomó su maleta, se calzó sus zapatos, se colocó el abrigo y salió del apartamento. Apenas y murmuró la típica despedida:

—Ittekimasu (Me voy)— ya prácticamente en la salida.

—Iterashai (Ten cuidado)— con la mirada baja y el corazón roto; no le había dejado expresarse y ahora no podría comentarle las condiciones de su estancia en Kyoto.

.

Regresaba una fría noche de Navidad, al final se extendió más de lo que tenía planeado, Mizuno sensei le había pedido quedarse para la fiesta de Navidad en la empresa y entonces el científico pensó que sería descortés negarse. Para cuando volvió a su departamento, eran casi mediante un día después de las fiestas.

Estaba cansado y fastidiado de toda esa gente, ese mundo lo desgastaba; sino fuera por los contactos, evitaría salir de los laboratorios y de los cultivos.

Ansiaba llegar a casa y descansar, tenía hambre, daba gracias porque siempre había comida en el refrigerador.  
Cuando por fin atravesó el genkan, le pareció extraño que todo estaba oscuro y aparentemente no había nadie.

Empezó a preocuparse cuando vio incluso la cafetera vacía; decidió no entrar en pánico y encender la luz de la sala y enorme fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una nota y una llave sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Al ver la llave, supo de inmediato dónde ir a buscar respuestas, y tuvo razón, fue al cuarto de Morinaga y no encontró nada, sus cosas no estaban, ni un libro, sin cosas personales, ya ni su aroma estaba en el cuarto. Su corazón empezó a angustiarse.

—¿Desde cuándo se habrá ido?... Ese estúpido y su pésima costumbre de huir siempre a escondidas... ¿Porqué no me dijo nada?...

Pensaba furioso y confuso, ¿porqué de nuevo pasaba esto?. Entonces recordó la nota, y se fue de nuevo a la cocina y leyó:

Senpai:

Trate de establecer un lazo contigo...  
Trate de formar parte de tu vida... Pero por más intentos que hice, no me dejaste ser más que tú amigo.  
Quise decirte todo y tomar decisiones juntos, pero cuando intenté hablar contigo del trabajo en Kyoto te fuiste a Tokyo… y la mía también era una decisión importante...  
No quería irme, pero esta oportunidad es real y mi sueño de vivir a tú lado… que fuéramos algo más, aparentemente no lo era.

Gracias por tu tiempo... espero seas muy feliz.

Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

🍃🍃FIN DEL FLASHBACK 🍃🍃

~\\\~

Continuará...

Ya se supo en parte qué sucedió, y por qué Souchan se queda sólo.

Mil gracias por pasar por acá, espero no haya sido tedioso o confuso.

Faltan algunas cosas por aclarar y los tiempos quizá no sean exactos, o no haya justificante para otras pero espero que lean con paciencia y que este será un "delirante sueño surrealista".

Esta historia menciona Navidad cómo referencia sentimental y no porque sea un fic navideño.  
Habrá algunas sorpresas en las siguientes entregas y espero haber sido clara.

Agradezco le dediquen un poco de su tiempo a este delirio. Pero de antemano ofrezco disculpas por los errores que pueda haber.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Oportunidad

Morinaga se había ido.

Lo supo desde que había cruzado el ganken y no había nada, ni una luz encendida que anunciara vida en el lugar, o alguien que esperara su regreso; jamás había llegado a un departamento frío y vacío. Siempre que volvía había algo o alguien esperándole: una cafetera lista para ser vertida, comida en el refrigerador o alguien que le atormentara con preguntas sobre su día, pero cómo usualmente pasa, esos pequeños detalles no se toman en cuenta hasta haberlos perdido.

Se quedó estático, con la nota en su mano, incapaz de destruirla. Algo dentro de sí se rompió y el cansancio se intensificó, no quiso pensar, no quiso ahondar en las posibilidades o en los motivos; ahogo esa extraña sensación muy dentro de sí y optó por lo más conveniente: evadirlo todo.

Dejó las cosas donde habían caído, su amada computadora segura en algún rincón del suelo de la sala y su pequeña maleta en el ganken; cerró las puertas con seguro y se fue a su habitación, no sin antes pasar de nuevo por la habitación de Morinaga y observar lo vacía que estaba.

—... — miraba cada recoveco buscando, algo que no sabía que había perdido.

Al darse cuenta de su patética actitud, se fue a su propio cuarto y se encerró; se metió a la seguridad de su cama, cerró los ojos e intentó dormir; esta vez el cansancio acumulado ayudó y cayó rendido, esperando muy dentro de sí que todo hubiera sido un malentendido y que todo esto fuera una broma insana.

— Estúpido Morinaga... ¿qué piensas que...? —

Fue su último pensamiento antes de caer dormido esa noche; sin embargo, su mente lo torturó con escenas vividas de cómo lentamente fue dejando a su kohai de lado por su trabajo. Cómo lo fue relegando y alejando de su vida y de si mismo.

Soñó con él muchas noches más; pese a lo que hubiera querido soñar o recordar, sus sueños se volvieron repetitivos y tristes, esos que le mostraban la verdad: fue un idiota insensible.

Se veía a sí mismo flotando en un mundo oscuro y húmedo, sin lugar al que avanzar; de pronto aparecía una silueta brillante que caía del cielo y se detenía justo a su altura, pero nunca a su alcance; esa silueta daba una cálida luz a ese lúgubre escenario e iluminaba todo a su alrededor llenando de calidez aquel lugar.

Nunca pudo ver su rostro, nunca pudo siquiera acercarse, pero imaginaba que era él, y siempre terminaba por cuestionar lo mismo: — "¿Por qué?"...  
— "¿Por qué te fuiste así?"...  
— "¿Así de fácil terminaste con todo?"...  
— "¿No se suponía que para ti, esto era tu vida?"...  
— ¿Por qué fuiste tan cobarde para irte sin decir nada? peor aún... Esperaste a que me fuera para hacerlo"...  
— "Cobarde"...

— "Cobarde" —... Le respondía como un eco la silueta frene a él... Misma voz, mismas palabras... Cargadas de cinismo en su hablar. — ¿Quién ha sido el verdadero cobarde? — le miraba con desdén y sin compasión — Sabes dónde está y no has hecho nada por buscarle ni aclarar las cosas... Además, bien sabes que no... —

La silueta que pensaba que era de su bondadoso kohai se transformó en sí mismo, cual espejo que le reflejaba su realidad. Al empezar con los reclamos, siempre los mismos reproches, Souichi nunca daba respuesta, al contrario tapaba sus oídos de las acusaciones e intentaba huir de eso que no le gustaba enfrentar.

Evasión.

Desde esa noche en que él se fue, la evasión había sido su forma de enfrentar el mundo. Evadió arreglar las cosas y evadió todo sentimiento con el trabajo y sus aspiraciones.

Fueron su excusa.

El primer año tuvo ese sueño recurrente, pero una vez que encontró un nuevo camino, su meta de vida, todo se calmó y se desvaneció así como llegó. El cansancio fue su forma de acallar su mente y el trabajo de seguir con su vida; y así se fueron acumulando los años.

Era tan fácil repartir culpas, era tan sencillo no pensar en nada y seguir. Sin embargo no contaba con que un día todo volvería y dolería más que la primera vez.

~/~

Los primeros días fueron un completo desastre: no podía dormir, despertaba tarde, tenía días frustrantes de trabajo por culpa de novatos y aunque comiera, no quedaba satisfecho, la comida no le agradaba y tenía hambre, y los lugares y las personas le asfixiaban.

Decidió mudarse después de un tiempo, sería fácil: no necesitaba mucho, solo era él, no necesitaba cocina, no necesitaba nada, pues no había nadie más con él.

Volvió a la realidad, a su oficina y su nuevo presente.

~\\\~

Después de colgarle a Isogai, se puso a hacer el recuento de los años y de sus daños, dándose cuenta de la realidad: de ese vacío que persiste y de la duda que lo acosa: "¿Por qué ahora?"

No era casualidad o ¿sí?...

Vio un rostro conocido entre la multitud, y ahora el idiota degenerado de su cuñado viene con sus novedades cual fantasma, removiendo todo dentro de sí. Amenazando con destapar todas y cada una de las mentiras que creó para disimular su realidad; dándoles ideas a su familia sobre lo que quizás sucedió, del porqué se separaron.

— Souichi-kun, sabes dónde está, ¿porqué no vas a buscarlo?... Discúlpate y termina con esta faceta de moribundo que tienes...— decía Isogai fastidiado de evasivas y mentiras. Fue el único capaz de decirle esto sin morir en el intento.

— Yo no fui el que salió huyendo... — decía tajantemente — Además, es mejor así... ¿Cómo enfrentarlo?... ¿Qué le diría?... ¿Crees que tenemos un futuro juntos?... Las cosas están mejor así... él tiene un futuro y yo estoy construyendo el camino para el mío...—

—... — Isogai quedó en blanco.

— "Es mejor así... Yo no hubiera podido dejarle ir, simplemente él dio ese paso por mí"— dijo ahogando un sollozo. Siendo lo último que se habló al respecto entre ellos.

~\\\~

Se sentía asfixiado, se sentía impotente, se sentía abrumado... "¿Por qué?"...

No terminaba de entenderlo, no podía comprender que un día, la bola de nieve de mentiras que lanzas al olvido, regresa a ti enorme y aplastante.

Decidió salir de la oficina, no podía pensar racionalmente; nuevamente ese vacío y ese peso se hacían presentes en su pecho. El peso de la culpa de casi 5 años lo estaba consumiendo, y la nueva información de Isogai no ayudaba en encontrar consuelo.

Necesitaba salir, necesitaba huir... Salió de la oficina hacía ningún lugar, a vagar por las calles llenas de personas... Desconocidos con sonrisas en sus rostros... Con un lugar al cual ir, un destino al cual volver... Personas a las que buscar, a las cuales amar.

Intenta procesarlo todo, pero todo se viene de golpe... Todo lo que enterró bajo sus pies emerge con la primera sacudida al pasado... ¿Por qué?

Hasta que lo acepta...

— Sé que estuvo mal ignorarlo y menospreciarle... Pero tomó su decisión y no puedo hacer nada por cambiarlo... No supe cómo enfrentarlo, no sé cómo disculparme... No pensé que volvería a saber de él... ¿Qué significa esto?... ¿Qué alguien me explique? —

Tambaleante era su andar, desesperada su faz y llorosa su expresión. Quién le miraba solo le veía como un ricachón borracho haciendo alboroto después de una noche tempranera de alcohol, no le daban importancia. Mientras él seguía con su pesar.

En su letargo, paso por una tienda de electrónica, una pantalla muy moderna de focos LED y colores realistas llamó su atención. Una misma imagen en diferentes secciones de la pantalla gigante le llamaba.

Una familia... Un hogar... Todos reunidos alrededor de una mesa y de comida hogareña... Una sensación de nostalgia le invadía...

La secuencia de imágenes sigue, hasta centrarse en un niño con la mirada ilusionada y amor en su sonrisa... Souichi no entendía nada, pero se quedó hipnotizado viendo la imagen, cómo sí le hablasen a él... Cómo sí él fuera ese niño al que la imagen representa... Hasta que de pronto escucha:

— Pide un deseo — Souichi pestañea confuso...

— Vamos, no seas tímido... ¿Qué es lo que deseas para Navidad? — el joven de largos cabellos mira a todas partes y nadie más parece prestar atención al despliegue de luces y la voz pidiendo un deseo... O es al niño en la pantalla a quien lo piden.

Una vez más se escucha la voz ahora en su cabeza, con el pequeño mirándole con sus ojos claros directo a los suyos...

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —

Souichi cierra sus ojos y deja escapar las lágrimas que había contenido por casi 5 años desde que su kohai, amigo y confidente se había ido.

Sus lágrimas empezaron a sanar las heridas de su alma y resarcir el daño a su destrozado corazón, por el silencio y la desolación. Gimoteo cual niño, que después de haber estado perdido, por fin encuentra el camino al hogar y vislumbra en el horizonte unos brazos conocidos en los cuales encontrar consuelo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — había dicho aquella voz en su cabeza.

Y no emitió ninguna palabra en respuesta a la pregunta... Ni siquiera abrió los ojos para ver al que se estaba burlando de su desgracia y de su locura. No le importaba nada de lo que a su alrededor pasará. Solo quería encontrar solución a ese vacío incontenible que parecía devorarle el alma y confinarlo al dolor.

Se dejó llevar por la calidez que sintió y dejo de pensar racionalmente, entregándose a la pregunta y su respuesta. La sincera respuesta de su alma y no de su cabeza... El profundo deseo de un corazón incapaz de comunicarse, luego de que su otra mitad se alejó. Tan incapaz de expresarse que mejor uso sus lágrimas para comunicar su desolación.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — preguntaba la voz en su cabeza... Siendo una lágrima y un susurro inaudible su respuesta.

— Concedido — decían al sonriente niño en la pantalla de luces LED, mismas que destellaban como estrellas en extinción, una tras otra, como una explosión.

Una luz apareció cerca del corazón del tirano, quien intentó atraparla y tocarla lo cual fue imposible, pero vio en su mano un hilo rojo atado a su dedo meñique y enredado en su mano, el cual no tenía fin, pues este corría al centro de ese vórtice que le había envuelto.

La luz, se expandió y así como se agradó comenzó a encogerse y arrastró todo a su interior, cómo un agujero negro que devora la realidad.

Todo se volvió oscuridad y silencio, el mundo dejo de existir para ese hombre que en su más tortuoso caos pidió un deseo a alguna deidad que le concedía un deseo escondido y anhelado.

Se sentía desfallecer, se sintió morir de pura tristeza y de arrepentimiento. No vio nada de las luces a su alrededor, ni de la explosión que le envolvió, no lo hubiera creído aunque lo hubiese visto. No está convencido ni de lo que está sintiendo.

"Concedido"... sólo con esa palabra se sintió comprendido y confundido al mismo tiempo. — No había dicho nada, ¿qué iba a ser concedido?... ¿Quién lo haría?... ¿Por qué motivo? — Lentamente su razón volvía a su analítico cerebro y los cuestionamientos lógicos aparecían. Sin embargo, no podía negar que lentamente ese pesar en su pecho y ese nudo en su garganta que hace poco le asfixiaba, ya no lo sentía; se sentía ligero y sin complicaciones.

— Tienes una oportunidad de tener lo que perdiste... Intenta no estropearla — se escucha el eco en su cabeza repetidas veces en un eco firme.

Siente su cuerpo inmóvil y pegado a una dura superficie, luego se siente caer despacio hacia la nada. No siente miedo, ni siquiera puede abrir sus ojos, solo se deja llevar por las extrañas sensaciones de seguridad que percibe a su alrededor.

— ¿Oportunidad?... ¿de qué estás hablando?... ¿A qué te refieres?... ¿No recuerdo haber pedido nada?... ¿Dime quién eres? ... ¿Qué significa esto? — de exigencia a súplica, ese fue su desfile de emociones en su repertorio de preguntas... Qué se quedaron sin respuesta.

Deja de sentirse caer, deja de escuchar voces. Cae finalmente inconsciente en la oscuridad y en el silencio, pero percibe a lo lejos una calidez reconocida.

No siente frío, ni duras superficies en su cara; su cuerpo se siente cálido y seguro. Siente el calor abrigador de cobijas y almohadones...

Y un aroma conocido.

Continuará...

~\\\~

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí... De alguna forma lo hemos logrado. Esta delirante historia está llegando casi a la mitad de lo que se busca contar. Espero el mensaje esté llegando y que algo entretenida este resultando.

A partir de aquí necesito que todo lo vean cómo un sueño... Uno donde muchas cosas no tiene lógica y existen porque es un sueño.

Nuestro Souchan no está loco, ni drogado... Solo está triste y "alguien" le ha cumplido un deseo, uno que ni él sabía que tenía, aparentemente.  
¿No te ha pasado?

Agradezco de antemano su atención, votos y/o comentarios. No es la mejor de las historias, no la más extensa tampoco, pero es una historia especial para personas especiales 🌸🌻❤️😉🐧

Ofrezco disculpas por los errores cometidos y lo redundante de la lectura, es de mis primeros intentos de escribir así que usualmente me pierdo en mi imaginación y no logró transmitir lo que mi cerebro delira. Espero su imaginación nos apoye en ese sentido.

Muchas gracias por leerlo y por seguir aquí 😊


	4. Chapter 4

Recomenzar

¿Qué era eso?

Esa cálida sensación que acogía su cuerpo y sanaba su corazón; se sentía flotando entre nubes, ligero como pluma y rodeado por un aura de serenidad.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que nada le faltaba, sentía que ese "algo" que no sabia que había perdido, por fin lo había recuperado. Sentía paz, sentía tranquilidad... se sentía en el hogar.

Estaba cómodo, protegido por suaves sábanas y almohadones que le daban confort a su cuerpo cansado y estresado; pero eso no era lo que le hacía sentirse completo, había algo más, un aroma conocido, uno añorado, uno que creía perdido.

Antes no era capaz de admitir que lo extrañaba al punto del colapso, y tuvo que esperar años para entenderlo, años de autoengaño; todo ese tiempo fingiendo que nada pasaba, le pasó factura; su pecho dolía por el alivio que sentía, era como volver a respirar, y era gratificante inhalar de nuevo aquel aroma que le daba paz.

"La luz de una tenue estrella se convierte en el resplandor de miles de soles cuando vives en tinieblas".

Escuchaba murmullos a lo lejos, nada entendible, nada lógico, nada tangible; no podía abrir sus ojos, sus párpados pesaban y no quería enfrentar la verdad, se sentía tan bien que no quería que esa sensación desapareciera tan fugazmente como llegó; deseaba seguir en ese mundo de sueños y placenteras sensaciones.  
Estar en ese lugar, le impedía volver a ser el mismo ente vacío en el que se había convertido y disfrutar un poco más de esa falsa plenitud que le podría hacer llorar de felicidad.

"La felicidad, real o ficticia, no dura para siempre... No sin trabajar arduamente por ella".

Se sentía tan seguro en ese lugar; su cuerpo estaba tranquilamente durmiendo, como hace tanto no podía. Pero su mente viajaba, volvía a ese mundo oscuro y frío, del que huyó años atrás, dándose cuenta de que nunca huyó, solo le evadió.

Una luminosa figura apareció frente a él y le repitió lo que ya antes había escuchado:

\- Tienes una oportunidad... No lo eches a perder... -

Ahora era una cálida y amorosa voz la que salía de aquella brillante figura; no le tuvo miedo, pero le inquietaron sus palabras: "¿Oportunidad?... ¿Para qué?".

Frente a sus ojos, una tenue luz en el horizonte de aquel mundo oscuro, empezó su transformación; cual explosión estelar, se expandió hasta iluminar el lugar; aquel era un sitio donde el cielo y el mar se unían, cual espejo se reflejaban uno al otro y la tierra no existía.  
Una pequeña estrella en la oscuridad fue capaz de iluminar el lugar y dejó ver tres figuras más... Una grande y dos pequeñas a sus costados, envueltas entre las nubes, acercándose lentamente.

\- Ámalos... - decía aquella primera figura.

Y después de esas palabras, en un destello todo desapareció.

~∆~

Sus sueños nunca habían sido tan vívidos y mucho menos tan concurridos; siempre se veía a sí mismo, pero ahora más personas aparecían y no entendía nada.

Su mente regresaba lentamente a esa tranquilidad; quería seguir disfrutando de las sensaciones que percibía; se dejó envolver fácilmente por la calidez que le recibía.  
Pero ahora se sentía más real, sentía los almohadones en su rostro, suaves y con esa fragancia que lo desquiciaba y lo tranquilizaba al mismo tiempo, ahora sentía más vívida la suave superficie del colchón bajo su cuerpo y sonidos comunes mucho más reconocibles: pasos, movimiento de muebles y puertas abrir y cerrar, leves y cariñosas conversaciones susurrando a lo lejos.

Decidido disfrutar la dulce cama en la que estaba, se abrazo a uno de los cojines y cambio de posiciones todas las veces que le vinieron en gana; ¿Hace cuánto que no caía en un delicioso sueño? No tenía a que levantarse ¿Para que hacerlo? además, sentía que si se iba de ahí, ese aroma desaparecería y no quería, no todavía.

Sin embargo, alguien no iba a dejarlo hacer su voluntad.

Escuchó claramente cómo se abría la puerta lentamente, y luego percibió pequeños y breves pasos acercarse a la cama, luego suaves jaloneos de las cobijas, cada uno acercándose más hacia su cabeza, hasta sentir que lo descobijaban.

Empezó a sentir que algo le picaba los ojos, débiles y espaciados pero constantes y firmes piquetes en ambos ojos; Souichi frunció el ceño, creyó ser atacado por un mosquito, y solo agitó su mano para ahuyentarlo, deseaba seguir durmiendo; pero luego el ataque se intensificó y ahora apretaban su nariz firmemente, con una sensación viscosa y cálida en el agarre, la cual se espació por los ojos también, sentía su cara húmeda y babosa y los apretones de su nariz se volvieron bruscos e insistentes, algo lo quería despierto y la tenacidad de sus ataques lo consiguió.

Souichi abrió los ojos adormilado, confundido y crispado, después de todo alguien había osado despertarle de su agradable descanso, quién fuera culpable la pagaría, sentiría el poder de su furia y la fuerza de sus reclamos; sin embargo, el sorprendido fue otro, ya que lo que vio frente a él lo dejo sin palabras.

— Qui... Quién eres tú? —

Frente a sus ojos un pequeño de apenas un año y algunos meses se encontraba de pie junto a la cama, sujeto a la cobija manteniendo el equilibrio; Souichi lo veía como si nunca hubiera visto un niño de esa edad, pero no era eso en realidad lo que le sorprendió, sino la apariencia del pequeño: cabellos azules y ojos claros como la miel, con el brillo de la inocencia en su mirada y con una expresión particularmente familiar.  
Tenía su mano cerca de su rostro con su dedo en su boca, completamente ensalivado, listo para el siguiente ataque contra el durmiente.

Souichi se sentó en la cama, los grandes ojos del pequeño eran demandantes, miraba tenazmente al sujeto frente a él, cómo analizándole, balbuceando palabras incomprensibles para el tirano impaciente.  
Souichi se llevó las manos al rostro y sintió la baba del bebé en todas partes, debido al ataque previo contra sus rostro, se sintió asqueado:

\- Aghhhj... Pero qué te crees tú niño, no puedes atacarme de esa forma tan cobarde... - hablaba con el infante con molestia por sentir su baba en todas partes.

\- Al...ldi...en... - balbuceaba el chiquillo.

\- ¿Qué dices?... Habla bien... No te entiendo sabes - el pequeño le miraba intensamente, sus grandes ojos transmitían intensamente su sentir — Eres capaz de atacar a un hombre desprevenido, pero no sabes hablar... Qué osadía la tuya... ¿Qué acaso tus estúpidos padres no te enseñan modales enano? —

\- Al...di...en... - insistía el pequeño peliazul.

\- ¿Qué dices? No te entiendo niño, deja de molestarme, no ves que estaba muy tranquilo en mi... - se dio cuenta lentamente de lo obvio, no era su cama.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ... ¿De quién es esta habitación? -

Miraba a su alrededor, estaba en una amplia habitación, con decorados sencillos pero elegantes y muebles de noche en colores tierra y aceituna; estaba muy limpia y acogedora. Las paredes eran de tonalidades beige en tenues contrastes y una larga cortina color plata que cubría un ventanal frente a la cama. Se quedó mirando la decoración, pensando en que sería algo que él usaría en su propia habitación, de hecho los colores eran similares a los de su departamento, por un momento pensó que estaba en su habitación, pero entonces vio la cama; aquella no tenía nada en especial, sin embargo no eran colores que él usaría, pero definitivamente le gustaban; era una cama común y corriente cubierta con sábanas blancas y suaves almohadas y cojines con fundas color aceituna y un lindo edredón a juego, colores contrastantes, pero que combinaban perfectamente, más no era lo único.  
Estaba ese aroma, eso era lo que más le atraía, estaba seguro de que al despertar esa fragancia desaparecería, pero no fue así, lo percibía más fuerte que antes, más que en sus divagaciones.

Empezó a recorrer la habitación, intentando buscar algo conocido, sin embargo no lograba ver más allá de la cama, logró visualizar una pared enorme a un costado del armario, adornada con miles de marcos a los que no les presto demasiada atención, pues no distinguía bien, lo cual le recordó - Mis lentes, ¿dónde están mis anteojos? -

Al girar su vista al pequeño insistente a su costado, los encontró; aquél demonio de clara mirada tenía sus babosas manos sobre los cristales de sus anteojos, dejando huellas y manchones en todo el armazón.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo con mis lentes? Tú niño...- grito con todo su mal humor y le quitó las gafas bruscamente, asustando a la inocente criatura, la cual empezó un sollozo...

\- No, no, no... No espera... - demasiado tarde.

\- ... Buaaaaaaaaa -

El llanto no parecía poder detenerse... De pronto...

\- ¡Yura!.. ¿dónde estás hermano?

Escucha la voz infantil de una niña por el pasillo, acercándose más a la habitación, atraída finalmente por el llanto del pequeño, el cual se terminó al escuchar el llamado de la niña que le llamaba.  
Pero el pequeño no olvidaba, se le quedó viendo al mayor con ojos serios y un puchero en su rostro, le miraba fijo y tiernamente enojado; al mayor le pareció extraño, pero no sé enojó ni mucho menos, estaba confundido.

\- Hermano, ¿estás aquí? -

Una pequeña de apenas 5 años aparece en la habitación mirando curiosa a los chicos dentro de ella. Souichi se le quedó viendo asombrado, una niña castaña de cabellos largos y blanca piel aparecía detrás de la puerta, al fijar su mirada en ellos, el mayor pudo ver sus verdes ojos y la calidez de su mirar.

\- Yura ¡¿qué haces?!... No vez que papá está enfermo... - se acerca al pequeño al cual le habla como sí de un niño de mayor edad se tratara, el pequeño había olvidado su berrinche y miraba a la castaña atentamente - ¿Por qué lloras? ... Ven, volvamos abajo... mamá está preparando la cena y adivina qué, ¡hoy hará postre! - tomaba la mano del pequeño entre la suya siendo su apoyo, el pequeño ya caminaba solo, pero estando en una planta alta era mejor ser cuidadosos - Mamá te ha dicho que no subas las escaleras solo, ¿Porque lo hiciste hermano? -

\- Al...li...en... - señalaba a aquel hombre en la cama, ambos enfilados ya hacía la puerta.

La castaña le miró curiosa y luego vio a Souichi - Mmmmmm... ya entiendo hermano... Ven vamos abajo, mamá pidió que dejáramos descansar a papá -

Sin más, la pequeña toma la manita de su hermano, empiezan a murmurar cosas que Souichi no entiende y salen de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El silencio domina la habitación y la mente de aquel hombre de cabellos largos... Hasta que una chispa llegó a su cerebro...

\- ¿¡PAPÁ!? -

Cómo de costumbre, las ideas llegan tarde al cerebro de Souichi, dándose apenas cuenta de cómo fue llamado por esa pequeña. Comienza a entrar en pánico.

Mira de nuevo a su alrededor, ya con sus anteojos puestos y el cerebro en crisis, empieza a desesperarse. Mira todo de nuevo, no sabía que más hacer, no entiende nada:

"¿Dónde estoy?"...  
"¿Porqué estoy aquí?...  
"¿Qué está sucediendo?...

Desesperado y asustado, sale de la cama de un brinco, cayendo en el intento, pues un carrito se interpuso en su camino, provocándole una caída amortiguada por la cama. No había prestado atención al piso, no lo creyó importante, pero ahora veía que había áreas infestadas de juguetes y zapatos infantiles, definitivamente no era su cuarto, ni su departamento, quizás había sido secuestrado o algo mucho peor.

\- Debo salir de aquí - entonces emprende la graciosa huida, pero necesita ropa para eso, estaba tan cómodo que no le dio importancia a que estaba casi desnudo en aquella confortable cama. La "realidad" y las posibilidades le caían como baldes de agua helada, una a una sobre su confundida mente.

Decidió calmarse y empezar con algo lógico, sencillo y a su alcance: buscar su ropa en el armario.

~∆~

Los niños por su parte, bajaban la escalera con cuidado, la pequeña cuidaba a su hermanito y esperaba tranquilamente a que el pequeño bajara los escalones. Subir le era muy sencillo, pero siempre se asustaba por la altura al mirar hacia abajo. Su hermana ya conocía su temor, también sabía como hacerle sentir seguro. Lentamente llegan al último escalón y finalmente a la planta baja; siempre tomados de la mano, los niños se dirigen a la sala y comienzan a jugar y charlar en un lenguaje que solo ellos entendían.  
Siempre bajo la atenta vigilancia de su madre, la pequeña le ve junto a la escalera y le sonríe alegremente.

Cuando de pronto escuchan un grito ensordecedor.

~∆~

\- AHHHHHHH -

Souichi estaba en crisis - ¡¿Dónde están mis cosas?! - su mente estaba hecha un lío - ¿qué esta sucediendo? -  
Se suponía que era su casa, dónde estaban sus pertenencias:  
Su ropa costosa no estaba, no estaban sus abrigos favoritos, sus relojes, su celular, su computadora, su iPad, su tablet y más importante no tenía ni idea de en casa de quién se encontraba, porque ahí no había nada suyo; entro en pánico, estaba cerca de una nueva crisis de nervios y nada parecía poder resolver su confusión, hasta que escucha el canto de ángeles en una sola voz:

— ¿Qué sucede cariño? —

Detuvo su desesperado actuar de golpe; no podía equivocarse, esa voz, esa preocupación, esa calidez, ese amor. Tenía que ser él...

... y por supuesto que era él.

~∆~

Continuará ...

Mil gracias por seguir ahí y por esperar... Ya vamos casi a la mitad, espero les guste este frenesí de emociones e ilusiones.

Recuerden, todo es posible porque es un deseo...

Gracias por leer y esperar.  
Una disculpa de antemano por los errores. 


	5. Chapter 5

Familia

— ¿Qué sucede cariño? —

¿Qué fue lo que más le asombró de aquella pequeña frase?  
¿Acaso fue la amorosa forma de pronunciarlo? O quizá ¿fue la voz de la que provino? No lo sabía en realidad, pero de solo escucharla el corazón le vibró, haciendo que una descarga recorriera todo su cuerpo.

Se quedó estático; alguien estaba detrás de él, acercándose; una tierna voz cantaba en sus oídos y le decía cosas dulces, le hacia sentirse dichoso; ¿era verdad? Estaba ahí a unos centímetros de él... ¿cómo era eso posible?

Con todo y su confusión, decidió enfrentar lo que fuera que pasaba; lentamente se dio la vuelta y observó a ese fantasma a sus espaldas...

— ¿Qué podría suceder? — pensó que nada lograría sorprenderlo...

... No sabía que tan equivocado estaba.

Ahí frente a él, estaba un hombre joven de cabellos azules, más alto de lo que recordaba, con facciones suaves sin dejar de ser masculinas, un amplio y bien tonificado pecho, fuertes muslos y unos hermosos y cálidos ojos verdes.

Era él, era el kohai al que hace años había amado sin saberlo y al que extrañaba en silencio, incapaz todavía de admitirlo. No sabía qué sentir o como pensar, su mente era un mundo de preguntas, sin aparente respuesta:

¿Dónde estaba?  
¿Cómo era posible que ese chico estuviera ahí con él?  
¿Qué clase de sueño retorcido y cruel podía ser ese?  
Pero sobretodo...

¿Quién lo odiaba tanto cómo para torturarlo de esta forma?

— ¡¿Morina... ga?!— la voz se le quebró, y su entereza se acabó.

La poca fuerza que reunió, se esfumó de solo ver a aquel chico de frente. Los ojos del mayor se humedecieron, sus manos temblaron y sus piernas flaquearon, haciéndole caer de rodillas bruscamente, respirando agitado y con su cabeza hecha un lío.

Al verle en el suelo Morinaga se acercó, lo observó desorientado y con una mano sobre sus ojos. Se aproximó lentamente para no asustarlo y lo sujetó firme contra su pecho; sus largos brazos aprisionan su cuerpo y la cabeza del pelilargo encajó perfectamente entre ellos.

— "¿Porqué?... ¿Cuándo?... "Yo... Yo no sé..." —

Por instinto... un puro y sincero instinto, Souichi respondió al abrazo, envolviendo sus brazos en la cintura de aquel ente que le estaba engañado, tomando la forma de un ser al que por más que quiera, nunca podría rechazarlo.

Sentir la calidez de ese cuerpo y aspirar la fuente de ese aroma que lo desquiciaba siempre ha sido su perdición; y está no había sido la excepción.

¿Por qué no disfrutar de un momento de locura cuando esté te hace feliz?

— Ya, ya... Tranquilo... Seguramente el golpe en tu cabeza te afectó... Dime, ¿recuerdas que sucedió?... —

Hablaban abrazados en el piso hincados como estaban; Souichi había dejado de temblar y respiraba tranquilo de esa forma, Morinaga fue capaz de sentir la disminución de su acelerado corazón debido a la cercanía, y se alegró de eso, aquel hombre en sus brazos era como un dulce niño perdido, feliz de haber vuelto al hogar.

— Te desvaneciste a la salida del aeropuerto de forma repentina... Un agente de seguridad te encontró y te llevaron a una sala de emergencias... Me llamaron y después de que los médicos asegurarán que todo estaba bien, te trajimos a casa... Dijeron que estarías inconsciente algunos días por la contusión y el jet lag... Seguramente no comiste nada durante tu viaje, así que no se me hizo raro que llegaras a esos extremos... Si no es en casa o estás estresado no comes nada y eso no es bueno Senpai... —

¿Acaso estaba en el cielo y no se había percatado de su propia muerte? Porque escuchar la voz de Morinaga y sus corazones latiendo al unísono era como una celestial melodía, se sentía pleno, creyó que nada más en el mundo era importante si ese cursi idiota de cabellos azules estaba ahí. No entendió nada, porque no le prestó importancia, escuchaba palabras conocidas pero la felicidad no le permitía a su cerebro unirlas en una frase coherente. Excepto, la última oración:

— Has dormido por los últimos 3 días completos, Senpai —

— Ahhhhh — se despegó de aquel cómodo lugar en el pecho de su kohai por el asombro

— ¿Y aún así no me llevaste al hospital?, es mucho tiempo inconsciente? — preguntaba molesto.

— Claro que me preocupaba, quise llevarte el primer día, pero te removías en la cama, abrazabas la almohada y llegaste a roncar y balbucear varias veces... Supuse estabas muy agotado por el trabajo y Souji me dijo que te dejará, que ya despertarías cuando tuvieras hambre... — decía un apenado Morinaga a un confundido pelilargo. — Parecías un muerto, pero más ruidoso... A veces pensé en ponerte barandales como a Yura; creí que te caerías de la cama... Aunque intentará moverte estabas muy pesado... Pero ya cuando volvía estabas de nuevo en otra posición y en medio de la cama... ¿Acaso tu viaje estuvo muy estresante?... Jamás habías vuelto de esa forma...—

Esa voz, esa preocupación, ese cariño, esa dedicación... Era él, no podía ser solo un fantasma, y sí lo era, lo mataría de nuevo por atreverse a torturarlo de esa forma. La explicación de Morinaga no tenía lógica, pero decidió, por ese momento, que nada más era importante, sí él estaba ahí.

Sin embargo...

— ¡Mamá!... ¿Estás bien?... ¿Qué pasa con papá?— pregunta la pequeña niña desde la planta baja de aquella casa.

— Estamos bien Hima-chan, no te preocupes... Por favor cuida de tu hermano... Ahora bajamos—

— ... — Senpai intenta procesar la información recibida, pero su cara demuestra que no entiende nada, hasta que su cuerpo le responde y dice:

—... ¡¿Mamá?!...— pelilargo entrando en crisis.

Por su parte, Morinaga lo ve con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y le dice: — Sí, son nuestros hijos...— Souichi abre la boca de la impresión — Aunque me dicen mamá porque yo soy el que está en casa y cocino... Pero ¿Ya olvidaste que tú los pariste?— lo mira incrédulo por aquel olvido.

Souichi se desvanece de nuevo, su mente no concibe aquello posible, necesita encontrarle lógica... Pero nada era lógico ahí, entonces se cerebro se desconectó y se apagó por un momento, en los cómodos y fuertes brazos del hombre que le sostenía.

~∆~

No fue a ningún mundo oscuro ni viajo por lugares iluminados, su mente estaba tranquila y su cuerpo relajado. Sentía cosquillas en su frente y una calidez conocida. Morinaga lo tenía atrapado en sus brazos y con sus largas piernas, apoyados en la cama; le susurraba cosas dulces al oído y le dedicaba cortos besos por su frente, mejilla oreja y cuello... Lo tenía a su merced y consiente después de tantos días, ¿Porqué no aprovechar? Quería finalizar con un beso en sus labios, pero sabía que si comenzaba, no sería lindo detenerse, además los niños estaban cerca y despiertos.

Dejó de pensar en sus labios y dedicó besos a su frente y cabello — Vamos cariño... No debemos preocupar tanto a los niños... ellos te extrañan, hace cinco días que no te ven—

Aquellos besos repartidos en sus lugares favoritos, junto a la ronca y seductora voz de su compañero le hacían sentirse en la gloria, dejándose llevar por la embriaguez de las emociones. Casi olvida que todo era un sueño raro producto de su... ¿De qué?

¿De dónde provenía ese mundo alterno que estaba experimentando? Parecía tan real, se sentía real, después de todo estaba tocando y viendo todo a su alrededor.

¿Cómo negar la existencia de algo si lo puedes ver y lo puedes palpar de esa forma?

¿Cómo refutas aquella evidencia?... ¿Cómo negar lo vivo que aquella ilusión le hacia sentir?  
¿Cómo era todo eso posible?  
— ¿Hijos? De Morinaga y ¿míos?... ¿Yo quería tener hijos? —

Despertó entre sus brazos, dedicándose miradas enamoradas y sonrisas sinceras, leves toques a sus mejillas y algunas lágrimas del más joven; Morinaga le ofreció su mano para levantarse, y así tomados de las manos, terminó de vestir a su compañero y bajaron la escalera para encontrarse con sus hijos.

~∆~

Miraba a su alrededor, todo aquello era nuevo para él; no era su departamento, eso era obvio, pero estando al lado de Morinaga ya nada le parecía imposible.

La habitación era una combinación de ambos, poco tradicional y más moderna, con espacios destinados a cada uno pero conservando su independencia; a simple vista es un espacio que le parecía funcional y cómodo, un poco pequeña y sin demasiadas cosas pero confortable.

Salir de esa habitación fue otro mundo, la casa era otra cosa, era una construcción sencilla, de dos pisos y con el estilo tradicional japonés, simple, alargada y acogedora.

Se sentía a hogar, olía a uno, le recordaba al suyo... Ese que se fue con el incendio, hace ya tanto tiempo.

— Cuando supimos que Himawari-chan venía en camino, Souji San nos reunió a todos: tus hermanos, la tía Matsuda, tú y yo obviamente... — comenzó un relato mientras bajaban despacio los escalones, parecía que senpai necesitaba algunas respuestas.

— ¿Himawari... la pequeña? — preguntaba extrañado.

— "Tomen el terreno y construyan su hogar, tienen mi bendición y mi apoyo para lo que haga falta", esas fueron las palabras exactas de tu padre frente a todos los que nos amaban y que ahí mismo supieron de nuestra relación y del bebé que esperábamos... Ninguno de tus hermanos se opuso, al contrario nos dieron su bendición y apoyo en todo... Esperaban gustosos la llegada de aquella inesperada personita que nacería como fruto de nuestro amor —

El rostro de Souichi era un poema de contradicciones: era su casa reconstruida, eso de por sí ya era mucho; sin embargo, enterarse ahora de qué era su hogar con Morinaga y los hijos de ambos, y que además todos sabían de su relación con el chico de cabellos azules le parecía imposible, era demasiada información que no sabía cómo procesar.

Jamás pensó en que todos esos temas juntos, serían temas familiares y tratados con tanta naturalidad. Él que siempre había sido extremadamente celoso de su vida privada.

"¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?"

— Siempre les he dicho que está es su casa y que pueden venir cada que quieran visitar el altar de Hana-san... Y regularmente pasan por aquí, sobretodo Souji San, cuando vuelve de viaje. Nuestros bebés lo aman, es un abuelo muy consentidor — terminaba Morinaga su relato con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios, sin verle al rostro, se excuso en observar a la pequeña Himawari-chan al pie de la escalera vigilando a su hermano que estaba en la sala.

La casa ya estaba en condiciones de ser habitada, pero faltaban algunos detalles, había pocos muebles y casi todo lo que había era para los niños. Llegar a la sala fue un viaje muy corto, y se sorprendió del desastre que era aquel recinto, y es que con dos niños pequeños no era para menos, pero cuando no estás acostumbrado a eso, es un tanto complicado aceptarlo.

— ¿Todo bien papá? — por primera vez se dirige la pequeña al pelilargo a quien le llama "papá".

— ... ¿Yo? — no tenía idea cómo lidiar con eso, por lo menos no le decía "mamá" eso sería vergonzoso, después de todo él era hombre, aunque el idiota de su kohai dijera cosas extrañas sobre él.

— Papi está bien Hima chan, el golpe en su cabeza lo tiene un poco confundido, pero dentro de poco estará como nuevo... ¿cómo se ha portado Yura? —

— Mi hermanito está bien, pero en cualquier momento va a llorar por hambre, escuché su barriga hace un rato y está haciendo caras raras... Justo como esas que papá hace ahora — señalaba la cara del castaño de cabellos largos y es que el simple hecho de estar cerca de la cocina y percibir los deliciosos aromas que provenían de la cocina le hacían rugir su barriga. Y entonces algo sucedió:

— Grhhhhhhhhhh — era el sonido de dos tripas retorciéndose al mismo tiempo.

— Lo ves mamá... Te lo dije —

— Es cierto Himawari chan... Ven llevémoslos a la cocina antes de que se haga el desastre entre éstos dos chicos hambrientos — reía tiernamente para su hija.

Cada uno llevó a su tirano a la cocina y los sentaron a la mesa para comenzar a comer.

Souichi entro en modo automático, y se dejó hacer. Era gracioso ver al peliazul y la pequeña castaña llevando de la mano a sus hambrientas contrapartes a los cuales sentaron para comenzar la cena.

~∆~

La cocina no era tan pequeña, pero no tenía nada de especial, a excepción de eso que hace que las cocinas sean el mejor lugar de la casa: el olor a hogar y ese calor que le hace ser el corazón del mismo.

Un nuevo aroma lleno las fosas de aquel confundido hombre: el olor de la comida de Morinaga: Esa que era mejor que cualquier banquete y que hacía tanto tiempo no probaba.

De nueva cuenta, su estómago reclamó sonoramente su necesidad, más de una vez sin que pudiera evitarlo.

— Senpai... Estás muy hambriento, nunca había escuchado tu estómago de esa forma —

Los pequeños reían cómplices burlándose de aquel hombre que parecía que no había comido nada en muchos días o quizá años.

— ... Perdón — se sonrojo completamente.

— No te disculpes, es un halago que quieras probar mi comida... Sírvete cuanto gustes senpai —

No sé había dado cuenta de cuánto en realidad extrañaba la comida de su kohai; en ese momento fue que su estómago fue muchísimo más sincero que él y expreso su deseo.

No sabía que tan hambriento estaba, sino hasta que tuvo un plato de comida frente a él; parecía que había estado en una hambruna constante y no sabía desde cuándo comenzó.

Dejó de preguntarse cosas lógicas en el preciso instante en que el primer bocado colmó sus sentidos.

Cuando saboreo aquel sencillo platillo, supo que los manjares de la vida vienen acompañados del amor de quién los prepara y del agradecimiento de quién lo recibe.

Mientras degustaba su cena, recordó que en su vida "real" casi no comía; no tenía apetito y si lo tenía lo apaciguaba con café o ramen instantáneo. Su casa no tenía más que algo de comida congelada; él no sabía cocinar, entonces la cocina de su elegante departamento nunca había sido usada, no había nadie que lo hiciera.

Pero ahora ahí estaba, justo a su lado, lo miraba sonriendo como tonto por verlo comer su cuarto plato de curry con arroz; se sentía lleno, pero no podía dejar de saborear aquel excelente sazón.

— Senpai, ¿qué acaso no comiste nada en tu viaje? —

Souichi dejó de comer, le miró a los ojos y se excusó sonrojado con la cuchara en la mano: — Hace mucho que no comía curry —

— ¿Ahhhhh es eso entonces?... Haré más seguido, no te preocupes — le miraba coqueto, con esos ojos que le gustaban porque parecía que se lo comían entero.

— Idiota — decía llevando la cuchara a su boca y las orejas sonrojadas.

Los pequeños miraban a sus padres entre risas y cuchicheos en su propia charla infantil; se sintieron más tranquilos en ese momento en que todo parecía normal y sus padres parecían los de siempre.

Himawari-chan ayudaba a su hermanito Yura a hacer un batidillo de su papilla de frutas, mientras ella comía sus salchichas en forma de pulpo y sus arbolitos extraterrestres. Estaban ansiosos por el postre de mamá y para obtenerlo debían terminar sus respectivas cenas.

— Vamos hermano, termina tu comida — le decía mientras llevaba la cuchara a su boca y él obediente abría la boca y comía, querían su premio.

La familia que nunca creyó tener, ahora la tenía reunida junto a la mesa de una casa que jamás creyó volver a habitar.

Aquel era un sueño lúcido con abrumadoras sorpresas que no sabía sí podría enfrentar, cómo tampoco sabía que tanto más faltaba por encontrar.

~∆~

Continuará...

Muchísimas gracias por la paciencia y por pasarse por acá.

Gracias por leer y esperar. 


	6. Chapter 6

Dudas

Ahí estaban... Justo frente a sus ojos.

Morinaga Tetsuhiro y una deliciosa comida que le hizo dudar por un momento si realmente aquello era un sueño.

Uno muy raro, demasiado real y ¿delicioso?

Decidió disfrutarlo, la fiesta de sabores en su boca y la plenitud en su pecho le evitaron pensar; ya desde antes se había percatado de que el hambre y él no daban buenos resultados, pero se había acostumbrado a no hacerle caso; no había forma de saciar esas ganas de probar algo que ya no estaba, un sazón que el nunca tendría, y sin embargo ahí estaba...

Y aunque fuera un sueño, no lo despreciaría...  
Así que devoró... Devoró todo lo que pudo, pocas veces había comido tanto, como en ese momento... Pero siempre era debido a ese sazón.

Cuando sintió el hambre aplacarse, comenzó a hacer caso a su alrededor, sus sentidos se agudizaron y hacía observaciones lógicas.

Aquella acogedora cocina y la calidez de las personas con las que la compartía; era como si hubiera estado con ellos desde siempre, no podía negar que sentía una extraña, pero cómoda, familiaridad. Se sentía en casa, aunque no terminará de entender porqué o cómo es que eso era posible.

Se dedicó a devorar todo el curry con arroz que su estómago fue capaz de soportar; un sabor tan delicioso que logró desconectarle por al menos tres platos de aquel manjar.  
Mientras esperaba por su cuarta porción, se percató de la mirada que los niños le dedicaban.  
Ambos chiquillos ponían sus ojitos infantiles sobre aquel hombre de cabellos largos de vez en vez; suspicaces, ingenuos, fuertes, intimidantes... Acusatorios.

Miradas intensas, para nada infantiles, pero que seguían siendo puras e inocentes.

Los niños parecían saber algo que Souichi desconocía y eso le había inquietado; desde su primer encuentro en la habitación supo que entre ellos sabían la respuesta a su problema de identidad, pero se acusó de tonto de solo pensarlo... Eran solo niños después de todo.

Se dedicó a observar con más calma, su cabeza estaba más enfocada, pero por más que se había pellizcado no había despertado de ese sueño; fue entonces que decidió que tendría que encontrar respuestas y la salida de aquel mundo en el que lo habían metido.

Miró primero al pequeño de cabellos azules...

Era el vivo retrato de Morinaga, sus pequeños cabellos cubriendo sus grandes ojos color miel, sus pequeñas manos jugando con la comida y haciendo batidillo en su sillita. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido al ver todo el caos que hacía, ganas no le faltaron de regañarlo o llamar su atención, pero se detuvo... Una mirada retadora le enfrentó.

— Pero que demo... — un infantil duelo de miradas se dio en aquella mesa, uno intentando corregir y el otro imponiendo sus encantos para evitarlo.

Los tiernos y sinceros ojos de aquel peliazul ojimiel le enfrentaron, pero no fue eso lo que paro en seco al pelilargo, sino lo que le hizo sentir, lo que entendió con solo verlo: Ceño fruncido, mirada temible y un puchero.  
Podía ser Morinaga versión miniatura, pero el carácter de ese pequeño no era para nada el del peliazul, era un pequeño y territorial tirano, y Souichi lo entendió... Era él, con el rostro de su kohai.

Morinaga había dicho que era suyo, de ambos pero ¿cómo?...  
¿Qué mundo raro era ese?... ¿Dos hombres pueden tener hijos?  
Morinaga estaba loco por decir qué él había parido a esos niños...

— Yo... Yooo… agggggggh — humo parecía salir de su cabeza.

Mientras él tenía un corto circuito en su cerebro; los demás en la mesa dejaban al pequeño Yura hacer su voluntad, ya luego del desastre se dejaba alimentar o asear, mientras él se divertía haciendo figuras con su papilla, ya era costumbre.

Morinaga y la pequeña Himawari-chan terminaban de cenar, luego podrían ayudar al pequeño emperador.

— ¿Te sientes bien Senpai? No has tocado ese último plato — preguntaba Morinaga.

— Sí... No... No es nada — dijo titubeante comenzando a comer su cuarto plato. Podría estar demente, pero una buena comida, imaginaria o no, nunca se desperdicia.

Morinaga le miraba preocupado, pero no pudo hacer preguntas puesto que el bebé reclamó su atención; después de haber acabado su obra de arte con la comida ahora quería ser alimentado por mamá, así que gustoso comenzó a complacerlo.

Hima - chan observó aquello.

Vio que "mamá" había intentado preguntar algo, pero Yura lo había impedido. Aquel hombre pelilargo había recuperado su mirada fría y desencajada. Y vio a su madre queriendo mantener la calma, pero la nula charla en la mesa y la búsqueda constante de respuestas obvias le habían hecho angustiarse; y eso no le gustaba a la pequeña, mirando fijamente a aquel sujeto en la mesa de su hogar.

Y Souichi lo sintió, prestando atención en la pequeña castaña.

Fue un descubrimiento aún mayor que con el pequeño. Esa niña era él, con ojos verdes y comportamiento dulce y tranquilo.  
Era él mismo, hasta con las finas facciones de su rostro con los ojos de su kohai y su carácter pacífico y mediador, con la mirada analítica de él mismo.  
Era innegable… ambos niños tenían el ceño fruncido marca Tatsumi. Lo cual rechazaba cualquier hipótesis de adopción.  
Esos niños eran una mezcla exacta de ambos y eso le ocasionaba sentimientos encontrados…  
Porque a final de cuentas, esa era su primera excusa… la reducción en la tasa de natalidad.  
En ese mundo en donde él parecía haber tenido dos hijos de su kohai… parecía factible su… su… ¿su qué?...

Sus dudas de nuevo lo dominaron… ¿qué tenía él con su kohai?...

Risas infantiles resonaron en sus oídos, captando su atención y lo vio... Una cálida sensación envolvió su pecho y por un segundo lo entendió...  
Lo que fuera que tuviera con él, en verdad lo había extrañado.

La pequeña Himawari-chan era idéntica al senpai, le recordaba a la más tierna infancia de su hermana Kanako, tan protectora y paciente como su madre lo era con ella de bebé.  
El pequeño era otra historia, un torbellino que reclamaba atenciones de su amada madre, la viva imagen de Morinaga con mirada penetrante y directa... Un mini senpai de cabellos azules y ojos claros; comenzó a caminar desde los 10 meses de nacido haciéndose espacio y derribando todo a su alrededor.  
Era un encanto mientras no tuviera hambre, pero cuando su panza comenzaba a gruñir... Su llanto era ensordecedor.

Las miradas se volvieron silencios interrumpidos por la cena. Nada era más importante que comer, ese era un pacto secreto que los ahí presentes entendieron y aceptaron sin chistar.

~∆~

Pasada la cena, era hora de recoger la cocina.

Yura se aferró a los brazos de Morinaga y este lo cargo y tomó de la mano a Himawari, llevándolos pacientemente a la sala.

Senpai quedó solo en el comedor y sin pensarlo demasiado, empezó a levantar la mesa.

— ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? ... ¿Qué significa todo esto?... ¿Cuándo... Cuándo va a terminar...?— no se dio cuenta que Morinaga había vuelto y alcanzó a escuchar detrás de él...  
Lo que intensificó más sus dudas.

— Senpai — se le quedó viendo cómo aseaba la vajilla y la secaba. ¿Por qué no era capaz de formular una simple pregunta?

— Oi... ¿Qué hago con estas cosas?— Souichi lo descubrió mirándolo con ese rostro que ocultaba dudas y los labios fruncidos conteniendo sus preguntas. Hasta el momento en que se armó de valor y lo intentó:

— Senpai... ¿Porque...? —

— Mami... Mi hermano se está quedando dormido —

Su intentó fue interrumpido por una vocecita tierna. Himawari traía de la mano a su hermano y se pegaron a las piernas del mayor.

— Eso sí que fue temprano... Yura chan usualmente da más pelea antes de querer dormir... —

—¿Puede papá llevarnos a dormir por favor? —

— ¿Areeee... También tú quieres irte a dormir?... Eso sí que es raro —

— Fue un día muy cansado, además mañana tengo escuela... Pero si es problema... —

— No, no te preocupes... Solo me sorprendió — miro al pelilargo y aunque dudo, busco su mirada y le dijo:

— Senpai, deje eso... Yo lo hago, gracias por recoger la cocina... los niños quieren que los lleve a su habitación a dormir, seria problema sí...?

— Claro que no... Yo los llevo — dijo sin dudar, aunque no tenía idea de cómo dirigirse a ellos. Sin embargo, una duda se le había metido en la cabeza y creía que sería más fácil sacarles información... Eran niños después de todo.

Himawari entonces tomo a su hermanito y dijo:

— Ven hermano... Es tiempo — llevó a su hermanito de la mano y caminaron rumbo a la escalera...

— ¿Vienes Papá? — esperaban en el primer escalón.

— Ahhhh sí, lo siento — y dado un último vistazo a Morinaga, emprendió camino hacia sus niños.

Decidió cargar a los pequeños en sus brazos, no supo porqué solo lo hizo, se flexionó frente a ellos y aunque Himawari rechazo la oferta Yura si lo hizo, estaba cansado y aunque la escalera era un reto muy agradable, más lo era ser llevado en brazos.

Himawari se adelantó, entrando a una habitación con pegotes de colores y muñecos infantiles. Souichi agradecía esto, no sabía ni cual era su propio cuarto ¿cómo iba a saber a dónde llevarlos a acostar?. La niña sería de ayuda definitivamente; era lo que había pensado.

Ya tenía un plan bien armado en su cabeza, planes y preguntas estratégicas que hacerle, esperaba el momento ideal... Primero acostaría al infante en sus brazos y ya estando la niña en la cama sería su turno de preguntar... ¿Que tan difícil sería?

La habitación era igual de acogedora que "su" cuarto, paredes color verde con dibujos por todos lados, creaciones de ambos niños que la habitaban; una esquina llena de juguetes en su propio desorden infantil; esa esquina era el desastre, todo el resto del espacio estaba libre para caminar.

Himawari chan empezó a sacar sus ropas y empezó a cambiarse sola. Yura por su parte, comenzó a inquietarse y hacer berrinches en los brazos del pelilargo. Quería bajarse, ya había obtenido un viaje gratis hasta su cuna, ya no necesitaba a ese hombre.

— Mmggggghhh... Al...n... Nooooo... No quero —

— Oí... Calma, te vas a caer si sigues retorciéndote de esa forma — pero no había forma — Niño es en serio... —

— Solo déjalo en la cuna... Es lo que quiere, es muy terco... Si algo o alguien no le gusta lo rechaza y llora desconsolado... — y así lo hizo.

Lo dejo en la seguridad de la cuna y entonces escuchó:

— Sí comienza a llorar, mamá subirá y se preocupará... ¿Y no quieres eso verdad ... papá? —

Ese último comentario le pareció demasiado irónico, es como verte y escucharte; Souichi estaba sorprendido, pero a la vez sentía seguridad y una especie de orgullo...

— Claro que no pequeña... No queremos preocupar a nadie —

— ¿Sabes que hacer? — preguntaba ya en pijamas rosas y pantuflas moradas en sus pies. Sus bellísimos ojos verdes le encantaban... La niña era muy lista y no era para menos...  
Era su hija o ¿No?...

— Mmmmm ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? — Se sorprendió por este último pensamiento.

El bebé en la cuna ya se había desvestido hasta quedar en pañales, sí embargo se atoró la camisa con su cabeza y ya comenzaba a hacer berrinche. Quería ayuda y la quería ahora y el encargado de atenderlo no le prestaba atención, empezaba a frustrarse.

Souichi lo atendió antes de comenzar a gritar y ensordecer a los vecinos. Liberó su cabeza y le acarició... Se sorprendió a sí mismo de ese hecho, pero lo hizo más por instinto que por razón.

El pequeño se dejó, por un segundo cayó al igual que ese hombre frente suyo, pero como el buen hijo de Souichi que era, se hizo a un lado, rechazando el contacto y alejando su mano de su cabeza.

— Toma... — le dijo la niña acercándose a sus piernas — Es su pijama, no puede dormir en pañales, se enfermara —

Tomó aquella diminuta ropa en sus manos y se la puso con dificultades... Y cuando había logrado meter su cabeza en el orificio de la camisita escucho una voz acusatoria:

— ¿No le cambiaste el pañal antes de la pijama, verdad? — voz tajante y dura, esos benditos genes, hasta el carácter le tocó heredar — si se queda mojado se va a rozar —

— Gomen... Ahora lo hago... ¡pudiste haberlo dicho antes enana! — se le escapó el comentario.

— ... — tenía tanto que decir pero se contuvo. Tenía algo mejor en su mente.

Souichi le quitó el pantalón al bebé y le dejó la parte superior en el cuello, había batallado suficiente como para quitarla solo así (se la iba a poner de nuevo de todas formas o ¿no?).

Recordó un poco de sus tiempos atendiendo a sus hermanos y busco ese lugar donde había todo para cambiar pañales, tomó de nuevo al infante y aunque repelo se dejó llevar, el niño quería su pañal nuevo después de todo.

Todo era tan lento, no sabía dónde estaban las cosas, no sabía cómo comenzar...

— ¿Todo bien senpai? —

Una voz preocupada se escuchó abajo; era Morinaga, después de todo era casi una hora de haber subido a los niños a sus camas.

— Ahhhh... No... — no sabía que decir, estuvo a punto de pedirle ayuda. Sin embargo...

— Todo bien mamá... Papá está contando una historia —

— Está bien, pero no abuses de tu padre ¿De acuerdo? Recuerda que aún se está recuperando —

— HAIIII — entonces lo miró.

Y él la miró, sorprendido... pero nada lo preparo para lo que se venía después:

— ¿Tú no eres mi papá verdad? —

Le dijo la pequeña Himawari-chan a un desconcertado Souichi ante esa pregunta directa.

~∆~

Continuará... 


	7. Chapter 7

Confrontación

¿Cómo era posible que formulará esa clase de pregunta así de fácil? con esa seguridad en sus palabras; esa vocecilla tierna y a la vez cargada de ironía, que tenía la desfachatez de enfrentarse a él, al tirano Tatsumi.

Pero lo más curioso era, que se sintió más seguro después de escuchar esa pregunta, cómo si por fin, después de tantas sorpresas, finalmente alguien parecía ofrecerle respuestas.

\- Tú no eres mi papá ¿Verdad? -

Era como le había enfrentado, y en conjunto a esta pregunta su ceño fruncido se dejó ver. No podía negar lo evidente, no podían negar su participación en ese hecho... Esa nena era suya y llevaba tatuado su carácter y el dulce ángel de su kohai.

\- Pero cómo demonios es... eso posible... - se entristeció un poco, porque la realidad lo golpeó, un deje de nostalgia apareció, sabía que la realidad era otra... La realidad de su vida no había sido así...

Porque en la realidad, estaba solo...

Se quedaron viendo; se enfrentaron en un duelo silencioso de miradas que solamente ellos supieron confrontar, pero que a Yura le aburrió. Empezó a llorar, clamando atención y que le pusieran un pañal; comenzaba a darle frío y ya no estaba cómodo siendo atendido por el pelilargo.

\- Mmmmmghhhgg... BUAAAAAA -

Comenzó la tortura; el llanto de un niño siempre es molesto y no es fácil de calmar, menos cuando has olvidado cómo tratar con cuidado a otro ser humano y más a un bebé tirano como el pequeño ojo castaño.

Souichi entró en pánico, no sabia que hacer, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo parar; ese llanto atraería a Morinaga, creando sospechas y no sabía porqué, pero no estaba listo para enfrentarlo, no todavía.

\- Ya niño... Calma... ¿Qué te tiene tan molesto? - pero nada sucedía, el bebé lloraba cada vez más fuerte, al grado de que el pelilargo estaba pensando en llamar él mismo al peliazul. Sin embargo...

\- Ya... Ya hermano, calma... Ahora te atiendo... - Himawari-chan acudía a su rescate.

Sutilmente hizo a un lado al hombre mayor, acercando un banquito y posicionándose frente a su todavía medio desnudo hermano.

En un santiamén el bebé estaba con pañal limpio y su pijama estaría finalmente colocada en un momento. Mientras tanto empezaba su relato:

\- No, tú no eres mi papá... - dijo tristemente la pequeña - Mi papá es torpe... Pero nunca fue frío, nunca nos hizo a un lado, nunca deja de darnos amor... muy a su manera -

\- ... - no fue capaz de refutar nada.

\- Mamá quizá no es capaz de decirlo de frente, pero también lo ha notado... supongo se está deteniendo por nosotros, él es muy sensible y más tratándose de papá... el cambio es tan obvio que sería tonto no darse cuenta... - expresaba triste aquella pequeña castaña - La forma de hablarnos, tu falta de recuerdos y cosas obvias... Tú nerviosismo para tratar a Yura... Tú mirada confusa... Tú cara dura... -

Se le quedó viendo al mayor, quería saber si diría al respecto ... pero nada pasó.

\- Mira a mi hermano... - comenzó de nuevo - esta todo inquieto, muere de sueño pero no puede dormir, sí fueras nuestro papá se hubiera dormido en tus brazos desde las escaleras... esta preocupado y es tu culpa... -

Souichi sintió algo debido a aquel reproche... no supo como describirlo, pero le dolió.

\- ¿Eres un alíen? - preguntaba aquella inocente sosteniendo a su zombi hermanito de la mano ya limpio y listo para la cuna.

\- Ali...en... Ali...en - decía entre balbuceos el pequeño peliazul, casi cayendo al suelo por el cansancio.

\- Si hermano... creo que eso es él -

\- ¿Qué tanto parloteo se traen ustedes? - decía el pelilargo con frustración en su voz. Literalmente fue incapaz de atender a un bebé y una niña fue más eficiente que él; era realmente una decepción para cuidar de otro ser humano y además tener que soportar regaños y reproches, obviamente no era lo suyo.

\- ¿Porqué dices eso?... ¿Crees que el idiota de Morinaga me dejaría solo con ustedes de no ser alguien de confianza? - decía contrariado el pelilargo, trataba de pensar rápidamente. Sin embargo esas actitudes nunca terminaban bien, sus reproches siempre se le regresaban.

\- Mggh... Ali...en malo - dijo Yura en un puchero.

\- Lo sé hermanito - dijo la pequeña triste.

Ahí estaba él, frente a un par de niños que le causaban confusión y sentimientos encontrados; ahora estaba con más preguntas que respuestas; era desesperante, la niña parecía entender la situación, pero también parecía revolverlo todo... ¿Era buena idea preguntarle a ella? - aghhh demonios... ¿qué haré? -

\- Ya te lo dije, mamá es muy paciente y dulce... Y tus actitudes son muy sospechosas, eres un alíen muy descuidado... Tú... -

\- No soy un alíen enana... ¿No ves que soy un humano? - decía exasperado - Te digo que tu padre no me dejaría solo con ustedes de no ser una persona confiable... Si que eres necia niña - Himawari se sorprendió de lo que escuchaba y le dijo seriamente:

\- Mamá es muy amable, pero también es un hombre fuerte e inteligente y tratándose de un impostor con la cara de papá no podría echarte tan fácilmente - detuvo un momento su discurso; aprovecho y llevó a su hermanito a su cuna:

\- Ayúdame - le ordenó con ese don de mando marca Tatsumi.

Souichi se acercó y obedeció; tomó al bebé en brazos; este luchó, se quejó e intentó alejarse de aquel que consideraba un raro sujeto, pero su cansancio era demasiado y terminó exhausto al contacto de sus cobijas.

Mirando a su hermanito ya dormido Himawari prosiguió:

\- Mamá dedicó mucho tiempo enseñando a papá cómo acostarnos... Siempre dijo que esa era la mejor forma de estrechar lazos, pues papá trabaja mucho y se esfuerza por sacarnos adelante... Mamá siempre nos ha hablado bien de papá, nos transmite su amor por él, por medio de sus palabras y nos hace amarlo, aunque sea poco el tiempo en que estamos juntos... Porque siempre que estaba con nosotros se mostraba... Feliz -

Souichi abre los ojos de la impresión, incapaz de decir nada. La sola presencia de esa pequeña bastaba para acallarlo.

\- No se quién seas... No me importa tampoco... Pero yo estoy aquí para proteger a mamá... -

\- Te equivocas yo... yo no ... -

\- No te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo ... Si mamá se entera que eres un alíen en el cuerpo de papá, se pondrá triste ... - deja a su hermano en la seguridad de su cuna y ella se dirige a su cama - Tienes la cara de papá, pero no eres él ... tomaste su apariencia, pero no su bondad y su cariño tampoco está -

\- No lo soy pequeña... - no sabían exactamente qué opción estaba aceptando.

\- Te tendré vigilado - le dice muy segura de sí la pequeña niña de cinco años ya envuelta en sábanas lilas y girasoles en su pijama, quién finalmente le dio la espalda a aquel confundido hombre.

\- ¿Qué había sido eso?... ¿Alíen? ¿Quién? ¿Yo? - se preguntó confuso aún en la habitación de aquellos infantes; sin darse cuenta, terminó verificando la cuna del bebé y arropando a la pequeña, fue más cómo una acción instintiva, para cuando reaccionó sobre su actuar, solo sintió la mirada de la nena que asomaba su cabecita entre las cobijas; sintiéndose avergonzado, optó por salir finalmente de ahí.

Se recargo en una de las paredes, exhausto:  
\- ¿Cuanta imaginación pueden tener los niños?... Debe ser culpa de Moringa... El también anda imaginando cosas raras... Mmmmm... Sí eso debe ser... - se quedó meditando.

\- Supongo esto es cómo un sueño colectivo... Porqué no le encuentro otra explicación a todo esté mundo extraño... - se revolvió los cabellos lo más fuerte que pudo, haber si así despertaba; pero nada pasó.

\- Grhhhhh... Y ahora... ¿Qué haré? - Meditaba en silencio, haciendo gestos extraños, razonando y descartando opciones. Su hipótesis más fuerte era aquello que le parecía más lógico: alguna de sus pociones o venenos prohibidos, esos que resguardaba celosamente en su laboratorio, debió haberle provocado alucinaciones.

\- Mmmmm pensé que ya era inmune a eso... que extraño... Debo dejar de hacer pruebas en mi mismo… pero no recuerdo haber probado nada últimamente… -

Cuando finalmente dejó de pensar, hizo lo más lógico, y en realidad lo único, que siempre terminaba haciendo, buscar a Morinaga.

~§~

Bajo las escaleras lentamente, miraba a su alrededor y sentía esa sensación a hogar; ese sentimiento de nostalgia y seguridad que su casa, la amada casa de su madre, siempre le había hecho sentir. La casa pudo haber sido reconstruida, los colores cambiaron, los muebles no eran los mismos, pero la sensación sí lo era, y era reconfortante; se sentía bien, le hacia recordar y le hacía tener paz. Aunque se negara a aceptarlo.

Sin embargo, no podía estar del todo tranquilo; su mente analítica no dejaba de hacer conjeturas, él sabía que su realidad no era esa, y amarrado a esa idea, decidió hacer lo que mejor sabe hacer: observar, hacer pruebas y esperar respuestas tangibles y una salida posible.

Cuando llegó al final de la escalera, escuchó algo que llamó su atención:

\- Sí, despertó hace un par de horas... -

\- Por fin, tomó mucho tiempo... ¿Tiene alguna secuela o algún daño físico? ... algo raro que hayas notado -

\- No, físicamente parece estar bien ... es su cabeza la que me preocupa ... -

\- ¿Porqué dices eso Morinaga - kun?-

\- Esta extraño, parece él pero a la vez no lo es ... por ejemplo, hace un rato a la hora de comer, se comió todo, y repitió porciones ... hacia mucho que no hacía eso... Parece perdido en la casa, mira extraño a los niños y ellos lo miran raro también, no sé cómo explicarlo pero se siente diferente... probablemente no sea nada, pero por más que quiero calmarme no puedo... Los niños están acostumbrados a que su papá los arropa, y no quise sacarlos de su rutina ... así que le pedí lo hiciera ... lleva más de una hora en eso y no ha bajado ... - empezaba a quebrarse su voz: - Yo no... No sé qué hacer... -

\- Cálmate hijo, quizás es efecto de la contusión... después de todo fue un fuerte impacto en su cabeza... Quizá solo esta confundido y desorientado ... Pero por eso los tiene a ustedes, se fuerte por favor... si algo más cambia, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros -

\- Si Souji - papa ... gracias, los niños y yo se lo agradecemos - hacia reverencia con el teléfono en mano, aún que no pudiera verlo.

Souji Tatsumi, padre del pelilargo quién aún estando lejos, procuraba el bien de sus hijos; y más aún de su primogénito, pues al enterarse de las peculiares circunstancias de cómo había logrado "accidentalmente" concebir, se quedó maravillado (científicamente hablando), pero a su vez le preocupaba las consecuencias que pudieran suscitarse con el paso del tiempo; sin embargo, se sentía tranquilo de que Tetsuhiro estuviera con él, con una sola vez que les vio interactuar supo que ese par tenía algo más que solo una relación de senpai y kohai; fue solo cuestión de tiempo y la sorpresiva llegada de "Himawari", lo que confirmaría sus sospechas.

Fue el primero en felicitarlos por tan inesperada sorpresa y fue quien enseño a la pequeña tirana a enfrentar el temible genio de su padre; Souji literalmente decía que él estaba para malcriar y consentir a su nieta cada que tenía la oportunidad de ir Japón, lo cual hacía rabiar a Souichi, pero amaba ver a su padre más seguido en casa. Con Yura no fue la excepción, su nacimiento fue una nueva excusa para reunirse y volver loco al pelilargo, porque su gran parecido a Morinaga le hacía querer a todos lejos de su bebé (aunque nunca lo aceptaba), pero cómo si fuera a propósito, una vez que Kanako lo tomaba no lo soltaba, más que para dejar que lo alimentaran, haciéndose una gran y divertida lucha entre hermanos por ese bebé que disfrutaba de la excesiva atención.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer... Somos familia... Intentaré estar ahí en unos días, cualquier cosa localiza a Kanako o Isogai, te ayudarán, ellos mismos me pidieron que te recordara que cuentas con nosotros -

\- Muchas gracias - una pequeña lágrima se asomaba en la orilla de sus ojos, y finalmente colgó.

Souichi se había quedado detrás de él, lo suficiente como para escuchar la conversación, adivinando lo que la otra persona decía según las respuestas del menor; no pudo evitar sentir pena por ese chico de cabellos azules, al parecer siempre le causaba problemas y lo hacía poner ese rostro triste que tanto le disgustaba en el ojiverde.

\- Tú siempre tan sentimental - dijo Souichi a Morinaga estando a sus espaldas - ¿Quién era que te dejo así? - la duda lo carcomía.

\- Era Souji - pa... Souji - San... Siempre llama para darle las buenas noches a los niños y charlar un poco con nosotros - se detuvo un momento - Solo que hoy se le hizo un poco tarde, y aproveché para decirle que ya habías despertado y que estabas bien -

\- Mmmmmm... El viejo, él... él sabe que... Tú y yo... - entro en pánico, su mente se hizo un lío, su padre sabía... Y sí el lo sabía seguramente todos lo sabían - Ahhhgg, no puede ser posible que todos sepan... Y además que... Los niños... -

Comenzó a hiperventilar, se sentía expuesto; una cosa era que supieran que estaba con un chico y otra muy distinta que hubiera "hijos mutuos" eso significaría que ellos tienen… tienen…

\- … - trago grueso, sentía que se iba a desmayarse de nuevo por la falta de aire en su cerebro; pero claro, entendía que eso no se oculta fácilmente y menos con el baka de su kohai, ya que según Souichi "discreto" es una palabra que Morinaga jamás ha conocido. Sin embargo...

\- Tranquilo Senpai, no pasa nada... - susurró Morinaga en su oído suavemente.

Para cuando Souichi se dio cuenta, unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura; un bien formado y conocido cuerpo se pegaba a su espalda delicadamente; aprisionándole por completo, fue entonces que su faz se relajo, su corazón se tranquilizó y su razón se esfumó.

\- ... Nadie en tu familia te juzga, ni te señala... Souji San nos dio su bendición desde antes de que dijéramos algo al respecto... Eres el mismo Tatsumi Souichi, al que tus hermanos respetan; eres mi Senpai, ese del que me enamoré a primera vista, al que ame en silencio por años y al que amaré por siempre... Nunca olvides eso, por favor... -

¿Cómo era posible que un sueño lúcido como ese le hiciera sentirse así de tranquilo y seguro? se sentía bien, se sentía jodidamente bien... Se sentía seguro, se sentía a hogar y no podía negar que le agradaba volver a sentirse así.

Entonces se relajó, destenso sus hombros y se entregó al bienestar que vivía. Decidió que sueño, delirio o lo que fuera, lo disfrutaría por un momento... Solo por un momento al menos; la calidez de su cuerpo y la ternura en su voz le desarmaban, haciéndole imposible confrontarlo.

Ese calor, ese amor, esa voz... le hacía creer por un efímero segundo, que todavía podía ser feliz, que aún tenía alguna oportunidad... con él.

\- Vamos a la habitación Senpai - le dijo Morinaga besando su oreja.

~§~

Continuará...

Muchas gracias por leer ❤️  
Lamento mucho tardar, pero el tiempo no está de mi lado… Ya vamos a la mitad y pronto los ¿por qué? tendrán respuesta.


	8. Chapter 8

Bienvenidos a un epílogo dentro de esta historia de "Un hombre exitoso", espero sea de su agrado por lo menos un poco.

ADVERTENCIAS Necesarias:

Mpreg en su totalidad, historia extremadamente cursi, AU, detalles imaginarios de embarazo masculino, SIN LEMON, capítulo extenso.

Si no te agrada el mpreg puedes omitirlo, sí decides seguir sólo te pido no insultes, ni dejes comentarios ofensivos, esto solo es por diversión y nada de los fic es canon así que no dejemos que la pasión se nos desborde.

Si aún así decides darle oportunidad... te lo agradezco de antemano.

Excelente lectura.

~§~

Se fueron a su habitación en silencio; tener demasiadas cosas por decir, sin saber cómo decirlas, no era buena forma de comenzar ninguna conversación. Además no tenía idea de cómo comportarse, no sabía cómo hablarle... no sabía nada de esa vida.

Souichi estaba levemente sonrojado; se sentía mareado, con las ideas revueltas y extrañamente fatigado. Cómo si hubiera corrido demasiado y ahora el cansancio le estuviera cobrando factura, aunque en realidad no había hecho ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Empezó a sudar frío y a temblar levemente apenas y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

\- ¿Te sientes mal de nuevo? - preguntaba Morinaga preocupado, apagando la luz del baño de la habitación, recién terminaba de asearse y se disponía a dormir. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y siguió cuestionando:

\- He visto que respiras agitado desde hace un rato... - se acercó más, hizo movimientos precisos tocando su frente y estómago, tal cual hacia con sus hijos cuando enfermaban, era puro instinto, uno muy arraigado en el joven de verdes ojos - ¿Necesitas que vayamos al hospital?... si es así puedo... -

\- No... No es nada...- alejó esa mano intrusa de su cuerpo.

No es que le disgustara, al contrario, le agradó lo cómodo que se sentía su piel en respuesta a su tacto. Ya antes le había tocado así, pero ahora se daba cuenta nuevamente y a flor de piel de las descargas, escalofríos y de ese cosquilleo tan conocido. Minutos le habían sido suficientes para convertirse en un guiñapo, una gelatina temblorosa y vulnerable; incapaz de pensar lógicamente.

Recordó aquella vez... Y no supo que sintió con exactitud.

Aquella ocasión había sido solo un mes de lejanía (dos si no se consideran los toqueteos que ese pervertido se había atrevido a hacerle estando dormido). Su cuerpo se comportó extraño esa ocasión, era cómo si él mismo no tuviera control sobre su cuerpo; le tocó satisfacerse, pero al contrario de lo que pudo haber sucedido, termino frustrado, confundido y forzado a hacer cosas que no le gustaba hacerse.

¿Cómo era posible que su propio cuerpo no respondiera a su tacto? Era como sí tuviera candado... Uno del que parecía no tenía llave.

Tenía miedo... Pero no de Morinaga, tenía miedo de si mismo. Tantos años de no verlo y aún así su cuerpo todavía no olvidaba ni un poco. Tantas preguntas importantes que debía hacer y el solo podía temblar por un sencillo roce de su mano; y es que a pesar de tantos años, tenerlo así de cerca seguía siendo vergonzoso.

\- Lo siento... - se entristeció más todavía el ojiverde, ese tipo de rechazo ya no existía entre ellos, no desde que la tierna presencia de Himawari se asomó en sus vidas.

El hombre de cabellos largos, sólo lo evadió un poco, fue prácticamente su instinto defensivo el que hizo que se separará y le hiciera retirar la mano ajena. No lo había hecho como un rechazo definitivo ni violento, sin embargo no dejaba de serlo desde la perspectiva del otro.

Su mente seguía sin funcionar coherentemente y su respiración le hacía jadear. No era excitación, aunque se le parecía bastante, era une mezcla extraña de emoción acumulada y miedo...

¿Que significa esto?

Morinaga lo observó de nuevo, verlo así de debilitado e indefenso le hizo querer ayudarlo, sin importarle el hecho de que seguramente se molestaría más.

\- Te ayudaré... -

Comenzó a quitarse la camiseta que siempre ha usado de pijama y se le acercó.

Morinaga inició a moverse, se levantó de improviso, se subió a la cama, se colocó detrás del delgado cuerpo de Souichi y se abrazó a su espalda, lo mantenía aprisionado con los brazos en su cintura, sus piernas alrededor de su cadera y su cabeza encontró su lugar entre sus cabellos, encajando perfectamente su barbilla entre su hombro y su cuello.

\- ¿Qué haces pervertido? - gruñía pero no ponía resistencia. Inconscientemente reconoció la pose.

\- Estás sonrojado... y no dejas de temblar... - susurro deliberadamente despacio cada palabra, eligiendo cada una para que estás no fueran malinterpretadas. - Tienes fiebre... Senpai - dijo su acostumbrado mote con nostalgia... Con un deje de añoranza.

\- Aléjate... No tengo fiebre, son estas extrañas mañas tuyas las que... ¡Quítate! -

\- Vamos Senpai, no estoy haciendo nada; solo quiero que dejes de temblar y eso no pasará hasta que entres en calor... -

\- Eres un embustero mentiroso... ¿tú cómo demonios sabes eso? -

-Senpai, yo se muchas cosas sobre ti... y tú... sabías cosas sobre mí... - se le salió la nostalgia por la voz, Souichi sintió el agarre del joven detrás suyo aún más fuerte - ... llevamos años viviendo juntos... si no supiera que así te pones por la fiebre, pensaría que estas embarazado de nuevo -

Se quedó en shock - ¿qué esta diciendo este idiota?... Soy hombre, yo no puedo... ¿O sí se puede? - entonces se le vinieron a la mente los bodoques aquellos que se le enfrentaron recién había despertado.

\- ¿Un hombre puede?... Pero, ¿cómo puede?... - Empezó a hiperventilar de solo pensarlo.

Fue entonces que una mano cubrió sus ojos, forzándole a recargar su cabeza en su hombro, un brazo firme sujeto su cintura y le pegó a su pecho, ya no temblaba, su cuerpo reconocía lo que su voluntad negaba.

\- Vamos, deja de pensar tanto… sólo estas ocasionando que se te caliente la cabeza y no puedas pensar bien -

\- Suelta... me... Idiota, deja de... Mmj -

\- ¿Porqué no puedo? Sólo quiero ayudarte... Ves, tú respiración se está relajando... -

\- Su... Suelta... me - podría negarlo todo lo que quisiera, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba siempre en su contra; se destensó, dejó de temblar y comenzó a caer dormido justo así, entre sus brazos.

\- Ven vamos a dormir - Se quedó detrás del debilitado cuerpo de Souichi, sujetándole firmemente.

\- Descansa... Mi querido Sou... ichi - y termino diciendo esto último en un susurro solo para él.

El mencionado no tenía fuerzas ni para quejarse, pero su cuerpo reaccionó y se sonrojó de nuevo hasta las orejas; sólo fue capaz de musitar intentos de reclamos que nunca serían escuchados; de esta forma, mirando hacia el frente, preso como lo tenía, se quedó viendo una fotografía, una de tantos recuerdos que adornaban una de las paredes de esa alcoba:

\- ¿Cómo pudo ser eso posible? -

Cayó lentamente en un mundo oscuro, producto de un profundo sueño; se sujetó fuerte e instintivamente a aquellos brazos que lo anclaban a esa realidad.

Y la verdad, estando así... no le parecía tan mala.

~§~

.

\- Senpai… Senpai, ¿a donde te fuiste? -

Buscaba Morinaga por el laboratorio; por tercera ocasión, Senpai se desaparecía de su vista; sin embargo el ojiverde sabía donde debía ir a buscarlo, puesto que toda la mañana se la había pasado ahí, devolviendo el almuerzo que a duras penas y le obligó a probar.

\- ¿Senpai? -

\- Te dije que no quería comer eso idiota, me daba un olor espantoso -

\- No digas eso Senpai, no olía mal... Además tienes que comer, no puedes... -

\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que coma si cada vez que lo intento esta "cosa" me hace devolverlo?!… lo dices cómo sí fuera yo el que felizmente viene a vomitar cada miserable bocado que intento mantener en mi estómago… - lo decía furioso, abrazado lastimosamente al retrete, todavía sentía ese sabor metálico en su garganta, esa salivación desagradable que emerge de lo más profundo de las entrañas preparándose para el siguiente arqueo:

\- Puagj… Puagj… puagj - tres arqueadas más está vez - Demonios... Pero si sólo fue un miserable tazón de sopa miso ¿porque vómito como si hubiera sido más que eso? -

Morinaga se inclinó detrás de él y apoyó su cabeza en su espalda alta, intentaba brindar apoyo moral y también le guiaba con su propia respiración, para que regulara la propia:

\- ¿Senpai estás bien? ¿Te sientes mejor? - el joven de cabellos largos se quedó en silencio, no tenía intenciones de contestar lo obvio, estaba molesto con él, no había motivo, solo no quería contestarle, no con esa asquerosa sensación en su boca, sus náuseas le provocaban náuseas; pero sin darse cuenta se fue relajando, respirando cada vez más tranquilo y alejándose de aquel retrete que tanto "adoraba" en aquellos momentos. Un poco de paz llegaba a su sistema.

Encontró algo suave y cómodo donde recargar su espalda y apoyar su mareada cabeza, junto a un delicioso aroma que lo envolvía y le hacía relajar su mandíbula; su cuerpo por fin descansaba de todo el esfuerzo realizado.

\- No sé cuanto más pueda resistir esto… apenas hace tres días confirmamos la noticia, pero no lo está haciendo nada fácil -

\- Vamos Senpai, sabes que todo irá mejor … no te desesperes, estoy aquí para lo que necesites … lo sabes -

\- Vomita por mí … mejor aún, tenlo por mí -

-Senpai … si pudiera lo haría … -

\- Mentiroso … te morirías de miedo -

\- Jaja - reía nervioso - no digas eso, estaré contigo, lo sabes -

\- Te mataría si no lo hicieras, después de todo esto es tu culpa maldito enfermo -

\- Sí senpai es mi culpa … y estoy tomando la responsabilidad - aproximó su cabeza a sus cabellos e hizo más fuerte su abrazo.

\- El viejo llegó esta mañana de su viaje, nos espera esta noche... todos van a estar ahí ¡no se que voy hacer! … ¿cómo se lo voy a decir?… Ya era suficientemente difícil decírselo a él y ahora todos estarán ahí... ¡El muy bastardo los citó a todos! cuando yo claramente le dije que quería hablar a solas con él -

\- Sabes que no estás sólo en esto … y no se lo vas a decir sólo tampoco - le ayudó a levantarse y se dirigieron al vestidor, aunque quisiera seguir trabajando, la nariz del mayor estaba demasiado sensible a los aromas de los químicos y además casi era hora de ir camino a casa de tía Matsuda, lugar de reunión de los Tatsumi desde que su hogar sucumbió al fuego.

Souichi estaba realmente preocupado, y Morinaga lo sabía, pero era su trabajo tranquilizarlo, y lo hacía con gusto, porque la noticia que habían recibido le había colmado el corazón de una infinita alegría:

.

\- Esta embarazado… tiene alrededor de dos meses y medio, por eso la náusea matutina, el cansancio, los achaques que ha estado teniendo y el aumento de peso... No voy a mentirle, el "aditamento" que uso es de los más nuevos y todavía es poco conocido su alcance a nivel durabilidad y adhesión, pero tal parece que no habrá problemas puesto que a estado prácticamente todo el primer trimestre sin hormonas extra que mantengan la viabilidad del embrión en crecimiento... -

Souichi miró a su kohai con furia: - Oí ¿dónde demonios conseguiste esa maldita cosa, tú estúpido? -

\- Senpai yo no tuve nada que ver, yo solo tenía condones comunes en mi habitación porque mi amigo me los obsequio, más nunca pensé en usarlos… tú nunca has querido que use condón… fue… fue un accidente, ¡tú fuiste quien me lo pusiste! - respondía temeroso, creyó ser aniquilado en ese mismo instante simplemente por esa aura asesina que su compañero emanaba.

\- ¡Cierra la boca! ¿Qué tanto crees que estas diciendo idiota? - estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, demasiada información expuesta frente a un desconocido. Sin embargo, ¿qué tanto podía ocultarse frente a alguien que te da una noticia semejante?

No había mucho que no fuera obvio para ese médico, después de todo, sean hombres o mujeres, los bebés aún se producen del mismo modo.

\- Eso es lo novedoso de ese aditamento, la facilidad de implantación y adhesión a las membranas abdominales es asombrosa, la resistencia del saco temporal disminuye los riesgos de aborto espontáneo… usted lo dijo, parece un condón, pero la realidad es que funciona como un vial de colocación e inseminación, todo lo contrario a un preservativo; la actividad sexual frecuente, junto a un poco de suerte volvieron su caso en particular un verdadero milagro, sobretodo por la etapa en que se encuentra ahora y sin apoyo de medicación extra - estaba maravillado, tal descubrimiento era digno de documentarse - … según supe, este prototipo aún estaba en fase de prueba, no sabía que ya estaba de venta en el país … -

Souichi se sentía morir de vergüenza, nunca quiso hablar de su "relación" y mucho menos de su vida privada con nadie y ahora no sólo hablaba con ese matasanos parlanchín, sino que tendría que soportarlo por meses a partir de ahora.

Le exasperaba, porque le recordaba a el mismo cada que descubría un nuevo veneno, de esos que no debía producir, la diferencia es que a este médico le gustaba hablar y también preguntar, y preguntaba mucho, cosa que lo desquiciaba.

\- ¡Maldito Isogai! me las pagará - no le quedaba más que aceptar que había sido dulcemente engañado y burlado por su temible, odiado y perverso "cuñado"... Una vez más había caído en su juego de palabras y en consecuencia había hecho la tontería más grande de su vida.

Ese había sido el día cero, el inicio de un conteo que había iniciado sin siquiera haber tenido oportunidad de prepararse o asimilarlo; Souichi no estaba listo para nada de lo que se venía … mucho menos para:

\- Necesito que se haga estos estudios para mañana y venga listo para una ecografía … dependiendo de los resultados obtenidos será la periodicidad de sus visitas, sin embargo los embarazos masculinos no son sencillos y menos por las condiciones en las que el suyo se está dando, por eso es necesario que hagamos esto pronto, a menos que… - se hizo una pausa dramática en la que ambos hombres frente a su escritorio reaccionaban como polos opuestos.

\- To …¿Todavía es... es posible removerlo? - a Morinaga se le ensombreció la mirada, guardo silencio y sintió como lentamente su corazón se partía en miles de piezas junto a sus prematuras ilusiones; era muy obvio pensar que con esa simple pregunta su felicidad de hace apenas diez minutos se había esfumado y la decepción se había apoderado de su razón; a punto estaba de salir corriendo indignado, pero decidió tragárselo todo y escuchar, necesitaba seguir creyendo en su senpai.

\- No, removerlo ya no es opción por lo avanzado de la gestación … - nuevamente se hizo una pausa dramática, a ese médico le gustaba mantenerlos en tensión: - sin embargo, como ya lo mencioné, es incierto hasta que punto el aditamento en su interior y su propio cuerpo mantengan el embrión sano y viable, es decir si en algún punto su cuerpo no genera las hormonas necesarias o lo rechaza, lo eliminará súbitamente y será riesgoso también para usted dependiendo de las semanas que haya alcanzado -

\- … - se hizo un silencio abrumador entre los presentes.

\- Toda gestación, no importa si es hombre o mujer tiene riesgos inherentes, aunque pase el primer trimestre el riesgo de "rechazo" permanece, junto con los riesgos para el cuerpo gestante. Eso es algo que siempre deben tener presente. -

No sabían ni que decir, la duda en el rostro de Souichi y la angustia en el de Morinaga fueron contrastantes; de estar decepcionado, el pelinegro se preocupó; quería a ese bebé, claro que lo quería, pero no a costa de la salud o vida de su amado Senpai.

.

Salieron de aquel sitio con la confirmación a sus sospechas, misma que generó más preguntas e incertidumbre; un par de recetas, ordenes para laboratorio y una cita para los siguientes dos días fueron parte de las respuestas a sus inquietudes; realizar el ultrasonido era su siguiente paso, necesitaban ver qué crecía en ese saco temporal y cómo estaba desarrollándose; y entre más pronto mejor, según había dicho ese "médico loco de bata blanca", Souichi ya le había dado un apodo oficial, (señal de que ya estaba formando parte de su vida).

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer? - Preguntó Morinaga con reservas, no quería presionarlo.

Fue entonces que el estómago del senpai fue más rápido:

\- Grggggggggggg - un rugido poderoso se suscitó directamente de aquel confirmado y novedoso "habitante" en el cuerpo del mayor. "Alguien" estaba hambriento y se hacía notar a su particular manera, rompiendo el hielo por ese par de atolondrados.

\- Bien vamos a comer, creo haber visto un restaurante familiar cerca de aquí… - sonrió, Morinaga sonrió como Souichi adoraba que lo hiciera y se relajó; se dejó tomar la mano y ser guiado hacia aquel lugar donde comerían, debían aprovechar que su cuerpo pedía alimento y rogar porque éste se quedará en su estómago.

.

Fue hasta terminada la comida que pudieron tomar un poco de valor y enfrentar la realidad que habían pospuesto por un momento:

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer Senpai? - repitió su pregunta.

\- ¿Porqué sólo yo debo querer hacer algo? - dijo serio, más no enojado.

\- Vamos Senpai, sabes cuál es mi deseo… pero no soy sólo yo en… - se le acababa el valor junto con la voz.

\- No me hagas suponer… dime lo que tú…-

\- ¡Quiero a ese bebé! … tenerlo en mis brazos, protegerlo, verlo crecer, malcriarlo, desvelarme por su llanto y consolarlo… quiero una familia... Quiero una familia contigo, Senpai… -

\- Ya veo… - se mantenía estoico e inmutable, como usualmente lo hacía.

\- Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea necesario, haré lo que me pidas… me esforzaré, trabajaré mucho… viviré por ustedes… - se silencio por un momento, contuvo el nudo en su garganta, trago grueso y dijo:

\- Sólo quiero... estar contigo, sabes que siempre lo he querido - se le escapó una lágrima esperando alguna respuesta.

\- Eres un chantajista -

Sin decir más, emprendió camino a la salida, Morinaga entendió que no se hablaría más de ese asunto por el momento; pagó la cuenta y alcanzó a Souichi en la entrada de aquel local donde habían comido; se encontró con el mayor quien terminaba una llamada telefónica y emprendieron camino rumbo a la estación.

\- Senpai, ¿a dónde vas? … ese no es… -

\- Tomaré este tren… adiós... Ve a la universidad y cuida de los experimentos... No quiero excusas -

\- Oye, espera... ¿A qué hora es el…? - sabía que rumbo llevaba ese tren por eso no objeto nada más.

\- A las… - el ruido de los avisos de llegadas y partidas le impidió escuchar la hora. Pensó llamarlo después y confirmar directamente, seguirlo ahora no los llevaría a nada.

Lamentablemente Souichi nunca respondió sus llamadas, ni contestó sus mensajes y aunque sabía que era por la mañana, desconocía la hora exacta de la cita programada.

Decidió darle un poco de espacio, y hacer guardia en la clínica apenas y terminará con el trabajo en la universidad.

~§~

Souichi Tatsumi tomó el tren rumbo a casa de tía Matsuda, no tenía ganas de seguir en ese silencio incómodo y mucho menos quería decir algo de lo cual se pudiera arrepentir después. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba analizar con la cabeza fría y sin sentimentalismos. También por eso se alejó de Morinaga, verlo así le afectaba, le movía y le torturaba; su rostro era tan expresivo que sin decirlo sabía qué quería y qué rechazaba.

Supo con sólo verlo de reojo que le hirió al preguntar si aún podían remover aquello que en él crecía, creyó escuchar un quejido lastimero que no le gustó, y que provocó que algo dentro de él se rompiera también, pero no dijo, ni mucho menos expresó nada.

Uno era el que siente y el otro el consciente.

Y era tiempo de ser realistas y objetivos, no podía dejarse llevar por Moringa en esto... No está vez, esto era otro nivel.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" le había preguntado, ¿por qué sólo él debía decir qué hacer? Más importante: ¿Por qué demonios le pasaba esto a él? …  
¿porqué no podía solo esperar a que la naturaleza actuará por si misma? Ese médico loco dijo que quizá todo terminaría como inicio: súbitamente y sin sentir.

Para empezar… ¿por qué lo hizo?

.

Souichi llegó a la casa Matsuda, después de un corto viaje en tren y una larga caminata que incluyó una parada en un parque cercano; se quedó ahí, sentado en una banca mirando a las personas pasar frente a él, con un cigarrillo apagado en su boca, moviéndolo de una comisura a la otra. Se quedó ahí tanto como pudo, pero el anochecer llegaba y la llamada preocupada de su tía le hizo emprender camino a esa casa que lo recibiría esa noche.

Arribó sin decir nada más que los saludos de cortesía correspondientes a su llegada; su tía le ofreció cenar, pero el pelilargo rechazó la oferta, excusándose de no sentirse bien y también que ya había comido suficiente antes de llegar. Esta ocasión ganó la batalla, porque la comida que ingirió se quedó en su lugar; afortunadamente su pequeño remolino chantajista cooperó y no le hizo regresar nada de lo que comió, aparentemente tenía hambre y colaboró en está ocasión.

"Tendrá a quién parecerse" pensó el mayor, adentrándose más al hogar de su amable tía.

\- Soukun, ¿qué sucede? - preguntó

\- Nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas? -

\- Mmmmmm... No creo que no sea nada, te veo diferente... creo que has subido de peso... - se le quedó mirando silenciosa, hasta que sus miradas chocaron y por inercia lo tocó en su vientre - Ahhhhh - asustando a Souichi quien se alejó de ella, agradeció el recibimiento y huyó al baño a ducharse.

La tía se quedó impactada, pero la verdad era que ya no era raro encontrarse eventos como "esos" con los nuevos avances en la ciencia reproductiva; y aunque ella no estaba al tanto de la vida privada de su sobrino, no era posible ocultar lo obvio, y aunque era "extraña" la relación de esos dos jóvenes, le dio alegría pensar en que aquello pudiera estar pasando, pues ya habían sido años de estar juntos, quizá "esto" era lo que faltaba para que se sinceraran.  
Rio sola, teniendo dulces pensamientos, recordando la infancia de sus sobrinos y de lo lindo que sería tener de nuevo risas en casa.

.

Su estancia en la regadera fue corto; no podía y no quería verse, su propio cuerpo era extraño para él y le incomodaba; mínimo aún era el cambio, no era posible evidenciarlo entre las ropas y la bata que siempre usaba. Pero despojarse de todo era contemplar los diminutos cambios que había relacionados más que nada con el peso y un ligero, demasiado imperceptible abultamiento.  
Después de todo, de ser un hombre sumamente delgado pasa a ser como una cuerda anudada.

No sabía cómo exactamente pero, aún en contra de los vómitos, subía poco a poco de peso; sin embargo esa ocasión agradeció por lo menos haber comido suficiente y no haberlo regresado entre arqueadas desagradables y dolor en su abdomen debido al esfuerzo; pero la siguiente comida siempre era una prueba que no sabía si superaría.

Por lo menos esta vez, tener que tomarse estudios y hacerse laboratorios le evitaría comer por algunas horas, pero no escapaba de las náuseas en ayuno que eran mucho peores.

"Definitivamente estaba Jo#%*do" pensó.

Salió del la regadera y encontró la pijama que tenía ahí "para emergencias", se la colocó y acudió al encuentro de aquella bondadosa mujer, quién cuidó y cuidaba de él cómo desde el primer día en que su madre se había ido.

\- Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que haga falta - le dijo sinceramente - sé que siempre has hecho todo solo, pero nunca lo has estado en realidad… recuerda eso siempre -

\- ¿Porqué me dices eso? - era demasiado extraña su actitud, él no necesitaba nada de condescendencias.

\- Sólo quería que lo supieras - lo observó tiernamente - Además tu mirada clama... y tu cuerpo habla por sí mismo, sé que pronto te tocará sincerarte, así que no hay prisa - decía segura, aquella adorable señora, en pijamas lista para dormir.

Souichi simplemente no entendía nada, y no quería entender acertijos, estaba cansado y solo quería dormir. Sin embargo …

\- Kanako llamó, hace unos momentos; dijo que Souji - San llegara pasado mañana... le dije que estabas aquí y preguntó muchísimas cosas, quiso llamarte pero le dije que ya estabas durmiendo … seguramente te llamará sin falta - esa mujer frente a él, frágil y silenciosa a su vista, sabía perfectamente que necesitaba paz y no quería responder preguntas que él necesitaba aclarar primero en su cabeza; agradeció respetuosamente por todo y se fue a su habitación no sin antes comentarle que saldría muy temprano a unos asuntos y que dada la visita del viejo estaría pronto de regreso.

Finalmente, encontró refugio y pudo descansar el cuerpo en su futón; sentía los estragos del cansancio hacer presencia; tenía el celular a un costado de su cabeza y entre su somnolencia lo tomó y observó la descabellada lista de mensajes de texto, de voz y hasta llamadas perdidas de parte de Moringa; le remordió un poco la conciencia, pero ni así los abrió o respondió ninguno; sin embargo el móvil vibró nuevamente entre sus manos y como tenía abierta la aplicación, pudo ver que decía el corto mensaje:

Descansen… los veré mañana.  
Los amo

¿Cómo era posible que un simple mensaje le hiciera sentir así?... liberado de un par de toneladas sobre sus hombros  
¿Cuál era el truco de ese sujeto? siempre estaba presente y siempre sabía que decir exactamente para que la decisión más obvia, se volviera la menos posible.

Acercó el aparato a su cabeza y en silencio agradeció... la paciencia y todo lo demás.

Su interior se tranquilizó un poco; estaba a punto de ceder a la fatiga cuando una nueva vibración llegó:

Un nuevo mensaje:  
Souichi - kun, escuché que estabas en casa de la tía ¿está todo bien? … ¿qué sucedió con ese adorable novio y kohai?

Por accidente, de esos que pasan a merced de la somnolencia, oprimió una opción que no debía al caérsele el móvil en plena cara, y aunque detuvo la conexión antes de ser respondida esta ya le había dado la señal necesaria al astuto zorro que tenía por cuñado.

Entonces una llamada entrante llegó:

Baka Isogai decía en la pantalla de su móvil.

Lo ignoró una vez, lo ignoro dos veces, a la décima vez pensó en apagar el celular, pero después se quedaría dormido anulando también la alarma.  
Fue a la onceava vez que por fin y con fastidio respondió la llamada:

\- ¿Qué quieres? -

\- Souichi kun, que malo… ¿cómo tratas así a tu cuñado favorito? -

\- Trato de ignorar esa parte de tu pervertida existencia -

\- Mmmmmm ¿sigues enojado porque convivo con tu dulce hermanita?... Kana-chan ya no es una niña sabes y tengo la aprobación de Souji-papa y tus hermanos Tomoe y Kurokawa… ¿no veo porque debas seguir molesto conmigo? … ¡yo qué te he ayudado tanto! - terminaba canturreando.

\- ¡Todavía no comienza la universidad pervertido! - gruñía y se erizaba de solo pensarlo.

\- Es cuestión de semanas… no seas tan… -

\- Silencio… dime que es lo que quieres, si no quieres que te cuelgue -

\- De no estar interesado ya lo hubieras hecho, ¿no es así, Souichi - kun? -

\- … - lo dejó mudo, y la verdad era que tenía razón, ese maldito, ladino y perverso zorro.

\- ¿Dime que sucede? Tienes la mala costumbre de alejarte cada vez que ustedes tienen una pelea… -

\- No nos peleamos -

\- Mmmmmm ¿entonces quién…? -

\- Fui yo el que necesitaba un poco de espacio, es todo -

\- Me quedaría conforme con esa respuesta si no fuera porque creo que no es toda la verdad… -

Se quedó pensando en el sinfín de posibilidades y escenarios, cuando de la nada recordó su última estratagema:

\- ¿Ahhhh... Souichi - kun es posible que tú …? -

\- Es tu culpa por ofrecer extraños objetos y hacer comentarios de mal gusto -

\- Oí, oí... Jamás pensé que lo usarían … pero entonces… ¿funcionó? -

\- … - silencio atroz, Isogai sabía cómo comunicarse y cómo entenderlo.

\- Pensé que era mentira … ¿en, en... verdad tú? -

\- ¿Dónde conseguiste esa cosa? - dijo finalmente el pelilargo.

Isogai comenzó una historia que parecía sacada de sus más astutas mentiras, intentando explicar el motivo por el que aquel "aditamento" llegó a sus manos:

.

Isogai Taichirou, un astuto zorro de los negocios y hablador por naturaleza; su trabajo y su facilidad de palabra le hacía conocer curiosas personalidades para así obtener recursos invaluables por sus servicios.

Ser un hablador tenía sus beneficios e Isogai le sacaba provecho cada que podía, era su negocio y su don.

Esa ocasión, una visita a Seúl y un excelente desempeño laboral, le otorgaron retribuciones extra y la gratitud de su cliente, de hecho él mismo le entregó un sobrecito pequeño, cuadrado y sin instructivo anexo; de inmediato el curioso objeto llamó su atención y cuestionó ¿para qué era eso? a lo que respondieron:

"Es un generador de vida".

Por más listo que fuera, Isogai no entendió nada, y ¿eso para que sirve? preguntó:

\- Para que tu esposo genere vida obviamente - le respondió.

\- ¿Esposo? Perdón pero sigo soltero, y mi pareja es mujer, no hombre... No estoy en contra de nadie, pero yo no tengo esos gustos -

\- Ya veo, por su aspecto supuse que era gay … disculpe -

Isogai sudo frío ante aquel comentario, no era la primera vez que alguien dudaba de sus preferencias - No, no lo soy … tengo una linda novia que espera por mi en Japón... aunque tengo un par de cuñados qué podrían estar interesados -

\- ¿Cuñados? -

\- Nada… pensaba en voz alta - se quedó viendo aquel envoltorio - ¿Cómo funciona? -

\- Con un poco de suerte y persistencia … usted entiende - le guiño el ojo aquel dadivoso cliente.

\- ¿Ahhhhh? - No entendió nada, pero no tenía opción, se quedó con ese y los demás obsequios fruto de su trabajo.

.

No era novedad que algunos países de alta tecnología y mercado negro estuvieran desarrollando alternativas de natalidad; a final de cuentas alcanzar grandes sueños, generaba grandes ganancias, y el mercado negro de la fertilidad era uno bastante redituable.

Seúl y sus excéntricas políticas de muros invisibles no era de este tipo de mundos en los que "cualquiera" pudiera engendrar un hijo; sin embargo el dinero, los contactos y la suerte siempre han sido ases que todo lo consiguen o todo lo desarrollan; aunque no esté al alcance de todos o no siempre juegan en nuestro favor.

Digamos qué, como acostumbra, Isogai estuvo en el momento y lugar preciso.

.

\- Y eso fue lo que sucedió Souichi - kun… ese hombre me lo dio y yo te lo entregue a ti, ya ni siquiera lo recordaba … pero no puedo creer que en verdad lo hayas usado -

\- ... - no le respondió.

\- ¿Porqué lo hiciste? - insistió.

\- Dijiste que era un condón lubricado con afro… Te burlaste del comentario de Morinaga y dijiste que era un milagro que no nos hubiéramos embarazado con todo el se… y te echaste en cara que nunca nos cuidamos... -

\- … - Isogai esperaba en la línea preparando el contraataque; nada lo preparo para lo que se venía:

\- La que según tú era una broma resultó verdad … y ahora estoy a la espera de un bebé … -

\- ¿Pero cómo… ? -

\- Dímelo tú - dijo retador.

\- ¿Pero por qué lo usaste? -

\- Cedí a un impulso... Uno muy tonto, cegado por la excitación y por la... Quería que … pensé qué... fui un ingenuo y estas son... Es la consecuencia -

Hubo un momento de silencio en que ambos procesaban las información.

\- Souichi kun, para mí es obvio lo que Morinaga quiere, lo dijo claramente aquella ocasión y aunque no lo hubiera hecho, es evidente… pero ¿y tú? … ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? -

El pelilargo sólo pudo abrir los ojos de impresión; ¿por qué era tan obvio para los demás lo que Morinaga quería? … ¿Por qué todos dudaban de él y de sus decisiones?  
¿Por qué no podía sincerarse tan fácilmente?  
¿Que creían que era él?...

\- Yo... - dudó, y se silencio de nuevo, definitivamente no estaba listo.

Isogai entendió y salió al rescate:

\- Vamos, vamos... no puede ser tan malo … quizá es lo que hace falta para hacer pública su relación ¿no lo crees?… Estoy seguro que nadie te juzgará, tu familia no es así y lo sabes … -

-... -

\- ¿Souichi kun? -

\- Buenas noches Isogai - cortó la llamada bruscamente.

Isogai se quedó viendo la pantalla de su móvil: - ¿Qué estas pensando Souichi kun? - respiró resignado y profundamente.

\- Isogai San… Isogai San … - venía Kanako al encuentro de su novio: - ¿pudiste hablar con mi nissan? -

\- Si mi hermosa Kana-chan, justamente me acaba de cortar la llamada -

\- Ay mí nissan … ¿dime que te dijo? ¿Por qué se fue con la tía esta vez? -

\- No me lo dijo preciosa … pero me di cuenta de que algo pasará pronto; yo te pregunto a ti, mi dulce Kanako: ¿esta lista para apoyar a tu hermano? -

\- Siempre… somos familia y la familia se cuida -

\- Recuerda eso cuando sientas que sus decisiones no son de lo más acertadas - beso su frente y le abrazo tiernamente.

~§~

Cómo añoraba sus anteriores despertares, esos que eran a causa de una alarma ruidosa y persistente, ahora éstos estaban precedidos por la náusea y el vómito, que lo hacían sentir que moría lentamente con cada arqueada; ¿qué tanto podía vomitar si no comía casi nada? No entendía, aunque la química fuera su mundo, no le hallaba racionalidad ni lógica, por el contrario sentía que aquello se burlaba de él y se divertía haciendo de su cuerpo lo que quería.

Recorrió el mismo camino de regreso a la clínica donde haría sus estudios, emprendió camino horas antes de su programación puesto que no había motivo para esperar más tiempo, no debía desayunar y no tenía ganas de responder o escuchar acertijos, no sabía que más decirle a la tía Matsuda.

Tampoco quería pensar demasiado en qué haría o qué debía hacer, necesitaba un respiro, uno muy grande que le oxigenada el cerebro y le hiciera terminar de decidirse; sabía qué tenía que hacer, lo que no sabía era porque dudaba en hacerlo. No quería decepcionar a nadie, pero antes que nada, no quería decepcionarse de sí mismo.

Se fue nuevamente por el camino largo, tenía mucho tiempo a su favor y sabía que en su ausencia Moringa tomaría el control; su amado laboratorio no sería fuente de calma en este momento y por ello no fue su refugio en esta ocasión.

Era exasperante para una mente científica como la suya tener que depender de alguien más, tener que estar a prueba, ser evaluado y analizado; él era quien hacia ensayos, él era quien hacia pruebas, él era el juez y ejecutor.

Pero ahora, para poder ser su propio juez tenía que esperar a que alguien más le dijera que pasaba en su interior; la espera lo exasperaba y le hacía dudar, cosa que no le gustaba porque la duda nace del miedo y no te deja pensar.

Así se sentía ahora mismo, estaba a merced de todos a su alrededor, todos parecían saber algo que él no sabía, algo que él no veía y todos parecían saber que querían; por el contrario, él se sentía abrumado de saber que algo en su interior controlaba su existencia, aunque fuese solo una mola, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer todos aquellos estragos en su cuerpo y en su mente.

Caminó por inercia al salir de la estación, hasta que llegó al lugar convenido; entró, se anunció y esperó. Desde los accesos principales y en cada rincón de aquel concurrido sitio buscó sin encontrar nada ni a nadie conocido.

\- Ese idiota… - ¿acaso esperaba verlo?

Le llamaron de una ventanilla, dio algunos datos y las ordenes correspondientes, lo pasaron a la sala de toma de muestras y salió de ahí con una motita cubriendo el sitio del pinchazo en su brazo, y se fue nuevamente a esperar.

Mientras aguardaba, aburrido y desesperado, se fijó a su alrededor; mucha gente viniendo a ser analizada, ya no se sentía como rata de laboratorio, ¿era común hacer análisis verdad? No por ser un fenómeno sino por otras cuestiones. Ver aquello le relajo un poco hasta que alguien se apareció pidiendo sentarse a su lado:

\- Perdone, ¿me puedo sentar ahí un momento?... Me puede ayudar, por favor -

\- Claro - se levantó y ayudó a aquella encorvada y sofocada persona a llegar a un asiento.

\- Fiuuuu... gracias, pensé que no lo lograría, estoy cada vez más grande y mi espalda me esta matando del dolor … ¡gracias por salvarme! -

\- No es… nada - se le quedó viendo analítico, la imagen lo impacto.

\- Mmmm... por favor no me vea de esa forma, hoy en día ya no es poco común ver a personas como yo, ¿o es usted un opositor?… si es así disculpe, me iré a otro sit… - la persona intento movilizarse pero realmente le costaba simplemente incorporarse - jeje upssss ahora no puedo salir de aquí … lo siento por incomodarle -

\- No es eso, no tiene que irse -

\- Gracias, no será mucho … se lo aseguro -

Un cómodo silencio se suscitó, hasta que Souichi decidió romperlo e intercambiar un par de palabras:

\- ¿Qué se siente? -

\- Es aterrador … pero existe alguien que lo compensa … y justo aquí viene a mi rescate - sonrió luminosamente al que se aproximaba hacia ellos.

-Ahí estas, te dije que no te fueras sólo -

\- Lo siento, sabes que mi espalda no resiste mucho, perdóname -

\- No estoy enojado sólo me asuste… ven vamos a casa -

\- Gracias señor por su ayuda -

Souichi lo vio y al observar aquella escena le preguntó sin chistar: - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -

Aquella persona radiante y hermosa, sujeto del bazo de su acompañante y respondió: - Porque quiero una familia con él -

\- … - se acordó de Morinaga, aunque la realidad era que desde que lo conoció nunca había un día que no pensará en él.

Los vio irse, muy pegado a su compañero y sin inconvenientes de mostrarse al mundo como la pareja que eran. Entonces:

\- Tatsumi Souichi, por favor - le llamaban para realizar el ultrasonido.

Había llegado el momento, finalmente un estudio que permitiría ver algo; estaba aterrado, pero necesitaba terminar con esto para poder comenzar y/o seguir.

~§~

Salió de aquel lugar con un sobre debajo de su brazo que contenía una interpretación y algunas fotografías; llevaba una en su mano, su andar era lento y distraído, su atención estaba centrada en encontrarle forma a una secuencia interminable de manchas, sombras y marcas puestas en aquella fotografía.

.

\- Felicidades … aquí está su bebé - le dijo el que sería su médico (según Souichi, era un tipo loco de bata blanca)

\- Ahhhh... ¿Dónde? - A pesar de que no despegó la mirada ni un instante, era obvio desde que comenzó con el ultrasonido, que aquello tenía su ciencia y no tuvo más opción que confiar, algo muchas veces imposible para un tirano como él y lo desarmó cuando escuchó un estruendoso ruido, seguido de un rítmico y constante latido.

\- Ahí está... Fuerte y claro - se quedó impresionado escuchando la persistencia, la fuerza y lo sublime de aquel latido.

El corazón de su bebé era lo que estaba escuchando.

Esa imagen que sostenía, era la que ese médico loco señaló como la mejor de todas las capturas y se la entregó por separado, en su mano, después de entregar lo demás. Y le dijo:

\- El saco esta ocupado, lo cual era de esperarse; necesito ver lo demás para controlarte y establecer la periodicidad de las revisiones, pero no creo que sea nada riesgoso, ni fuera de lo común aún para una situación como la tuya… estoy impresionado, casi un trimestre sin vigilancia y con actividad coital frecuente y aún así todo va con completa normalidad -

\- Gracias … supongo - ese hombre debería ser más discreto.

\- Te sugiero que mañana no vengas sólo; esto no es únicamente tú asunto ... Sea cual sea tu decisión, él también tiene derecho de conocerlo por lo menos -

\- … - no dijo nada, dio media vuelta, agradeció y salió de ahí.

.

Ahí estaban de nuevo esas palabras...  
¿qué pensaban que haría? Saltar de un puente acaso; no estaba loco, sólo estaba embarazado. Aunque, eso por si mismo ya era bastante extraño.

\- Aggggg esto es una locura... - gritó desesperado finalmente - ¿Dónde estará ese idiota de Morinaga?... Quisiera golpearlo justo ahora -

\- Estoy aquí senpai -

\- Ahhhh - al voltear y verlo sintió algo, no supo como interpretarlo, pero se sentía curioso, cálido y agradable en su vientre.

Con la sincronización de siempre, Morinaga apareció frente a él  
¿cómo es qué sabía dónde y cómo encontrarlo? Sin embargo, definitivamente agradecía que siempre estuviera presente; aunque nunca se lo dijera.

\- Me asustaste -

\- Lo siento, estaba preocupado y en cuanto te vi decidí alcanzarte; tuve miedo que ni siquiera quisieras hablarme -

\- Tonto, ¿porqué haría eso? -

\- Te llamé más de diez veces y te escribí más de veinte mensajes... Estabas evitándome ¿verdad? -

\- No seas exagerado, sólo necesitaba tiempo y un poco de descanso... En casa no lo tendría, no contigo encima de mi -

\- ¿Ya te hiciste los estudios? - vio el sobre debajo de su brazo - Senpai yo... Yo quería estar presente... ¿Porqué no me esperaste? -

\- ¡No quería verte así!... Lloriqueando y preocupándote por cada pequeña cosa o gesto que yo hago o digo... -

\- Pero quería estar contigo... - lo dijo sollozando.

\- Lo estabas idiota... - se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pero continuó: - siempre lo estás aunque no quiera -

\- Senpai... - con esas pocas palabras lo tranquilizó y dejó que un nuevo impulso de idiotez le hiciera actuar, aunque sabía que después de eso no volvería a quitárselo de encima:

\- Ten... Conócelo - le ofrecía la imagen que llevaba en su mano y que tenía más datos que las demás, cortesía de su loco médico de cabecera.

\- ¿Puedo? - el chico de cabellos azules titubeó, tanta amabilidad le gustaba pero a la vez le asustaba.

\- Claro que puedes, es tuyo también ... - giró su cabeza y escondió su mirada.

Y sólo con esas palabras, Morinaga finalmente desapareció la distancia entre ellos de un brinco y lo atrapó en un aplastante abrazo. Lo aprisionó al grado de la asfixia, estaba muy feliz y agradecido.

\- Me estás aplastando... ¡Duele idiota! -

\- Pe... Perdón... - se alejó un poco, sólo un poco; tomó esa imagen obscura y lloró, como tantas veces senpai le había hecho llorar, de pura emoción y felicidad.

Entonces su imaginación comenzó a tomar vida:

\- ¡Senpai! tiene tu cabello... Y mira tiene mis ojos... - decía señalando lo que para el mayor eran puntos y manchas blancas, grises y negras: - Tonto, ¿dónde ves formas o parentesco en eso? -

\- Aquí senpai... - y llevó su mano a su pecho, sobre su corazón. - Aquí dentro algo me dice que será igual a ti -

Ahí estaba de nuevo  
¿Cómo lo lograba?  
¿Cómo conseguía hacerlo?  
¿Cómo era capaz con unas cuántas palabras transformar toda la angustia y zozobra en dulces y esperanzadoras ilusiones?  
Más importante, ¿cómo era posible que él se dejará llevar tan fácilmente por ese hombre y sus más infantiles deseos?

\- Yo espero que se parezca más a ti que a mí... - dijo Souichi escondiendo un poco más su rostro entre sus castaños cabellos.

\- Sen... Senpai - y de nuevo se fue a abrazarlo, ahora con más cuidado, lo atrapó del cuello y no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo: - Será hermoso... Porque es tuyo -

\- No digas eso, es de los dos... Es nuestro mutuo descuido... - se alejó un poco de él - Exijo que te hagas responsable, baka -

\- Por supuesto... ¿Qué quieres que haga primero? -

\- Grrrgggghgh - y ahí estaba de nuevo aquel ser haciéndose presente en un gruñido intestinal, sonoro y demandante; y había que atenderlos, si no quería que la hambrienta furia de su senpai cayera sobre él o la de su bebé a través de él.

Senpai se sonrojo de nuevo, y se separó definitivamente de ese abrazo; no podía evitarlo, sentía hambre y no podía desaprovecharla; sólo esperaba que el alíen dentro de él lo dejara comer: - Lo siento -

\- No te preocupes…- dijo sonriente - ¿Vamos al restaurante familiar? -

\- No, llévame a casa -

\- Pero está lejos, tardaremos en llegar, no tengo nada listo y... -

Cubrió su boca con un dedo, silenciando todas las excusas que estaba dando y le susurró:

\- No importa, queremos ir a casa -

\- Cómo tú digas, Senpai -

.

\- Senpai, ¿estás listo? - se asomaba al vestidor buscando al pelilargo.

\- No... Vete sin mí - decía sin ganas el mencionado, escondido detrás de la puerta del baño - Cambié de opinión ¡No quiero que lo sepan! -

\- Vamos senpai... No vas a poder ocultar ese estado a tu familia - se la pensó un poco - Quizás a Tomoe y Kurokawa, posiblemente a Souji - San... Pero ¿y los demás? -

\- Diré que estoy enfermo -

\- ¿Por seis meses y medio?... Kanako chan se preocupara y tirará la puerta sólo por ver cómo estás... Y de pasó me matará por no decirle nada -

Morinaga sabía que a pesar de que la más pequeña de los hermanos Tatsumi era la más accesible de todos, no dejaba de tener ese carácter de los mil demonios tan típico que viene de familia.

Ocultarle que sería tía, sería la muerte para el peliazul, sí senpai no lo había logrado, definitivamente Kanako lo haría sin fallar.

\- Quizá para ti no suceda nada, pero ¿y yo?... Todo cambiará para mí... ¿Cómo demonios voy a decírselo? ¿Qué van a pensar de mí?... ¿Qué clase de hermano mayor soy?... ¿Qué clase de ejemplo les estoy dando a mis hermanos? - se imaginaba como un "ronin", un samurai desertor después de haber traicionado la voluntad de su señor (en este caso cuidar el honor de la casa Tatsumi en ausencia de su padre).

\- Pero senpai, desde antes tus hermanos se fueron con su parejas... Bueno algo así - Tomoe se fue con Kuroka y siguiendo un sueño mucho antes de que senpai pensará siquiera en algo con Morinaga y Kanako... Bueno ella hacía su voluntad con la bendición de papá y la negativa de su nissan; y vivía… compartía algunos días con Isogai en su departamento en Tokio.

\- Ahhhhhgggg - moría trágicamente su ingenua ilusión de mantener el honor y orgullo familiar.

\- Senpai déjame entrar... O sal de ahí por favor... es tiempo de irnos, sino todos van a venir a buscarnos y creo será peor tenerlos a todos aquí -

Se abrió la puerta y lentamente el pelilargo salió de ahí con un semblante preocupado; Morinaga sabía que todo lo que había dicho era verdad, la vida les cambiaría radicalmente, su hijo aún no nacía y ya estaba causando un gran alboroto en la vida de su "mami"... de sólo pensar en esa palabra se sonrió, río sólo y se le llenó el corazón de cursi felicidad.

\- Oí... ¿Qué tanto estás pensando tarado?... Esa idiota sonrisa tuya me da miedo? -

\- No es nada senpai... Soy sólo yo y mis cursis pensamientos, ya sabes -

\- Mmmmm no lo dudo ni un poco -

Morinaga no encontraba la forma correcta de poder expresarse sin que se sintiera ofendido, su deseo era protegerlo y hacer frente por él todo lo que se viniera una vez descubierta (o revelada) su "relación"; después de todo los bebés no se generan solos; era obvio que Souji - San debería saber quién había profanado la virtud de su amado hijo... Y al mismo tiempo conocer al que sería (o era) el padre de su primer nieto, si es que alguno de los Tatsumi lo aniquilará en el intento de anunciarse como padre y "novio".

\- Senpai, yo... Yo quiero... -

Pero su intento fue interrumpido por el celular del pelilargo; cómo Morinaga había dicho Kanako lo estaba localizando, su padre había llegado desde hacía cuarenta minutos a la casa Matsuda y aunque aún faltaba Isogai por llegar, se les hacía extraño que su puntual hermano mayor no se hubiera aparecido para reclamar la permanente ausencia de su padre por sus viajes de investigación.

Souichi respondió desganado, dando monosílabos como respuestas, algunos "sí" otros tantos "no", fueron su "amena charla"; finalmente un "ya voy para allá, no sea exagerada" fue el broche de oro para su corta conversación.

Sentado en aquella silla, apoyando sus brazos en sus piernas y estos sujetando su cabeza, suspiró pesadamente; ese día en particular se la había pasado vomitando, no sólo por el embarazo sino también por el estrés que cargaba en sus hombros y recaía en su estómago. No tenía idea de cómo, ni por dónde comenzar siquiera; estaba preocupado por todo, desde no tener explicaciones para nada de lo que había evadido todos esos años respecto a su "convivencia" con su kohai y ahora estaba "eso" en su barriga, ese pequeño ser, que cuando estaba contento lo dejaba comer y cuando le molestaba su actitud lo doblegaba a su merced, como en ese instante:

\- Tendrás a quien parecerte ¿verdad? Tú... Alíen chantajista, te pusiste de acuerdo con él para... - y en ese preciso instante algo detuvo sus interminables quejas.

\- Vamos senpai, es hora - se le acercó por la espalda y lo abrazó posesivamente, lo aprisionó entre sus brazos lo más fuerte que pudo y se ajustó a su cuerpo, encajando perfectamente: su cabeza en su cuello, su tórax sobre su espalda, ayudando a que regulará y relajará su respiración y sus manos sobre su vientre - Todo estará bien, no te preocupes tanto... Estamos contigo - y al mismo tiempo en que dijo esas simples palabras, hizo un poco de más presión en su vientre, firme y suave como quien acaricia la más hermosa y naciente flor.

Entonces sucedió.

Un brinquito, minúsculo y casi imperceptible se suscitó, lo suficientemente fuerte como para demostrarles a esos dos hombres que tenía por padres que estaba ahí, que no era un sueño y un día sería su realidad.

Senpai se quedó sin habla y Morinaga pudo haber llorado, puro haberse puesto sentimental, pudo haberse alejado, pero no hizo nada de eso; por el contrario se volvió posesivo y demandó un poco de atención.

\- Sabes que no permitiré que nada ni nadie los lastime, ni los juzgue … estoy aquí para velar por ustedes y su bienestar. Te prometo que todo estará bien … confía en mí y más importante, en tu familia, ellos nunca te darán la espalda, y sí lo hicieran … yo jamás lo haré, aunque tú me rechazarás, yo nunca dejaría de ver por ustedes… es mi promesa de vida hacía ustedes -

Así como estaban, dio una nueva caricia a aquel vientre que ya se hacía notar, apenas tres días habían pasado después de la confirmación y su esbelto cuerpo ya comenzaba a transformarse; para él era muy notorio, conocía su entera anatomía como la palma de su mano, conocía cada rincón y se sentía orgulloso de eso y cada que podía le gustaba recordárselo. Descubrió que le gustaba ver sus cambios, se sentía poderoso y vulnerable al mismo tiempo, se sentía a merced de ese ser desconocido que vino a cambiar para bien su vida y trastornar la quietud de su senpai.

\- Deja de… deja de hacer eso… no es momento para tus juegos … mmhg -

\- Sólo quiero que te relajes - le susurró provocativamente en su oreja y le beso detrás de está.

-...- lo relajó, lo destensó y más importante lo desarmó.

Finalmente, ese rígido tirano soltó el cuerpo y se dejó llevar un poco por el más joven. Ese se había convertido en un juego recurrente, que si bien terminaba diferente estando en casa, esta ocasión era sólo para distraer la atención de su pequeño en formación y la de "mamá", quien estaba demasiado aprensivo y al borde de un ataque de furia.

\- Eres un maldito -

\- Si senpai, a veces lo soy, pero te hará sentir mejor... - beso su sien y empezó a comerse su cuello a besos y un poco más.

.

Llegaron a la casa Matsuda en poco tiempo, ya todos los presentes estaban esperando impacientes el arribo de aquellos muchachos por los que al final los habían reunido.

Souichi y Tetsuhiro saludaron y se dispusieron a cenar con los asistentes. Aquel desliz en el laboratorio, aunque no muy largo si que les robó tiempo y avisaron a todos que empezaran la deliciosa comida sin ellos.

Llegaron silenciosos y con rostros austeros, susurrando y discutiendo como toda una pareja "casada", según el ladino de Isogai, quién ya se encontraba presente.

Para casi todos los asistentes no era nada raro, pero para Souji, que era un nuevo observador, era novedoso y por demás curioso. Ese par de muchachos se comportaban de esa forma en automático, la confianza mutua y la cotidiana conveniencia les hacían actuar así, ya sin darse cuenta.

Souji Tatsumi tenía sus sospechas desde su última visita y su primer encuentro con el peliazul, aquel ocurrido después del evento del acosador y del fuego que consumió la casa familiar; ya después, aunque no parecía haber necesidad, su antisocial hijo, nunca pareció realmente contemplar la idea de separarse de él o del lugar que compartían; ahora el "hogar" de los Tatsumi se dividió en tres casas que visitar, según la perspectiva de aquel relajado padre de familia tan peculiar.

Su basta experiencia como observador de la naturaleza, le dio las pistas necesarias para atar cabos y deducir respuestas obvias, que con los años se confirmaron y conforme observaba aquella curiosa convivencia terminó por entender el tipo de relación que su hijo tenía con él menor. Y luego estaban esos cambios y esa sobreprotección que aquel muchacho estaba otorgando, le recordó a él mismo con su amada esposa cuando estaban... Entonces se dio cuenta, vio directamente a los ojos de su hijo y con mirada firme le preguntó:

\- Sou - Kun, ¿tienes algo que decirme? -

Tan directo y tan falto de tacto como él mismo, ¿no podía haber esperado un poco más?  
¿No podía haberlo separado de todos y preguntárselo en privado?

Él mismo estaba buscando el momento indicado, eso era lo que murmuraba con Morinaga, eso y sus exageradas atenciones, que disfrutaba y no lo podía negar, pero le avergonzaba; aún así, nunca lo impidió con la verdadera intención de detenerlo.

\- ¿Porqué crees que tengo algo que decirte? -

\- Vamos hijo, podré ser un padre que no te ha visto en meses, pero te conozco perfectamente y tú ya no eres el mismo... Además ese joven a tu lado no deja de insistir en cubrirte, y tú no dejas de esconderte con su cuerpo -

\- Ahhhhh, no yo no... - no pensó que fuese así, no imaginó cómo sería, pero no lo quería así de improviso. Definitivamente no estaba listo.

Souji Tatsumi entonces miró al chico de cabellos azules:

\- Yo sé que tú sí tienes algo que decirme... -

Fue entonces que sintió que podía hablar y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Se alejó un poco de la mesa, se acomodó, hizo su más respetuosa reverencia y comenzó:

\- Souji San, he estado cerca de su hijo por más de seis años; cinco años de convivencia me hicieron valorar lo excepcional y maravilloso que es, he aprendido mucho de él y también me ha ayudado a crecer como persona... Su familia me ha recibido como un miembro más sin importar que no tengo nada que ofrecer y tampoco tengo cómo pagar tanta bondad y cariño con el que me han acogido... Estoy consciente de que he traicionado su confianza... me enamoré de su hijo y he mantenido una relación con él a sus espaldas, por lo cual me disculpo... Pero no me arrepiento, porque amo a Souichi Tatsumi y me siento afortunado de poder formar una familia con él... Es mi deseo recibir su bendición como jefe de la familia Tatsumi y de ser posible reciba a nuestro futuro hijo bajo su protección y nombre... -

Morinaga se quedó en la más solemne reverencia frente al padre de su amado tirano, esperando pacientemente por una respuesta a su conmovedor y sincero discurso.

Los demás a su alrededor, se quedaron absortos; nadie, incluso el hablador de Isogai (quién había puesto en videollamada a Tomoe y Kurokawa) sabía que decir:

\- ¿Entonces sí están esperando un bebé? Y supongo que eres el padre -

\- Así es, confirmamos la noticia hace tres días señor -

\- Es un camino complejo el que has elegido hijo, estás preparado para enfrentarlo? - dijo firme al joven de cabellos azules.

\- Desde que decidí confrontar a mis padres y al que dirán de la sociedad, ha sido un camino difícil y solitario... No era mi intención arrastrar a Souichi conmigo, pero no puede alejarme de él por más que lo intente... Y ahora que tendré un lazo permanente con él, será totalmente imposible alejarme... -

\- ¿Y tú hijo mío? - preguntó directamente.

\- ... - tenía la mirada baja y sentía un nudo en su garganta.

\- Mírame Souichi - dijo cálidamente.

Souichi levantó su mirada y se encontró con la de su padre; ver aquella expresión le hizo sentir paz; fue entonces que le preguntó de nuevo:

\- ¿Hijo porqué lo hiciste? -

\- Porque quiero una familia con él, por eso lo hice... -

\- Entonces ¿Quieres a ese bebé? -

\- Por supuesto que lo quiero ¿Qué crees que soy? Un desalmado... Es parte de mí y de Morinaga, sea cual sea el motivo por el que esté aquí... ese bebé será amado y bienvenido -

\- Y yo estoy feliz de que te hayas dado cuenta -

Toneladas de preocupación y miedos cayeron de sus hombros. Finalmente se había sincerado con su familia y su padre le otorgaba su bendición y protección.

Morinaga sonrió, levanto su cabeza y miró con respeto a Souji San, quién tomó su hombro y le dijo orgulloso:

\- Bienvenido oficialmente a la familia hijo -

\- ... - ahora sí, se desvivió en lágrimas a moco tendido, ser recibido en esa familia era un añorado sueño que desde hace años había tenido. Finalmente formaba parte de algo, de una familia que lo procuraba y lo protegía.

— Tomen el terreno de nuestra casa y construyan su hogar... tienen mi bendición y mi apoyo para lo que haga falta — dijo Souji San a los presentes.

Ninguno de los hermanos se opuso, al contrario dieron su bendición al igual que su padre, que mejor lugar para iniciar un hogar que aquel espacio en que ellos habían crecido. Esperarían gustosos la llegada de aquella inesperada personita que nacería como fruto del amor de ese par de seres humanos.

Todos estaban al borde de las lágrimas de pura felicidad. Incluso senpai derramó uno que otro par. Echando culpas a las odiosas hormonas que su médico loco le obligó a tomar.

Isogai se acercó peligrosamente al pelilargo, lo abrazó con todo y celular en mano, torturándolo y pidiéndole ser el padrino de su unión o mínimo el del bebé.

Tomoe en la videollamada estaba llorando, reclamándole a su hermano haberle ocultado semejante noticia; Kurokawa por su parte le reclamaba todos esos años de tortura, siendo que él había lo mismo. A lo que el pelilargo siempre apeló que "de ninguna forma era lo mismo" porque él no era un pedófilo roba hermanos como él.

Kanako y Tomoe se indignaron ante tal comentario tan cruel, a lo que tía Matsuda agregó:

\- Ya niños, dejen a su hermano tranquilo... Esta esperando un bebé y es momento de amarlo, cuidarlo y felicitarlo -

\- Y malcriarlo también - dijo Isogai con voz ladina.

Todos rieron sonoramente, pues tenía razón, ya se encargarían todos sus tíos de consentir al bebé y con ello hacerlo sufrir por ese carácter que tenía el tirano.

~§~

Pero el acoso de Isogai nunca terminaba para con Souichi, era su pasatiempo favorito, y más en esos momentos; y es que era tan fácil molestarlo.

\- Nee Souichi Kun entonces ya tendrás por siempre la capacidad de tener hijos? -

\- ¿Qué dices pervertido? Eso no te incumbe... -

\- El doctor dijo que no sabían los alcances del vial de implantación que sirve de saco temporal y... -

\- Silencio estúpido - se escuchó un sonido hueco, era un golpe de Souichi en la cabeza del más joven.

\- Eso es muy interesante Morinaga Kun... ¿Dónde conseguimos uno? Yo también quiero un hijo de mi amado Tatsumi - Kun -

\- Ni lo pienses, degenerado -

\- ¡Nissan! -

\- Es una pena que este sea nuestro único bebé... Siempre he soñado con tener más de tres - decía ilusionado aquel joven de cabellos azules.

\- ¡Estás loco!... Me rompería en miles de piezas - y lo golpeó, de nuevo... porque siempre hacia falta su debido correctivo.

\- No cantes victoria Souichi Kun... Recuerda lo que me dijeron... "Actividad frecuente y un poco de suerte" -

\- Aghhhg - se alarmó y dijo amenazante: - Morinaga te prohíbo que te me vuelvas a acercar - lo expresó con aura asesina.

\- Noooo ¡Senpai!...- y lloró ahora de desesperación.

\- Es una verdadera lástima que con el nacimiento de ese bebé se acabaría toda posibilidad volver a concebir - decía tía Matsuda.

\- ¡Todo es posible!... Y más para ese par mi querida tía - dijo Isogai riendo ladino.

~§~

Una nueva vida nació seis meses después, junto con el término del renovado hogar de los Tatsumi; una bella princesa a la que su padrino Isogai nombró: Himawari.

~§~

Y como Isogai lo dijo una vez, todo era posible...

Y realmente lo fue...

Pues los bajos instintos de ambos y la buena suerte (de Morinaga) provocaron un nuevo milagro unos pocos de años después, cuando confirmaron el nuevo embarazo del pelilargo, fueron a consulta y entonces:

\- Nos volvemos a ver mi querido Souichi San, ¿listo para un nuevo embarazo juntos? -

Era su excéntrico médico de cabecera favorito.

\- Morinaga, ¡sácame de aquí! -

Pero eso es otra historia...

.

Después de muchos esfuerzos se habían consolidado como una familia y habían llegado a acomodarse a su nueva vida.

Les faltaban muchas cosas todavía, pero eso no les importaba, ¡eran felices!... porque compartían y construían una vida juntos.

Y a veces eso es lo único que te mantiene dispuesto a seguir.

~§~

Ese sueño lúcido le hizo sentir nostalgia y vergüenza, él nunca podría ser así... Estaba seguro de que aunque lo amara muchísimo, nunca se doblegaría así.

Continuará...

Notas de agradecimiento:

Ofrezco disculpas por la tardanza, no existe excusa, por lo cual me disculpo más todavía; sólo espero que esté largo y cursi delirio haya sido de su agrado o por lo menos no les haya aburrido.

Sí llegaste hasta aquí...  
Gracias infinitas por haberlo leído. 


	9. Chapter 9

Realidad Alterna

Mil gracias de antemano por darle la oportunidad a esa historia.  
Lamento haber publicado por error en dos ocasiones previas, pero bueno, tómenlo como avisos de que estaba trabajando en el capítulo.  
Lo siento en verdad.

ADVERTENCIAS NECESARIAS

CAPÍTULO EXTENSO (perdonen ustedes, me salió muy largo)

Se viene un poco sad (soy mala en eso del sad, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo) espero les agrade un poco.  
Esta historia no es angs, no odien a ningún personaje, sólo esperen y veremos cómo avanza la situación.  
Tiene un pedacito mpreg, puede ser innecesario pero pues lo escribí y lo deje... Perdón si no les gusta.  
El uso de papá o mamá es indistinto, es literalmente un "juego de niños"; no lo mediten, sólo diviértanse.

Lean con cuidado, me gusta jugar con las palabras y a veces escribo raro (perdón si algo no se entiende)

Mil gracias de antemano por estar ahí... Espero de corazón sea un poquito de tu agrado ️

Se libre de comentar, amo los comentarios; sólo no insultos, ni ofensas por favor...  
Recuerda que esto es ficticio, es por diversión y es por el amor a KSB. Nada es canon en los fics, así que no dejemos que la pasión se desborde.

Sin más que decir, espero disfrutes la lectura...

^×^~•

Despertó lentamente, observando esa última imagen con la que se durmió; una fotografía... Un mundo de ellas... Un sueño... Uno demasiado lúcido... Demasiado sentido...

Demasiado real.

Las fotografías son miradas al pasado de cualquier persona; máquinas de tiempo que atrapan momentos de nuestra vida, capaces de romper la barrera del tiempo.

¿Qué significaba?  
¿Qué era en realidad?  
¿Serían acaso recuerdos de la vida que "vivía"? O quizá...

Pestañeo varias veces, intentando enfocar su nublada vista y recordar por qué demonios sentía tanto malestar intestinal:

\- ¡Ese maldito curry me cayó de peso! - pensó sintiéndose todavía indispuesto, soñar con tantas náuseas le provocó más náuseas - ¡Demonios! ... Por estar hablando de embarazos con ése idiota me hizo soñar cosas extrañas -

Estaba cansado, pero se sentía mejor de como se acostó, aún estaba a merced de la somnolencia pero lograba visualizar aquella pared que tanto llamaba su atención; es ahí donde miraba fijamente esa imagen, una de tantas en aquel muro que le hizo delirar con cosas que nunca creyó posibles...

Jamás en su "verdadera" vida aquello podría ser posible.

Se sentía cómodo, tan agusto que no cavilo en nada, mucho menos en la posición en la que se encontraba; hasta que un fuerte brazo le rozó la cadera, atrapando su cintura por debajo de los suaves edredones que le cubrían, fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta.

Algo estaba a sus espaldas y respiraba suavemente entre sus cabellos. Sintió la dureza de un bien delineado y amplio torso, la firmeza de sus largos brazos y la calidez de su respiración. Souichi no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, su cuerpo reconocía ese dulce abrazo y su instinto reconocía ese dulce olor.

Un aroma perdido en sus recuerdos, pero tatuado en su corazón. Tan sutil, pero tan poderoso, que lo llenaba todo, completamente todo a su alrededor.

Se asustó, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Quizá su cuerpo no lo sentía, pero su cabeza necesitaba una explicación... y una muy urgente, que le diera solución a ese mundo para el que no encontraba justificación.

Las dudas del pelilargo radicaba básicamente en no saber que hacer con exactitud: decirle de frente a aquel muchacho que él no era ese "Senpai", ese que parecía ser su "pareja" o esperar a que aquello, fuera lo que fuera, terminará por desaparecer.

Pero y si no es "él"... ¿quién era el afortunado dueño de su corazón?...  
¿Con quién formó esa familia que conoció?

Daba por hecho, por lo poco que había visto de esa vida estando consiente, que él no era ese hombre... ninguna de las cosas o lugares que veía a su alrededor coincidían con sus recuerdos; y por ello él sabía que no era él y además, estaba el hecho de que él nunca hubiera aceptado... Souichi estaba seguro de que jamás en su vida aceptaría tener una relación así, con él.

Era imposible por donde se viera... su propia imagen, la que tanto le había costado forjarse se salía de perspectiva simplemente con ese pensamiento; él concebía ser un hombre de familia, pero no teniendo de pareja a otro hombre y mucho menos volverse un despreciable ser, que lo abandona todo por un sueño.

Él no era un hombre de casa, no tenía hijos y tampoco los quería; esa vida, esa que parecía "vivir", a simple vista fue lo que nunca quiso para si.

Sin embargo algo lo detenía; alguien era su excepción y lo sabía... podrá ser un mal nacido, podrá ser un arrogante, podrá ser un mal agradecido... pero era científico y sabía que para toda razón lógica, existía una excepción.

Y en su caso, entendía que la excepción debía ser demasiado grande para lograr derribar sus propios prejuicios imaginarios... Pero una cosa era saberlo, y otra cosa era aceptar que Morinaga y su recuerdo eran aún más grandes que todas sus excusas.

Se dejó llevar, su mente le decía que aquello estaba mal; pero su corazón quería sólo un poco más... sólo un poquito más.

¿Que era un minuto más de felicidad, si lo comparas con una eternidad sin ella?

Souichi estaba convencido de que aquello pronto pasaría; quizá más pronto de lo que realmente lo quería.

Morinaga se removió un poco más cada vez y sus toques iban y venían: lo abrazaba, se pegaba, lo soltaba, se giraba y luego se arrepentía; era como si luchará contra la somnolencia y el anhelado deseo de quedarse en los brazos de Morfeo o de aquel hombre aprisionando contra su cuerpo.

Regreso a esa posición inicial, esa en la que se habían quedado apenas y se acostaron: pegado a su espalda, con sus manos en su cadera y su rostro entre sus cabellos, sintiendo su cálida respiración haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.

Y finalmente, Morinaga se quedó quieto de nuevo; y el pelilargo se dejó adormecer otra vez por el arrullo de su respiración y por ese intoxicante olor que silenciaba su mente y calmaba su corazón.

Se sintió en el cielo y no se quería ir de ahí.

Pero entonces sucedió...

\- BUAAAAAAAAAAA -

Morinaga se levantó prácticamente de un brinco - ... Si... Si... Ya voy... Ahora voy ... - debido al movimiento tan brusco del menor, Souichi casi se cae de la cama debido al impulso y casi le da un ataque del puro susto de haber sido abruptamente arrancado de aquella embriagante sensación tan de sopetón.

\- ¡¿Pero que demonios?! -

\- ... voy ... voy... Ya voooy - no le vio más que la espalda al que era su compañero de cama.

Morinaga había salido despavorido después de haber despertado abruptamente debido a un alarido ensordecedor proveniente de un aparato parecido a una bocina con pantalla en el velador de su lado de la cama; aún escuchaba ese lastimero llanto que más que conmoverlo, le fastidiaba el sueño.

Entonces vio la hora... 5:10 AM. Aún era de madrugada y por la ventana ni el alba se asomaba.

\- ¿Qué le sucede a ese niño malcriado?... - Empezó a bostezar y acomodarse de nuevo, más allá de su lugar en el colchón, se sentía bien estirarse y abarcarlo todo, finalmente era una costumbre arraigada, puesto que no compartir nada era su rutina, pues vivía solo - ¿Acaso piensa que todos... (bostezo)... le deben pleitesía? - ya hasta había robado una almohada del vecino ausente, estaba seriamente contemplando la posibilidad de mandarlo al suelo o al sillón, quizá sólo por esta vez.

Sin embargo, no concilio el sueño, sólo revoloteo en esa cama esperando, haciéndose el dormido y poniendo atención al monitor. Se escuchaban murmullos y también un quejidito lastimero y tenue, como el de un gatito abandonado, inconsolable y triste; y a su vez un consolador susurro que lentamente lo consolaba y arrullaba.

Se quedó ahí, escuchándolo todo y quejándose también de todo.

Pero no fue capaz de levantarse e ir a ver qué o por qué era el llanto de aquel bebé; además estaba "cansado"... ese extraño sueño le había dejado exhausto y no sabía el por qué.

Pestañeo un par de veces; creyó que sólo habían sido unos segundos, pero cuando volvió a despertar siendo envuelto por los brazos del menor y empujado de nuevo a su lado de la cama, se dio cuenta del tiempo que realmente pasó... 5:59 AM, decía el reloj en aquella velador.

Lo arropó entre sus brazos y el edredón y dijo: - Sólo un poco más... - y le beso la cabeza, cerca de la oreja: - Sólo un poquito más... antes de despertar -

Y sencillamente se acurrucó; Souichi giró su cabeza hacia atrás todo lo que pudo pero no pudo ver nada, únicamente alcanzó a decir: - Baka - y de nuevo se durmió también.

~§~

\- Su... - se oía a lo lejos.

\- ...ichi - escuchaba dulcemente que lo llamaban y en realidad le gustaba como sonaba su nombre en aquella seductora voz.

\- Mori... na... - susurro quedito.

\- Senpai - dijo más fuerte porque ya había abierto los ojos aunque aún no despertara bien - Vamos Senpai, ayúdame con Himawari... es día de escuela -

\- Ahhhhh - tenía abiertos los ojos y escuchaba las palabras pero su mente no las razonaba: ¿Cómo le pedía aquel idiota que hiciera algo a tan temprana hora de la mañana y peor aún después de tremenda desvelada?

Vio la hora nuevamente y enfureció; sólo apenas 40 minutos pasaron después de que se acostó de nuevo... Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que Morinaga ya estaba cambiado, bañado y oliendo a esa deliciosa colonia que lo hacía oler todavía más... más...

\- ¿Ya te duchaste? ... pero si tu estabas... -

\- Fue solo una "recarga de energía" senpai... una vez que Yura se despierta no es posible volver a dormir... además ya era casi la hora acostumbrada para levantarme, así que en cuanto te dormiste, me moví suavemente para no despertarte y empecé a alistarlo todo para tener el desayuno listo -

\- Pero... -

\- Nada de peros senpai, date prisa que llegarán tarde -

\- ¿Tarde? ... ¿Pero tarde para qué? -

\- El preescolar senpai, nuestra pequeña esta ya en su último año... Y tú debes ir a trabajar -

\- ¿Trabajar? -

\- Si senpai, trabajar... tu jefe llamó ayer y pidió saber tu condición... al saberte despierto y más recuperado, pidió que te presentes hoy nuevamente para poder valorar tu estado -

\- ¿Jefe? - La cara del senpai era un poema de dudas y más dudas.

¿Era acaso el viejo Mizuno? ¿su mismo trabajo?... sí lo era entonces no tenía caso, el podía llegar a la hora que quería (y usualmente era antes de las siete de la mañana; aunque hubiera salido de ahí apenas un par de horas antes).

\- Yo no tengo jefes idiota - dijo muy indignado el senpai envolviéndose en las cobijas hasta la cabeza y acurrucándose de nuevo; no era costumbre del pelilargo durar tanto en la cama pero se sentía bien estar entre esas cobijas, aspirando aquel aroma del que no quería olvidarse.

\- ... - Morinaga suspiro resignado.

Se acercó lentamente; a veces creía que acercarse al Senpai era como estar con un gato arisco y escurridizo, debía acercarse despacio para no asustarlo; puso su cuerpo sobre el suyo, aún teniendo de por medio las sábanas y edredones le brindó una caricia con su mano, acerco su rostro a su cabeza cubierta y le susurró al oído:

\- ... -

Y como por arte de magia emergió de entre las sábanas con su típica expresión gruñona y su ceño fruncido.

\- Había olvidado lo tierno que te ves así... - se le quedó mirando y por inercia tocó su mejilla, brindando una tenue caricia, senpai relajo su expresión, cerró sus ojos y soltó su cabeza dejándose llevar por el tierno toque del menor.

\- Senpai... - lo dijo en un susurro cargado de sentimiento; lo tomó entonces con ambas manos, se vieron de frente mirándose a los ojos, le sonrió tiernamente y le beso la nariz.

Un beso tierno y efímero que lo dejó impresionado, esa manía no la conocía; de todos los besos y costumbres raras que ese pervertido tenía, esa era nueva para él.

Nueva y además vergonzosa... y su cara lo dejo ver, sonrojándose y tartamudeando otra vez.

\- ¡Vamos! arriba... ya es hora - se alejó y le fue dando indicaciones que por más que escuchó no termino de entender.

Morinaga se movía por la habitación como desquiciado, hablando y dando instrucciones; senpai estaba mareado de sólo escucharlo. Pero finalmente se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación y le dijo pacientemente en respuesta a aquella mirada de terror y confusión:

\- Ve y despierta a Himawari... que se aliste, ella ya sabe que hacer, sólo asegúrate de que salga de la cama... ahhhh y no hagas demasiado ruido, recuerda que un Yura recién despertado da miedo... -

Y salió finalmente de su vista; dejó la habitación dejando tras de sí muchas preguntas:

¿Qué fue todo eso?...  
¿Por qué debería despertar a esa mocosa rezongona?  
Más importante...  
¿Por qué sentía su rostro arder?

Sin saber exactamente los motivos; se puso en pie y se fue a la habitación de los niños; no era su intención, pero siguió las instrucciones del menor sin chistar, sin embargo le asombró lo que vio al llegar:

\- Oe... niña despierta... debes... - se asombró de verla cerca de la cuna del hermano ruidoso, ya bañada y cambiada con un tierno overol y un mandil de preescolar - mmm ¿estas lista? Entonces por qué ese tonto me...? - vociferaba.

\- Shhhhh... despertarás a Yura - lo cayó de inmediato antes de que hiciera más berrinches y escándalo.

\- ... - senpai se sintió ofendido, pero tampoco quería a ese mocoso llorando por la nada así que se guardó sus reclamos y se silencio.

\- Papá siempre nos levanta y nos alista... por eso papi te mando aquí, ¡no le digas nada!... yo estoy bien, ve a bañarte que se nos hará tarde - le dijo la pequeña y mandona castaña frente a él; se alejó de la cuna del bebé y se dispuso a acomodar su cama, ignorando al mayor; quien al no tener más que hacer ahí, salió murmurando:

\- Si esta no fuera una estúpida pesadilla, diría que esa mocosa engreída es... igualita a mi - senpai se regreso por el pasillo, meditando en lo que veía y comparándolo con lo que sabía; su mente estaba tratando de entender, pero la evidencia no encajaba y eso en verdad le desesperaba, porque entre más tiempo pasaban, más cosas se acumulaban y ninguna respuesta encontraba.

\- ¡Patrañas! -

Regreso a la alcoba y ahora siguió las instrucciones de la pequeña tirana: se metió al baño, se acomodó en aquella estrecha regadera y se aseo. Duró poco en aquel lugar, no le era muy agradable estar tan apretado, pero sin duda le ayudó; se sentía raro después de soñar cosas sin sentido, recordó todo aquello tan vívidamente que estando frente al espejo secando su esbelto cuerpo se observó, buscando cicatrices, estrías o alguna evidencia; él mismo se llamó estúpido al no encontrar nada, se maldijo de siquiera considerarlo.

Salió de aquel claustrofóbico lugar y como hacía últimamente, se quedó viendo aquella pared junto a la cama, la miraba por medio segundo y de inmediato buscaba otra cosa que hacer, no le gustaba ver cosas que no sabía a quién pertenecían, y lo que había en ese muro le causaba conflicto y en realidad no sabía exactamente el por qué.

Le dio frío y recordó que tenía que vestirse según le habían "aconsejado"; buscó por todos lados y finalmente notó en aquella cama perfectamente tendida, un cambio de ropa sobre ella y zapatos en el suelo; senpai entendió el mensaje "debía usar aquello" y un nuevo sentimiento de rechazo y una grieta en su entrecejo se formó cuando vio aquella sencilla pieza de ropa con la que se topó:

\- ¿Pero qué...? -

~§~

Morinaga Tetsuhiro era un ángel caído del cielo, un dulce hombre con el que siempre se podía contar y también se había convertido en un padre ejemplar.

La vida lo trató mal y le tocó sufrir muchos rechazos por no ser capaz de negar lo que era, pero ni aún así perdió la bondad en su corazón, ni mucho menos esa cálida sonrisa, tan luminosa como el sol.

Sus habilidades en el manejo de una casa, le hacían tener todo bajo control en su hogar; quién iba a decir que hacerse cargo de sí mismo por pasar tanto tiempo viviendo sólo le iba a ayudar tanto algún día. Ese joven hombre sabía cocinar y limpiar; y lo más importante, sabía perfectamente como lidiar con todos los habitantes de aquel hogar tan peculiar.

Por así decirlo era esa "cosa pegajosa (y una muy sexy) que los mantenía unidos"... sin su presencia serían una familia muy disfuncional y probablemente ni existirían en ninguna realidad.

Su presencia se hacía sentir siempre que él estaba en aquella casa; se notaba que estaba "ahí" porque se sentía y olía un envolvente aroma en todo aquel hogar, era como si la felicidad pudiera olerse y hasta comerse.

La cocina era sin lugar a dudas de sus lugares favoritos, porque ahí podía reunir a todos y ver sus complacidos rostros degustando aquello alimentos que con tanto amor preparaba para ellos.

Esa mañana había bajado muy temprano después de dejar dormido a su compañero de habitación; era más temprano de lo habitual pero ya no pudo conciliar el sueño; demasiadas dudas torturaban su mente y necesitaba calmarse y pensar serenamente, así que decidió ponerse a cocinar.

Muchas cosas eran obvias y otras tantas no las quería enfrentar o quizá no podía, no todavía; el miedo y la nostalgia no dejaban de hacerse presentes, y su corazón estaba en una interna lucha entre cual abría de ganar.

¿Que debía hacer? Enfrentarlo o dejarlo ser y esperar paciente a que su amor regresará a él.

Le angustiaba por sus pequeños, quienes no entendían aquellos significativos cambios; y además le dolía también volver a lo que eran, pesaba tanto en su alma el hecho de volver a no tener nada después de haber compartido esos años con él.

\- ¿Que debo hacer? - se preguntó intentando entender qué significaba aquello realmente. En eso una dulce vocecita llamo su atención:

\- Hola mamá, buenos días -

\- Hola Hima-chan buenos días... perdona por despertarte tan temprano... me quede dormido -

\- No hay problema mamá, me imagine que estarías cansado... -

\- Tu siempre tan observadora mi pequeña... - se acerca a ella, le da un fuerte abrazo y le llena su carita se besos - ¿Te he dicho que te amo mi pedacito de sol? - aún con las manos llenas de harina de los panqueques que preparaba, la acorrala con sus brazos evitando tocarla demasiado para no ensuciarla y la tortura con cosquillas y besos en sus mejillas.

\- Desde que me desperté... no me lo has... dicho mami - decía la pequeña entre hermosas risas y colgándose a su "madre".

\- Pues te amo mi pequeña... mi pequeña y dulce Himawari - le dijo plantando su enorme frente, cubierta por sus azulados cabellos, en aquella pequeña frentecita cubierta por castaños y lacios mechones - Eres mi pequeño sol -

\- Yo también te amo mami - dijo sincera aquella infante entre los brazos de su padre; compartían pocas cosas físicamente, puesto que la pequeñita era la fiel copia de su "madre"; pero la razón de su mote de "sol" no era por el significado de su nombre, sino por su sonrisa, que al igual que la de su padre, era capaz de iluminar la habitación y por la calidez y fuerza de su férreo corazón.

Tan embebidos estaban en aquel excesivo y acostumbrado derroche de miel, cuando escucharon unos quejidos conocidos:

\- Oe... Morinaga -

\- Ohhh cari... senpai - liberó a la pequeña quien le hizo señas de querer bajarse y luego le puso atención al recién llegado, no sin antes observar a su hija quien perfectamente sabía qué hacer; entonces miró nuevamente al pelilargo: - ¿Estas listo? -

\- Su... supongo - titubeo, se sentía extraño y fuera de lugar; había pensado en tantas cosas que podría decirle mientras se cambiaba en la habitación: le diría esto, reclamaría aquello, estaba dispuesto a decir toda la verdad; pero fue cuestión de sólo verlo para que todo se le olvidará y hasta se le quebrará la voz de puro nerviosismo.

\- Hacia días que no te veía con ese traje... siempre me ha gustado como se te ve... aunque es lógico pues tu porte es el elegante... -

\- No digas estupideces, es solo un traje... aunque con lo viejo que esta es un milagro que se me vea bien en realidad, la tela se siente desgastada en algunas partes ... - decía mientras señalaba diversas zonas descoloridas de aquel sencillo y raído atuendo.

\- Te he dicho varias veces que deberías comprarte otro, pero siempre me dices que los gastos de la casa y los niños son primero ... y no te he obligado porque tienes razón, la reconstrucción nos... - en eso fue interrumpido por el mayor.

\- ¿Reconstrucción?... Ahora entiendo porque existen zonas nuevas, pero es obvio puesto que la casa había sido consumida por el fuego... mmmm pero veo que dejaron esta área igual... - pensó en voz alta, olvidando el hecho de que no estaba sólo.

Morinaga escuchó aquello y suspiro pesadamente ignorando un poco la observación del mayor; ahogó cada pregunta que se le venía a la mente, quería creer que todo era debido a la contusión, que aquellas enormes lagunas mentales, aquella omisión de información y ese "retroceso" en su carácter sería pasajero; muy dentro de su corazón necesitaba que aquel pensamiento fuera cierto - Así es senpai, la hemos reconstruido desde los cimientos y a base de mucho esfuerzo... como nuestra relación... - estaba a punto de explotar de pura desesperación.

\- ¿El... el viejo nos cedió el terreno... frente a todos? Y tú... ¿Le pediste su... su bendición? - dijo pausadamente, temeroso de lo que diría y de la reacción del otro, ya que aquello que decía era información del sueño extraño que había tenido.

Fue entonces que Tetsuhiro tuvo por fin un respiro; por fin su amado Souichi mostraba señales de querer volver a la normalidad o de por lo menos intentarlo y sólo por eso decidió seguir creyendo y esperando, sólo un poco más.

Necesitaba creer que una buena señal como aquella solo traería más felicidad o ¿no?

Decidió tener más paciencia todavía y darle espacio, sin lugar a duda volver a la rutina sería de ayuda, después de todo había estado inconsciente y en cama por demasiados días, era normal, en parte, estar confundido y desorientado pensó en menor.

Sin embargo, la pequeña stalker no pensaba de igual forma; después de bajar de los fornidos brazos de su papi, ella solita se sirvió el delicioso desayuno hecho por mamá y se sentó a la mesa de oyente; escuchó y observó toda aquella conversación de los adultos y, como esperaba, no escuchó nada que le hiciera cambiar su desganada expresión.

Observó a su mami Morinaga y le dio pena por ser tan crédulo, pero no podía negar que la tenía difícil, al final aquel hombre de cabellos largos frente a él era el hombre con el que había compartido una vida, era obvio para ella que aún crea (o quiera) creer en él, aunque aquel otro tonto no diera una y fuera un cretino; llego a pensar que la malvada era ella por ser tan desconfiada, pero eso tampoco se podía evitar, después de todo ser Tatsumi le salía natural.

Sus inquisidores ojos verdes no perderían de vista a aquel que creía un alíen usurpador de cuerpos; su papi Morinaga podría ser un tonto bonachón, pero era SU tonto y amado papi bonachón finalmente. Ella estaba ahí para cuidarlo de todo, y eso incluía a su, "a veces", insensible y brusca "madre".

Miraba fijamente aquella escena y sus sospechas aumentaban con cada palabra, y es que eran demasiadas aclaraciones para sólo estar confundido, era muy obvio que tenían que explicarle toda una vida, la de aquel que había usurpado.

Lo que no entendía era porque las omisiones sólo eran de algunas partes o mejor dicho, su vida como "hombre de familia".

Era obvio y comprensible, su madre Morinaga había decidido callarse todas las dudas que obviamente tenía; el ¿por qué? no lo sabía y tampoco lo entendía, podría ser bueno y pasalón, pero un imprudente no era y eso aquella niña lo sabía. Se necesitaba ser fuerte y decidido para haber logrado todo lo que se había propuesto, sobretodo haber ganado la vida que quería junto a su voluble madre, era complicado pero se había mantenido firme y ella siempre vio que juntos trabajaban mejor.

Entonces escuchó:

\- Vamos senpai, se hará tarde... ven siéntate a desayunar... justamente estoy terminando de preparar los bentou para ustedes ... -

Souichi lo siguió, no podía evitarlo, esa costumbre se arraigo en él fuertemente y más si se trataba de comida; desde que recordaba, más específicamente, desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos, estar junto a él en la cocina y robando comida era entretenido para él, haciéndose un acto repetitivo e inconsciente; muy dentro de su mente, le recordaba cosas de cuando era niño y aún más porque la remodelación no había modificado ese espacio, cosa que removía sentimientos en el pelilargo.

\- Hicieron un buen trabajo en este sitio... - empezó a decir mirando todo a su alrededor y dado probadas a aquel desayuno servido para él; entonces se topó con la curiosa indiferencia de la pequeña que tenía enfrente.

Ella comía silenciosa el delicioso panqueque cubierto de miel con forma de estrella, ojos de fresa y sonrisa de mantequilla, estaba seria, sin mirarlo, sin siquiera saludarlo; "pero que maleducada esta mocosa insolente" pensó prepotente.

\- Oe... se saluda a los mayores niña -

\- ... - fingió demencia.

\- Te estoy hablando mocosa - insistió, usualmente le hubiera ignorado pero algo en él le hacía seguir, estaba portándose como niño en comparación de la que realmente era la infante en la mesa.

\- No soy mocosa, tengo un nombre y además... tú llegaste después que nosotros y fuiste grosero... eso que hiciste no fue un saludo, más bien un gruñido y ese idioma de alíen yo no lo entiendo - podría tener buenos modales pero no dejaba de ser una niña y actuar como tal.

\- ... - lo miró y sus reconocidos ojos verdes acalló todas sus quejas.

¿Qué quería probar con ese infantil enfrentamiento?

\- Aunque pensándolo bien... se parece al de Yura cuando reclama alimento... pero tú no tienes excusa, eres un adulto, ¡comportarte! - dijo autoritaria y tajante.

\- ¿Quien crees tú para...? -

\- ¡He terminado! ... Un par de bentou listos para llevar - apareció el peliazul a subsanar la situación en aquella mesa, que por poco y se vuelve un campo de batalla entre ese par de obstinados contendientes; no tenía ganas de saber cuál de los dos ganaría aquella tontería, así que mejor se apresuró e hizo su oportuna aparición.

\- Senpai, termina rápido... ya se hizo tarde -

\- Sigo sin entender para que se ha hecho tarde... - dijo malhumorado aquel hombre de cabellos largos picando la comida y dando pequeños bocados.

\- Trabajo senpai, debes ir a trabajar... Por favor termina tu desayuno -

\- Mmmmmm... - se la pensó un poco - ya no tengo apetito así que muchas gracias - no se comió ni la mitad de su porción, decepcionando sumamente al menor; Souichi por su parte agradeció por la comida, lo miró atentamente y dijo muy muy seriamente:

\- Y... ¿dónde trabajo? -

~§~

\- ¡Senpai!... ¡Senpai!, ¿dónde te fuiste? -

.

Los meses pasaban sin sentirse y los cambios en el cuerpo y humor del senpai fueron cada vez más notorios.

Morinaga Tetsuhiro se había vuelto aún más sobreprotector y más cuidadoso con respecto a quien entraba al laboratorio o siquiera se acercaba a su "algún día" tirano esposo. Así mismo se había puesto a trabajar como loco a medio tiempo en los espacios "muertos", esos períodos en que los experimentos estaban relativamente tranquilos; eligieron un par de manos extras (mujeres) que ayudarán al mayor y le avisaran de cualquier cosa al menor.

Souichi en realidad no quería que se fuera, se sentía más tranquilo teniéndolo al lado, pero sabía que con la casa en plena construcción, él inválido (o embarazado que es casi igual a esas alturas con el tamaño de su barriga) y la inminente llegada de su hija a sus vidas no podían evitar necesitar ingresos extras.

Siempre que estaba por irse, Morinaga se le pegaba a la barriga lo más que podía; senpai lo corría, excusando sentirse sofocado, pero Morinaga "entendía" su oculto pedido perdido en aquellas quejas; subía por su torso y le decía quedito en el oído sólo para que él escuchará:

\- Te prometí que haría lo que fuera por ustedes y en eso estoy... así que ten un poco más de paciencia - no sabía que era lo que más le llenaba de paz, si sus dulces palabras o saberlo ahí, cumpliendo sus promesas - Perdóname si no estoy mucho contigo... Sabes que es por ti y por nuestro bebe - y entonces le dio una suave caricia a su pancita, bajo la ropa.

\- No hagas eso pervertido - dijo rojo hasta las orejas, ahogando las demás quejas.

\- ... - le silencio de la manera más dulce, y en realidad, la única posible para este tirano embarazado: le robó un beso, y Souichi se lo concedió, cómo todo lo demás que era suyo por derecho.

.

Después de una muy corta búsqueda, Morinaga dio con el rastro de aquel hormonal tirano de cabellos largos, en la banca del que parecía se había convertido en su "escondite improvisado": el baño del laboratorio 2.

\- ¿Así qué aquí estabas? -

\- ¿Dónde más podría estar? Sabes qué últimamente pasó más aquí que entre los cultivos -

\- Es verdad, disculpa... - se le quedó viendo serio y con ese brillo intenso y contenido que hacía meses le veía, hasta que se le acercó, le dio un corto beso y le susurró: - ¿Puedo besarte? es casi hora de irme y yo... -

Detuvo su discurso con un fugaz besito y mirando a otro lado le dijo:

\- Sólo hazlo... - le dijo retador.

Y lo beso.

Aquello se había vuelto para ellos un ritual de despedida.

.

Hizo del vestidor su rincón ya no por vómitos o náuseas, esa etapa pasó a la historia una vez que toda la verdad fue confesada en aquella reunión improvisada. Ahora era por aquella molesta necesidad de orinar cada 15 minutos, que por ser hombre se volvía más insoportable y su bendición no parecía querer cooperar, usurpando el espacio en el que su vejiga debería estar.

Definitivamente ese bebé se había vuelto un reto para su cuerpo y eso que lo "peor" aún faltaba por llegar y eso en verdad que sí le preocupaba.

El parto sería un reto para el cual estaría prevenido; desde que cumplió oficialmente el tercer mes se vio todos los videos en Internet que hablaban al respecto y se documento de todo lo existente, sin importar que fuera ciencia o alquimia.

Absolutamente todo lo revisó: busco tutoriales, videos oficiales e ilegales, revisó libros y todos los panfletos que encontró en el consultorio de su médico loco, he hizo un plan mental de contingencia; todo empezaría de improviso y quizá sin Morinaga cerca, así que debía estar listo, por lo menos lo más que se pudiera.

Su lógica científica, intensificada por el hormonal frenesí de ideas y el exceso de tiempo libre, fueron la mezcla perfecta para estar preparados para cuando sucediera aquel gran día del nacimiento.

En el quinto mes, ya con una muy poco disimulada barriga, decidieron dejar su amado departamento y mudarse con tía Matsuda; Morinaga pasaba poco tiempo en ese lugar y el terror de que senpai tuviera contracciones prematuras le agobiaba, más porque se la pasaba sólo hasta que llegaba; fue la misma tía quien les ofreció su hogar, quería presenciar los cambios de su sobrino y el crecimiento de aquel diminuto ser y los evidentes matices en el carácter de su sobrino.

.

\- Perdona las molestias - dijo alguna vez haciendo una solemne reverencia hasta donde la pancita le permitía, a lo que su tía simplemente respondió con una sonrisa y una caricia:

\- Somos familia... - y Souichi le agradeció con una tenue sonrisa - Ese bebé que esperan es tan fuerte, mira que hay sido capaz de todo esto y sin haber nacido todavía... Ya la imagino sacándole canas verdes a sus sobreprotectores padres primerizos - río de lo lindo la señora, mientras el embarazado en cuestión intentaba acomodarse en el sillón.

Dejaron la solemnidad de lado, pues ni siquiera alcanzaba el ángulo adecuado para una reverencia decente, mucho menos para seguir aquel solemne protocolo; además de que no era necesario, la tía no necesitaba de disculpas, cuando ella misma había invitado a los jóvenes a vivir en su casa. Se le quedó viendo mientras se ponía cómodo en aquella estancia, bien sujeto de una chaqueta que a simple vista se veía que no era suya, por lo largo de las mangas y por lo grande que estaba. Le pregunto si tenía frío, quería corroborar su sospecha de esa particular prenda, a lo que respondió:

\- No, no tengo frío... - abrazo más la chaqueta a su cuerpo.

\- Me gusta verte en ese estado - dijo de improviso la bonachona señora.

\- No te burles tía -

\- No lo hago, sabes bien que estoy siendo sincera contigo -

\- ... - el muchacho se sonrojo, ese avanzado estado de gravidez le hacía tener sus sentimientos más a flor de piel y actuar por instinto.

Una vez que llegaba, después de comer y asearse, religiosa y pacientemente esperaba en la estancia mirando el reloj, después la puerta y finalmente el celular.

Había días en que no lo veía desde la mañana, debido a sus trabajos o los entrenamientos así que silenciosamente esperaba su llegada siempre con la excusa trabajo acumulado o la preparación de informes pendientes, cómo motivo de su permanencia en aquel sitio.

Inconscientemente esperaba la llegada de aquel muchacho; no podía agradecer con palabras porque se le saldrían las emociones desbordadas por las hormonas, así que esperaba estoico y silente a que fuera la hora en verlo cruzar la puerta fingiendo estar embebido en datos y con un cigarrillo (apagado) yendo de lado a lado.

La horas pasaban, lentas y tortuosas, pero siempre llegaba ese ansiado momento:

\- Tadaima -

Su barriga se sacudía de tan sólo escuchar la puerta principal siendo abierta, y su corazón reaccionaba a ese saludo apenas y entraba; él sonreía para sus adentros, tocaba su pancita y le respondía en lo que era su pequeño y personal ritual de cada noche:

\- Okaeri -

Y entonces el recién llegado buscaba refugio en su regazo y recargaba su energía aprisionando en un abrazo a su añorada familia.

Eran esos momentos, cuando se daba cuenta que todo el cansancio acumulado, la angustia y la lejanía valían la pena, por qué era por él, todo lo que hacía.

.

Era frustrante pensar que aquello estuviera pasando; Morinaga no pudo evitar rememorar sus preciados recuerdos, la nostalgia se apoderó de él puesto que él no las soñó, eran gratas memorias tatuadas en su alma, y la mayor prueba de que las vivió son los hijos que tuvieron, ellos no eran imaginarios.

¿Cómo era posible que todo lo demás pareciera haberse esfumado junto con todo lo que parecían haber avanzado?

\- Espero que por lo menos el trabajo ayude... Porque sino... No se que haré -

Pensaba mientras bajaba a Yura al comedor a que tomará su colación, usualmente almuerzan todos juntos, pero era obvio que esos días la rutina se desmoronaría.

Muy dentro de él, rogaba porque el cambio de rutina fuera la única modificación, rogaba porque estos acontecimientos no transformarán drásticamente el curso de sus vidas.

\- Souichi - beso a Yura en su frente y se fueron juntos a la cocina.

~§~

\- Date prisa quieres ... ya es bastante tarde -

\- ¿Quién te crees enana insolente? No deberías hablarle así a tus mayores -

\- Yo no tengo consideraciones con aliens groseros como tú... Así que camina más rápido o te dejare aquí -

\- ¡No te atrevas enana! -

Después de ser prácticamente corridos de la casa por Morinaga, la pequeña Himawari y un Souichi bastante gruñón se encontraban camino a la estación para ir al prescolar y al trabajo respectivamente.

Morinaga dio instrucciones precisas de como llegar al edificio de oficinas en donde trabajaba y le dijo claramente el nombre de su jefe, con el que habría de reportarse y de colegas a los que podría acudir si tuviera algún problema en el desarrollo de las actividades que debía realizar.

Souichi estaba negado, oía la voz del joven de oscuros cabellos pero ni una pizca de atención le estaba poniendo; Morinaga lo sabía, lo veía en su cara de fastidio, pero había decidido esperar, necesitaba creer que pronto todo sería como era antes de ese extraño accidente. Y aunque fuera a regañadientes, el pelilargo acato cada indicación y emprendería camino junto a la menor.

Le pidió en silencio a su pequeña hija, con ojos suplicantes y expresión preocupada, que lo guiará y al mismo tiempo que lo cuidará. A la niña no le quedó de otra más que seguir las indicaciones de su padre, podría ser voluntariosa y contestona pero esa mirada fue suficiente para doblegarla.

La realidad era que en su corta vida nunca, nunca había visto esa expresión en los ojos de su papi, y esa fue razón suficiente para guardar silencio y observar.

En cuanto ese alíen geniudo se atreviera a hacerle algo a su familia, conocería su furia.

\- ¿Porqué te sabes el camino a ese edificio? -

Se giró a verlo desafiante e indignada, pero también se dio cuenta que no tenía razón para tal sorpresa, era muy obvio que ese alíen no sabía nada.

Pero entonces:  
¿Qué quería?  
¿Dónde estaba su querida mami?

Decidió responderle:

\- Papá trabaja mucho y tiene poco tiempo libre... Mi escuela queda a unas calles de su trabajo; desde el inicio lo decidieron así para que nos fuéramos juntos por la mañana y cuando fuera posible volver juntos a casa... -

\- Eres una niña consentida... ahora entiendo muchísimas cosas - dijo tajante el mayor - Kanako desde el prescolar se iba sola a la escuela y eso formó su carácter -

\- ¡Tú no entiendes nada! Tú... - lo miró decepcionada, pero se cayó, no daría más información que luego diera falsas ilusiones a su papá Morinaga.

\- Yo qué... - preguntaba retador.

\- Olvídalo... Date prisa que perderemos el tren, no me gusta llegar tarde - dio media vuelta y emprendió camino. La estación estaba a pocos pasos de distancia, a diferencia de la distancia que la niña interpuso entre ella y el mayor que la acompañaba.

Entraron a la estación y subieron al tren, al mismo vagón, más sin embargo la pequeña tomo asiento bastante lejos de él, se colocó donde pudieran verse para que el mayor no se perdiera y la siguiera.

\- Universidad de Nagoya... Universidad de Nagoya, tenga cuidado al bajar. El tren partirá en 5 minutos... -

Al escuchar aquello, Souichi casi se baja, pero vio a la niña inmóvil en su asiento observándole sin la más mínima intención de levantarse, con una ceja elegantemente levantada y mirada acusatoria; ante aquello Souichi se sintió como un verdadero tonto y procedió a sentarse nuevamente; pero ahora decidió irse a un lado de la pequeña muda que tenía como guía.

\- Dos estaciones más y bajamos -

Fue lo único que se digno a decirle en todo lo que quedaba de recorrido; decidió que ya no hablaría más que lo absolutamente necesario.

~§~

\- Esa es mi escuela -

Dijo la niña pasando frente al edificio estando ellos justo por la acera de enfrente.

Souichi no sabía dónde estaban, no reconocía absolutamente nada, el distrito era totalmente desconocido y eso le generaba demasiada desconfianza; sí no fuera porque vio a otros niños con el mismo atuendo por los alrededores hubiera acusado a la niña de haber errado la dirección.

Siguieron caminando un par de bloques más, hasta que finalmente llegaron a un modesto edificio de oficinas de no más de 4 pisos.

\- Entra, toma el elevador hasta el tercer piso y pregunta por el jefe Nozomi... -

\- Sí... Sí... Recuerdo lo demás del sermón de Morinaga... - dijo petulante el mayor ignorando los sencillos y bien intencionados consejos de la menor; con esa actitud Himawari recordó que estaba molesta con él y que no quería hablarle de nuevo; excepto por un pequeño detalle:

\- ¡No olvides que te voy a estar esperando para regresar juntos! -

\- ... - hizo señas con un brazo, dándole la espalda e ignorando todo comentario que aquella niña quisiera darle; esa ya era su costumbre, una muy mala costumbre, porque a veces, se privaba de información importante.

Himawari lo vio indignada, no iba a gastar más tiempo en aquel alíen egoísta y malagradecido. Saludo respetuosamente al guardia del edificio y emprendió camino de regreso a su escuela en una carrera; tenía justos cinco minutos para su hora de entrada; así que corrió para ganarle al reloj y alcanzar a llegar.

~§~

Aquello era un nuevo y aburrido mundo para él, fue como llegar a tierra recién descubierta, con una civilización poco evolucionada y bastante mediocre a su parecer.

Al salir del elevador, se encontró con que aquel era un sencillo piso de oficinas encargado de vender pesticidas a las zonas rurales aledañas a la ciudad de Nagoya. El negocio era modesto pero tenía sedes en Kyoto y Hokkaido, zonas donde todavía se acostumbraban los cultivos tradicionales y huertos familiares.

Se quedó ahí parado por medio minuto sin saber exactamente qué hacer, sí seguir las instrucciones de sus "celadores" o dar media vuelta y buscar el edificio correcto en el que estaba SU oficina, SU jefe Mizuno y SU vida, la real, la que él conocía... No ese delirio colectivo en el que estaba metido.

Alcanzo a girarse para emprender la graciosa huida, pero en eso fue sorprendido por un colega que se le pegó y se lo impidió.

\- ¡Tatsumi San! ¿Dónde te habías metido? - decía aquel hombrecito chaparrón, calvo y llorón, el cual se le abrazo fuerte y le lloriqueo: - Esto ha sido un caos desde que desapareciste... ¡no vuelvas a dejarnos por tanto tiempo! -

\- ¡Tatsumi senpai! - dijo una voz a lo lejos.

\- Tatsumi San, bienvenido - se escuchó otra voz que le apoyo.

Una pequeña algarabía se formó al momento en que fue descubierto queriendo huir de aquel piso de oficinas; los compañeros que lo vieron se abalanzaron y le recibieron cálida y respetuosamente.

\- ¡Que bueno que ha regresado! - decía uno.

\- ¡¿Se encuentra mejor?! - escuchaba de otro.

\- No vuelva a dejarnos por favor - habló nuevamente aquel que le bloqueo la salida y por tanto su exitosa huida.

Algunos otros hacían reverencia como saludo de bienvenida, puesto que tenía una pequeña multitud reunida a su alrededor. Era evidente que estaban felices de verlo volver y más complacidos de que estuviera bien, puesto que diariamente alguno llamaba a su casa para conocer su estado de su salud.

Sin embargo, para un hombre como él, alérgico al contacto humano, acostumbrado a miradas duras y reproches silenciosos de sus subordinados, le hacia entrar en conflicto por no saber exactamente que hacer.

Aquello prosiguió por unos minutos, hasta que todo aquel escándalo y sollozos llegaron a oídos del jefe:

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? ... ¿Porqué no están en su puestos trabajando?... ¡Acaso no escuchan que los teléfonos están sonando! -

.

Nozomi Sorata, dueño de aquella sencilla empresa familiar de fertilizantes, comenzó su negocio como muchos otros: a base de sueños, esfuerzos y decepciones.

Dejo Kyoto, su ciudad natal, después de haberse casado y esperando a su primogénito; se mudó a la novedosa ciudad de Nagoya, sin más nada que su familia y un montón de ilusiones.

¿De que más esta hechos los sueños sino de esperanzas, fuerza y mucho miedo? Junto a la voluntad de hacer algo con ellos.

Comenzó de la nada, esforzándose y desviviéndose por su naciente familia, insistiendo y resistiendo sobre todo ante las tristezas; hasta que lo logró y levantó, sobre castillos en el aire, una pequeña oficina que no terminaba de prosperar hasta que conoció un serio sujeto de largos cabellos, con experiencia práctica, ideas nuevas y una inmensa necesidad de trabajar, pero a la vez, tener un poco de libertades, por sus "especiales" circunstancias.

La llegada del Tatsumi fue para Nozomi un respiro de aire fresco: ingenio, fuerza, inteligencia y humildad, todo en un mismo paquete; dones que creía necesarios para poder ser un hombre de éxito. Sin embargo, aquel muchacho tenía sus razones para no resaltar, lo cual Nozomi siempre respeto.

Fue gracias a Souichi que las sedes de Kyoto y Hokkaido se establecieron finalmente, no fue fácil y aunque fue muy demandante para ambos, no desistieron, eran pequeños pasos que los llenaban de orgullo.

Poco a poco se volvieron un equipo, y Nozomi vio a Tatsumi no sólo como un colega, sino como un amigo con el cual podía contar. Un día finalmente Souichi decidió presentarle sus "motivos"; aunque ya no era raro en ese tiempo y al Tatsumi ya no le "molestaba" demasiado; sin embargo, ser cuestionado y tratado como bicho raro, era algo que todavía le incomodaba, más aún que su familia fuera señalada y peor si insultaban a sus hijos.

Él era uno de los hombres de esa familia, pero también era madre de un par de niños por los que luchaba día a día, junto a su esposo, el cual le tenía infinita paciencia.

Ese fue el trato entre esos dos: lealtad, trabajo, discreción y libertad de ir y venir. No era el jefe, pero nadie le negaba el trato que con su excelente trabajo se ganaba día a día.

.

Debido a toda aquel escándalo, el jefe Nozomi llegó al lugar queriendo saber que sucedía, encontrándose a todos los empleados fuera de sus puestos, abrazando y saludando al recién llegado.

De inmediato lo vio y se relajó al igual que sus subordinados; y se dispuso a recibirlo e instalarlo.

\- ¡Jefe Nozomi! Tatsumi San ¡regreso! - seguía en un sollozo.

\- Es lo que estoy viendo... Pero dejen que respire, no ven que lo están aplastando -

En efecto, Souichi se estaba poniendo azul por la falta de aire; todos aquellos brazos le estaban impidiendo respirar y ya ni siquiera podía hablar para quejarse.

\- Auxi... lío - definitivamente el contacto humano puede ser mortal. Pensaba en su el que creía su último suspiro de vida.

Ya con el jefe Nozomi presente, los colegas se alejaron y se disculparon por su imprudencia, para finalmente regresar a sus puestos de trabajo y continuar con todo lo atrasado.

\- Discúlpalos estaban un poco perdidos sin ti por aquí - el pelilargo se acomodaba la corbata y revisaba el saco, estaba seguro que se había roto de algún lado, entre tanto jaloneo y con lo desgastado que estaba fue un milagro que no se deshiciera simplemente al contacto.

\- Bienvenido... Espero estés mejor -

\- Estoy bien -

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, no esperaba menos de ti Tatsumi... entonces te encargo todo lo que está pendiente -

\- ¿Y qué es eso pendiente? -

Mizuno detuvo su marcha y lo miró confundido, sí embargo recordó los antecedentes y detalles que acontecían con su empleado: - Es verdad, tu esposo me dijo que... -

\- ¿Quién? - preguntó bastante sorprendido, por no decir indignado.

\- Tetsuhiro San... - hizo pausa y prosiguió - ... tú esposo -

\- Agghhhhhhggg - se puso azul de nuevo pero porque del susto se le olvidó que tenía que respirar.

Sintió que se moría, cómo podía ese tipo decirlo así nada más y peor cómo podía el idiota de Morinaga presentarse como su... su...

Pero entonces si el jefe sabía que estaba con Morinaga, quiere decir que también sabía que él...

Murió por segunda vez, se desplomó en el piso más bien. Con el impacto creyó escuchar sonido de arpas y cánticos celestiales.

\- ¡Tatsumi San! Vamos... Respira - dijo Nozomi asustado.

\- Tranquilos... Yo sé RCP... ¡A un lado! - dijo aquel calvo compañero poniéndose en cuclillas y poniendo su cabeza en posición.

Souichi, que sólo estaba de dramático, lo detuvo de inmediato y se alejó de él, agregando un certero puñetazo.

\- ¡Aléjate! -

Eran apenas las 9 AM, ya más tranquilo, se dio cuenta de que ese sería un largo, tedioso y pesado día. No por el trabajo, sino por todo lo que habría de descubrir con el pasar del tiempo.

Mientras lo comenzaron a llenar de papeles y preguntas miró la salida una vez más, pensó seriamente en salir de ahí sin excusarse, sin más ni más que irse, pero se detuvo ante tres pensamientos básicos:

Si se iba... ¿A dónde iría?  
¿Dónde comería?  
¿Dónde dormiría?  
Para su desgracia, ninguna tenía respuesta.

Debía ser prudente y esperar paciente a qué todo se ajustará y regresará a cómo estaba.

Pero en realidad, tampoco le quedaba de otra más que observar y aguardar por una señal que le indicará como regresar a la vida que conocía.

~§~

\- Gracias por su trabajo, disculpe por los inconvenientes -

\- Muchas gracias por el trabajo de hoy, le aseguro que mi esfuerzo de mañana será mejor -

\- Lamento el tiempo que tardo en explicarme... -

Una oleada de reverencias, agradecimientos y disculpas se fueron suscitando a medida se iba acercando la hora de salida de aquella humilde sala de oficinas.

A lo largo del día, Souichi observó la rapidez con la que ese incómodo e inestable escritorio empezó a llenarse de papeles y pendientes por resolver; pudo ver desde lejos, que ya estaba lleno de carpetas esperando su firma o simplemente una opinión certera que validara o rechazará las acciones que se habrían de hacer.

No podía creer, e incluso estaba molesto, de que aún teniendo un jefe presente para orientarlos y tomar decisiones que hubieran dado avance a todos aquellos insulsos pendientes, se sentaron a esperarlo descaradamente, o al idiota por el que estaba presente.

La incompetencia y la holgazanería eran males que jamás estaría dispuesto a solapar, sin importar que fuera al mismísimo jefe al que hubiera que enfrentar. No por nada se había ganado a base de empeño y disciplina todo lo que tenía.

Obviamente no era por ser buena gente.

Su orgullo y su honor estaban antes que cualquier superior, con mayor razón con esté individuo, que aunque no conocía, no merecía ni un poco de consideración, por ser perezoso y sin ánimos de superación.

Aunque todos salieron agradeciendo el trabajo de ese día, el pelilargo no hizo lo mismo, aunque fuera una costumbre muy arraigada y de cortesía. Para el tirano aquello era un perdida de tiempo y una mentira a la que no se uniría.

Souichi estaba molesto, cansado e indignado con tantos errores, omisiones y negligencias; aquella pequeña empresa podría estar mejor posicionada pero las malas decisiones hacían que no prosperará.

Con sólo unas horas de trabajo pudo darse cuenta qué los aciertos eran nulos en comparación a los errores documentados; también pudo ver qué desde su llegada (por su firma en los papeles se dio cuenta) las cosas cambiaron y obviamente mejoraron. He ahí la razón de aquel recibimiento.

Se disponía a irse; el jefe Nozomi lo interceptó a su salida; agradeció por el trabajo realizado y cuestionó sobre cómo se había sentido al haber vuelto al trabajo; sin embargo ante las parcas respuestas de aquel hombre de cabellos largos, se despidió agradecido y le permitió seguir su camino.

Para desgracia de Souichi, alguien más estaba interesado en interponerse en su camino. Un colega, un novato que se presentó como Yuugo, hijo del jefe Nozomi, lo abordó y repitió las preguntas sobre salud. Souichi no estaba interesado y respondió cortante:

\- Estoy bien y me sentiré mejor al poder salir de aquí, llegar a casa y descansar... ¿Así que si me disculpa? -

\- Te notó distinto... Más intolerante pero también más enérgico y decidido -

\- Yo no he cambiado en nada, no sé a qué se refiere - lo que decía era verdad, puesto que él no había cambiado su jo#(&ida personalidad, seguía siendo la misma y hasta peor persona; aunada la frustración que sentía, de no poseer nada de lo que él tenía y de no poder irse al único lugar que en ese mundo conocía.

\- Es posible que ahora sí aceptes ir a esa reunión de inversionistas -

Y sólo con eso, obtuvo su completa y total atención.

~§~

La charla con aquel molesto sujeto fue una verdadera pérdida de tiempo; era obvio que ese tipo sólo quería sacar provecho para su propio beneficio, creyendo que por ser "más interesado y menos sentimental" podría usarlo y sacarle provecho, pegándose a su inminente ascenso si todo su plan funcionaba bien; ese chico podría ser el hijo del jefe, pero era la peor clase de ser humano que existía: era un parásito que buscaba pegarse a quien se dejará para ir ascendiendo sin el más mínimo esfuerzo de su parte.

Al ver el cambio en el carácter de Souichi decidió acercarse y tentar su ambición; pero el juego se torció a medida que escuchaba las tonterías sin sentido que aquel muchacho expresó.

Sin embargo, ese nauseabundo sujeto le dio una pista, dijo un nombre por la cual surgió una idea, una forma de rastrear su realidad y observar lo que fue de ella y observarla aunque fuera de lejos para luego intentar recuperarla.

Se fue meditando todo aquello en el largo y silencioso camino de regreso a la casa, tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escuchó el aviso de la U de Nagoya y por tanto no pudo extrañarla.

Se lamentó de haber perdido más de 40 minutos escuchando las tonterías del muchacho, siendo que todo pudo haberse resumido unos cuántas palabras. Era una pena para Souichi darse cuenta que un día esa decente empresa quedaría a merced de un tipo tan incompetente.

Se bajó del tren en la estación correspondiente y emprendió un instintivo camino al que fuera su hogar; eran las 6 pm, era bastante tarde, el sol caía y no podía negar que estaba hambriento; el bento ayudó bastante a la hora de la comida, estaba fresco, variado y con ese sabor a hogar que había extrañado; definitivamente fue lo mejor de aquel extraño día.

Hasta que finalmente llegó, tocó y se quedó como idiota esperando que le abrieran la puerta:

\- ¿Senpai? ¿Por qué tocas?... ¿Olvidaste que traes tus llaves? - le dijo dejándole pasar al ganken.

\- Ahhhh... Si - mintió ni siquiera traía llaves.

\- ¿Cómo te fue hoy? -

\- Fue un pésimo día... Estoy rodeado de incompetentes -

\- Vamos senpai, no puede ser tan malo, has estado con ellos por 3 años desde que Yura nació... Lo que me recuerda ¿Y Himawari?... ¿No pasaste por ella después de salir de la oficina? -

\- ... - en ese momento recordó la última orden que aquella niña le dio.

\- ¿Lo olvidaste? - su cara triste y decepcionada se hizo notar.

\- ... - seguía sin saber que contestar; sintió una horrible preocupación muy muy adentro, que le hizo posponer los planes que desde hace horas venía fraguando en su cabeza - Yo... Yo... no - empezó a tartamudear buscando alguna justificación para dar, pero nada se le ocurrió; Morinaga lo miraba confundido y triste, pero en ningún momento le reclamo o le culpo por su olvido.

Se giró avergonzado - Lo... olvide - dijo temeroso de la reacción del menor; ya se había desabrochado los zapatos y quitado el saco; se sentó en el genkan y empezó a abrochárselos de nuevo, dispuesto a volver a salir.

\- ¿Qué haces senpai? -

\- ... -

\- No te... -

En eso la cerradura se escuchó y la puerta se abrió, era Himawari quien muy tranquilamente saludo:

\- Tadaima -

\- Okaerinasai Hima-chan -

Miró al pelilargo quién estaba a su altura sentando en el escalón, lo miró indiferente y con el puchero en la cara, pero muy educadamente expresó:

\- Que bueno que llegaste bien -

\- ... - Souichi no tuvo más que tragarse sus palabras de la mañana, respecto a qué era un niña mimada por necesitar quién la llevara a la escuela.

\- Me alegra que te hayas aprendido la ruta en la estación - miró entonces a su madre Morinaga y cambio de expresión: - ¿Mamá quieres ayuda para la cena? - su jovial voz y su sonrisa llenaron el lugar con una atmósfera de paz.

Se quitó sus zapatitos, los acomodó y se sujetó a los brazos de su madre, quién agradeció la intención de querer ayudar. Morinaga de inmediato cambio su expresión de preocupada a consentidora, hablando dulcemente con aquella niña que con su sola presencia iluminaba aquella habitación.

Souichi se quedó ahí, sólo. Tratando de comprender lo que sintió su corazón al darse cuenta del olvido que cometió. Se trago un mal sentimiento, algo dentro le hizo sentir pesar por ese acto, por haber roto una promesa y porque una vez más no fue capaz de cumplir con su palabra.

Pero como usualmente hacía, decidió bloquearlo todo y eliminar de su sistema toda sensación; no podía hacer nada más al respecto, lo hecho hecho estaba, el olvido no pasó a mayores y él... él no pasaría demasiado tiempo en aquel sitio.

O al menos, eso es lo que pensaba.

Era lo único que sabía con seguridad, en algún momento esto terminaría.

Lo que no entendía era ese sentimiento, que decidió ignorar, cada que pensaba en que no volvería a verlos jamás.

Se subió a la alcoba, estaba cansado, agobiado y avergonzado; no sabía el por qué, pero así se sentía, muy muy pequeño, evidenciado por las palabras dichas en contra de aquella pequeña de tan aguerrido carácter.

\- Sí no fuera porque es imposible... Realmente consideraría la posibilidad de que en verdad es mía... ¡Pero qué carácter más malo tiene! -

Se fue pensando todo aquello mientras recorría un camino ya conocido a la regadera y luego un corto salto hacia el colchón, que aunque se sentía cómodo y acogedor, ya no olía tanto como esa mañana lo percibió.

~§~

Un par de días pasaron y nada, absolutamente nada cambio a excepción del mal humor, la prácticamente nula tolerancia y la impaciencia del mayor.

Souichi no se negó a seguir el juego de la "familia", al contrario se acostumbro; no tenía más nada que hacer y tampoco tenía demasiado que perder; al menos eso creía, que no estaba haciéndole mal a nadie, al contrario creía que le estaba haciendo un enorme favor a ese idiota.

Después de todo, Souichi no tenía a dónde ir y por más que lo pensó, no encontró forma de escapar de esa realidad; sin embargo, tenía un plan: estaba esperando esa bendita reunión de inversionistas. Pensó que sería una oportunidad, sino de regresar a su vida, al menos podría recuperar lo que tenía.

La situación en la casa iba en picada, los silencios y los gruñidos se volvieron repetitivos. Y los gestos e intolerancia del pelilargo se volvieron más evidentes e infundados.

Todo le molestaba y no encontraba su lugar. En la oficina no era nada diferente: se aburría, se desesperaba y comenzó a ser grosero con sus compañeros, quienes no entendían, y tampoco se adaptaban a ese cambio tan dramático. Era un giro de 420 grados en su personalidad y no se auguraba que algo de aquello fuera a terminar bien.

Himawari se alejó por completo de aquel sujeto al que no dejaba de referirse en secreto cómo "alíen"; lo sabía molesto y gruñón así que tomó como misión personal alejar a su familia de ese ladrón de cuerpos. Ella lo evitó todo lo que se podía y vigilaba cada movimiento que hacía.

Para Souichi los días eran repetitivos y aburridos, se iba cada mañana, desayunaba poco y trabajaba sin ganas; no había reto, no disfrutaba de intimidar a la gente, porque en lugar de hacerle caso y tenerle miedo, cuchicheaban a sus espaldas teniéndole paciencia debido a su "accidente". Eso no era divertido, era tedioso que lo tratarán como enfermo y le hablarán cómo si no entendiera.

La casa, era otra historia; era su casa, la casa de su infancia (o algo así), era el lugar donde estaba el altar de su madre y por más que lo negara, le generaba un extraño sentimiento del que no podía escapar. Pero era más grande su deseo por todas aquellas cosas que sabía que poseía pero que no tenía en esa realidad.

¿Era posible extrañar más su tina de baño que a su fiel kohai?  
¿Daba más calor un costoso abrigo que estar en sus brazos?  
¿Era más delicioso degustar un costoso licor que saborear sus dulces labios?

¿Era malo querer recuperar la vida que conocía?

Ese pensamiento le pesaba, porque entendía que nada de lo que recuperaría se comparaba al costo que tendría que pagar.

Empezó a irse y regresar sólo del trabajo, Himawari buscaba cualquier pretexto para no estar junto a él, porque siempre que lo hacían terminaban de pleito. Regresaba, se bañaba y se acostaba hasta que lo llamaban para la cena.

Pero una tarde en particular, su acostumbrada y tranquila rutina, fue interrumpida:

\- Mamá quiere que bajes -

Una tierna voz se escuchó por la puerta de aquella habitación en la que se refugiaba. Era Himawari, quién le hablaba tranquilamente.

\- ¿Qué no sabes que debes tocar antes de entrar? -

\- Toqué, llamé también, pero no me respondiste... Pensé que estabas durmiendo, por eso solo abrí la puerta... Te vi con los ojos abiertos y por eso te estoy dando el recado -

\- ... - no tenía nada que objetar.

Estaba por irse cuando escuchó las quejas:

\- ¿Que querrá ese idiota ahora? -

Himawari se giró ofuscada, su tierna carita tenía un puchero, estaba cansada de cómo se expresaba de su madre, sin embargo sus sentimientos la traicionaron y le brotaron por los ojitos:

\- No digas esas cosas... ¡No lastimes más a mamá por favor!... ¿Eres un alíen bueno verdad? No le hagas daño... por favor - lloriqueaba quedito, cómo buena Morinaga que le brotaba el sentimiento.

\- Ya te dije una vez que no soy un alíen... No lastimare a nadie niña -

\- Mientes... Eres un alíen, eres extraño, eres feo, eres, eres... Quiero a mi papi, a mi mami Souchan - lloró un poco más fuerte.

\- Oe, oe... Deja de hacer eso, no sé qué hacer con los mocosos que lloran -

\- No estoy llorando - dijo limpiándose los ojitos, esos lindos ojos que le recordaban la mirada de su ex kohai; tenían esa mirada triste que no le gustaba ver.

Se conmovió un poco, pero no lo suficiente.

\- Tu padre, madre o lo que sea, regresará cuando yo encuentre la forma de irme... - se quedó pensando y en voz alta dijo - sea quien sea ese sujeto volverá... Pero definitivamente yo no soy esa desagradable persona -

\- ... - la pequeña quedó en silencio, pues era una confirmación que no esperaba tan fácilmente. La pequeña bajo su cabeza y dijo entre su llanto:

\- Quiero a mi mamá... Devuélvemela - Souichi escuchó ese ruego, ese doloroso y reconocido pedimento; le recordó a él mismo cuando clamaba en silencio la presencia de su madre. Pero no causaba mayor efecto ver a la niña en esa condición.

Entonces lo vio.

Estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, escuchando la charla entre esos dos. Souichi se asombró por la expresión molesta en su rostro. Supo cuando se encontró con su mirada enojada que, como usualmente hacia, había hablado de más y con quién menos debía.

\- Hima-chan - se asusto con la seria voz de Morinaga, nunca en su vida lo había escuchado así -¿puedes ir a vigilar a Yura? por favor, está con las visitas en la estancia -

La pequeña se seco los ojitos, lo miro hacia arriba con una sonrisa y un notorio cambio en su voz: - Haiiiiiiiiii - y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Morinaga le habló seria y duramente:

\- Tienes visitas - el castaño se sorprendió, pocas veces había escuchado tan serio a Morinaga, eso era señal de que estaba molesto: - ¿Quieres que suban? ¿O bajas a ver a Kanako y a Souji-papa? -

Decidió bajar a verlos, después de todo él no estaba enfermo como para que lo fueran a ver hasta la habitación.

\- Bajaré -

\- Te esperan, no tardes -

Morinaga se giró, y se adelantó. Las cosas entre ellos se fueron volviendo más lejanas, más serias y menos amorosas. El joven de azules cabellos seguía teniendo detalles y atenciones, pero Souichi sabía que eran cortesía, una dura y fría cortesía.

~§~

Souji Tatsumi había llegado recién esa mañana a casa de la tía Matsuda, no tenía contemplado regresar tan de improviso, pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo con cada llamada que le hacia a su yerno. Las cosas no parecían avanzar para bien, mucho menos mejorar; por el contrario todo parecía estar a punto de explotar. Y ni una sola vez había podido hablar con su hijo, situación que le preocupó; puesto que aunque fuera para reclamarle, siempre le saludaba cuando llamaba.

Kanako también regresó aquel día, quería ver a su padre y de paso a la familia de su hermano; sus adorables sobrinos no habían sido malcriados por su tía desde hace semanas y quería recuperar ese tiempo con ellos; obviamente era la dulce excusa que usaba para ir a maltratar y enderezar la chueca conducta de su hermano.

Souji San esperó paciente a que sus hijos bajaran o que Morinaga les dijera que podían subir a ver a Souichi; estaban en la estancia, él miraba complacido a sus bellos nietos y a su dulce hija consintiéndoles, llenándolos de besos, abrazándolos y dándoles consejos de cómo enfrentar la ira de su madre; ella si lo trataba como "madre" puesto eso era lo que era, según decía siempre que podía y de ninguna forma tenía porque avergonzarse.

Adoraba ver a Souichi peleando porque quería que le regresarán a Yura, puesto que era su bebé y lo quería cerca de él; era un secreto a voces entre la familia que su apego hacía aquel infante era por el evidente parecido con su padre: su hermoso cabello azul sobre sus bellos ojitos color miel eran su perdición, pero era hijo de Morinaga cuando de estar hambriento se trataba.

Lloraba tan alto que nadie más lo aguantaba.

Morinaga bajo primero y les aviso que, aunque ya estaba en pijama, el pelilargo bajaría a verlos.

Souji se angustio cuando lo escuchó por teléfono, pero ahora ver su expresión desanimada junto a su triste voz, era sumamente preocupante. Esos dos jóvenes habían enfrentado todo juntos y se habían equilibrado perfectamente, su analítica mente no entendía que podía haber sucedido para que ocurriera algo semejante.

En eso Souichi bajaba por la escalera.

\- ¡Hijo! ¿Cómo estás? - saludaba como sin nada - supimos que tuviste un accidente hace un par de días; he hablado con Tetsuhiro Kun desde entonces pero a ti parece que es imposible encontrarte, así que decidí venir a verte.

\- Y yo solo me pegué... Es muy raro ver a papá en esta época del año, y justo acabo de terminar mis exámenes... Así que aquí estoy -

Souichi se quedó sin palabras, era su padre, su tonto padre estaba ahí frente a él y era su hermana, su dulce y terrorífica hermana sonriendo como son nada.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que los vio por última vez?

En realidad lo había olvidado, perdió la cuenta después de la décima vez que rechazó la invitación a la boda de su, también, baka hermana.

Verlos después de tantos años le causaba conflictos; ellos venían a verlo, cuando él evitaba hacerlo por todos los medios.

No tenía nada en su contra, pero se encargo de que el trabajo llenara su vida y simplemente permitió que evadirlos se volviera costumbre.

\- Lamento haberlos preocupado, pero como ven estoy bien... Gracias por la visita... Ahora sí me disculpan, estoy cansado -

Ambos se quedaron pasmados.

¿Quién era ese sujeto?  
Sin duda era él, pero a la vez no lo era; era extraño de entender, mucho más de explicar, más que como un retroceso en su personalidad; pero aún su más duro comportamiento no se comparaba con aquellas palabras vacías que expresó.

El cambio era obvio, el desgano, la apatía y su lejanía eran sumamente evidentes.

\- ¿Qué sucede hijo? Te sientes mal - preguntó preocupado el mayor de los Tatsumi, pero no hubo respuesta. Kanako observó aquello y quiso hacer una prueba:

\- Nissan, Yura tiene hambre -

Kanako empezó a aproximarse a él con el niño en brazos, sin embargo Souichi dio dos pasos atrás en evidente rechazó y a su vez el pequeño Yura se pegó más al pecho de su tía, escondiendo su carita y poniéndose rígido, escondiéndose también del pelilargo.

Aquello fue una dolorosa revelación, hace unos años hubiera sido muy normal, pero no ahora; el Souichi que tenían en frente no era el que conocían.

\- Nissan, ¿Le tienes miedo a Yura? O Por qué no quieres sostenerlo... -

\- ¿Porqué habría de temerle, es un niño? -

\- Pues eso fue lo que hiciste... Lo rechazaste, aunque Yura hizo lo mismo... No te quiere cerca -

\- ¡Mami! - el pequeño de azules cabellos comenzó a sollozar y clamar por su mamá, el cual acudió sin dudar a su rescate.

Ver aquello era muy triste, demasiado contrastante, algo que no creyeron ver: Yura era su bebé, su niño, su pequeño... Usualmente lo peleaba y ahora sencillamente lo negaba, y él niño tampoco lo aceptaba.

Morinaga por su parte, se alejó un poco de ellos mientras tranquilizaba el puchero de aquel infante; lo meció, lo abrazo, le canto al oído hasta que lo relajó; el peliazul estaba cansado, estaba muy estresado y no sabía qué hacer; quería enfrentarlo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, ni cómo hacerlo hablar. Al mismo tiempo tampoco quería, una parte de él se negaba todavía.

El aguantaba todo, pero ahora no estaba sólo...

\- Hijo ¿qué sucede? Sabes que puedes hablar con nosotros y... -

\- Estoy bien viejo... Es solo cansancio... pronto terminará... - lo último lo susurró tan bajo que nadie lo escuchó.

\- ¿Cansancio? ¿Es eso?... Pero hijo con tu comportamiento estás asustando a los niños... sé más cuidadoso, ellos no tienen la culpa de... -

\- ¡YO NUNCA QUISE TENER HIJOS! - se le escapó la dolorosa verdad.

Para cuándo se dio cuenta la mirada de todos estaba sobre él, asombrados, dolidos y confundidos.

¿Quién era esa persona?  
Se podrá ser un mal nacido, pero nunca nadie negaría a sus hijos.

Supo que hizo mal y prefirió escapar, como si eso en realidad resolviera sus problemas o lo sacaría de aquella realidad.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar la dura y decepcionada mirada de un Morinaga que le obstaculizó su escapada. Sus miradas se encontraron y sólo eso bastó para entender que le había roto de nuevo el corazón.

Verlo con ese niño en brazos le hacía sentirse extraño, le gustaba verlos pero a la vez se negaba a aceptarlo; lo veían como si fueran un monstruo y la verdad era que prefería ser visto así que exponerse.

Tenía que huir, debía salir de ahí.

Subió corriendo las escaleras rumbo a la habitación; se arrancó la pijama, se puso lo primero que encontró y bajó corriendo de nuevo, tomó los zapatos con las manos y salió a la calle azotando la puerta detrás de sí.

La noche ya se había hecho presente, y el horizonte frente a él era oscuro, pues la noche ya se había hecho presente.

Souji San y Kanako quedaron con los ojos abiertos de par en par, incrédulos de aquella extraña escena que les había tocado presenciar. Iban por respuestas, sin embargo la actitud de Souichi género muchas más preguntas. Y algunos abismos que parecían imposibles de atravesar.

Y Morinaga...

Él se acercó a la puerta, la cual quedó semi abierta tras el impacto del azote; lo buscó a lo lejos con la mirada, pero ya no alcanzó a ver nada pues la oscuridad se lo impidió.

Su mirada era opaca y sin emoción; tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar, había demasiadas cosas que decir y ninguna idea de cómo expresarlas, no con esa versión alterna de su senpai.

Himawari se acercó a su padre, se abrazó a una de sus largas piernas y se quedó ahí en silencio; contemplando en la misma dirección en que su madre huyó.

Al sentir la presencia de la niña en la puerta y el que Yura temblara de frío le recordó las prioridades que tenía.

Amaba a su senpai, realmente lo quería en su vida, pero si él no estaba dispuesto, Morinaga jamás lo obligaría.

El viento frío de la noche arreció; le dio indicaciones a la pequeña de entrar a la casa. Miró una vez más a la oscuridad de la calle, como intentando mantener viva una esperanza, tomó la puerta y lentamente la cerró.

En otras circunstancias, sin duda lo habría seguido, lo hubiera detenido y lo hubiera torturado hasta hacerlo confesar; sin embargo, esta vez no sería de esa forma.

Souichi había tomado una decisión, y por lo que escuchó de su propia voz, era evidente que sus pequeños hijos ya no figuraban como primera opción.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

Mi gracias por llegar hasta aquí  
Mil gracias por seguir esta historia  
Agradezco de antemano los comentarios que puedan dejar... Me gusta mucho leerlos y más responderlos... Así que por favor, no se contengan

Estamos llegando a lo triste, pero desde ahora les aseguro que esto es sólo un bache, uno profundo, pero bache al fin; está historia no es angs, no me gusta y es obvio que habrá final feliz... Tengan eso por seguro

Todo estará bien!

Gracias por leer 


	10. Chapter 10

Espero alguien todavía siga está historia, si es así de antemano muchas gracias.

No fue un capítulo sencillo, pero espero no les aburra demasiado.  
Espero sus comentarios y reclamos...

Más aclaraciones no se hacen necesarias, a excepción de que esto no es un angs y tendrá un bonito final.

Sin más que decir...  
Gracias por la oportunidad

∆×∆×∆

Morinaga empezó a cerrar la puerta con calma, sin dramas y sin reproches; bajo a Yura al piso y se lo encargo a su pequeña hija, quien estaba aferrada a su pierna, y gustosa acepto la encomienda, llevándose a su hermano de regreso por el corto camino a la sala.

Contempló por un instante más esa oscuridad fuera de su hogar, viendo con tristeza cómo la mitad de su corazón se había escapado justo frente a sus ojos; estaba decepcionado y le dolía en el alma, pero pesaba más la frustración de no poder ir tras él, detenerlo y traerlo de regreso.

Terminó de cerrar la puerta cuando vió la otra mitad de su corazón en esos dos pequeños por los que se contuvo de salir corriendo; por ahora esos infantes lo necesitaban más que el tirano fugitivo que tenían por madre; ellos seguían ahí, confiados a la seguridad de su hogar y la protección que su padre les daba; Himawari lo miró con su linda sonrisa de sol, aunque con semblante preocupada de lo que ese alíen le estaba haciendo a su familia.

Morinaga jamás pensó que sus hijos tuvieran que presenciar el mal carácter de su madre; después de los embarazos, muchos de los defectos en la personalidad de su "por fin" esposo se habían matizado, se habían pulido a base de amor, esfuerzo y paciencia. Seguía siendo el mismo hombre fuerte, aguerrido, orgulloso y honorable del que se enamoró, pero ahora dejaba salir más fácilmente el amor y la devoción que sentía por la familia que con tanto esfuerzo formaron entre los dos.

El tirano obstinado que conoció, se había convertido en un amoroso hombre capaz de demostrar el infinito amor que tenía por los hijos que concibió, sin dejar de ser el tirano del que se enamoró.

Morinaga nunca pensó en que un día volvería a presenciar de tan drástica manera esa indecisión, ese mal carácter, esa negativa forma de pensar y de contenerse; nunca creyó que volvería a enfrentarse a los miedos y complejos de Souichi, esos que tantas veces le rompieron las ilusiones y anhelos de una vida juntos.

Pero con estos actos que se acababan de suscitar, se dio cuenta con pesar que se había equivocado nuevamente al creer que Souichi podía cambiar. Estaba sumamente dolido, no por la huida, sino por darse cuenta de la dolorosa verdad... tuvo que escucharlo de su boca para poder creer que realmente él nunca quiso tener la familia que ahora compartían.

Se sintió peor al darse cuenta de tan dramática forma de que quizá una vez más forzó a su querido senpai, al haberse aprovecharse de su generosidad.

Pero ahora no podía ser igual que tantas otras veces, y aunque lo amara con todo su ser, no se dejaría amedrentar, ni mucho menos dejaría que los pequeños se dieran cuenta o sufrieran ningún tipo de rechazo.

Sabía que sus hijos eran fuertes, pero seguían siendo pequeños y debían ser atesorados como lo que eran: niños que merecen amor y un hogar que les dé abrigo y protección.

Tetsuhiro tenía claro lo que tenía que hacer: proteger a sus hijos; él sería ese escudo protector en contra de un mundo que todavía era intolerante y cruel con lo que no conocía, ni quería entender; estaba dispuesto a protegerlos de todo aquel que siquiera pensará en menospreciarlos.

Nadie iba a rechazarlos por su origen, no tenía nada de malo ser hijo de dos hombres, nadie tenía derecho de juzgarlos o cuestionar su existencia. Por esa razón, si ningún extraño lo tenía permitido, mucho menos su madre, si Souichi no quería protegerlos o no los quería, lo aceptaría; a final de cuentas Morinaga siempre había sido más que suficiente para cuidarlos, amarlos y criarlos.

Lo que más le dolía era que lo dejara ilusionarse, otra vez, de que estarían juntos para siempre.

\- Morinaga- kun por favor acepta mis disculpas en nombre de mi estúpido hijo... No tengo idea de que es lo qué pudo haber ocasionado este comportamiento tan irracional... - decía Souiji San haciendo una solemne reverencia al más joven quien había cerrado con suma dificultad la entrada principal de su hogar.

Cuando Souji levantó su vista, esperaba ver cualquier otra reacción menos lo que vió:

\- No haga eso Souji papa, no tiene que pedir, ni ofrecer disculpas... Esto no es culpa de nadie, así que por favor no se preocupe... - Morinaga estaba sonriente, se veía la preocupación en sus ojos pero su semblante era tranquilo y bondadoso, igual que siempre - ... además, haciendo eso preocupamos a los niños, así que por favor... -

Ambos adultos se quedaron contemplando a los niños que caminaban a la sala, siendo interceptados por su amorosa tía:

\- Hima-chan, Yura-kun... Vengan con tía Kanako... vamos a hacer unos deliciosos vasos de leche con chocolate y vamos comer galletas con más chispas de chocolate... - la tía consentidora atrapó a ambos infantes en sus brazos y se los llevó con ella a la cocina, alejándolos de aquel sofocante ambiente que se había formado en aquella estancia - ... Nada mejor para esas caras largas que llenar de chocolate el corazón -

\- Siiiiii... Chocolate - gritaba muy animada Himawari, intentando deliberadamente demostrarle a su mami que no tenía de que preocuparse, no por ellos al menos.

Yura se refugiaba en los brazos de su alcahueta tía, mientras la pequeña tirana corría desbocada dispuesta a asaltar la alacena, buscando aquellos deliciosos postres prohibidos por su mami Morinaga a tan altas horas de la noche para ellos.

Kanako rememoraba la situación en su cabeza; vió la huida de su hermano desde la sala dónde se había quedado "jugando" con su adorada sobrina, hasta que se le escapó y se fue a refugiar en las piernas de su padre. No le quedó más que guardar silencio ante aquella situación tan extraña, ese hermano idiota y amargado era su "idiota hermano de toda la vida", al que nunca espero volver a ver después del nacimiento de la pequeña Himawari, mucho menos después de ser tan celoso luego de que Yura llegó a sus vidas; pero verlo así de obstinado, necio y negar a los hijos por los que pasaba horas de extenuante trabajo, era impensable en este punto de sus vidas; no después de haberles demostrado tanto amor a esos pequeños desde que se enteró de su existencia.

Verlo no parecía ser suficiente para creerlo, no pensó que el mal carácter de su hermano volvería a aparecer y lastimar de tal forma a su pequeña familia.

Los tres adultos se quedaron ahí, entre la sala y la cocina esperando a saber que hacer y al mismo tiempo, deliberando qué fue lo que pudo haber suscitado aquel tan particular comportamiento en el pelilargo, al grado de hacerlo negar a sus hijos y huir de tan extraña manera. Los niños se distrajeron fácilmente con aquella inesperada y dulce cena, a la que le siguió una exhaustiva sesión de juegos a fin de intentar cansarlos y dormirlos, sin demasiado éxito.

Souiji San y Kanako chan esperaron todo lo que les fue posible, ayudaron a Morinaga en todo lo que les fue posible con los niños y la casa pero se estaba haciendo bastante tarde, el último tren se les pasaría si no se iban en ese momento:

\- Disculpa por dejarlo todo a medias hijo... -

\- Mori - nissan, sí quieres me quedo a ayudarte, yo... -

\- No se preocupen por favor, estaremos bien... - decía Morinaga con una nostálgica sonrisa.

\- Pero... - dijo Kanako con total preocupación mirando a su hermano cargando a su pequeño sobrino en sus brazos, necio y lloroso por el deseo de querer dormir y no conseguirlo.

\- Tía Kanako... ¡Estaremos bien! Vayan tranquilos que yo cuidaré de mi mami y de mi hermanito -

Le dio muchísima ternura lo dicho por aquella pequeña castaña y le hizo entender a la joven Tatsumi que lo que sucediera entre ellos, lo debían arreglar ellos juntos:

\- ¡Te los encargo mi hermosa Hima-chan! Cómo la sucesora de este clan es tu deber proteger a estos tontos y atolondrados hombres -

\- Haiiiiii - dijo animosa la pequeña.

\- Llámame a cualquiera hora si necesitas algo, hijo... -

\- Gracias Souji-papa, lo haré -

\- No se preocupen, estaremos bien - añadía la pequeña nuevamente.

Y sin decir más al respecto, las visitas se fueron de aquel hogar, esperando sinceramente que al día siguiente el panorama mejorara y Souichi volviera arrepentido de lo que había dicho y que poco a poco la situación regresará a la normalidad.

Sin embargo era evidente que con un comentario tan cruel, cómo el que había hecho el pelilargo, una importante y profunda brecha se había formado; pero Souji San todavía creía que el amor de esos dos podría solventar cualquier situación, cómo siempre había sucedido.

\- ¿Crees que vayan a estar bien papá? - preguntó Kanako sumamente angustiada.

\- No nos queda más que esperar - dijo el mayor de la familia a su hija mientras esperaban en la estación por el último tren que los llevaría a casa de la tía Matsuda.

~§~

Se salió de la casa sin pensar, sin darse cuenta de que lo hizo en realidad. Estaba avergonzado, estaba triste, estaba enojado... Estaba asustado.

Su padre tenía razón: ni los niños, ni mucho menos Morinaga tenían culpa de nada. Era él, siempre había sido él...

Él y sus miedos, sus frustraciones y sus malditos prejuicios...

Pero aunque siempre lo ha sabido, nunca había hecho nada por corregirlo, nunca lo había creído necesario.

Corrió como nunca lo había hecho, intentó huir de aquel sitio como si eso en realidad fuera posible. Intento alejarse de ese lugar, que por más extraño que parezca no le desagradaba; intento correr tan rápido que activara alguna magia que lo hiciera despertar de aquella realidad a la que sabía que no pertenecía, pero a la que estaba siendo demasiado fácil acostumbrarse.

Lo único que consiguió de aquella desesperada carrera fue ampollarse los pies, pues aunque llevaba los zapatos en su mano no se dio tiempo de ponérselos apropiadamente.

No fue hasta que cayó repentinamente al suelo que finalmente se detuvo aquella infructifera huida y así, vencido por el cansancio y adolorido por aquel golpe, se dispuso a ponerse los zapatos finalmente.

Siguió el camino de frente, a paso lento y claudicante, sin tener a dónde dirigirse realmente, no había un lugar al cual ir, no había a quien recurrir y no tenía caso volver, sí ya había decidido salir de ahí, no había motivo por el cual regresar... No después de haber dicho lo que dijo y comportarse como lo hizo.

No después de haber sido visto con esa dura expresión de decepción en el rostro del peliazul, la cual calo muy hondo en su interior.

En realidad estaba avergonzado y dolido de su propio comportamiento, él era un mezquino e insensible sujeto que hablaba con la verdad, pero sabía que la rudeza de su actuar y lo infantil de sus acciones no habían sido la mejor de sus decisiones.

Necesitaba un respiro; tanta gente, aunque fuera su propia sangre, lo asfixiaba y lo hacía sentirse extraño, lo hacía cuestionarse y lo hacía frustrarse. Literalmente estaba luchando por no formar parte de esa familia a la que sabía que no pertenecía.

Camino y camino... simplemente se siguió de frente y sin rumbo definido. Camino tanto que el panorama a su alrededor cambio, dejó atrás las casas y los hogareños jardines por bodegas, comercios y nocturnos establecimientos. No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, sólo siguió de frente e intento no mirar atrás; en su confusa mente sintió que habían sido horas deambulando entre la oscuridad y el frío que envolvía su entumecido cuerpo.

Fue entonces que sintió sed, pero no una sed que se saciaba fácilmente, le dieron ganas de alcohol, ya que justamente un bar iluminó su rostro y le recordó que en todo este tiempo no había bebido ni una sola gota de aquella fermentada bebida. Y sí, este era ese justo momento en que necesitaba aclarar su mente y ahogar en alcohol todo lo que estaba atorado en su corazón.

Entró al lugar sin fijarse realmente en la fachada de mala muerte que tenía aquel sitio, no le importó que pudiera encontrar siempre que un buen y amargo sabor a licor le raspara en la garganta y liberará de la confusión su congestionado cerebro y de paso, lo relajara y le hiciera pensar mejor.

Vio directo a la barra del lugar y busco donde poderse sentar frente al barman para pedir algo fuerte; miles de posibles opciones pasaron por su cabeza y otras tantas se desplegaron frente a sus ojos una vez sentado en aquel banquillo polvoriento.

\- ¿Qué desea? - dijo un rudo sujeto, malcariento y de pocas palabras.

\- Su mejor trago - dijo seguro al dueño del local.

Le vio desempolvar una vieja botella, que sacó de debajo de la barra, y abrirla desde el sello plástico de protección (Souichi estaba seguro que hasta la etiqueta del precio seguía por ahí adherida al envase) lo cual le dió cierta desconfianza, pero poco le importo pues de sólo ver el tipo de licor que era, se le hizo agua la boca.

Vio al tendero hacer movimientos graciosos con los brazos y el vaso, le vio verter los hielos elegantemente, haciendo que el pelilargo recordara aquellas veces en que llegaba a sus bares favoritos y no necesitaba pedir nada porque al sentarse ya estaba servido su whisky más costoso, como mera cortesía por su visita a su establecimiento.

\- Tome - gruñó el bartender.

\- Gracias - dijo el de lentes.

Tomó el vaso frente a él, lo olió, lo mecio frente a su nariz y finalmente se lo tomó de un sólo trago sin importar todo lo que caló en la garganta.

-...- como extrañó esa quemante sensación; le hacía olvidar por un momento y le hacía tragar de nuevo todas aquellas confusas sensaciones:

\- Deje la botella - se animó a decir, causando desconfianza en el proveedor de aquel licor.

\- Son 5 mil Yen por la botella... por adelantado - gruñó nuevamente y de malas por la orden recibida, después de todo Souichi se veía como un pobreton con aires de gran señor, pidiendo y bebiendo como si fuera un gran conocedor; quería asegurarse de que aquel fino cliente pudiera solventar sus exigencias.

\- ¿¡Cómo se atreve!?... Ese licor no vale ni los dos mil yenes... - el castaño se ofendió por tan descarado robo y comenzó a buscar la suma que aquel tipo pidió, encontrándose con un muy incómoda situación:

\- ¿Y bien...? -

Buscaba con insistencia, dándole la razón al barman de que ese tipo no tenía ni en qué caerse muerto.

Souichi se esculco; primero un bolsillo, luego el otro, después el bolsillo de la camiseta y de nuevo rebuscó en los bolsillos del pantalón sin nada de exito, aún en esa segunda revisión.

\- ¿No tienes dinero, verdad cretino? - dijo con tono amenazante.

\- Claro que tengo... Pero no se me da la gana pagarte ahora - dijo con seguridad en su voz, aunque era mentira obviamente - ... ¿Qué no tienes más clientes que timar? Vete ahora y déjame en paz... Ahhhh y llena mi vaso, ya no quiero más esa botella de vino que en la vida habías usado... - el hombre seguía inmutable es su lugar: - ¡Vete te digo, estúpido! -

No lo amedrentó ni un poco, pero el barman decidió irse, no tenía caso exigirle que saldara su deuda de inmediato, ya le haría pagar por lo que se había tomado y por el disgusto que le estaba haciendo pasar.

Souichi lo vio irse y respiro finalmente aliviado, al menos por un momento se había salvado; hasta ahora se daba cuenta de aquel tonto acto de su parte: ¿cómo se le ocurría huir de casa sin almenos una moneda como acompañante? Y no sólo eso, se bebió aquel vaso de licor sin antes haber preguntado el costo y peor, no revisar antes si traía con qué poderlo pagar.

Veía ese segundo trago frente a él detenidamente, en contraste con el primero no lo bebió hasta mucho después de haber sido servido y cuando finalmente lo tomó, lo degustó sorbo a sorbo, para extender su tiempo en aquel lugar, aunque le pareciera espantoso; no era que quisiera estar ahí, pero en realidad no tenía muchas opciones tampoco: huirle al matón aquel, vagar por las calles o enfrentar la crisis familiar que tenía en el único hogar al que podía regresar.

Cualquiera de esas alternativas era un dolor en el trasero bastante desagradable tan sólo de pensarse.

Frunció el ceño conflictuado, decidiera lo que decidiera saldría perdiendo y lo peor de todo era que enfrentar la furia de un tabernero enojado parecía ser la más llevadera de todas sus opciones.

\- Demonios... Soy un idiota - vocifero para sí mismo, ante tan desafortunados hechos.

\- Ohhhh ¡eso es tan cierto! - se escuchó a su lado como un susurro sutil pero certero, una respuesta cruel y directa a su comentario.

Decidió ignorar aquellas voces del más allá que estaban jugando con su mente, era probable que la toxicidad de aquel licor ya le estuviera haciendo tener alucinaciones.

Se puso entonces a pensar seriamente, después de ese tercer sorbo que le dió a su vaso ya medio vacío su cerebro tuvo la claridad suficiente para finalmente empezar a razonar; realmente necesitaba ese desfogue, el alcohol comenzó a recorrer su sistema y hacerle procesar mejor las ideas dispersas hasta entonces:

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¿Por qué se comportaba como el peor de los cretinos?

Dejando de lado que casi siempre era un tirano idiota y además bocón, ahora el mismo aceptaba que su comportamiento era ruin e injustificable.

¿Ese tarado se merecía ese trato?

¿Era verdad lo que les dijo respecto a los "hijos"?

Su cabeza se llenó de dudas o quizá, remordimientos, debido a su estúpido comportamiento. No sabía expresar claramente con palabras ni con hechos, lo bien que se sentía todo lo que hasta en ese momento vivía; no quería admitir que la vida junto a Morinaga, incluso la vida con "hijos de dudosa procedencia", era una vida bastante amena y hasta cierto punto... Placentera.

Y no era que los niños fueran malos o que no le agradarán esos enanos egocéntricos, al contrario, eran necios, ingeniosos, lindos y hasta cierto punto tiernos, pero no sabía que hacer con ellos; el acercamiento que hasta entonces se había dado era brusco y atrabancado, literalmente los trataba cómo cachorros, las crías del que fue su fiel pe... Su fiel sirviente, por todo el tiempo en que convivieron en la universidad y en la privacidad de su departamento.

Pero Souichi entendió, muchos años después de su separación, en "su vida real", que como "dueño" él era muy malo, por no decir "un tirano" uno bastante obstinado y malhumorado; sabía que Morinaga lo podría esperar para siempre, pero se le olvidó que él mismo debía hacer el esfuerzo de vez en cuando de mantenerlo a su lado y conservar vivo el gran amor que siempre le profesó, a pesar de sus escasas muestras de amor hacia el menor.

Se le olvidó también que él peliazul tenía la maña de huir de él de vez en vez, de evadir las situaciones estresantes que se generaban entre ellos y tenía la mala costumbre de nunca "ser sincero" respecto a sus proyectos y decisiones; cosas que Souichi también padecía, aunque se jactaba de ser más honesto y directo que su kohai, al menos cuando tenía ganas.

Como cuando Morinaga se fué del departamento, dejando tras de sí sólo una estúpida nota, de la cual nunca se pudo deshacer. Odiaba con toda su alma que ese maldito cobarde no diera la cara y se callara en esa clase de situaciones.

\- ¿Cuándo terminará todo ésto? - se preguntó con pesar.

Reconocía muy dentro de sus pensamientos cuales fueron sus omisiones y errores; aceptaba que su poca dedicación había provocado toda aquella situación, y cómo muchas otras veces, Morinaga intento con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse unidos y fuertes. Muy dentro de sí, sabía que así había sido pero su testarudez nunca le permitiría reconocerlo frente a él.

\- Supongo que fui un tonto insensible... - dijo en medio de un pesado suspiro.

\- Ohhhh sí que lo fuiste - de nuevo esa vocecita sincera e insidiosa.

Se escuchó aquella voz curiosa que le respondió; y ahora sí que no lo había soñado, ni imaginado y le molestó, claro que le crispó los nervios, pero necesitaba seguir con el hilo que finalmente estaba creando de sus más ocultas divagaciones.

El alcohol estaba haciendo su función al hacerlo pensar seriamente en aquella desesperante situación en la que se metió al sentirse acorralado y expuesto frente a su familia, aquellos que se supone que no sabía de su relación. Souichi siempre se autoengaño creyendo que nadie notaba lo particular de su trato hacia ese kohai tan insistente e interesante, ese que a pesar de los años se mantuvo inamovible detrás de ese violento y solitario chico de cabellos largos.

Y sólo así, sentado en un oxidado banco de una cantina de mala muerte, Souichi reconoció que esa excéntrica vida en la amada casa de su madre ¡era una vida que valía la pena vivirse!... no tenía riqueza, ni poder, no tenía ropa costosa, no tenía licor añejado en su sala, no tenía nada de lo que atesoraba en su departamento pero...

\- ... Pero lo que tienes ahora ¿Se compara con todo eso? -

\- Ahhh... - dijo molesto y confundido, cómo era posible que alguien se atreviera siquiera a contradecir o cuestionar aquello que tan costosamente estaba meditando.

¿Cómo osaba alguien entrometerse en su vida?

Pero no había nadie a su alrededor; sí bien apenas se percató de un televisor que estaba encendido y parloteando a un volumen considerable, no había nadie más en los banquillos vecinos.

\- ¡Pero que demo...! - ¿acaso se había vuelto loco? una vez lo creía posible, pero tres ya era una broma cruel. Llegó a pensar que los remordimientos ya le estaban causando estragos a su mente; después de todo, si estaba en un mundo en dónde se supone que él había parido dos niños, suponía que algo como un alter ego no sería nada difícil.

\- Este licor barato ya me está haciendo daño - gruñó sonoramente y enseguida tomó de nuevo el vaso, lo mecio frente a su nariz, lo calo y le dió otro sorbo, uno más fuerte que el anterior, pues con esas voces a su alrededor ya no sabía que podía ser peor, sí las ideas revoloteando en su cabeza o morir de intoxicación.

Volviendo a sus pensamientos después de aquel amargo trago de licor, llegó a la triste conclusión de que ya no importaba: sí se terminaba ese sueño o sí regresaba a su realidad, sería él quién terminaba perdiendo; aunque había sido poco tiempo, había aprendido a disfrutar de nuevo la compañía del que todavía consideraba su kohai; incluso la presencia de los niños ya no le parecía tan espeluznante, ni tampoco que él fuera quién los parió.

Aún cuándo berreaba y despotricaba con aquellos infantes, el paso de los días le había hecho acostumbrarse. Convivir con ellos le hacía recordar los años en los que tuvo que ser padre y madre de sus hermanos: Tomoe y Kanako, ellos tan pequeños e indefensos, él tan triste por la repentina ausencia de ambos padres; tuvo que hacerse fuerte y sacarlos adelante, porque así lo quiso, porque así esa su deber de hermano mayor; porque así lo hubiera querido su querida madre; pero esos dos tiranos miniatura eran historia aparte.

Los niños eran brillantes, inocentes, fuertes y testarudos, no podía esperar menos si es que realmente llevaban su sangre y provenían de su vientre; se veía a sí mismo reflejado en muchos de sus gestos y con el paso de los días ya no se sentía tan obligado, cada que Morinaga lo mandaba a cuidar de ellos.

Hubo veces que se quedó mirando a la niña: sus modos, sus gestos y sus berrinches, era él en versión niña; y esos ojos verdes con mirada tierna y encantadora junto a esa sonrisa dulce y luminosa; esa dulzura combinada con agudeza se le hacía una interesante mezcla; era bastante mona, sagaz y testaruda, si no fuera porque Morinaga le controlaba el carácter y porque realmente tenía la paciencia del padre, seguramente hace mucho lo hubiera sacado de la casa a patadas o bien lo hubiera dejado a que durmiera en la sala, alejándolo de su amada madre. Souichi mismo se hubiera puesto de patitas en la calle con ese mal carácter y todos los malos ratos que le había hecho pasar al peliazul por sus palabras tan rudas.

Luego se acordó del niño, ohhh ese niño era un tema aparte; por alguna razón desde que lo conoció había tenido sentimientos encontrados con ese pequeño berrinchudo. Su carita tierna, su mirada dulce y su cabello azul le hacían ser una copia exacta de Morinaga, pero ese maldito carácter para nada era del peliazul; esa manía de exigirle todo a todos, esos llantos que tenía por gritos y esa insistencia de acaparar a Morinaga lo hacían ser un demonio con cara de ángel.

Lo poco que había convivido con ese enano egoísta y arrogante había terminado con dolores de cabeza y mucha frustración, porque Morinaga siempre lo defendía y lo mimaba en exageración, siempre quería ser el centro de atención y tener a todos a su disposición, sobretodo a su "mami". Souichi llegó a la conclusión de que ese espantoso carácter era suyo, pero heredó lo chantajista del menor, lo que lo hacía todavía peor. Sin embargo, cuando lo veía dormir, se veía tan tranquilo y angelical que le hacía fácil querer atesorarlo, protegerlo y abrazarlo. Tenía esa sonrisa pícara que lo embaucaba y lo confundía; verlo en esa versión chibi del peliazul le hacía ceder a sus caprichos algunas veces. Por eso, está ocasión hasta él mismo se sorprendió del mutuo rechazo que se suscitó; se sintió acorralado y expuesto frente a su padre y hermana; una cosa era "ser como era" con Morinaga en la intimidad de su casa y otra muy distinta era que su familia, aquellos que se suponía que "no sabían" de su "convivencia" de pronto lo llenaran de preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta.

Los niños no le daban miedo, más bien era ese sentimiento que estaba creciendo en su interior lo que le angustiaba y torturaba, algo que jamás creyó sentir más que por sus hermanos; un sentimiento dulce, cálido, fuerte y creciente que lo hacía sentirse agusto y tranquilo... lo hacía sentir vivo de nuevo.

¿Hubiera tenido una vida cómo está si Morinaga no se hubiera ido de su lado?

Pero...  
¿Y sus sueños, sus planes... su vida? su proyecto profesional en que espacio se ubicarían... valía la pena sacrificarlo todo por tener una casa a medio construir, deudas que pagar, mucho que trabajar, dos niños que cuidar y la intolerancia de las personas por no ser la familia que el mundo exigía.

Según la actual perspectiva de Souichi era un precio muy alto y no entendía el porqué alguien estaría dispuesto a pagarlo; se le hacía un mal negocio, algo inconcebible e impensable, se sacrificaban muchas cosas, por muy poco y sería una lucha interminable en contra de todos aquellos que no estaban de acuerdo, el pelilargo pensaba que sería una lucha pérdida desde el inicio.

Había veces en que se dejaba llevar por la fantasía y todo estaba bien hasta que la rutina lo envolvía, era cuando se cansaba y se abrumaba.

Aquellos agradables días de estancia en aquel sencillo hogar, le hacían recordar que ese no era su lugar; que esa familia no le pertenecía, que alguien más era esa "madre" que los niños añoraban y a la que extrañaban; y lo que más le desesperaba era que alguien más había hecho feliz a su kohai, alguien más le había dado la vida en familia que había soñado y el hogar que tantas veces otras personas le habían negado.

Otro Souichi, que no era él, había hecho por Morinaga lo que él nunca tuvo el valor de hacer. Por miedo, frustración o por indiferencia perdió a la única persona a la realmente...

\- Éste no es... Yo no... pertenezco aquí, no merezco... -

Susurró para sí mismo; cada palabra era cómo un castigo, por haber siquiera permitido...

\- ¿Que duele más: tenerlos... O no tenerlos? -

Una vez más esa voz apareció y ahora estaba más que seguro que no lo soño; en cuanto escuchó aquello tan claramente a su lado, tan fuerte y tan real como el barman enojado por no haberle pagado; se giró a ambos lados de su asiento, buscado al dueño de esa voz que lo había estado increpando desde que llegó y que insolentemente había estado metiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Y esta vez, finalmente lo encontró...

Ahí a su lado estaba un hombre de cabellos cortos y extravagantes, ataviado con un vistoso traje oscuro, en conjunto con una vistosa corbata de seda y un fino abrigo; estaba meciendo un vodka con hielo de manera elegante, ocultando su rostro parcialmente por sus brazos levantados; fue hasta que se bebió el resto del fermentado contenido de un sólo sorbo, que se giró a verlo con semblante pícaro y juguetón.

El pelilargo se sorprendió un poco, pues ese tipo le recordaba a alguien, pero no lograba precisar exactamente a quién, además de eso su voz le parecía particularmente molesta, no combinaban para nada esa vestimenta y esa chillante forma de expresarse, haciendole desesperarse.

Con el ceño fruncido y con los puños cerrados, Souichi lo miró retadoramente ¿quién se creía aquel tipo? No se conocían y por tanto no tenía derecho ni siquiera de tratarlo tan confianzudo:

\- Oiga ¿dijo algo? - lo dijo sin tacto y sin educación en su expresión.

\- ¿Quién... yo? Lo siento caballero, sí hice un comentario pero no me dirigía a usted, veía ese viejo programa en la televisión, un cuento bobo que repiten año tras año y aún así nadie lo entiende... Estaba repitiendo una frase que llamó mi atención... -

\- ... - Souichi le escuchaba con el ceño fruncido, pero ya sin nada de enojo, más bien estaba confundido por el acento tan raro que usaba y hablaba tan extraño que lo mareaba.

\- ... Sufres porque lo tienes... Y sufres porque no lo tienes... ¿usted que piensa?... ¿Alguna vez a padecido alguna disyuntiva parecida? - Souichi se congeló:

¿Qué era ese juego mental, cruel y despiadado?

¿Porqué en ese justo momento le preguntaba ese tipo de cosas?

¿Porqué no podía evitarse comentarios innecesarios?

¿Porqué no podía ser indiferente e ignorarlo?

\- No sé... ha qué se refiere - dijo pasando saliva con dificultad.

\- Ohhhh... Supuse mal entonces, por la forma en que lo ví contemplando su bebida, pensé que algo muy importante ocupaba su mente... Algo o alguien muy preciado debo añadir -

\- ... - Souichi no sabía ni que decir, ese insolente se estaba tomando demasiadas confianzas, pero lo que más le desesperaba es que parecía que estaba leyendo su mente.

Se le quedó viendo detenidamente al sujeto su lado, y se le escapó un comentario: - Bonito abrigo, yo tenía uno igual - lo dijo arrastrando las palabras y con un deje de reproche en su voz.

\- Pues que buen gusto tuvo amigo mío, esta pieza es de una excelente calidad y muy útil en noches heladas como está en particular, sin embargo, aunque costoso y práctico siempre será superado por el cálido abrazo de su persona más amada... -

\- ... Eso no... Yo no... -

\- Ohhh lo siento, estoy siendo demasiado entrometido... Costumbre del trabajo... - se disculpó cordialmente, con una sonrisa en su rostro y una pequeña inclinación de su cabeza y luego prosiguió con su discurso:

\- Si me permite el comentario nadie debería estar solo, ni siquiera porque quiera estarlo... Mi intuición me dice que usted está aquí por algo y no es mi intención ahondar en detalles pero... Yo creo firmemente en que siempre se puede pedir un deseo y solucionar todo a nuestro alrededor... dicen que si se pide con fervor y de corazón todo es posible... -

Pocas veces Souichi se quedaba callado, escuchando atentamente la "palabrería barata" de cualquiera que intentara hablarle, mucho menos cuando se trataba de un extraño que acababa de conocer en un bar; sin embargo esta vez, no podía dejar de escucharlo, algo dentro de sí le decía que no era cualquier extraño y sus palabras, supuestamente dichas al azar, eran como pistas a su condición actual.

Se le quedó viendo a aquel extraño y luego, en silencio, volvió la vista a su vaso, cabizbajo y un poco inquieto. No sabía cómo interpretar todo lo que esas simples palabras habían removió en su interior. Eran demasiadas cosas las que estaba experimentando; necesitaba un respiro y no parecían querer dárselo; apenas estaba intentando adaptarse a una vida con unos hijos para los que no estaba preparado y ahora le estaban pidiendo explicaciones de algo que no sabía ni como sucedió y lo peor, es que le pedían comportarse como ese "otro" lo hacía, y lo único que lograba era frustrarse y pelearse con Morinaga por como lo miraba, porque sabía que aunque lo abrazaba a él, extrañaba a otro que a la vez quizá no era él.

Eso era lo que más le molestaba, eso era lo que más le crispaba los nervios y le lastimaba el orgullo; por más que lo intentó, por más mezquino y uraño que se comportó, por más que se alejó y por más que intentó convencerse de que todo esto se acabaría en algún momento, no pudo evitar empezar a sentir algo por esos problemáticos niños; muy a pesar de su ruin comportamiento de hace algunas horas; entendía muy dentro de sí, que la situación era así porque estaba evitando encariñarse con esas criaturas que entre más guerra daban, más se le metían en el pensamiento, deseando protegerlos; la ironía era que quería protegerlos principalmente de su mal carácter. Por eso los mantenía alejados y él mismo se mantenía a la distancia, para que cuando finalmente llegara el momento de irse a su realidad, no le doliera igual de como dolería volver a alejarse de su kohai.

Encariñarse de los niños fue inesperado; aunque los trataba cómo mascotas en realidad, nunca pensó siquiera soportar sus gritos o llantos; ese sentimiento que fue emergiendo, envuelto en pleitos, berinches, gruñidos y gestos le hizo acostumbrarse a ellos y a la aburrida rutina del trabajo y la casa. Pero con Morinaga fue inevitable...

Desde el primer momento en que lo volvió a ver, fue reencontrarse con un sentimiento que creyó muerto, pero que para su sorpresa estaba todavía vivo y palpitante, oculto en su corazón y quizá enganchado a su alma. Tenerlo de nuevo así de cerca, contemplar su sonrisa, sentir el calor de su cuerpo, comer su comida y compartir el día a día eran detalles que hacían que su esfuerzo valiera la pena. Ver la sonrisa del peliazul, multiplicada en las sonrisas de esos infantes, le hacía más fácil perderse en la ensoñación que experimentaba, haciéndole creer que simplemente por eso, era una buena vida que valía la pena vivirse.

Pero sabía en su cabeza que nada de aquello era verdad, este sueño lo tomó tan desprevenido y a pesar de todo se estaba acostumbrando tan rápido, que le desesperaba el hecho de que un día desaparecería tan fugaz como comenzó, por eso no quería encariñarse, luchó todo lo que pudo... Pero fracaso completamente a pesar de su obstinación.

Había caído en el encanto de esa familia, esa que dolorosamente entendía que no le pertenecía.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien amigo mío? - dijo aquel singular sujeto sacándolo de sus pensamientos - pareciera que tuviera roto el corazón... -

Por obvias razones, a Souichi le molesto aquel insolente comentario, pero no quería armar otro escándalo con sus explosivas comentarios, así que únicamente se dedicó a ignorarlo educadamente:

\- Nada que sea de su incumbencia -

\- Lamento mi poca cortesía, pero pareciera que algo muy importante le aflige y... Bueno, no importa, supongo que encontrará la forma de solucionarlo -

\- ... - no obtuvo respuesta, estaba tratando de ignorarlo.

Y el rubio de cabellos cortos captó la indirecta y decidió llamar su atención:

\- Señor ¡quiero la botella de su mejor bebida por favor! - dijo aquel hombre de la nada y el barman sólo levantó una ceja extrañado, aquellos molestos tipos estaban locos y lo querían enloquecer de paso a él.

\- 5 mil - dijo frunciendo el ceño y pidiendo el dinero por adelantado.

Aquel misterioso sujeto saco del abrigo un fajo de billetes con los que le pago al vendedor de licor y le dijo casualmente:

\- Tenga 6 mil por la botella y las molestias amigo... Ahhh y los dos vasos del caballero a mi lado, si no es molestia -

\- Pe... pero... - masculló el pelilargo muy sutilmente ante el deliberado acto de aquel sujeto.

\- Véalo como la disculpa a mis intromisiones... Lo dejo por ahora, tenga cuidado de camino a dónde quiera que se dirija al salir de aquí... ahhh y puede quedarse con la botella, disfrútela con moderación amigo mío, que aunque no lo parezca es especial... - hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza y un movimiento de su mano a modo de despedida, le dió la espalda al pelilargo y desapareció de su vista.

\- O.. oiga - decía infructuosamente, pues aquel hombre tan particular ya se había ido.

Sin decir nada más y sin esperar respuestas o quejas, dejó al castaño con su vaso medio vacío, una botella casi llena y un montón de nuevas dudas en su cabeza.

\- ¡Noche de locos! - decía aquel hombre detrás de la barra, yéndose a atender a otros clientes, que aunque estaban ebrios, estaban más cuerdos.

Souichi no entendió nada, todo aquello era como un mal chiste, una mala jugarreta de su obnubilada mente o quizá el efecto tóxico de aquel alcohol adulterado; no supo en que momento ese tipo apareció y cómo es que termino pagando la botella que él había intentado comprar y además los vasos de alcohol que no encontraba como solventar; nunca espero que ese hombre liquidará su deuda como sin nada y hasta se diera el lujo de dar de más.

Era cierto que lo estaba sacando de un gran predicamento al pagar su deuda, pero lo sentía también como una burla y una deshonra; ese hombre se atrevió a pisotear su orgullo con tal comportamiento:

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? - pensó indignado.

Se quedó meditando un poco más la situación, y el por qué terminó en ese bar, el suceso acontecido con ese desconocido y lo extraño era que para ningúna de aquellas situaciones tuvo alguna explicación. No le quedo más que darle el último sorbo a lo que le quedaba en el vaso, quizá así encontraría la respuesta.

Aproximó la botella hacía él, siendo "oficialmente" suya, se dispuso a verter más de su contenido en su vaso; era una bebida tan cara que aunque estuviera adulterada sabía bastante bien.

Y tenía que aceptar que lo hacía pensar más razonablemente; sacando a flote verdades y enfrentando realidades, aunque fuera solamente en su cabeza. Tenía mucho que no sentía ese ardor en su garganta y esa ligereza en sus ideas, siempre supo que un poco de alcohol le ayudaba a sobrellevar mejor las situaciones, pero por obvias razones no había licor en aquella casa.

Las palabras de aquel sujeto, junto con su entrometido comportamiento le ayudaron a meditar la situación. Tuvo razón en varias cosas y en otras tantas lo consideró un loco. Souichi se quedó ahí sentado divagando, siendo observado insistentemente y a la distancia por el barman que no podía echarlo puesto que la cuenta ya estaba saldada y él todavía estaba bebiendo.

Dos vasos más de whisky fue su límite; se los bebió lo más lento que pudo buscando extender esa hormigueante sensación en su garganta; no buscaba emborracharse, sólo relajarse y tranquilizar su conflictuada cabeza, lo cual consiguió con los cuatro tragos que se bebió.

Sin más excusas para estar ahí tomó su botella, agradeció por la atención y emprendió el camino de regreso a casa. El barman le vió irse y dijo burlón:

\- Parloteos de borracho - estaba feliz de por fin haberse librado de un cliente tan quejumbroso cómo ese.

por su parte, Souichi salió de aquel lugar mareado, pero conservandose erguido al andar y estando bastante más relajado por el licor no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado para que sus pies supieran hacía dónde dirigirse; su cuerpo siempre ha sido más sincero que él y esta vez no fue la excepción, en la que su instinto le guío.

Su cuerpo se movió solo y le fue fácil encontrar el camino de regreso; sin obstáculos, sin tropiezos y mucho más rápido, en comparación a cuando salió escapando de aquella tan agobiante situación.

El camino de vuelta a casa siempre será muchísimo más corto, a comparación de cuando salió de ahí.

~§~

El trayecto fue tan breve que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de su casa; recordó con pesar cómo hace apenas unas horas salió corriendo de ahí, dejando tras de sí una puerta azotada y mucha confusión debido a su inesperada reacción.

No podía negar que estaba un poco dudoso:  
¿Cuál sería la reacción de Morinaga ante su regreso?… sí es que lo estaba esperando o sí es que lo dejaba volver.

Durante el camino a casa recordó, que, al igual que la cartera, tampoco las llaves se llevó; así que si la puerta estaba cerrada (cómo se supone debería estar) no le quedaría de otra más que pasar la noche en algún recoveco que pudiera encontrar.

Ahí parado frente a la puerta, de lo que por mucho tiempo fue su casa familiar, estaba de pie, temblando de frío e inseguro de cómo debería de comportarse. Suspiro pesadamente y dejó caer los hombros cansado y adolorido, habían sido horas de mucho estrés; a pesar del alcohol ingerido, su aguante a la embriaguez se había incrementado con el paso de los años en aquellas reuniones aburridas en que tenía que atender accionistas que gustaban de finos licores y negocios redituables; las veces que el pelilargo asistió se aburría tanto que su mejor diversión era hacerla de catador y por esa razón sus gustos, ya de por sí refinados, se incrementaron, al igual que su tolerancia.

\- Mmmmhhhhh - suspiro resignado - Quizá no me dejó afuera, es Morinaga después de todo... - tenía la leve esperanza de que al ser su bondadoso kohai, un mejor previsor que él, se haya dado cuenta de que en su "impulso de idio...es" se fue huyendo sin nada en el bolso; después de todo Morinaga lo conocía mejor que él a sí mismo, pero también era cierto que ese testarudo de anteojos siempre ha sido el talón de Aquiles del peliazul, y eso Souichi lo sabía, por eso creía posible que la puerta aún estuviera abierta para él...

Así que, sin nada más que perder, lo intento...

... Y para su suerte, tuvo razón...

\- Ahhh, se abrió... - el pomo de aquella puerta se movía sin obstrucción alguna, así como no había ningún cerrojo o pestillo que impidiera que se moviera. Souichi se sintió orgulloso de su sagaz pensamiento respecto al actuar del más joven, pero también se sintió aliviado, el que la puerta estuviera abierta significaba que tal vez todavía podía ser perdonado debido a su comportamiento.

De inmediato acceso al genkan de aquel pequeño y cálido hogar, escapó del frío y de la noche en el que por tantas horas estuvo deambulando sin parar.

No podía negar que realmente necesitaba de ese desfogue y que durante su caminata de ida y de regreso pensó muchas cosas que le ayudaron a tomar decisiones respecto a lo que a partir de ese momento modificaría sobre su comportamiento. Si se iba a quedar indefinidamente ahí, tenía que hacer algo para recuperar parte de lo que sentía perdido; necesitaba de algún modo sentirse más cómodo.

Cerró la puerta correctamente, aseguradose de que nadie más pudiera entrar; se quitó los zapatos y los acomodó perfectamente, procediendo finalmente a entrar.

Todo estaba oscuro, la cocina y los cuartos en la parte de arriba; sólo una tenue luz en la sala podía distinguirse y se dirigió a ella, teniendo idea de lo que encontraría. Y de nuevo su razonamiento estuvo en lo correcto...

Aquella lucesita estaba a un costado del sillón más grande y en él, un conocido cuerpo estaba acostado de lado y cubierto con una pequeña manta de coloridos grabados. Morinaga estaba ahí en la estancia, esperando su regreso o quizá sólo estaba al pendiente de que nadie más entrara y profanara su hogar, al haber dejado la puerta abierta. Cómo siempre, ese chico era muy listo, pero sobretodo siempre ha sido una bondadosa persona.

Souichi lo veía en silencio y con semblante leve de arrepentimiento, se sentía un tonto por hacerlo pasar por tales predicamentos debido a su infantil comportamiento.

Fue entonces que razonó del porqué Morinaga tenía aquella paciencia, llegando a la conclusión de que desde el inicio tenía tres hijos en lugar de sólo dos... (él solo se rió de su mal chiste); dejando salir una sutil carcajada, misma que ocasionó que Morinaga se removiera en aquel sillón, lo cual alertó al mayor:

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Morinaga sin voltearse a verle.

\- ... - Souichi estaba avergonzado y su orgullo le inmovilizo los labios.

\- No sabía si tenías pensado volver, un par de horas más y hubiera cerrado la puerta... Pero me alegra que hayas decidido regresar, antes que nada está es tu casa... - Dijo con calma, acostado de lado.

\- ... - siguió mudo y con la cabeza gacha.

Morinaga esperaba tranquilo alguna respuesta y le hablaba con la misma gentileza de siempre, no había señales de que quisiera reprocharle todo lo que pudiera culparle. Souichi sabía que no lo haría, aún teniendo todas las armas, jamás sería capaz de reclamarle nada.

Y contrario a lo que podía pensarse, le estaba doliendo que no lo hiciera, por eso guardaba silencio.

Al no obtener ningúna respuesta, Morinaga se sentó en el sillón y lo observó; su senpai venía sucio y lleno de lodo en sus pies y pantalón, estaba pálido por el frío y también se veía ligeramente sonrojado; se fijo entonces en sus brazos y fue cuando vio la botella de licor asida firmemente en una de sus manos, asombrandose por el hallazgo.

\- ... - ahora el mudo fue el peliazul.

En un incómodo silencio se quedaron esos dos por un par de segundos que fueron eternos; fue entonces que Souichi sintió físicamente esa profunda brecha que desde antes de la pelea se formó entre ellos. No sabía cómo dirigirse a él, no sabía si tenía caso pedir perdón, no sabía nada y sólo esperaba que, como siempre Morinaga diera el primer paso.

Y cómo siempre... Lo dió.

\- Ven... Debes estar congelándote - habló con dulzura en su voz: - vamos a la habitación a que te asees y te cambies, porque si no, vas a resfriarte... Y así vas a enfermar a los niños -

Morinaga se paró frente a él y le sonrió, con esa triste sonrisa que odiaba con toda su alma, esa que, algunas veces, quiso borrar usando su propio cuerpo como ofrenda y como consuelo para lograrlo; Souichi sintió un nudo en su garganta que con todas sus fuerzas trago pesadamente; el peliazul tomó la botella de su mano y la dejó en el mueble al lado del sillón, para finalmente sujetar el brazo que el castaño tenía libre y lo guío camino a la habitación.

Sin más que decir y mucho que reclamar finalmente llegaron a su cuarto; Morinaga no quería hablar con él estando "borracho" y Souichi se sentía un asco como ser humano. En silencio acordaron seguir adelante hasta donde se pudiera, por ese extraño amor o por la mera costumbre...

Sólo una cosa estaba clara en ese momento: intentaría seguir adelante sin importar qué viniera después.

~§~

Era casi la una de la madrugada cuando senpai regreso a la casa; no pronunció palabra después de que vió la triste expresión en el rostro de Morinaga; no sabía que decirle y no le salían las palabras tampoco, así que como siempre, guardo silencio.

El peliazul le dió instrucciones precisas: "toma un baño, cámbiate y acuéstate porque mañana vas al trabajo y dijiste que tenías una reunión importante".

Se lo dijo amablemente y también le acercó una pijama limpia perfectamente doblada; Souichi agradeció por las atenciones y se metió al baño presuroso para hacer lo que se le había pedido. Se sintió como niño regañado, pero no se quejó en ningún momento sobre el trato que el menor le estaba dando, entendió que lo estaba tratando como un ebrio que apenas y comprendía las situaciones a su alrededor, así que siguió sin decir nada y se metió a la regadera, la evasión siempre sería su mejor opción y un baño su mejor refugio.

Duró un buen rato debajo del agua caliente, pues después de la placentera sensación que aquel alcohol causó en su sistema, venían las consecuencias. Senpai no estaba borracho ni mucho menos, cuarto vasos de aquel licor no le hicieron más que relajarlo, pero aparentemente Morinaga tomó mal la situación, motivo por el que se decepcionó, sin embargo el castaño decidió no sacarlo del error.

Souichi pensó todo eso mientras se cambiaba, intentaba aclarar su mente y tomar mejores decisiones. Cuando finalmente termino, se seco apropiadamente el cabello, suspiro y salió a enfrentar nuevamente al peliazul.

Al salir, se encontró con la habitación a media luz; su lámpara de lectura, que estaba en su buro, era lo único encendido en el lugar; camino a tientas y despacio hasta llegar a la cama, sin hacer demasiado alboroto para finalmente recostarse.

Morinaga ya estaba acostado desde hace rato, estaba hecho bolita acurrucado de su lado y dandole la espalda al mayor. Cuando finalmente Souichi se acomodó, se removió en la cama buscando la mejor posición, la cual no encontró; Morinaga lo tenía acostumbrado a que una vez acostados él se le acercaba y lo abrazaba, cosa que ahora no sucedió y por inercia él se le pegó, tocando con su frente la espalda del menor; sin embargo éste se alejó de inmediato de aquel sutil contacto y pronunció una firme advertencia:

\- No vuelvas a hacerlo... -

\- ... - la voz de Morinaga era de enojo, Souichi sabía diferenciarla por aquellas otras "diferencias de opinión" en las que hizo enojar al menor; recordar aquello era terriblemente doloroso y vivirlo de nuevo se sentía peor.

\- ... Por mi no hay problema soporto lo que quieras... Pero te pido que no vuelvas a decir esas cosas frente a los niños... Ellos no pidieron estar aquí y no tienen culpa de nuestros errores o nuestras frustraciones... - se orilló todo lo que pudo a su lado de la cama marcando una clara distancia entre sus cuerpos y de nuevo aquel incómodo silencio apareció entre los dos.

Souichi entendió que Morinaga estaba molesto y que esta vez no sería nada fácil ser perdonado... Pero también pensó, que probablemente esa brecha cada vez más profunda entre ellos podría hacer más fácil que él ya no se acostumbrara a lo que un día ya no tendría.

Así que, se alejó del preciado calor corporal del peliazul y con tristeza aceptó la nueva situación entre los dos; en esa corta huída del hogar, en el frío y a la intemperie, supo que su lugar estaba ahí; y aún con la advertencia que le dió se dió cuenta que aunque se alejara cada vez más, quería estar con su kohai.

Porque cuando aquel sueño se terminara, muy dentro de su alma sabía que jamás volvería a estar así con él y aunque no estuvieran bien, quería... Seguir con él.

~§~

La mañana siguiente se esforzaron porque fuera lo más normal que se pudiera; Morinaga comenzó su rutina de todos los días y le brindo amor y sonrisas a su amada familia. Trato al Senpai con paciencia y cortesía, pero evitaba mirarlo y estar demasiado tiempo a su lado.

Souichi tomó responsabilidad de sí mismo (a excepción de las comidas y la ropa, en lo cual siempre había sido un completo desastre); se portó cortésmente y decidió no pelear con ningúno de los niños a los que todavía trataba con reservas; sabía que debía ayudar a Morinaga con las tareas que se supone le tocaban y lo acepto, intentando no hacer drama por cada cosas extraña con la que se encontraba.

Dejó de recibir tanta ayuda de Himawari y paulatinamente dejó de ser supervisado por Morinaga, quién dejó a su cuidado a Yura, debido a que aunque el pequeño entendía que algo sucedía, todavía necesitaba la imagen, el aroma y la calidez de su madre para poder dormir bien; cosa que ese "Souichi alíen" tenía, aunque tuviera un pésimo carácter.

Las cosas en la casa Morinaga-Tatsumi fueron mejorando, aunque la distancia entre los adultos se fuera acentuando. Dormían en la misma cama, en la misma habitación, llevaban una cortez charla, pero el contacto era cada vez menor; Souichi no se quejaba, ni tampoco reclamaba nada, prefería estar así a imaginar que Tetsuhiro y los niños comenzaran a vagar en busca de algún lugar en donde poder quedarse.

Morinaga había dicho que "aquella era su casa" y después de pensarlo un poco le dió terror imaginar que en algún momento él quisiera irse de ahí por esa razón, llevándose a los niños a sufrir a la calle sin un techo en donde poder quedarse. A final de cuentas, sabía que Morinaga tenía esa mala maña, así que decidió respetar su espacio y al mismo tiempo asegurarse de que no huyera del lugar; esa casa era de esa familia, y esperaba sinceramente que un día recuperaran al que les faltaba.

Souichi se dedicó a trabajar y hacer la parte que le tocaba, proveer lo necesario para todos los que habitaban aquella casa. Siendo esta parte la que más frustraciones le causaba; el trabajo se fue volviendo aburrido y tedioso, veía muchísimas oportunidades de crecimiento totalmente desaprovechadas. Y a pesar de tanto trabajo la ganancia neta era realmente poca; a pesar de los esfuerzos y del incremento en las ventas, todavía hacía falta tiempo para que los cambios realizados generarán redituables ganancias.

Souichi comenzó a trabajar más, comenzó por unos minutos más, luego un par de horas más y finalmente empezó a llegar justo después de que el último tren llegara a la estación; a veces lo hacia intermitente y luego lo hizo diariamente, excusándose de que los incompetentes a su alrededor no tenían el trabajo hecho correctamente y él debía hacerlo para que fuera realizado apropiadamente.

La verdad era esa, Souichi estaba trabajando arduamente en una presentación para aquella tan aclamada reunión de inversionistas, a la que supuestamente siempre se había negado a asistir y a la que el incompetente hijo del dueño había "asistido" siempre con pésimos resultados; esa bendita reunión que en algún momento vió como una molesta convención de aficionados y que ahora veía como oportunidad.

\- Senpai es muy tarde, pensé que no ibas a alcanzar el último tren... - Morinaga llegaba al ganken con un Yura inquieto y lloroso en brazos, era de esas noches que no lograba hacerlo dormir, el pequeñito extrañaba a mamá.

\- Pensé lo mismo, pero llegué en el último minuto... Alguien estaba obstaculizando la puerta de uno de los vagones y alcance a entrar... Por eso pude llegar - dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se quitaba el saco.

\- Te deje la cena en la mesa, sólo hace falta calentarla, deje tamb... - no lo dejó terminar la oración cuando se levantó y le quitó al bebé para tomarlo entre sus brazos y acunarlo en su pecho, mágicamente el pequeño peliazul se le pegó como un bebé koala y se sujeto firmemente de un mechón de su cabello, se tranquilizó y su respiración se sincronizo con la del mayor.

\- No te preocupes, deja lo duermo y ahorita cenaré... puedes subir a acostarte si quieres, yo me haré cargo - dejó sin habla al más joven, hacía mucho que su Senpai no tenía ese tipo de comportamiento y no pudo evitar esbozar una cursi sonrisa por aquel simple comportamiento.

\- Gra... Gracias... Te calentare la cena entonces... -

\- Gracias - dijo en un susurro.

Tenía días que Souichi no alcanzaba a los niños despiertos, llegaba tan tarde que ya no eran horas adecuadas para infantes, así que ver a aquel infante con sus ojitos rojos y escuchar aquel lastimero llanto, lo conmovió; ya antes había necesitado tomar al bebé, mecerlo en sus brazos y cantarle algo que sólo ellos compartían para que pudiera consolarle el llanto y sucumbir al cansancio en brazos de esa persona que tenía el olor de su madre, ese que tanto le gustaba.

Se sentó en uno de los escalones y se puso a dialogar con el pequeño tirano peliazul en sus brazos: - ¿Ya te cansaste de llorar?... Deja de hacer dramas y duerme pequeño obstinado... Te gusta tener la atención de Morinaga verdad, pero lo preocupas y eso no le hace bien tampoco... Eres un exagerado sabes, lo tienes todo el día para ti y todavía en la noche lo quieres acaparar... Deja algo para los demás... -

\- Jiji - una pequeña risilla juguetonase escuchó en el pasillo de las habitaciones en la planta superior.

\- Se supone que estás dormida niña... - dijo levantándose del escalón y subiendo en dirección a la castaña, mientras la veía correr según ella sin que la viera de regreso a la cama.

\- Niña... Mañana vas a la escuela, ya deberías estar dormida... ¿Qué hacías espiando por el barandal? -

\- Me desperté cuando Yura empezó a llorar... mamá no lo pudo dormir y me preocupe... - dijo ya metida en las cobijas - lo siento... - pero el castaño mayor ya no dijo nada al respecto, veía al bebé en sus brazos atentamente:

\- ... Este enano por fin cayó rendido - dijo mirándolo tiernamente, Himawari se le quedó viendo a ambos - A veces no eres un alien tan malo... Ahora entiendo porque mamá no puede echarte... -

Souichi no le dió mucha importancia a lo dicho por la castaña, en vez de eso aprovechó que estaba en el cuarto de los niños y procedió a acurrucar al pequeño azulado en su cuna.

\- Te he dicho que no soy un alien niña terca... Ahora duerme que ya es muy tarde - dijo arropandola para luego acercarse a la puerta.

\- ¿No eres un alien malo verdad? - dijo la pequeña - Por favor no ilusiones a mamá de esa forma si no vas a quedarte... El no se merece que lo lastimes - pidió bajito.

\- Entiende que no soy un alien... Yo no voy a... - prefirió cayarse y salir de ahí llevándose con él las dudas que esa pequeña clavo en su corazón.

Mientras bajaba por la escalera, vio a Morinaga que salía de la cocina y le regalaba una cálida sonrisa que le hizo sonrojarse. Habían pasado muchos días sin que se hubieran visto a la cara y ahora con un evento tan insignificante compartieron momentos tan gratificantes en tan sólo un instante.

Al llegar al final de aquella escalera, Morinaga le sonrió más, le agradeció por acostar a los niños, lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó a la cocina para que cenara y descansara; esa noche, fue la mejor de las noches que habían tenido desde que se suscitó aquella inesperada pelea. Morinaga tuvo la confianza de preguntarle de su día y de aquello que lo tenía tan atareado, enterándose un poco de los planes del pelilargo, lo cual le sorprendió y decepcionó un poco, pero ahora no podía limitar su actuar, puesto que había entendido que aquel frente a él, no era "su Senpai", y aunque él sabía de antemano el porqué desde antes no se había hecho nada de eso en lo que trabajaba, ahora no se sentía con el derecho de limitar el crecimiento profesional de su superior.

\- Éxito Senpai... Estoy seguro que llegarás muy lejos - dijo con un deje de nostalgia en su voz.

\- Esto es en beneficio de todos... No sólo mío - dijo con seguridad en su voz, sin dejar de comer un sólo instante. La comida que Morinaga le daba estaba demaciado deliciosa como para pensar en otra cosa.

Moringa abrió los ojos en asombro, se sintió como el kohai de antaño, deslumbrado por el brillo de su mentor; no pudo evitar sentirse enamorado de nuevos de esos bríos y de esa rudeza profesional tan característica de su amado senpai, pero tampoco pudo evitar extrañar al que se había convertido en su compañero de vida. No le quedó más que supirar resignado y decirle sinceramente:

\- Otsukaresama deshita Senpai... (Gracias por tu trabajo y esfuerzo) -

Y sin darle atención a esa última expresión, se dedicó a deleitarse con la deliciosa comida que nunca faltaba en la mesa. Sencilla, pero demasiado deliciosa como para quejarse de nada y tan llenadora que ningún buffet de Sushi se le comparaba. Era un deleite comer aquellos platillos tan variados y tan cálidos, con aquel sabor a hogar que el más joven solía ponerle. Ese sazón que le recordaba al hogar que perdió, cuando su madre falleció.

Souichi era mezquino, pero no era tonto (no siempre al menos), supo que había herido profundamente a Morinaga con sus palabras y su forma de actuar; también sabía que una simple disculpa no sería suficiente, por eso hizo lo que mejor hacia: dejar pasar el tiempo y aprovecharlo en trabajar. Aquel encuentro con aquel extraño en el bar le fue muy frustrante y le hizo darse cuenta de dos cosas: eso de no tener dinero no era para nada agradable y ver a ese sujeto con ropas que "eran suyas" le pareció indignante, así que decidió usar aquel impulso a su favor.

Agregado a eso, el tiempo pasaba y nada cambiaba, él seguía en esa realidad y ni señas había de que pronto regresaría a su vida real; así que se cansó de esperar y actuó, sin ponerse a pensar en realidad el verdadero sacrificio que conllevaría o de a quienes lastimaria en el proceso para alcanzar el éxito.

~§~

\- ¿Esta todo listo Tatsumi - Kun? -

\- Hai, excepto por la ausencia de su hijo... Estamos listos para recibir a los inversionistas -

\- Ese hijo mío no tiene remedio, ayer no lo ví en todo el día y ni me contestó las llamadas... Si no fuera por tí y tú arduo trabajo creo que esto sería un desastre descomunal o como todos los demás años ni un sólo cliente nuevo se generó -

\- Por mí no hay problema, sólo quiero que la empresa mejore en todos los aspectos y esté es un paso que hace mucho debió darse ¿no lo cree? -

\- Te doy la razón, pero tú mismo no querías involucrarte demasiado en esto... Decías que implicaba demaciado tiempo y me pediste esperar por lo menos otros dos años... Para que tu pequeño hijo ya fuera más independiente y además decías que tú esposo... -

\- Señor por favor, no hable de eso en este momento... - se sonrojo por completo y detuvo aquellos comentarios tan vergonzosos. Es cierto que su relación con los niños era mejor y fácilmente entendió las razones que motivaron esa clase se pensamientos, pero no se sentía cómodo hablando con su jefe de "sus hijos" y del hombre que tenía por ¿esposo?... en que momento se volvió tan sinvergüenza para hablar de eso con alguien... y peor, con su jefe.

\- ¿Que clase de idiota desvergonzado es el "yo" de esta realidad? - murmuró para si mismo el pelilargo mientras terminaba de acomodar unos envases y unos folletos en su estante, tratando de evitar esos temas tan espeluznantes.

\- Tatsumi-kun prepárate, uno de los inversores viene directamente para acá... -

Respiro tranquilamente y procedió a hacer lo que mejor sabía... Hablar de pesticidas, colonias y venenos, así como demostrarle a la gente de que él era el mejor en esa área de investigación.

Y así fue...

Comenzó con su bien planificado discurso, respecto a la empresa y los productos que procesaban, los alcances tóxicos, los beneficios a los cultivos, los escasos problemas que han tenido en el uso y distribución del pesticida y las formas en que los han solucionado; dió toda una cátedra de los compuestos químicos usados, el cómo y porqué fueron esos y no otros los materiales elegidos para tal o cuál cultivo y finalmente habló de costos, impresionado a los que escuchaban sus elocuentes palabras de que todos esos beneficios se dieran por un poco más de la mitad de lo que pagaban usualmente.

¿Dónde había estado oculta esa maravilla de producto?  
¿Porqué nunca antes los habían visto en las reuniones anuales?  
¿De dónde había salido ese hombre tan interesante y con esa innata facilidad de palabra?

De la nada su nombre se fue esparciendo como pólvora por toda la sala, sí bien su discurso fue de poco menos de diez minutos, en menos de ese tiempo tuvo a la gran mayoría de los inversores y los mismos productores escuchándolo maravillados.

Muchas preguntas se suscitaron y muchos asistentes simplemente se quedaron con la boca abierta ante la imposibilidad de poder objetar cualquiera de sus alegatos, mismos que estaba sustentados en la evidencia pulcramente detallada en los gráficos y también en las tasas de productividad anual que presentaban.

El reto era que Tatsumi Souichi se decidiera a hablar para que todas las piezas se acomodarán y empezarán jugar a su favor. El pelilargo se sentía más seguro con cada mirada aprobatoria que obsrvaba y con cada boca abierta que contaba, su ego se fue fortaleciendo y su seguridad iba a la alza. Miraba a los que tenía enfrente, todos viejos conocidos de su antigüo trabajo, todos viejos lobos conocidos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió en el camino correcto.

Dos rostros llamaron su atención, uno fue el de aquel extraño del bar, creyó verlo entre la multitud, pero fácilmente se distrajo de eso cuando vio al jefe Mizuno observandole atentamente y abrindose camino hasta el frente para escucharlo directamente, se le veía anonadado por todo, en su experiencia pensó que ya nada podría sorprenderlo, encontrándose con este particular sujeto que había logrado captar su atención con hechos.

Souichi entonces sonrió satisfecho... Su arduo trabajo estaba dando frutos en ciernes y faltaba todavía lo mejor, estando seguro de conseguirlo fácilmente, pues la parte difícil ya la había hecho; la parte que seguía de su plan ya lo había logrado en su verdadera vida, así que era un hecho.

No necesitaba nada más que ser él y eso era lo que mejor sabía hacer.

El jefe Nozomi estaba muy orgulloso por lo que escuchaba y veía en aquella sala; sabía perfectamente que ese talentoso chico había estado años oculto en su pequeña empresa, aún sabiendo que él mismo debería ser uno de los evaluadores y no uno de los evaluados; sin embargo, estaba preocupado al mismo tiempo, porque sabía que a raíz de esto, se vendrían importantes cambios para todos; hubiera querido que su hijo estuviera ahí y aprendiera de ese talentoso joven y también hubiera querido que su relación laboral durará más tiempo, esos dos años hubieran sido maravillosos porque hubiera terminando de consolidar el negocio familiar y su retiro hubiera sido más tranquilo sabiendolo a cargo guiando a su desobligado hijo, pero de inmediato entendió lo egoísta de ese pensamiento.

Sonrió para sus adentros y espero pacientemente por lo que estaba seguro que se vendría después de que toda esa gente soltará a su subordinado. Sería triste verlo partir, pero no podía pedirle nada más de lo que ya había hecho; desde un inicio sabía que el acuerdo era temporal y, aunque se adelantó un poco debido principalmente al accidente que tuvo y el cambio tan radical de personalidad, se sintió satisfecho del excelente desempeño del que por varios años fue su mejor empleado y el que hubiera sido un excelente heredero de su legado, mejor que su propia sangre.

Se sentía orgulloso, como un padre en la graduación de su hijo. Sin embargó también le preocupaba lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante con su familia, puesto que estos negocios implicaban tiempo y él, siendo madre de niños tan pequeños y con una situación tan particular, era algo que no debería de descuidar.

\- Estarán bien... Estoy seguro de que Souchan encontrará la mejor forma de equilibrar las cosas - su optimismo prevaleció ante todo y confío en que su joven esposo le ayudaría a mantener la cordura.

~§~

Después de esa exitosa presentación, las ofertas de trabajo sobraron, siendo la primera la que venía de su antigüa empresa y de su jefe Mizuno, sintiéndose orgulloso de que su perfecto plan estuviera funcionando tal cual lo contempló.

Las entrevistas comenzaron, las reuniones se extendieron, las ausencias se volvieron constantes, así como las salidas temprano y las llegadas tarde se convirtieron en una rutina.

Morinaga se enteró del cambio de trabajó de Souichi por, su ahora, ex jefe Nozomi, además de por el aumento en los gastos y la solvencia económica. No pudo hablar directamente con el castaño debido a que se estaba yendo desde antes de que el mismo se levantara a mandar a Himawari a la escuela y su llegadas a la casa estaba siendo pasada la media noche, motivo por el cuál decidió hablar con el que creía todavía su jefe y preguntar lo que ocurría, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que ya no era su jefe y ya no trabajaba ahí desde hacía un par de meses, tiempo exacto en el que había visto que el guardarropa y los gastos habían aumentado y mejorado.

Esa noche decidió esperarlo de nuevo en el sillón de la sala, ahora sí cerró la puerta pues ya no olvidaba sus llaves para poder entrar sin molestar a nadie; Morinaga se preparó para su llegada después de medianoche, así que acostó como pudo a los niños pues Yura se había puesto de necio y Himawari le estaba insistiendo en que no se preocupara tanto por esa persona tan inconsciente; comentario al que no pudo refutar nada pues en realidad es lo que había demostrado ser en ese tiempo, desapareciendose como sin nada y "viviendo" ahí cómo un fantasma.

\- Esto no es un hotel mami y tú no eres su sirviente... -

La agudeza de Himawari lo ponía en jaque; a pesar de que no quería que tuvieran una mala impresión de su madre, los comportamientos que este mismo exhibía le restaban veracidad a cualquiera de sus argumentos.

\- Entre más pasa el tiempo es más complicado educar a esa niña, aunque es más paciente que Yura cuando hace berrinches y ahora que ya está por comenzar el preescolar será peor... Tienen demasiado de tu carácter Senpai... - dijo mirando fijamente una de todas las fotos que adornaban la sala, aquella hermosa foto familiar de cuando estaban en el parque comiendo helado en el Hanabi del año pasado.

\- Casi creí que te había recuperado... Souichi - dijo tocando la foto, tratando de alcanzar el momento de felicidad perpetuado en aquella imagen - pero parece que de nuevo te las arreglaste para escapar... - se le quiso salir una lágrima, la cual contuvo a base de un simple suspiro; dolía, pero tristemente se estaba acostumbrando a la frialdad de sus desplantes.

Repentinamente, sus meditaciones fueron interrumpidas por los ruidos en la puerta y los pasos del mayor por el pasillo del recibidor, yendo directamente a la sala debido a la luz que vió encendida:

\- Que bueno que te encontré despierto, tengo algo importante que decirte... -

\- Hola, buenas noches Senpai... -

\- ¿Mmmm? Oh perdón, buenas noches... - Souichi venía con un elegante traje color oscuro, traía el saco ya en el brazo y busco cualquier lugar para acomodarlo; lo dejó todo arrugado en el respaldo del sillón y él se sentó prácticamente encima de la prenda: - Demonios, estoy agotado... - dijo llevándose las manos a la cara y desparramándose en el sillón junto al menor, no muy juntos pero era lo más cerca que habían estado desde hace meses.

\- Gracias por tu esfuerzo Senpai - lo vio respirar pausadamente y relajarse unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, y de la nada dijo:

\- Morinaga, nos mudamos mañana... -

\- Ehhhhh - lo dijo tan repentinamente que dejó sin palabras al menor.

~§~

La mudanza empezó muy temprano al siguiente día; comenzaron con los muebles mientras Morinaga alistaba la ropa y elegía lo que Senpai nombró: "útil e inútil":

\- No te lleves nada de la cocina, pues no hace falta, el nuevo departamento está equipado con lo necesario en la sala, el comedor y la cocina ha excepción de las recamaras principales... Así que eso es "inútil" y se queda... Prácticamente nos llevaremos las camas, la ropa y lo meramente indispensable... ¿Alguna duda? -

\- ¿Porqué no me preguntaste si quería mudarme? -

\- ... - se sintió un poco mal por no haberle preguntado o avisado con más tiempo pero tiempo era algo que no tenía últimamente, sin embargo no le respondió nada más que con más instrucciones:

\- Los camiones de la mudanza estarán aquí a las nueve de la mañana... Intenta llevarte todo en un solo viaje o por lo menos lo más importante, pues desde mañana pasarás la noche allá... Mañana salgo de viaje por dos días así qué te lo dejo todo a ti... ¿entendido?-

.

No tuvo tiempo en realidad de demostrar su molestia o siquiera reclamar nada, se quedó anonadado por el cambio tan radical, y en parte se asombro también de que "los llevará con él"; para como habían estado últimamente no le hubiera sido nada difícil decir: "me mudo a un departamento yo sólo en la ciudad... vendré los fines de semana", muy loco en verdad, pero ya no sabía que era más desastroso: sí separarse definitivamente o seguir con la fachada de familia.

Morinaga no dejaba de suspirar pesadamente ante lo desquiciante que era toda esa situación. Cuándo le dijo a Himawari que se mudarian y que ella iría a una nueva escuela soltó el llanto y se subió a su cuarto a gritar y seguía gritando de vez en cuando junto con Yura, quién aunque no entendía completamente lo que ocurría se unía al lamento de su hermana y además el mismo reclamaba porque su madre no le había hecho caso en todo ese día, más que para alimentarlo.

Seguía sin poder recriminarles nada en realidad o pedirles que dejarán de hacer drama, pues el mismo quería ponerse a llorar ante lo injusto de aquella decisión, ni siquiera conocía el nuevo lugar al que irían y aún así debía convencer a sus hijos de que les iba a encantar; a final de cuentas, el mismo no sabía si era realmente eso iba a pasar.

\- Souichi malvado... Por lo menos me hubieras mostrado en fotos algo de ese nuevo apartamento para saber al lugar al que vamos... y convencer más fácilmente a los niños... - gimoteaba mientras empacaba la ropa de sus hijos y la suya propia.

Tenía sus dudas respecto a la "practicidad" del departamento elegido por el mayor, pues en eso de elegir casa en verdad era un desastre y más porque realmente no tomaba en cuenta a los niños, así que estaba preocupado de que de aquello fuera un lugar poco funcional para una familia con hijos.

Pero aún con todo eso, aún en contra de los deseos de los niños y de sus quejas, aún en contra de su propio instinto, lo siguió...

Pudo haberse negado, pudo haber objetado todo lo que había reflexionado, pudo haberle pedido las explicaciones correspondientes y pudo haberle reclamado el no haberlo tomado en cuenta para una decisión tan importante, pero no lo hizo...

Decidió seguirlo fielmente como siempre lo había hecho, porque seguía creyendo en las migajas de cariño que le daba de vez en cuando y porque él junto a esos niños eran su familia, quería que sus hijos estuvieran cerca de su madre y lo más importante: no quería dejarlo solo; seguía esperanzado en que si los llevaba consigo era porque su amado seguía ahí escondido en alguna parte y todavía tenía fe en que las cosas volverían a cómo eran antes de que toda esa locura sucediera.

Todavía creía posible que un milagro ocurriera.

Después de un largo y cansado día en el que decidir "qué se queda y que se va" (respecto a muebles y artilugios del hogar) fue la prerrogativa, llegaron a la que sería su casa por tiempo indefinido.

Se mudaron a un loft completo, un sólo piso para ellos, espacioso, lujoso y práctico, justo como Souichi había dicho escuetamente. Tenía más habitaciones de las que pudo contar y tenía muebles tan elegantes y tantas cosas de cristal que tenía miedo de dejar libres a sus hijos por miedo a que rompieran algo en una carrera y se fueran a lastimar.

Souichi dijo que esa noche no llegaría por estar de viaje, así que a pesar de tener las cosas de sus hijos acomodadas en la que sería su habitación, se los llevó consigo al que sería su cuarto junto con senpai. Él mismo se sentía extraño de estar en aquel frío lugar y prefirió acurrucarlos todos juntos para que no resintieran la ausencia del hogar que les dió abrigo desde que nacieron, mismo que habían dejado atrás por decisión de su desaparecida madre.

Fue una dura primera noche, no era frío, no era feo y estaba equipado con aparentemente todo lo que pudieran necesitar, pero se sentía vacía; sentía que estaba en un hotel de lujo y los niños no estaban del todo satisfechos con el cambio tampoco, pero se aguantaron y Morinaga les agradeció en silencio haberse guardado las quejas y los llantos, al menos por esa noche; esperaba sinceramente que con la llegada al día siguiente del mayor, todo fuera mejorando poco a poco, porque estando juntos todo sería siempre mejor, era lo que creía con fervor.

Justo como prometió, Souichi volvió al siguiente día, muy entrada la noche pero regreso; Morinaga había pasado el día reconociendo aquel nuevo terreno y delimitando los lugares seguros y prohibidos para que los niños jugarán tranquilos; les dedicó tiempo de calidad y dejo las cajas para cuando se durmieran; hicieron el desayuno juntos con provisiones que trajo del refrigerador de casa pues no iba desperdiciar nada comestible y en realidad eso lo salvó porque la nevera estaba tan nueva que ni conectada a la electricidad estaba.

Dejó todo para estar con sus niños, jugó con ellos después del almuerzo hasta que fuera hora de preparar la cena; Himawari durmió a Yura y lo dejó seguro en un corral de cojines de la nueva y "aburrida" sala (Morinaga le dijo que era fina, pero la niña quiso usar un adjetivo más certero para aquel color tan feo); luego de dejar seguro a su hermano, y como no tenía sueño se fue a ayuda a su mamá, en lo cual se entretuvieron un buen rato. Decidieron salir a buscar una tienda de conveniencia y conocieron al portero quién les indico donde encontrarla para deambular por los alrededores del edificio y a la vez surtir un poco de despensa; y así, con su princesa tomada de su mano y un bebé somnoliento a sus espaldas, disfrutaron de un breve paseo por la ciudad, buscando una tienda, disfrutando de la sencillez de un momento juntos.

Para los niños era un mundo nuevo, muchas personas, muchas luces, muchos edificios muy altos, muchos autos y muchas señales en las calles; Morinaga sabía que sería todo un reto para la pequeña llegar a casa sola, aunque su nueva escuela estuviera relativamente más cerca; tenía que tomar eso en cuenta también pero quería la opinión de Souichi, cuando esté se dignara a aparecer. Dieron pronto con el convini y compraron todo lo necesario para al menos dos días junto con algunos caprichos dulces para las bendiciones que comerían después de la cena.

Se fueron tranquilamente, mirando todo a su alrededor, prepararon una sencilla cena y degustaron aquel dulce bocadillo que papá les consintió, esperaron un poco a Souichi, pero cando esté finalmente apareció eran pasadas las doce y para entonces los pequeños ya no estaban despiertos; Souichi llegó azotando puertas y aventando los zapatos en el ganken, afortunadamente, los niños estaban tan cansados que no lo escucharon entrar y el lugar era tan grande que no se escuchaban los pasos o las puertas hasta donde estaban los infantes. Se fue dando sonoras zancadas hará la sala en donde se dejó caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones. Venía cansado y con los pies inchados, el pelilargo trabajaba arduamente pero pocas veces se le veía así de extenuado.

Morinaga lo escuchó y lo vio, decidió dejar las quejas para después y fue a saludarlo a la estancia: - Buenas noches senpai -

\- Ahhhhh... Buenas noches... ¿Qué te pareció el departamento? -

\- Elegante, espacioso y un poco frío, pero eso se puede mejorar fácilmente... - le sonrió dulcemente, quería intentarlo... era su Senpai, siempre lo intentaría una y otra vez... Pero se topó con una pared más alta de lo que esperaba:

\- Sí tienes problemas con la calefacción dile al vigilante de abajo o llama a este número y que lo reparen, se supone que... -

\- La... La calefacción está bien Senpai -

\- Entonces creo que no entendí... -

\- No importa... - se le entristeció la mirada - ... Pensé que ya no llegarías hoy y acosté a los niños en nuestra recamara... Si me ayudas podemos... -

\- No te preocupes, hice que dejarán una de las camas que el departamento tenía, seguramente la viste, dormiré ahí, de todos modos me iré temprano de nuevo, tengo un par de asuntos que atender y... -

\- ... - le oyó hablar sin ponerle atención realmente, no quería que terminara por romperle el corazón, no más roto de lo que ya podía estar.

\- ... ¿Estás de a cuerdo? - dijo el senpai al final de todo su monólogo.

\- Discúlpame, estoy cansado y no presté atención a lo último... - mintió, no había escuchado nada de la última lista de pendientes que le estaba dejándo.

\- Olvídalo... Sólo asegúrate de acomodarlo a tu gusto, estoy en proceso de comprarlo... -

\- ¿Que harás con la casa de tus padres? -

\- Se terminará de constituir y la vendere... Está bastante lejos de la oficina y por ahora necesito estar cerca de la estación, la oficina y el shinkansen por los viajes que debo de hacer, ese fue el principal motivo de la mudanza... -

\- Ya veo... -

\- Este departamento me lo recomendó la esposa de uno de los clientes, era de uno de sus hijos que se fue a estudiar al extranjero... - entre más escuchaba más dolía cada palabra - ... por eso estaba amueblado... - hasta que decidió interrumpirlo:

\- ¿Le avisaste a Souji-San que nos mudamos?... ¿O siquiera le has dicho sobre tus planes de vender la que fue su casa? -

\- No, he estado ocupado entre acoplarme de nuevo al ritmo de trabajo y buscar el departamento, no me ha quedado tiempo de hablar por teléfono con ningúno de ellos... Te lo dejo a ti por favor... no creo tenga inconvenientes pues según entendí la casa era mía después de la reconstrucción... -

\- ... Hai - se sintió ofendido de ser tratado de esa forma tan fría, de ni siquiera ser tomado en cuenta por el mayor en aquellas decisiones tan importantes, pero a la vez ya no le sorprendía tampoco; a excepción quizá de la casa, no tenía nada que objetar y eso le dolía hondamente en su corazón... Sólo quería que sus hijos estuvieran felices y si eso estaba ligado a la presencia de su madre, él lo soportaría o al menos lo intentaría... Las veces que fuera necesario.

\- Entonces está hecho... Descansa, te llegará una tarjeta bancaria con la que puedes comprar lo que haga falta o pagar la escuela de los niños para que paulatinamente tengas más tiempo libre y vuelvas a trabajar, te puedo conseguir una entrevista en la empresa para que... -

\- No hagas eso... Por favor... -

\- ... - el castaño sólo se silencio.

\- Estoy bien cuidando a mis hijos... Cuando sea el momento yo veré que hacer... Gracias por tu interés - empezó a movilizarse por la estancia yéndose al pasillo de las habitaciones hasta adentrarse a dónde dormiría junto a sus hijos: - Descansa bien y gracias por tu trabajo - dijo antes de encerrarse.

\- ... - sólo se animó a asentir con su cabeza, mientras lo perdía de vista.

Sin más, todo se hizo como Souichi dijo, se fue a dormir a la otra habitación y ni siquiera paso a ver a los niños o darles un beso de buenas noches; Morinaga se abrazo a sus pequeños y dormito lo que pudo, hasta que a eso de las cuatro de la mañana escuchó ruidos demasiado audibles; era senpai buscando su ropa a tientas y ésto convenció a Morinaga de que tomara finalmente una decisión.

Esa misma mañana después de alimentar a sus pequeños y hambrientos tiranos miniatura, reacomodo todo en ese departamento, llevando las cosas de Senpai al que sería su nuevo dormitorio, era lo más conveniente para los horarios que estaba manejando, así que decidió apoyarlo aunque le doliera.

Se fue a buscar escuelas en la zona y dejaría a Himawari opinar sobre la que más le gustará, siempre y cuando también fuera adecuada para él podría dejarla o no en aquella que le agradara, tenía que asegurarse en que el camino de ida y regreso fuese seguro; la búsqueda ayudó pues el próximo año sería tiempo de que Yura también comenzara a asistir; nunca pensó que buscar escuelas para sus hijos fuera a convertirse en ésto, eso no era lo que había soñado... Pero supuso también que estaba exagerando y que aquello estaba así porque estaba iniciando en un nuevo trabajo y pronto sería distinto y quizá mejor de lo que alguna vez habría pensado...

\- Es cuestión de tiempo ¿verdad Hima-chan? -

Morinaga veía a su hija con una hermosa pero triste sonrisa; ella lo vió volteando hacía arriba viéndo su cara tranquila y nostálgica; después de tantos días de cambios e incertidumbre, llevaba a su hermano cargado en un sujetador asido a su espalda, el niño iba plácidamente dormido abrazado a su cuello, complacido por sentir el calor de mamá, mientras caminaban de regreso a ese departamento al que se habían mudado, a la niña le dolió ver así a su padre y sólo se animó a decirle:

\- No te confíes de ese alien mami... -

\- Hima-chan, no le digas así a mamá... - dijo tranquilamente mirando al frente.

\- Haiiiiii - dijo sonriéndole nuevamente a su padre como retractadose de la ofensa expuesta; y el mayor le sonrió en respuesta, amaba ver a su hija felíz, amaba verla sonreír y era por esa sonrisa por la que Morinaga sacrificaría todo, hasta su infinito amor por su senpai.

Se fueron hablando de cosas simples, contemplando la cosmopolita ciudad que sería su hogar, la pequeña seguía impresionada por ese mar de gente y aquellos edificios que se veían todos iguales a su inocente vista, la castaña se dejaba guiar asida a la seguridad que le brindaba la enorme mano de su padre; sí él estaba bien con esta situación tan rara, ella estaba bien también; sin importar nada, se callaría todo aquello que tenía ganas de gritarle a ese alíen, a menos que se atreviera a lastimar a su familia.

~§~

"Sólo es cuestión de tiempo, ¿verdad?"

El tiempo siguió pasando, pero nada mejoró, al contrario se fue volviendo una situación intolerable y molesta; cómo una vez dijo su pequeña hija, aquello parecía un hotel: Souichi iba y venía, sólo se veían las señas de su presencia por la ropa sucia, la cama destendida y algunos restos de comida esparcidos en la cocina. Morinaga nunca dejo de prepararle un bocadillo nocturno o algo para el desayuno; ya que alimentarlo siempre había sido sido su costumbre, una que se negó a dejar de hacer.

Tetsuhiro mando a los niños a sus respectivas camas al poco tiempo de que inscribió a Himawari en el único y exclusivo colegio que había en la zona, mismo al que Yura iba a comenzar a ir a partir de la siguiente primavera. Se sentía feliz de que sus hijos estuvieran bien en el sentido económico, tenían muchos más juguetes, una computadora, tablet, hasta un celular simple para Himawari (para casos se emergencia por si acaso se perdía en el tren) y también ropas más costosas, pero ahora les faltaba su madre y mil veces hubiera preferido que crecieran viendo a sus padres unidos a que sólo dejara dinero para que nada les faltara; Tetsuhiro siempre soñó en compartir cada instante de la infancia de aquellos niños con su gran amor, más sin embargo su sueño se desquebrajo lentamente frente a sus ojos sin poder evitarlo; Tetsuhiro deseaba de alguna forma compensar el gran esfuerzo que Souichi había hecho al llevar a sus hijos en su vientre y por eso decidió darle su espacio e invertir los papeles, ya llegaría el tiempo en que ambos proveyeran y en qué ambos disfrutarán a partes iguales a sus pequeños, pero para como estaban ahora nada de aquello podría hacerse como lo había soñado, cómo lo habían planeado entre Souichi y él en el pasado.

\- Nunca esperé ser un padre soltero a estas alturas... o de esta forma tan rara... - se le salió un pesado suspiro mientras doblaba ropa, sin advertir que Yura se le pegó a sus piernas y se refugió en su regazo; entonces el peliazul mayor le acarició su lacio y azulado cabello, hasta tocar su mejilla: - Ya tienes el cabello demasiado largo pequeño punk... y esa fue culpa de Souichi por convencerme de no cortartelo demasiado... - el ojimiel lo miró tiernamente y le sonrió: - ¿Qué miras pequeño?... ¿Te gusta papá? - lo acarició devotamente, cómo lo que era: lo mejor que en la vida había hecho.

\- Mori-papa... Me guta... mamá mala - ese pequeño siempre se había caracterizado por ser un niño muy sincero y aunque le daba tristeza, ya no hacía nada por justificar la actitud de Souichi, no existía excusa válida y no podía contradecir la verdad que veían y vivían sus hijos; lo intento por un tiempo, pero se cansó después de que el pelilargo dejó de convivir con ellos y sólo acudía para cambiarse de ropa o dormir un par de horas sin siquiera pasarse a verlos o preguntar por ningúno de ellos.

Aquella situación se convirtió en una rutina constante, hasta que una noche Souichi volvió a la casa un poco antes de la medianoche:

\- ¿Sigues despierto? -

\- Ahhhh... Hola Senpai, no esperaba que llegarás tan temprano hoy... Estaba arreglando un par de cosas pendientes... Nada importante - decía mientras acomodaba unas cajas y unos paquetes en uno de los armarios.

Souichi por su parte, comenzó a quitarse el saco, el abrigo y a aflojarse la corbata; se puso a ver los cambios que el menor había hecho al departamento en aquel tiempo de estancia; siempre llegaba de madrugada y no prendía suficientes luces, motivo por el cual nunca observó detenidamente las modificaciones hechas: - Hiciste un buen trabajo con este lugar... -

\- Me alegro que te guste... ¿quieres cenar? Deje un poco de sopa miso en el refrigerador por sí quieres servirte... -

\- Cene algo antes de venir pero si quiero comerla... ¿Podrías? -

\- Claro, espera un momento por favor... -

Morinaga se fue a la cocina a calentar aquello que le había ofrecido y para su sorpresa Souichi lo siguió, sentándose en la barra y encendiendo la cafetera. Tetsuhiro le entrego la sopa en un plato y el senpai ya había servido café para ambos, así que al final, el ojiverde se quedó junto a él en la barra de la cocina viéndole comer, mientras él se tomaba aquella taza de café; siempre le había gustado verlo disfrutar de la comida que con tanto esmero le preparaba a su familia:

\- No se que comiste antes pero creo que no te dejo satisfecho... ¡Te lo comiste todo Senpai! - decía complacido de ver el plato casi limpio.

\- Una buena comida casera nunca se compara con comida comprada y nunca se rechaza - dijo muy seriamente.

\- Tienes razón - respondió tristemente.

Y como últimamente sucedía entre ellos, un incómodo silencio los envolvió; tenían tanto de que hablar, tantas asperezas que limar que parecía imposible no saber como comenzar; Morinaga por su parte no sabía si tenía caso empezar a hacerlo, esa era la segunda o tercera vez que lo veía después de la mudanza y sabía que muy probablemente sería una perdida de tiempo, pero algo muy adentro lo animaba a intentarlo y le hizo actuar en contra de toda lógica...

Y por eso decidió intentarlo otra vez:

\- Los niños te extrañan, Senpai... -

\- ... - detuvo de imprevisto el movimiento de su mandíbula, y se le quedó viendo fijamente, pero con la boca llena no podía contestar.

\- Cada que preguntan por tí ya no se qué decirles, simplemente ya se me acabaron las excusas que justifiquen tu ausencia... - se empezó a arrepentir de haberlo intentado debido al silencio del mayor, pero siguió: - Hima-chan dice que eres un alien malo y que deje de preocuparme o sentirme culpable porque ya no estás en la casa, que es mejor así... Que es mejor que te alejes de nosotros... -

\- Esa niña y su desbordante imaginación... - murmuró para sí mismo con molestia contenida: - ¿Cómo preguntas dónde estoy?... ¿Dónde más podría estar?... ¡ESTOY TRABAJANDO! - enfatizó cada sílaba de aquellas palabras.

\- ... - se quedó azorado por aquella explosiva respuesta.

\- ... Mira hasta donde hemos llegado... lo que hemos logrado en tan poco tiempo ¿te parece poco?... - se levantó extendiendo los brazos exaltando el lugar y las cosas que ahora tenían, y prosiguió:

\- ... La pequeña está yendo a una buena escuela, e irá a una todavía mejor ahora que inicie la primaria... Y el pequeño tendrá todo lo que quiera con tan sólo exigirlo cómo siempre lo hace... -

\- ¿Ni siquiera recuerdas sus nombres verdad? - se lo dijo directo y sin titubeos, mirándolo a los ojos y con el ceño fruncido; contadas eran las veces que Morinaga tenía esa ruda expresión en su rostro, esos ojos que demostraban que toda la tristeza que sentía se estaba transformando en desamor.

\- ... - se quedó mudo ante la osadía del menor y lo peor es que no podía refutar aquel certero argumento.

\- Dices que estas trabajando pero en realidad eres un fantasma que viene y va... nos arrastraste contigo hasta aquí y ni siquiera nos tomas en cuenta en tu día a día... ¿Porqué seguir con esta falsa familia si desde un principio no la querías?... ¿Porqué...porqué dejaste que me ilusionara de nuevo pensando que estarías conmigo para toda la vida...? ¿Porqué no sólo me dejaste atrás...? ¿Porqué no te deshiciste de los niños desde que te enteraste que venían en camino?... ¿Porque no sólo me ignoraste como hacías en un inició?... ¿Porqué nos alejaste de nuestro hogar?... - tomó aire intentando calmarse y dijo:

\- Pero entiendo que no es sólo tu culpa, sino también mía... Porque nunca he podido dejar de seguirte Senpai... - dejó abandonado su café y salió de la cocina, necesitaba alejarse, no quería decir o hacer más cosas de las cuales pudiera arrepentirse.

\- ... - Souichi no refutó ningún comentario, más sin embargo lo siguió.

Fue entonces que Morinaga lo enfrentó de nuevo al saberlo trás él:

\- ¿¡Porque no sólo te alejaste una vez más... cómo el cretino egoísta al que nunca he podido dejar de amar?! -

Cada palabra le dolía hondamente al ser pronunciada, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía aliviado de poder sacar ese pesado nudo de su pecho; ya nada importaba, ya sólo le quedaba recoger las piezas esparcidas de su roto corazón; no derramó más que una lágrima por la persona frente a él y eso fue lo que más dolió en realidad: ser capaz de decir cosas tan hirientes a esa persona por la que tanto amor sintió.

\- Tú no entiendes nada... - dijo Souichi en un susurro apenas audible.

\- No hace falta, con que tú lo entiendas es suficiente... Y si esto (levantó los brazos imitando los movimiento de Souichi de hace apenas unos momentos) es de lo que más orgullos te sientes, me alegro mucho de que lo hayas conseguido... ¡Hiciste un excelente trabajo como siempre Senpai! - hizo una respetuosa reverencia...

Y se fue de ahí...

Lo dejó solo, rodeado de sus éxitos y de sus lujosas pertenecías, lo dejó con una sala sin usar, una vitrina llena de alcohol, cristales cortados que nunca habían sido usados y con las pulcras y frías paredes de ese departamento en el que los había confinado.

Souichi estaba incrédulo de lo que había escuchado y se sintió ofendido de haber sido difamado de tal forma; él que había hecho tantos sacrificios por ese idiota y sus hijos, él que le estaba haciendo un favor al acogerlos y protegerlos:

\- ¿Qué se cree ese malagradecido? -

No le dió mayor importancia a lo sucedido en aquella elegante estancia, lo tomó cómo uno más de los acostumbrados caprichos de aquel chico: - Ya se le pasará... - se dijo convencido de que aquello era un berrinche pasajero.

Se fue directo a la vitrina de caoba y encino, misma que resguardaba costosas bebidas que a lo largo de ese tiempo se fue consiguiendo; ninguna estaba abierta, no tenía tiempo ni siquiera de degustarlas debido al constante ajetreo en el que vivía. Abrió las puertas de par en par y buscó una botella en particular, la única que estaba usada, la única que no era tan fina cómo las demás, la única que le había dado el empuje necesario para cambiar todo lo que consideraba que estaba mal.

La sacó con calma para no hacer un desastre, tomó un vaso y virtio un poco del alcohol en él, se quedó viendo el líquido en el fondo de aquel costoso recipiente y se disponía a degustarlo cuando alguien más apareció frente a sus ojos dispuesto a enfrentarlo ferozmente:

\- Dijiste que no le harías dañó a nadie... - sus ojitos aguados y su vocecita quebrada demostraban toda la frustración y enojo que sentía:

\- ¡MENTISTE! -

Himawari no era tan fuerte como su papá, y después de expresar aquella verdad lloró desgarradoramente por todo lo que les había escuchado decir a sus padres, en su corta vida nunca había visto una pelea como aquella, llena de reproches e ironías.

Sollozó por la impotencia que sentía al no poder salvar a su padre de aquella desesperada situación y le pesaba no poder hacer nada. Estuvo ahí por un breve instante, pero al darse cuenta que no le estaban haciendo caso, decidió salir de ahí antes de que ya no pudiera controlar su llanto.

Souichi la vió irse sin siquiera intentar detenerla o consolarla, al contrario pensó que lo tendría merecido:

\- Está niña y su costumbre de siempre espiando detrás de las puertas... Probablemente le quede algún trauma, pero ya es tarde para remediarlo... Eso le enseñará a no entrometerse en asuntos que no le corresponden... - estaba seguro de que la pequeña se tenía ganada aquella amarga lección:

\- Los hijos son tan problemáticos, por eso nunca he querido tenerlos... - y se bebió aquel whisky que un extraño le compró en aquel bar de mala muerte al que alguna vez huyó y que desde entonces se convirtió en su amuleto de buena suerte.

~§~

La mañana siguiente a aquel altercado no tuvo ningún cambio; después de aquel trago recogió todo y se fue a dormir, empezó con su rutina muy temprano como siempre lo hacía y después de visitar vários clientes por la mañana se dispuso a regresar a la oficina pasada la media tarde.

Se sentía un agradable clima para caminar sin prisas, así que después de salir de la estación se dirigió tranquilamente entre los edificios y aquel mar de desconocidos rostros. Estando parado esperando en uno de los pasos peatonales, sintió una penetrante mirada que lo hizo levantar la vista del SmartPhone de última generación que recién había adquirido; entre todas esas caras raras había algo que lo hacía sentirse observado y vigilado, estaba seguro que alguien del otro lado de la acera lo miraba sin descaro y eso lo incomodaba, no lo veía, pero sentía su mirada clavada en su nuca.

La multitud comenzó a moverse y al estar en medio de todos ellos, no pudo evitar avanzar también; camino cada vez más seguro de que estaba alucinando y que nada lo estaba esperando del otro lado, y tuvo razón porque nada paso. Siguió su camino a su edificio y se detuvo por un momento a contemplarlo, se puso a ver la ubicación de su alta oficina estando él en el suelo, sintiéndose poderoso y muy orgulloso de haber logrado nuevamente alcanzar esa cima tan alta, se vanagloriaba internamente de que en esta o en cualquier otra realidad alcanzaría el éxito fácilmente, ahora estaba seguro de tenerlo todo...

\- Nada dura para siempre sabes... - escuchó claramente a su lado en la calle: - ... y ningúna lección se repite dos veces -

Miró a su lado esperando no encontrar nada, más sin embargo esta vez sí lo encontró desde la primera ocasión...

Un rostro serio, demasiado conocido y decepcionado se plantó a su lado:

\- Has pasado demasiado tiempo en este mundo y veo que no has entendido absolutamente nada... -

\- ¿Quién eres tú?... ¿Porqué me estás siguiendo?... Creo haberte visto también en la reunión de inversionistas y hace un rato en el paso peatonal... - no sabía porque el corazón se le estaba acelerando.

\- Veniste aquí por un sincero deseo y mírate ahora... Estás igual o peor que antes... -

\- ¿Quién te crees para háblame de esa forma? -

\- Se te dió la oportunidad de conocer lo que pudo haber sido de tu vida y mira en lo que lo has convertido... - dijo con decepción en su voz: - ¿Los mereces?... ¿O acaso merecen tu ausencia y que te olviden con el paso del tiempo?... - la voz de aquel extraño resonaba en su cabeza, su mirada lo juzgaba, lo condenaba por sus actos y sus decisiones: - Yo siempre he creído que él estará mejor sin tí... Por eso siempre acabarás así... -

\- Esper... Espera ¿qué tratas de decirme? - decía confundido porque aquellas palabras tenían demasiado sentido para él.

\- Decide de una vez... ¿Cuál es tu deseo? - ordenó severo.

\- ¿Pero porqué debo...? - quiso quejarse pero todo a su alrededor se volvió confusión...

.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba sentado en la sala de juntas con el jefe Mizuno a su lado hablando del nuevo bar al que lo llevaría esa noche para celebrar el cierre de aquel escurridizo contrato que el pelilargo logró concretar hacía poco; no supo como llego ahí, no recordaba haber subido al elevador o caminar por la por la escalera de servicio (aunque hubiera sido una locura pues aquella oficina estaba en el noveno piso), no recordaba nada claramente, ni tampoco sabía dónde estaba aquel acosador de voz chillante; sin embargo su voz seguía resonado en su corazón, algo no estaba bien, algo muy dentro de él le decía que algo estaba sucediendo, algo se estaba repitiendo... Y ese algo se lo estaba advirtiendo.

Tenía que volver... No podía permitirse pasar por aquello de nuevo... No otra vez...

Ese Algo estaba gritando dentro de él... Diciéndole que lo volvería a perder.

\- Morinaga... Quizá él ayer intento... ¡Maldita sea! no de nuevo... - se levantó de golpe de aquel finísimo sillón de cuero negro, empujando a los otros socios que le estorbaban el paso para poder salir de ahí.

Souichi se abrió paso a la fuerza, a pesar de los gritos y amenazas de su jefe y aunque se cayó varias veces por los pasillos, aún cuando tuvo que bajar nueve pisos por la escalera (el elevador tardó demasiado en abrir y se desespero), aunque fue juzgado loco por correr desesperado por las calles de Nagoya y a pesar de que se apresuró todo lo que pudo...

Todo se le estaba volviendo a repetir... Pero a diferencia de la otra vez, pareciera que ahora sí le importaba que esta vez no sucediera.

\- No por favor... - pensó sin dejar de correr, cómo si es pudiera hacer alguna diferencia.

.

Entro presuroso al lujoso departamento pero para su decepción y a diferencia de ocasiones anteriores, no había nadie ahí...

Todo estaba apagado y pulcramente acomodado, la cocina estaba fría y vacía... Algo imposible para aquella hora del día.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas, se llevó las manos al rostro y sollozó... ese sutil lamento hizo eco en aquel vacío lugar que una vez estuvo lleno de risas, llantos, berrinches y alegrías... Aunque realmente nunca estuvo ahí para presenciarlas o disfrutarlas.

Una vez más calmado se incorporó y deambuló por la estancia buscando rastros de su presencia, hasta que vió un papelito doblado en la mesa de centro, escrito con crayola y caritas con colores. Se hincó nuevamente frente aquel mueble y lo tomó presuroso para conocer el contenido de aquel mensaje:

.

Alíen 😡 (decía al frente)

Fuiste un alíen mentiroso y malo  
Nunca regresaste a mi papi 😔  
Me llevo a mi mami y a mí hermanito lejos de ti

No te necesitamos 😤

.

Ni los reclamos de Morinaga le parecieron tan duros o tan hirientes como lo escrito en aquel insignificante pedazo de papel; demasiadas verdades y cruel sinceridad vertida en él, justo como lo haría él.

Se quedó inmóvil, de rodillas un buen rato hasta que se cansó; al levantarse y deambular por aquel lugar tan grande se topó con la pared en la que Morinaga había estado arduamente trabajando.

El peliazul había hecho espacio en una pared completa, y la lleno de todas las fotografías que a lo largo de seis años de convivencia reunió como evidencia de que hubo un tiempo en que fueron felices, simplemente por el hecho de estar juntos, prueba de que aunque les faltara todo, ersn plenos y felices por el simple hecho de estar juntos, era su prueba de que hubo un tiempo en que fueron una familia.

Souichi recordaba que Morinaga tenía muchas fotos en la recámara que ambos compartían en la que fue su casa, su hogar de infancia, pero pocas veces se detuvo a en realidad a contemplarlas o analizarlas, sabía que casi llenaba la estrecha pared de aquel pequeño cuarto, pero en esta ocasión le parecían tan interminables en aquel inmenso muro que no supo como alcanzó a colocar las más altas o cómo había conseguido tantas.

Se quedó contemplando aquella pared que cada vez le parecía más enorme, tan infinita que no alcanzaba la vista para contemplar todos aquellos momentos que por su ceguera se negó a disfrutar, toda una vida se contenía en aquellas imágenes que una por una se le clavaron en el alma como implementos de tortura.  
Hizo lo que en su tiempo de estancia en aquel sitio no quiso: observó uno por uno los instantes atrapados en cada una de ellas y por primera vez sintió remordimientos por ser un tirano cretino y obstinado.

Aferrado todavía a aquel pedacito de papel, suplicó perdón y clemencia frente a ese muro que se convirtió en la representación de sus propias lamentaciones y omisiones.

\- Lo siento... - no supo por qué o a quién pedía perdón, sí a quien le dió la oportunidad o a esa niña y a la familia a la que lastimó con su cruel comportamiento.

\- Es momento Souichi... El tiempo se agotó... - dijo aquella voz tan conocida sujetándole uno de sus hombros: - Hiciste tu elección y para mí sorpresa, fue la correcta... Pero ya es demasiado tarde... -

La oscuridad empezó a apoderarse del lugar; la luz y felicidad que cada fotografía transmitía comenzó a perderse y distorsionarse una por una hasta desvanecerse lentamente en un hoyo negro que fue expandiendo inclemente, devorándolo todo y a todos a su alrededor...

Un abismo de oscuridad se expandía impasible y silencioso, distorsionando la realidad y desapareciendo todo lo que tenía a su alcance en el interior de ese apartamento; frente a sus ojos cada recuerdo se fue desvaneciendo uno por uno cómo si jamás hubieran existido... Nunca se había observado a si mismo en aquellos recuerdos, nunca había cavilado en que la mayoría de aquellas fotos eran de él con sus hijos, nunca había contemplado la idea de que la felicidad que esas imágenes irradiaban era suya, esa que se había negado a ver en aquellas fotografías, era la felicidad qué él era capaz de sentir y darle a los suyos... Y ese era un éxito muy distinto al que se había aferrado en reconquistar.

De esta forma tan dolorosa fue que finalmente entendió que Morinaga siempre había sido el causante de que su mundo se pusiera de cabeza; pero sí era con él, valdría la pena el dolor permanente de trasero que literalmente implicaba tenerlo en su vida.

\- Morinaga -

Fue hasta entonces que comprendió la lección que esa realidad alterna quería darle...

Sin embargo...  
Fue demasiado tarde.

.

Todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor...  
Todo terminó igual de cómo comenzó...

~§~

Continuará...

Y el siguiente será el final.  
Gracias por leer

Mil disculpas por la larga espera...  
Mil excusas tengo, más ninguna válida probablemente; sin embargo aquí dejo finalmente para ustedes el preludio del final... Un poco más y la felicidad llegará a nuestros niños... Es una promesa. 


	11. Chapter 11

Hola

Finalmente traigo para ustedes el capítulo final de esta extraña y cursi historia desde lo más profundo de mi cursi corazón de pollo...

Mil gracias a todas por sus lecturas y comentarios, todos y todas ustedes son muy valiosas y son las hermosas lectoras que aguardan por mi humilde cuento. Gracias a quien le dió la oportunidad desde un inicio, a las que lo acaban de descubrir (suertudas no tuvieron que sufrir tanto) y a las que lo han recomendado... Mi agradecimiento eterno.

Mil gracias especialmente a quienes han estado aquí desde el inicio, hoy finalmente y después de muchos tropiezos conoceremos el final, está aventura termina después de más de un año atrás que comenzó. Disculpen ustedes la demora, pero finalmente está aquí para todas nosotras! También fue para mí un grato y muy cansado descubrimiento.

Gracias infinitas! A todas porque ver qué votaban o añadían la historia a sus lecturas me dió la fuerza necesaria para terminar lo que hace más de un año comenzó... Espero sinceramente no decepcionarlas 🙇 solo pido que abran su mente y se dejen llevar por su imaginación, el mejor recurso a mi rara escritura.

Si pueden déjenme saber que les pareció, me gustaría saberlo, sobretodo porque es el último capítulo y me gusta conocer sus opiniones también.

Perdón si puse a algún personaje muy fuera de su personalidad... Pero creo que no me aleje demasiado de la perspectiva de nuestra querida Hinako Sensei ️

Sin más cursilerías... Las invito a que tomen asiento y se pongan cómodas que ésto va para largo... Por eso les pido sus comentarios... 🙏

De antemano  
Gracias por estar aquí ❤️

~§~

El futuro no es algo que este decidido... Existe algo muy interesante, y a lo que pocas veces se le da importancia: la libertad de decidir o de elegir el camino de tu vida.

Lo único cierto es que, cómo ley física del universo, las decisiones que tomes hoy, decidirán el mañana... y tu destino.

Los errores de ayer no pueden ser corregidos... los remordimientos o alegrías del hoy, son consecuencia de las decisiones que un día hicimos.

Sin embargo, algunas veces un milagro brinda a las personas una segunda oportunidad, que les permita darse cuenta de lo que han perdido...

Y enmendar su camino...

~§~

Despertó en su cama...

Movilizó las órbitas de sus ojos despacio y sin prisas, sin siquiera despegar sus párpados; se sentía cubierto por finas sábanas de seda y un afelpado edredón. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, casi sin fuerza suficiente para hacer aquella simple acción, o probablemente se negaba a volver verdadera la realidad a la que volvió.

Se removió un poco, lo suficiente para sentirse extraño en aquella blanda y fría superficie que soportaba su cuerpo; estaba entumecido de pies a cabeza y se sentía confuso todavía de las sensaciones a su alrededor, jamás había experimentado tan dramáticamente la ausencia de calor y de olor en su propio lecho y por alguna razón, eso le hacía estar inquieto.

Fue hasta ese momento que se daba cuenta del marasmo en el que había subsistido realmente y por primera vez le pareció intolerable. Su cama, su refugio a las largas horas de trabajo y cansancio, estaba fría, rígida y lo que le asombraba más, era esa carencia de aroma; el calor que su cuerpo todavía conservaba de aquel sueño difuso en el que estuvo se iba lentamente diluyendo entre aquellas finos textiles que nunca habían sido demasiado arrugadas ni mancillados; en los años que tenía usandolas, en realidad poco las había desacomodado y nunca se había percatado de lo frías y ásperas que eran a pesar de ser de tan elegante material y de costosos acabados.

Dejó de respirar por un breve instante, para luego comenzar a removerse en la cama perezosamente, dejó que su cabellera se enredara buscando esa calidez que sentía cada vez más lejana entre la frialdad de las sábanas de su cama. No quería terminar de despertar, sí bien ya estaba consiente, sus ojos se negaban a contemplar aquello de lo que sus sentidos se habían percatado; sabía dónde estaba, sabía que había regresado a su añorada realidad.

Giró y giró de un lado a otro, ahí acostado en su lecho; nunca antes se había dado cuenta del enorme colchón que se había comprado y que en realidad nunca había aprovechado, puesto que jamás se movía fuera de su lado. Luchaba contra lo pesado y frías de aquellas sábanas hasta que se cansó de estar remolineando, así mismo le fastidio de aquel zumbido constante en sus oídos debido al silencio, ese que sólo era roto por las manecillas del reloj y alguno otro efímero ruido proveniente del exterior.

Estaba tan despierto, que ahora apretaba los ojos a propósito, queriendo negarse a aceptar que ya no estaba en una realidad lejana y buscaba esconder la cabeza debajo de los duros almohadones de satín que su hermana Kanako le regaló cuando recién se había mudado a ese Loft tan equipado.

Ingenuamente esperaba a que algo pasara, aún con pleno conocimiento de que era en vano; no había razón para aguardar a que alguien lo obligará a abrir los ojos, a que algo lo sacará de sus ensoñaciones o simplemente que lo hiciera rabiar por haber osado interrumpir su descanso. No había nada, ni había nadie en ese lugar que se atreviera a romper ese tortuoso silencio que amenazaba con destrozarle los nervios de tan intenso que se volvía a cada momento.

¿Cómo nunca antes se había dado cuenta de ese vacío que ahora le parecía tan exasperante?

Jamás había sido tan consciente de las cosas y los ruidos a su alrededor; aún con su cuerpo contracturado y adormecido se percató de esos dramáticos cambios y no pudo evitar recordar el contraste entre ambos despertares. Esperó inútilmente por algo, que muy dentro de su corazón sabía que no existía, que no tendría... Algo que nunca aparecería para mortificarlo, al menos no en esa vida.

Abrió finalmente los ojos a la oscuridad de una solitaria y fría habitación a la que volvió; se sentó finalmente en el colchón mirando al frente sin ver nada en realidad; no alcanzaba a visualizar más allá que las sombras de los diversos aparatos y muebles del lugar, a consecuencia de la poca luz que entraba por su ventanal.

Movilizó su brazo por inercia y encendió su lámpara de lectura, permitiendole observar mejor aquel conocido, elegante y austero cuarto; sus cosas estaban en el sitio que les correspondía, sus muebles, sus libros, todo estaba donde debía estar, a excepción de esa insatisfacción que experimentaba en su interior. Todo era tan familiar a su vista, pero a la vez tan extraño y vacío que le resultaba imposible haber sobrevivido con tan poco durante tantos años de su vida...

¿Qué era esa sensación de vacío que sentía en su pecho? Esa que sólo se comparaba a lo vacíos que veía los muros de su habitación.

Movilizó su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando en silencio ese algo que esperaba encontrar, pero que no se atrevía a pronunciar con palabras, ya que sabía la nula respuesta que obtendría.

La insatisfacción se incrementó rápidamente en su cuerpo y le motivo a levantarse repentinamente, saliendo del colchón prácticamente de un brinco para comenzar a deambular sereno, tranquilo y sin demasiadas esperanzas de encontrar algo que llenara el vacío que experimentaba.

Se miró a sí mismo en el espejo; ya no sabía que era verdad o mentira, no sabía cuál era el sueño y dónde estaba la realidad. Estaba en pijamas, sus favoritas aquellas de toda la vida; esa que tantas veces terminó en el suelo a merced del kohai que lo doblegaba a su voluntad.

No recordaba el momento en el que se había cambiado, pero ya nada le parecía demasiado extraño debido a los últimos eventos que había protagonizado en aquel desfase de tiempo; después de todo, sucedió igual desde la primera ocasión.

Se topo con el armario y lo abrió; literalmente entro en él y se perdió, era tan grande y con tal variedad de prendas que debías ir preparado para poder salir de él; miró la ropa al azar y sin querer encontró fácilmente aquel abrigo que tanto conflicto le causó y por el que tanto se esforzó en recuperar.

Se sonrió a si mismo ante tal ironía, antes ni siquiera le importaba ese abrigo en particular, no prestaba atención a nada en particular y hasta le parecía bastante estorboso de llevar; más si embargo ahora estaba ahí a su disposición para cuando lo quisiera portar, el sólo verlo le dejaba un amargo sabor de boca y un triste sentimiento muy en el fondo de su corazón.

Salió de la habitación a la sala, tocó sus sillones y recorrió las múltiples habitaciones y las revisó una por una, sin encontrar nada distinto de lo que recordaba que contenían; finalmente se enfrentó con el último espacio que no necesitaba abrir o tocar para darse cuentas de lo oscuro y frío que estaba: la cocina; esa que nunca había sido usada, esa que sabía que le daba calor a un hogar.

\- Soy un idiota... -

Cerro los ojos con pesar y llevó su mano a su boca para contener un sollozo y salir huyendo de aquel desolado espacio al que nunca había querido adentrarse demasiado por tiempo y por su incapacidad de usar.

Volvió a las frías cobijas y se hundió entre ellas completamente. Su intento de conservar ese calor que todavía su cuerpo experimentó entre sueños y desvaríos se vió destruido al refugiarse en aquella cama que nunca antes le había parecido tan inmensa y fría. Y de igual forma, el sollozo que logró ahogar en la estancia se le escapó dolorosamente por la garganta y resonó tortuoso por el magnificado eco de las pocas cosas que hasta ahora se daba cuenta que contenía aquel espacio que había convertido en su casa.

\- ¿Qué esperaba... Encontrar? - se dijo a su mismo como un reproche: - Verdaderamente... Soy un idiota -

.

El reloj de su buro marcaban las cuatro de la mañana y seguía impasible contando los minutos sin detenerse; se quedó todo encendido y las puertas de las habitaciones se quedaron abiertas de par en par, mientras él se cubrió completamente con aquellas sábanas satinadas y el elegante cobertor, buscando desesperadamente conservar ese último rastro de calor que logró escapar de aquella realidad que ahora no podía evitar recordar.

Había vuelto finalmente a su mundo, a su vida, a la realidad que conocía. No había nadie que lo levantara si él no quería, no había nadie que lo amenazara con llenarlo de saliva si no obedecía; no había reclamos de niñas insolentes o con desbordantes imaginaciones, ni ojos acusadores que le mirarán mal por sus estúpidas decisiones; y quizá lo más triste era que ya no sabía si realmente estaba conforme de que todo aquello ya no estuviera.

¿Acaso no estaba felíz de haber regresado finalmente a lo que conocía?

~§~

No le fue posible conciliar el sueño fácilmente, más sin embargo estar oculto en la cama no le parecía tan mala idea, por eso se quedó en ese lugar. Se acurrucó y se quedó inmóvil, esperando saber qué hacer, cómo continuar o simplemente saber a dónde ir; dejó que las horas pasarán impasibles sin importar que la mañana, más bien el día entero se fuera literalmente frente a sus ojos a través del ventanal.

No tenía idea de que día era, supuso que no tenía forma de saber cuánto tiempo había pasado atorado en aquel lugar, no sabía si podía volver a su oficina y la verdad no quería averiguarlo todavía. Seguía obnubilado debido a tan drásticos cambios y no se daba cuenta de que las respuestas más sencillas estaban al alcance de su mano por medio del celular; se negó a comunicarse con el mundo y mantener viva un poco más de tiempo para sí aquella experiencia tan particular.

Más sin embargo, la casualidad tenía su propio plan...

Se quedó dormido hecho bolita entre las cobijas y planeaba seguir en ese refugio por tiempo indefinido, más sin embargo un gruñido proveniente de su barriga y el estruendoso sonido de su celular interrumpió aquel improvisado plan:

Celular sonando

\- Hai... - dijo más en un gruñido más que en una respuesta humana.

\- ¡Tatsumi idiota! -

Vociferaba Mizuno al otro lado del auricular: - ¿Quién te crees para saltarte todo un día sin avisar?... ¿Acaso crees que puedes saltarte el trabajo y seguir tan campante...? -

\- Deja de ensordecerme viejo estúpido... Creo que tengo derecho de ausentarme el tiempo que quiera puesto que te hago ganar mucho dinero... y además no he tomado vacaciones desde que tú patética empresa me tiene al frente del área de investigación y desarrollo de proyectos... ¿Me lo debes verdad? -

\- ... - lo calló totalmente, sabía que tratar a Tatsumi como un simple empleado nunca había sido lo indicado. Pero de vez en cuando al jefe Mizuno se le olvidaba que más que un empleado era un asociado y con peor carácter que él mismo; era más joven pero tenía un carácter de viejo amargado.

\- ¿Y bien? - Pregunto autoritario el pelilargo.

\- Calmante Souichi, dejame expresarme mejor hijo jejeje... - empezó a hablar con condescendencia a través del auricular - Lo que quise decir es que por lo menos me hubieras avisado... Estaba preocupado ya que en todo el día no te apareciste para nada... Anoche los guardias de seguridad te vieron salir de la oficina demasiado temprano para ti según dijeron, y hoy no te apareces a pesar de que la reunión de inversionistas esta tan cerca... no me puedes dejar ahhhh... Es decir ¡Pensé que habías caído muerto o algo parecido! -

\- ¿Ayer? -

\- Si ayer... ¿porqué tanta sorpresa? -

\- Y dices qué... ¿sólo hoy me salte el trabajo? -

\- ¿Qué te pasa Tatsumi? Te estas volviendo senil prematuramente debido a ese celibato al que te has condenado desde que te conozco... necesitas una mujer y también hijos que te vuelvan loco... ¡dímelo a mi!, entre mis cinco hijas y la esposa exigente que me vuelven loco y se acaban el dinero en tonterías... -

\- No me interesa tu patética vida Mizuno, así que evitarme la pena de colgarte... ahora bien... - lo corto de tajo en ese relato de su vida familiar, intentó ser lo más normal que fuera posible pues con este jefe no debía aparentar benevolencia ni paciencia, porque ser agresivo y directo era de lo más normal entre aquellos socios: - Lamento no haberme reportado... me enfermé y me quedé en cama todo el día... por el malestar, ¿ocurrió algo importante en mi ausencia? -

\- No, nada se salio de control en realidad ... tienes el trabajo tan adelantado que aún sin ti todos saben que hacer y lo hacen por miedo a que aparezcas sin avisar... -

\- ¿Entonces porque me llamas con esos gritos? -

\- ¡Sigo siendo tu jefe idiota, se supone que me debes de avisar y pedir permiso para esta clase de cosas! -

\- Firmas mis cheques, pero sabes perfectamente que en cuanto a horas laborales sales perdiendo conmigo -

\- ... - lo dejo en jaque nuevamente.

\- Pero entiendo lo que tratas de decir y me disculpo... desperté en la madrugada y caí delirando de fiebre, perdí noción del tiempo debido a eso... Lo siento en verdad - nunca sabría cuando se había vuelto tan bueno inventando excusas.

\- ... -

\- ... ¿Qué? - preguntó confundido de aquel silencio tan repentino.

\- Debes seguir enfermo Tatsumi por como me estas respondiendo... estas extraño ¿seguro que eres tú? Creo que me equivoqué de teléfono -

Le dió un tic en el ojo ante tal osadía, ¿qué le pasaba a todo el mundo?... ¿Acaso siempre había sido un tirano malagradecido?

\- ¡Claro que soy yo! - gritó exasperado, frustrado por las interminables comparaciones respecto a su comportamiento; por un lado venía de un lugar en donde su horrible carácter y su indiferencia lo condenaron y ahora que estaba siendo un poco más amable también lo criticaban: - ¡¿Que le pasa a todo el mundo demonios?! -

Empezó a gritar y maldecir, cosa que hizo entender a Mizuno que realmente se trataba de él: - Ya ya... Cálmate, ya entendí que realmente eres tú... Pero no puedes culparme, en los años que te conozco nunca te había escuchado disculparte... - se impresionó de tan sincera respuesta: - Tú nunca te disculpas, ni aunque verdaderamente hayas tenido la culpa -

\- ... - crueles declaraciones las que le tocó escuchar respecto a su propio comportamiento y lo más sorprendente era que por primera vez se daba cuenta de que aquella actitud era un error que se había acentuado con el paso del tiempo y la soledad en que se había envuelto.

\- ¿Tatsumi? - pregunto confuso ante el silencio: - ... sigues ahí -

\- Sí, estoy aquí... -

Miró a su alrededor y sonrió tristemente para sí: - ... Supongo que por eso estoy aquí -

\- ¿Y dónde más podrías estar Tatsumi senpai? -

\- ... - abrió los ojos impresionado ante tal cuestionamiento y la voz cambiante que escuchó; las palabras resonaron fuerte en su cabeza y se magnificaron como ondas en un estanque. La voz distorsionada no era la de Mizuno y el sarcasmo con que fue pronunciada cada palabra daba a entender que era un reproche.

De pronto estuvo tan claro en su cabeza que le dolió hasta el alma saber la respuesta que le daba su corazón. Supo dónde quería estar y también entendió por qué no lo estaba.

\- Estás raro... Debería ir y llevarte a beber... conocí un nuevo lugar en donde... -

Lo dejo hablando solo, no cortó la llamada, ni tampoco lo interrumpió, sencillamente abandono el aparato lejos de su oído e ignoró todo aquello que estaba diciendo y que ya no le importaba escuchar; supo que Mizuno mismo corto la comunicación cuando el aparato brillo por un instante y se vio a lo lejos que el protector de pantalla apareció.

Se recostó pesadamente otra vez sobre el colchón, mirando el techo de su habitación el cual se empezaba a oscurecer paulatinamente ya que ese día se estaba consumiendo; se quedó inmóvil, rememorando las palabras que causaron tantos sentimientos contradictorios en él.

¿Por qué nunca antes alguien le había dicho lo malnacido que era y lo tiránico que se comportaba con las personas? Más sin embargo entendía, como el investigador perspicaz que siempre ha sido, que seguramente se debía a lo explosivo se su comportamiento. También comprendió fácilmente porque la sorpresa de Mizuno, puesto que el mismo se sentía distinto, aún cuando era el mismo cretino y cínico sujeto, intuía que nada era, ni sería igual, no por un tiempo.

\- Pronto olvidaré todo... Pronto todo volverá a estar igual... - decía no muy convencido de lo que había dicho.

Le dio la espalda a los últimos rayos de sol que se alcanzaban a colar por la cortina de su ventanal; se abrazo a si mismo en un vano intento de conservar un poco, aunque fuera un poco de ese calor que se diluia tan rápidamente junto con aquel primer día de vuelta a la realidad.

\- ... Sólo es cuestión de tiempo, antes de que todo vuelva a ser igual... -

Trataba de convencerse de que en algún momento aquel vacío y aquel silencio dejarían de doler.

~§~

Tal cómo amenazó, Mizuno se apareció en la puerta de su departamento un par de horas después; tenía por costumbre sacar al de lentes de su ensimismamiento y al mismo tiempo, intentar casarlo con la primera mujer en la que aquel soberbio tipo mostrará interés; pero comenzaba a pesar que la raza humana no era algo relevante para él, puesto que escasas eran las personas o cosas a las que prestaba atención verdaderamente.

Mizuno no era un hombre joven, por el contrario pasaba los sesentas y tenía esposa e hijas, mismas que amaba, pero que también lo desquiciaban. Era un hombre trabajador que tuvo la benia de conocer y reconocer el genio oculto tras ese endemoniado carácter y aquel orgulloso proceder. Lo dejó hacer lo que quiso, lo dejó crecer profesionalmente y lo dejó ser el engreído sujeto que aparentaba ser; aunque con el paso de los años dejo de gustarle que pasará veinte de las veinticuatro horas del día en la oficina supervisando proyectos y atormentando al personal.

Lo hizo socio de su negocio familiar y a la vez intentó emparejarlo con alguna de sus hijas en un omiai pero aunque accedió a conocerlas no se interesó por ninguna de ellas, el padre de aquellas jóvenes aceptó cordialmente el rechazo y se hicieron las disculpas correspondientes para mantener el honor de las chicas y de la familia debido al formalismo de aquel acto de emparejamiento; además de que Souichi dejó muy en claro que no estaba interesado, no por ellas, sino en nadie en particular.

Pero a lo que Mizuno no renunció tan fácilmente fue a sacarlo de esa rutina tan deprimente; por ser su socio y por ser mayor, sentía que debía guiarlo en ese camino que le faltaba por "conocer" y se aferró a la idea de conseguirle una esposa, que a su vez se encargará de llenarlo de hijos y así convertirlo en un gruñón muy ocupado mientras los hijos crecieran.

Aquel hombrecito hacía ésto desinteresadamente y sin planes ocultos en realidad, le preocupaba el chico y lo sentía como ese masculino desendiente que deseó y que la vida no le asignó; cómo buen asiático pensaba que un varón en su clan continuaría con su legado, familiar y profesional, puesto que sus hijas no se interesaban y él no quería entregar sus años de trabajo a cualquiera sujeto, que por matrimonio, se creyera con derechos de heredar, por ello intentó que el pelilargo se uniera a su familia y así entregarle formalmente ese negocio que con su llegada y trabajo duro hizo crecer junto a él.

Lo consideraba un hijo, y le molestaba verlo con aquella decadente rutina; se valía de todos los medios para sacarlo de aquel elegante claustro en el que se mantenía escondido. Sabía de sus gustos por el alcohol, mismos que ese viejecito vivaracho tenía, así que cada que podía se lo llevaba a bares y locales de comida a fin de sacarlo de la cotidianidad y a su vez, aprovechaba para conocer un poco de aquello que escondía.

Recordaba con pesar aquellas palabras que alguna vez logro sacarle después de una noche de copas y unas ganas inusuales de hablar: "déjame en paz viejo, no existe nadie más que pueda aguantar... me"; aquella petición lo dejó quieto por un tiempo pero en realidad ya no insistió debido a que comprendió que alguien estuvo en su pasado, esa persona dejó una profunda huella y quizá ese suceso fue lo que provocó su actual compartimiento. No quería indagar en donde no debía, pero de alguna forma sentía la necesidad de motivarlo a avanzar, dejando atrás amores perdidos y espectros fantasmales que de nada le servía conservar.

El pasado pasado esta y no se puede modificar; elegir un camino y aceptar las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones forma parte de madurar, aunque duela o nos destroce en el proceso; más sin embargo se supone que para eso son las lecciones que la vida nos da y si bien es cierto que la vida no da segundas oportunidades, a veces corres con la suerte de que algún ente benévolo te conceda un deseo que te ayude a mejorar.

Valiéndose de cualquier cosa, persona o suceso para que la lección sea aprendida o que actúe como tabla de salvación... A veces los milagros existen y las personas son herramientas, hermosas casualidades por la que vale la pena intentarlo una y mil veces más.

Eso era Mizuno en la vida de Souichi...

.

El testarudo jefe del pelilargo tenía un plan: quería que Tatsumi estuviera relajado para la siguiente reunión y para ello se valdría del alcohol a fin de lograrlo. Se plantó en la puerta de su departamento, lo atormentó hasta el cansancio con el timbre y con el teléfono hasta que le hizo abrirle; lo metió a bañar a la fuerza, prácticamente lo visto y finalmente lo arrastró hasta el elevador hasta meterlo en el taxi que los llevaría a su destino. Ya era un experto en eso se sacarlo de aquel Loft tan parco y aburrido, siempre que entraba era como entrar a un departamento deshabitado y le deba escalofríos de sólo pensar que realmente alguien viviera en ese lugar, no tenía llave del lugar únicamente porque nunca se acordó de aquella opción, ya que era más sencillo encontrar al castaño en la oficina que en su casa.

Llegaron a un buffet de Sushi muy elegante que Mizuno acaba de conocer y que en conjunto con la comida se decía que vendían el mejor sake de la localidad.

\- !Maldito viejo!... ¡¿cómo te atreves a arrastrarme a tus noches de borrachera?! -

\- Ya cálmate y deja de gritar... no es tan tarde y tampoco creo que tengas nada mejor que hacer, no estás en la oficina, seguramente no has comido nada en todo el día y tú casa no tiene nada comestible así que... ¿cuál es el problema? -

\- ... -

\- Deberías estar agradecido de que te traigo a un lugar tan fino a degustar el mejor sake que jamás en la vida has probado... Vine aquí con un... -

\- Papá... Ayuda - se escuchó a lo lejos una voz infantil, lo cual le pareció demasiado extraño a Souichi para un lugar donde se expendía alcohol.

\- ¿Porque hay niños en este lugar? -

\- Te dije que no es tan tarde, este local es como un restaurante familiar hasta las ocho de la noche, y algunos padres traen a sus hijos a celebraciones privadas o comidas especiales, por eso puedes ver a los pequeños engendros corriendo por ahí... Pero no te preocupes, seguro ya están por irse puesto que es casi la hora felíz para los adultos cansados como nosotros -

\- ¡No insinues que soy viejo! Aquí el único senil eres tú anciano -

\- ¡Yo no he dicho nada Tatsumi bastardo!... Más importante ¿vas a pedir algún estilo especial o vamos a la barra a comenzar a apilar platos? -

\- No tengo apetito -

\- La barra entonces, sígueme... Ya verás, una vez que se vayan los mocosos comenzará la diversión en nuestra propia fiesta de bebidas... Quizá ahora sí te convenza de casarte con alguna de mis hijas y así... -

\- Deja eso... Sabes que no estoy... - waaaaaa - de improviso perdió el equilibrio debido a que algo pasó entre sus piernas y lo hizo azotar en el piso.

\- Que demon... Waaaa - alguien más pasó por encima de él sin importar nada.

\- ¡Hermano ven!... la salida no es por ahí! - gritó una pequeña de larga cabellera.

Se quedó viendo a la niña que lo pisoteo hasta que atrapó al más pequeño, llamando su atención el castaño cabello que observó en ella; así mismo alcanzó a ver al niño de cabellos oscuros que iba persiguiendo un juguete que se le había escapado de las manos.

\- No corras así, es peligroso hermano... - lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta donde estaba la salida del local, en donde dos adultos ya los estaban esperando: - ¡Mamá! - gritó la mayor de los niños, caminado lentamente junto a su hermano a su lado.

Se quedó viendo la escena como si de una película se tratara, una de terror, porque aunque no vio sus rostros, su corazón sabía de quienes se trataban.

Aquello era un sueño, era una pesadilla en la realidad, una demasiado vívida, puesto que podía percibir el olor de la pequeña que se alejaba de él.

Y entonces sucedió...

\- ¿Donde estaban bodoques revoltosos? es hora de irnos... -

\- Perdón mami - respondieron al unisono: - ... - dijeron más cosas pero lo demás ya no lo escuchó, un zumbido se apoderó de sus oídos y ya no pudo más que verlos mover los labios; pero no hacía falta palabras, con sólo contemplar aquello le parecía imposible creerlo... Y entonces se vio a sí mismo...

Era él...

Misma edad, misma complexión, mismo comportamiento, pero a diferencia de él, la versión que estaba en el suelo, tenía una mirada cálida y una sutil sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de sus duras palabras y el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Listo, podemos irnos! - escuchó a lo lejos con voz distorsionada.

Ese inconfundible cabello negro azulado, esa altura y ese cuerpo... Claro que era él:

\- Mori... na... -

\- Vámonos Souichi - le dijo al pelilargo a su lado con una brillante sonrisa de lado a lado.

\- Hai - tomó al más pequeño en sus brazos, la niña tomó de la mano al más alto y se fueron tranquilamente sin mirar atrás... No había razón para hacerlo en realidad.

\- ... - y él se quedó en el suelo intentando descubrir qué o quién le estaba jugando aquella broma tan cruel.

\- ¿Tatsumi?... ¿Porqué no te levantas? - Mizuno ya estaba cómodamente sentado en la barra del buffet con varios platos ya frente a él.

No obtuvo respuesta, ni rápida ni coherente, simplemente se quedó catatonico y tembloroso incapaz de pronunciar o balbucear palabra:

\- ¿Por qué... yo? - balbuceo sin expresar nada en realidad.

Mizuno se levantó de su asiento y puso de pie a Souichi; lo sentó en uno de los banquillos y le dejo tres platos de delicioso Sushi al alcance, los cuales ignoró olímpicamente por estar mirando aquel acceso por el que aquella familia se había ido.

El más viejo se quedó impresionado, por primera vez en años veía que Souichi se interesaba por algo y no lo juzgaba ni lo criticaba; él se quedó mirando un poco a aquella familia y a no ser por un leve parecido, no les observó nada relevante. Pero viendo la expresión perpleja del menor quedaba claro de que él no; Mizuno sabía que ese tirano hablador no se silenciaba y menos se queda sin argumentos fácilmente y aunque quisiera indagar, Souichi no cooperó para hablar.

Duraron ahí poco más de media hora antes de que sin decir una palabra el pelilargo se levantó y salió del lugar; sin explicaciones, sin agradecimientos, ni reverencias y mucho menos explicaciones:

\- ¿Podrás llegar solo a tu departamento? - dijo en un grito, mismo que Souichi sencillamente ignoró; Mizuno lo dejó ir, tenía sus formas de enterarse de su paradero, así que no se preocupó demasiado y tampoco pidió el delicioso sake que había planeado beber, sin tener al menor con él, no había motivo para embriagarse.

No podía negar que estaba un poco preocupado, sin embargo sabía que el menor no había bebido y por ello podría llegar a salvo a su departamento, pero su comportamiento no era algo usual y eso era algo que era de pensarse, por el trabajo y por la estabilidad mental de aquel muchacho. Se resignó a no obtener respuestas, sin su socio ahí, no podía cuestionarlo, así que se dispuso a comer un poco más y olvidarse del delicioso alcohol que no debería; ya sería en otra ocasión en la que pudiera hacer confesar al pelilargo.

~§~

Salió del lugar por el mismo acceso por el que ellos lo hicieron; guardaba esperanza de poder verlos mejor y cerciorarse de que se equivocó, porque de ninguna forma era posible lo que vió... Pero también era cierto que una parte de él, una muy oculta, clamaba silenciosamente dentro de su corazón: Los quería ver, sin importar que no fuera él parte de su futuro... Los quería bien y los quería felices.

Caminó lentamente por aquellas calles abarrotadas de gente, sin rumbo definido y a paso lento, mirando intermitentemente entre el suelo, el cielo y algunas veces al frente. Costaba trabajo seguir adelante, a pesar de que no había tomado nada, se sentía con resaca y perdido en aquellas desbordantes sensaciones que le colmaban las ideas; tenía tanto sin sentir nada, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se había permitido experimentar tantas emociones, porque la última vez, cuando Morinaga se fue, bloqueó todo, porque sabía que se rompería de tan vulnerable que se sentía.

Tatsumi Souichi siempre ha sido un tirano capaz de amar a su manera muy particular; la única diferencia es que no todos los seres humanos han sido merecedores de conocer esa parte de su corazón...

Caminó sin detenerse, sin pensar en el hambre por no haber comido en todo el día, sin pensar en cómo enfrentaría el mañana, sin pensar en cómo seguiría con su vida... Estando en aquella otra realidad, tenía tantos deseos de volver a su vida que se le olvidó disfrutar lo más que pudiera y aún así se acostumbro tan rápido a tenerlo a su alrededor que ahora que no tenía ni eso, se daba cuenta de lo vacía que había estado su vida desde su partida.

Su deambular se vio interrumpido por algo que atrapó su pierna, se detuvo de improviso y bajo su mirada: una mata de azules y largos cabellos era todo lo que podía ver...

Sabía quién era, sin siquiera ver su rostro, sabía de quién era ese cabello que a adoraba tanto en silencio, y entonces lo toco... Y para su sorpresa, el pequeño no desapareció entre sus dedos; entonces más que sólo un toque, le brindo una caricia llena de todas aquellos pesares y remordimientos, clamando perdón en silencio por su ruin comportamiento.

No era un fantasma y no era un ente; quizás era una alucinación debida al hambre o quizá el preludio de su muerte, pero por ahora estaba ahí, buscando protección sujeto a su cuerpo. El niño elevó su cabeza debido a la caricia y lo miró directo a los ojos, regalandole una sonrisa sincera.

Esos ojitos color miel, tan inocentes y expresivos, esa sonrisa que le otorgó, tan brillante y cálida y esa hermosa sensación en su corazón tan novedosa y embriagante, cada uno de esos detalles colmaban su pecho de un sentimiento que lo desbordaba completamente.

\- Hermano, vamos... - el infante y el mayor miraron de dónde provenía esa voz: - Deja en paz a ese señor... Mamá nos espera... - la niña extendió su mano y el pequeño peliazul soltó al de lentes y camino hacia la castaña. Se fueron despacio, mirando de frente hasta que aparecieron uno a uno sus padres, quienes los tomaron protectoramente y se siguieron de frente.

El pequeño niño volvió a mirar al extraño, asido de un mechón del cabello largo de su madre, levantó su otra manita, la movió de un lado a otro y le sonrió... Despidiéndose.

La pequeña, sujeta del brazo de su padre, lo detuvo y lo hizo darse la vuelta junto con ella para que los viera. Fue entonces que el Souichi vio al que fue su kohai nuevamente, estaba exactamente como lo recordaba y más porque lo vio sonreír... Lo vio felíz.

Y pese a todo lo que pudiera pensarse, ver felíz a Morinaga siempre lo había hecho felíz también a él.

Una vez había sido suficiente...

Alguien debía odiarlo lo suficiente como para mostrarle una segunda vez esa versión de sí mismo por la que se había negado a luchar. No hubo luces, no hubo vórtices, no hubo ni oscuridad en realidad, un poco de silencio y un amargo sentimiento difícil de explicar.

Los perdió de vista de inmediato, pues el mar de gente que se había ausentado había regresado y conglomerado su vista y no insistió en buscarlos, ya con esa visión había comprendido que no todo sueño era posible.

Y menos uno tan innimaginablemente grande...

¿Cómo añorar algo que ni siquiera sabías que querías?  
¿Cómo poder amarlos tanto con a penas un poco de tiempo de haberlos conocido?

¿Cómo volver a vivir cuándo nunca has sabido cómo hacerlo?

~§~

Llegó sin ningún problema a su departamento; se quitó lo que llevaba puesto, se colocó la pijama nuevamente y se ocultó en la recámara, tenía mucho que pensar, muchas cosas que reorganizar y otras tantas que continuar, pero no sería esa noche, ya tomaría las riendas de su complicada existencia al iniciar un nuevo día; necesitaba seguir, eso estaba bastante claro, más sin embargo no sabía con qué comenzar exactamente: estaba cansado y se rindió al sueño hasta que la alarma de su buró lo despertó al día siguiente, un nuevo sol apareció y nunca se había percatado de lo opaco que se veía.

Primer día:  
Se levanta, se asea, se cambia, se va caminando a la oficina, intenta volver a ser él y hace su trabajo favorito, acosar y vagar por los laboratorios.

Éxito, se siente pleno, y lo más importante, se siente él otra vez, al menos por un momento, hasta que escucha un cuchicheo:

\- ¿Es Tatsumi San? - dijo uno.

\- Sí es él... - escuchó de otro.

\- Debe ser un impostor... Tatsumi es un demonio y este no es... - dijo otro.

\- Un tirano cruel y despiadado - escuchó al unisono.

\- ¿Cómo se atreven esos malagradecidos e ignorantes sujetos? - Se sintió indignado y traicionado por su propia gente, pero debía darles la razón, hasta Mizuno le decía que les diera espacio a los trabajadores y creía prudente comenzar ha hacerle caso.

Decidió ignorar aquellos comentarios y seguir intentando recuperar su rutina o simplemente adoptar una nueva que le hiciera sentirse bien mientras se recuperaba del trauma de haberse desfasado por lo que creía meses de su vida.

Terminó por irse temprano otra vez para variar, dejo la oficina mucho antes del anochecer y se despidió de los guardias que atónitos le informaron de la hecho al jefe Mizuno:

\- Vigilen sus horas de entrada y salida, todos los días y me informan de los cambios y nuevas rutinas que este manejando, no lo interrumpan... Simplemente déjenlo hacer como siempre y todo cambio me lo hacen saber... -

Segundo día:  
Se levanta, se asea, se cambia y se va a visitar a los clientes y a los inversores; evita la oficina toda la mañana y deja que Mizuno se haga cargo del caos en su ausencia, el cual no es demaciado grave, sin embargo Mizuno ya no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con los empleados y menos con los clientes, Souichi lo tenía mal acostumbrado, pero resolvió los problemas sin mayor inconveniente.

Regreso a la oficina hasta pasada la hora de comida y en realidad fue sólo a reportarse, dar informes de sus avances y de los hallazgos con los clientes:

\- ¡Esto está mal!... Cuánto... -

Lo vio entrar muy campante a su elegante oficina con puertas de cristal; el pelilargo se acomoda perezoso en el sillón de cuero negro y se pone a jugar como un niño, sin hacer demasiado escándalo; hasta que el otro termina de gritarle al teléfono y comienzan a dialogar:

\- ¿Porqué no veniste a la oficina Souichi? -

\- Estaba aburrido y pensé que sería bueno variar, salir de la oficina... ¿Porqué? ¿Acaso está prohibido? -

Mizuno se asombro lo suficiente como para no indagar más, le explicó los inconvenientes del día y lo vió irse temprano nuevamente antes de que el sol se pusiera:

\- Definitivamente debe estar muy enfermo - dijo Mizuno en su susurro para sí mismo, mientras lo veía partir a través de los cristales de la puerta de su oficina. A los veinte minutos de haber salido de la oficina, recibió la llamada de sus empleados en vigilancia, dando aviso de la salida del jefe Tatsumi antes de las nueve de la noche.

Tercer día:  
Se levanta, se asea, se cambia, se va caminando a la oficina...

O al menos lo planea, porque ese tercer día pareció todo tan monótono que en realidad le faltó fuerza para salir de la cama y menos a tales horas de la madrugada; eran las tres de la mañana y él con el ojo abierto, así que se volvió a acurrucar y se dejó vencer por el cansancio, ese que no sabía que padecía, más sin embargo se acentuó al darse cuenta de lo rutinario de su existencia.

Se entregó a la ensoñación, esa que últimamente le brindaba calor a su corazón y le animaba a seguir, aún tenía la esperanza de que algo sucedería...

Y sucedió...

Rememoró lo que había vivido hasta ese entonces, las sensaciones, las frustraciones y las alegrías experimentadas de lejos y de cerca, la sonrisa, los berrinches, las comidas y los sabores, podía sentir el dulzor y la amargura de sus decisiones.

Se vio a sí mismo en una habitación vacía, era la sala de ese Loft al que se mudaron y que nunca antes le pareció tan feo, vacío y frío como en ese momento; no había nada, más que paredes vacías; sorpresivamente apareció una botella, esa botella y un vaso de fino cristal cortado, de esos que le gustaba usar para sus licores.

Últimamente su sueños eran muy elocuentes, puesto que nunca antes y por ningún motivo había gastado tanta energía en ellos, o quizá el remordimiento y la culpa finalmente habían desbordado el recipiente que los contenía. Souichi había bloqueado todo a lo que Morinaga se refería, contuvo todo recuerdo y sentimiento almacenado en su alma hasta que recibió esa llamada de... Su cuñado idiota.

\- Maldito Isogai... Tenías que venir a estropearlo todo -

Pero en realidad muy muy muy adentro de sus pensamientos sabía que como tal Isogai sólo fungió como la gota que desbordo ese dique (o quizá represa) que construyó para contener todo aquello que la partida de Morinaga género en su vida; más aparte los reproches que el mismo se hacía por no sentirse capaz de arreglar las cosas con ese chico; no está de más decir que fue hasta que Morinaga se fue de su vida que Tatsumi supo cuánto le gustaba su sola presencia.

Sin esperarlo, la botella y el vaso se acercaron a él ofreciendo un trago de delicioso licor que pudo oler fácilmente; pero antes de tocarlo escucho algo:

\- Mamá - un susurro distante, perdido en el silencio y que llegó directo a su corazón.

Miró a todos lados, pero nada había cambiado, las paredes seguían vacías y la bebida vertida en el vaso para ser bebida flotando frente a él; pero dejo de hacerle caso, se alejó de aquella tentación y busco, dentro de su cabeza seguía resonando ese cálido llamado...

¿Cómo esconderse dónde no existe nada? La habitación estaba vacía y las paredes sin un solo marco, pero había algo que lo llamaba y él lo encontraría. Una puerta distinta, más sencilla y tradicional, una que estaba en discordancia a las demás apareció detrás de él...

Sabía de dónde era esa puerta con sólo verla, era la entrada principal del hogar que los hizo abandonar por la vana necesidad de su éxito profesional.

\- Mamá -

Estaba seguro de que no era una alucinación, un fantasma probablemente pero no era su enferma mente la que ocasionaba esa voz, estaba seguro de que ese clamor llamaba a lo más profundo de su alma, sabía que eran esas dos partes de mi mismo, que en alguna otra vida se gestaron en su cuerpo y ahora se buscaban.

\- Mamá ven... - ahora fue más fuerte y todas las dudas se alejaron de su mente. Debía entrar ahí; no sabía que encontraría, pero estaba seguro de que fuera lo que fuera quería verlo.

Su amada casa tenía tanto que decirle y él siempre se negó a escuchar las silentes palabras que cada muro le daba. Con solo abrir la puerta, la luz que contenía lo cegó, pero a la vez la calidez del lugar lo envolvió; poco duro el destello a su alrededor y al enfocar su vista se dió cuenta de cada uno de los momentos que por su elecciones omitió.

Justo frente a él estaban todas y cada una de las fotografías de los hijos que nunca quiso tener y de los que tanto se encariño; cada momento, cada sonrisa, cada llanto y cada parto estaban atrapados en aquellas imágenes tan orgullosamente acomodadas y enmarcadas aquellas imponentes paredes.

Ya antes se había enfrentado a ese muro de recuerdos, era la segunda vez que se le aparecía y era la segunda vez que sentía que moriría por su causa, toda la felicidad contenida en aquellas imágenes era como un castigo a su egoísmo, un reclamo a su tiranía.

\- ¿Mamá... Dónde está papá? - escuchó al pequeño Yura hablar sin titubeos en brazos del peliazul mayor: - Esta en el hospital mi pequeño... -

\- Pronto iremos a verlo hermano, no te preocupes... - decía su hermana Himawari con sonrisa brillante y esplendorosa, demasiado parecida al tonto e ingenuo de su padre.

Souichi los miró, con ojos aguados y un nudo en su garganta; y luego Morinaga lo vio a él: sus brillantes ojos verdes, su mirada cálida y enamorada... era su kohai, aquel ser único y especial, era Tetsuhiro Morinaga, el idiota del que se enamoró.

\- Souichi cariño... Queremos ver... - y comenzaron a desvanecerse.

Trato de alcanzarlos, corrió lo más que pudo y aunque los alcanzó a tocar, estos se desaparecieron lentamente como el humo entre sus dedos. Uno a uno se fueron de su campo de visión, hasta quedar sólo nuevamente, él y aquel que lo torturaba estaba a sus espaldas:

\- Debes odiarme mucho... - dijo tranquilo pero dolido: - ... Pensé que todo había terminado, estoy intentado seguir adelante sin ellos, pero no me estás dejando, prácticamente me estás acorralando... ¿Qué tanto daño te hice? - dijo empezando a desesperarse y continuo:

\- ¿Qué te tanto mal te hice como para merecer este castigo? -

Como fúnebre fantasma, una sombra lo circundo y le replicó sonoramente:

\- No hay ser humano, por cobarde que sea, que no pueda convertirse en héroe por amor... Y veo con asombro que ni tú eres la excepción -

\- ... -

\- Me han sorprendido bastante... Yo no he hecho nada en realidad... Es tu propio deseo quién está haciendo esto, no yo... -

\- ... -

\- No te exaltes... Tú no eres mágico ni esto es un hechizo, es la fuerza de tu deseo en resonancia con el de ellos... -

\- ¿Ellos? -

\- Todo es posible Souichi senpai... Es cuestión de que decidas qué es lo que quieres para tu vida... Eso y tu deseo son capaces de volver realidad ese anhelo que ni tú mismo sabías que tenías -

\- ¿... Lo que yo quiero?... -

\- SIEMPRE ha sido tu elección... Eso es ley de vida -

\- ¿Porqué me haces ésto? Si ellos no son reales y si nunca podré alcanzarlos deja de hacerme ésto... Por favor... Es suficiente... Entendí mi error... Deja que siga con mi vida... -

\- ¿Acaso no me has estado escuchando? - regaño al de lentes: - Está vez no soy yo... Estás imágenes y estos recuerdos tienen otra fuente... -

\- Souichi... -

\- Mamá - dijeron ambos niños corriendo a su encuentro de su padre.

\- Gracias por mostrarme... -

\- No me agradezcas, pues no hice ésto porque me agradaras; cómo te dije una vez, siempre he pensado que él estaría mejor sin ti... Pero da la casualidad de que mi angelito no piensa así y me lo ha demostrado con este lazo irrompible que aún en un sueño ha creado sólo por mantenerse unido a ti... Aún cuando te has comportado como el verdadero cretino que eres... -

\- ¿En verdad me odias tanto? -

\- Yo no te odio, pero tampoco te aprecio demasiado... Sólo vine aquí para trasmitir un mensaje y terminar de cerrar ese portal que se niega a dejarte... - tomo su hombro y le dijo al oído: - Es tiempo Souichi senpai... Dejalos ir... -

\- ... - susurró palabras poco entendibles mientras dos gotas de agua salada provenientes de sus ojos se vertieron, mismas que no cedieron a la gravedad, si no que flotaron y como luciérnagas luminosas se perdieron en la brillantez de aquel lugar.

Levantó una vez más la mirada encontrándose con la de Morinaga, quién se encontraba solo, extendiendo su mano, con esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre le ofreció, con ese amor que siempre le profeso:

\- Te amo Senpai, no lo olvides nunca -

Y así sin más, desapareció en una implosión de luz proveniente de su pecho...

.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la oscuridad de su habitación; miró el reloj digital de su buró y para su sorpresa este indicaba que eran las cinco de la mañana; estaba más cansado por no poder dormir y también porque sentía que le habían drenado la energía; pese a lo que hubiera querido, su cabeza aún tenía difusos recuerdos de todo lo sucedido, aquel extraño envuelto en sombras le hizo frente y Souichi de la misma forma le reclamo el odio que parecía tenerle, dándose cuenta con asombro de que está extensión de su realidad alterna no formaba parte de la encomienda original.

Se cansó de dar vueltas en la cama, así que decidió levantarse y comenzar la rutina de ese día; en algún momento debería iniciar después de todo: se ducho, se alistó y preparó todo para salir.

\- Prepárese para un clima variable con 99% de probabilidades de lluvia, no olvide el abrigo y el paraguas que hoy nos espera un largo y lluvioso día querubines... - el presentador del clima que aprecio en la pantalla de plasma que no recordaba haber encendido, se le hizo extraño y exagerado:

\- Ponen a cualquier rareza hoy en día frente a las cámaras... - dijo irónico y criticón: - Por eso la juventud de hoy se confunde tan fácilmente... - habló como un anciano, uno con bastante experiencia según él:

\- Pero bueno, es mejor ir preparados... - se dijo a si mismo una vez terminado su monólogo en contra de aquel dulce, extravagante y bien arreglado presentador del clima, el cuál le frunció el ceño, inflo las mejillas y le saco la lengua en reclamo por la crueldad de su comentario, cosa que Souichi obviamente ya no vio:

\- Sí no fuera porque mi angelito te ama tanto, te prometo que... Aghhgggrr - gruñó mordiéndose la lengua y apagando él mismo la televisión:

Desconocedor de esto último, Souichi se fue al gigantesco armario, entro en el y se perdió; buscó sin prisas esa pieza en específico, encontró otras parecidas durante la búsqueda, pero él quería ese abrigo, esa elegante y costosa tela por la que tanto sacrificios hizo, tenía que ser esa y no ninguna otra, no había motivo aparente, más que el deseo de que fuera esa y ninguna otra la que lo acompañará ese lluvioso día.

Hasta que lo encontró...

Una fina pieza de elegantes telas, de color arena y varoniles cortes; se sintió felíz simplemente por haberlo encontrado; lo descolgó, lo miro un poco y se lo colocó. Ya con eso estaba listo para emprender camino a algún lugar tratado de evitar la oficina, esa que últimamente le aburría. Tomó las llaves del departamento del buró y por inercia las metió en el bolsillo del abrigo.

Se dirigió al genkan, ahí estaban sus zapatos y su maletín de trabajo, ese que hace años suplió a su fiel mochila de la universidad.

Se sentó en el escalón del recibidor, se anudo los zapatos, se levantó, puso el maletín colgado de su hombro y se dispuso a irse buscando las llaves en el abrigo y entonces algo extraño sucedió:

Junto con las llaves de su puerta algo más salió de aquel bolsillo cayendo a sus pies, era una pequeña y mal doblada hoja de papel...

Souichi abrió los ojos en asombro, dejo las llaves y el papel caer al suelo, el maletín también hubiera caído sin embargo éste estaba colgado de su cuerpo; se agachó a recoger ese pedacito de papel... Uno que no esperaba volver a ver, puesto que presenció el momento en que se desintegró junto a todos las vivencias que tuvo en aquel lúcido sueño.

Lo tomó tembloroso, olvidando todo y quitándose el maletín que lo estaba asfixiando: la hora, el día y lo que tenía planeado hacer; a pesar de que pudo haberlo ignorado para seguir su camino, no lo hizo, por el contrario se tomó un momento para agacharse y cerciorarse de que de sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

Alíen 😡

.

Leyó al frente de aquel papelito doblado, escrito con crayolas de colores, emoticones y un poco arrugado... Sus ojos reconocieron de inmediato lo que era aquello, su respiración se aceleró y su corazón brinco repetidas veces dentro de su pecho por todo el caos que se generaba dentro de su cerebro: emoción, dolor, miedo y por la sinceridad en las palabras escritas en el.

Aún sabiendo el contenido, lo desdobló lentamente para enfrentarse nuevamente al mensaje, el cual leyó; palabra por palabra, haciendo énfasis en la última frase dedicada a él:

"No te necesitamos"

Y con todo el dolor de su corazón comenzaba a creer que probablemente todos tenían razón.

Una vez más se dejó caer en el escalón del recibidor y se llevó una mano a su frente; estaba cansado de luchar contra la corriente; el sabía perfectamente que su personalidad era una mi#®da y que sus decisiones nunca habían sido las más correctas (al menos a nivel personal), pero no por eso merecía ser juzgado y castigado, no de la forma que hasta ese momento se había suscitado.

Era un tirano, era un malvado e insensible Espartano, uno que con el tiempo se había alejado de los suyos y que por su indiferencia se separo de aquel al que le entrego más que su cuerpo y su alma; tenían razón al decir que era un tipo terco y egoísta que imponía su opinión, pero a final de cuentas él sólo era un ser humano, uno que se equivocó y que aceptó el castigo desde el momento en que Morinaga se alejó.

Se rindió... Aunque ese fue otro error, ni siquiera intentó buscarlo y alcanzarlo, porque claro que sabía dónde y cómo encontrarlo; Morinaga se había encargado de dejarle pistas en cada rincón de la casa y en cada recuerdo compartido hasta antes de su huida; y fue por eso que no lo intentó, creyó que el peliazul era el que se estaba alejando por egoísmo y por capricho, se creyó la víctima, obligándolo a ceder a ir tras él; fue hasta mucho después que entendió su error pero ahora sentía que no tenía excusa para volverlo a ver.

Su indecisión fue creciendo al grado de volverse demasiado enorme como para poder soportarlo. Era tan doloroso y vergonzoso que prefirió evadirlo todo y a todos los que conocían ese episodio de su vida.

Pero ahora con ésto no estaba seguro de nada en realidad, quedarse con la duda de lo que hubiera sucedido era mil veces mejor que saberlo; pero era peor haberse encariñado de ese hubiera y ahora quererlo devuelta.

Aún con su mal carácter, aún con su horrible actitud, aún con su rigidez y aunque trato de luchar contra ese naciente sentimiento en su interior, no pudo evitar enamorarse de nuevo de su kohai y encariñarse de esa vida familiar y de los niños imaginarios que jamás en su vida pensó que amaría.

El hubiera no existe, pero en esta ocasión existió y el dolor en su corazón es la prueba de que, aunque fuera en su imaginación, la posibilidad de estar con Morinaga y de formar una familia con él, era tangible... Y eso era lo que quería.

Además estaba ese papelito en su mano, demostrado que no sólo lo soño, que no sólo fue un delirio y que esos infantes existieron, existen y existirán mediante algún artilugio que la vida misma algún día proporcionará.

A final de cuentas, la vida se abre camino, ¿o no?.

"No te necesitamos"

Resonó fuertemente esa frase en su cabeza, una y otra y otra vez la escucho en su mente con aquella dulce vocesita haciendo puchero, ocasionado el surgimiento de una verdad que se negaba a aceptar...

Hasta que lo entendió...

\- Te equivocas enana... - hablo para sí, dirigiéndose a aquel papelito en sus manos, temblando de exaltación por aquella verdad que jamás creyó posible en él...

Los quería con él y en esta ocasión, lucharia por hacer las cosas bien.

O al menos... Lo intentaría.

\- Te equivocas... Me necesitas... Tú y tu hermano babeador - temblaba más todavía, luchando por no romper aquel frágil recuerdo, ese en el que encontró la fuerza para intentarlo:

\- Me necesitan... Y yo a ustedes también... - dijo esto último como lo que era: un vergonzoso sentimiento, uno por el que lucharia con toda la fuerza de su tiránico corazón.

Finalmente se daba cuenta...

Después de tantas dudas, vacilaciones y temores.

Después de tantos malos entendidos y de inexplicables experiencias.

Después de vórtices, silencios y botellas flotantes de whisky...

Después de años de ausencia y de minutos de efímera cercanía mediante la intercesión con un tercero, y para colmo su peor enemigo...

Fue hasta después de todo aquello que Tatsumi Souichi se dió cuenta de qué quería en su vida, finalmente comprendió que debía de dar pelea para obtener aquello que por tantos años había dado por perdido.

Por primera vez en su vida sintió que su corazón volvía a latir después de haberse petrificado y obligarlo a dejar de sentir.

El pecho le dolía, le pesaba y lo sofocaba... Estaba emocionado, aquel papelito que tanto pesar le ocasionó la primera vez que lo leyó fue el causante de esa infinita alegría que ahora sentía...

Pero ¿y ahora?...

\- ... - su infinita alegría se evaporó rápidamente así como se generó.

\- Vamos Tatsumi... Piensa rápido -

Fue entonces que sacó sus mejores armas: pensamiento crítico, lógico y científico... Y quizá una pizca de suerte, combinada con un poco de esperanza; tenía que analizar todas las variables disponibles y tenía que hacer hipótesis tangibles, para lo cual le faltaba información y necesitaba hacer una eficaz y eficiente investigación para obtenerla.

\- Isogai - dijo en un gruñido ininteligible.

¿Porqué demonios tenía que recurrir a ese pervertido idiota amante del karaoke?

Negación, frustración, resignación y aceptación; todas esas fueron las fases que experimentó en un par de segundos de análisis objetivo (o medio objetivo, por el odio que ya previamente le tenía al castaño de voz juguetona).

\- ¡Ohhhh demonios! ¿Esto es en serio?... No existe alguien más a quien poder recurrir... Claro que no, sólo a tengo a ese perverso sujeto o el ente fastidioso de cabellos excéntricos, al cual no se cómo encontrar... Y lamentablemente prefiero al idiota de mi... Cuñado - ahora sí que cualquiera diría que la locura se le había desbordado, puesto que se cuestionaba y al mismo tiempo se respondía a la vez:

\- Kanako será una espinilla en el trasero cuando se entere... Y sé que se enterará pues el chismoso de Isogai se lo dirá - dijo resignado, yendo de regreso a la habitación dando dos pasos con todo y zapatos, esos que apenas y se había puesto, los cuales se quitó y boto de inmediato al darse cuenta del ultraje que cometió.

Souichi se sentía en una batalla en contra del tiempo, sabía que estaba olvidando algo y no estaba seguro de nada realmente; estaba dejándose llevar y guiar por aquel sentimiento en su pecho, por el instinto y no por la razón; a pesar de que estaba haciendo las conjeturas necesarias y el proceder de un científico, la base por la que lo estaba haciendo era por una simple y llana corazonada, una tan poco probable, que se contraponía contra toda lógica sustentable:

Su presentimiento estaba destinado a ser incorrecto, pero no le importó; una vez que tomó el celular en su mano y encontró el contacto correcto en silencio hizo una apuesta contra el mismo...

Una que muy en el fondo esperaba ganar.

Miró aquel terrorífico nombre en la pantalla de su Smartphone de última generación, suspiro pesadamente y lo oprimio antes de que se le acabará aquel impulso de idiotez que le daba la fuerza necesaria para intentarlo por lo menos una vez.

ISOGAI / Llamando

La línea se estaba enlazando y los sonidos en el auricular le machacaban los nervios; estuvo a punto de arrepentiste en el segundo tono, en el cuarto y en el quinto, pero no cortó la llamada, esperaba que el buzón automático entrará y tener la excusa necesaria... Y sucedió:

Lo sentimos su llamada no puede ser enlazada

Se quedó mirando la pantalla del aparato con una confusa y triste expresión; no sabía si realmente había justificación para aquello que estaba haciendo, algo que ni el mismo entendía.

Y se rindió...

El impulso de idiotez perdía fuerza en su interior y la razón ganaba terreno.

Bajo la cabeza y los brazos desforzado y lanzó el aparato contra las almohadas, haciendo que accidentalmente aquel número telefónico se marcará de nuevo y aunque Souichi se dió cuenta, no detuvo la llamada, misma que nuevamente no fue contestada...

\- Todo fue un sueño... Y así es mejor - dijo para si mismo con pesar en su voz.

Cerro los ojos y enterró su cabeza contra la almohada ahogando la frustración; tomó una vez más el aparato, dispuesto a dejarlo en el buró, pero la posición en la que estaba hizo que el móvil se le resbalara de las manos y de nuevo la llamada se realizará:

ISOGAI / Llamando

Para cuando alcanzó el aparato, ya fue demasiado tarde, puesto que ahora la llamada fue contestada justo al segundo timbrazo:

\- Di...diga - contestaba un Isogai bastante modorro y somnoliento.

\- ... - Souichi se quedó mudo, no tenía ninguna excusa creíble que justificara su llamada.

\- ¿Souichi-kun?... ¿Eres tú? - seguía sin pronunciar palabra, Isogai reconoció esos silencios: - ¿Qué sucede Souichi-kun, tu nunca llamas... Dime ¿qué sucede? -

\- ... - seguía sin decir nada, pero tampoco colgaba, lo cual le hizo corroborar que el mudo del otro lado de la línea era su amado cuñado. Y se decidió a hacerlo hablar:

\- Sí no tienes nada que decirme entonces deja que me vaya a dormir... Kanako y yo estuvimos muy ocupados anoche sabes y es imprescindible que recobremos fuerzas para la... -

\- ¡Silencio pedófilo perverso! Cómo te atreves siquiera a seguir existiendo... Haberte casado con mi hermana es un crimen que todavía no creo y menos que el idiota de mi viejo lo haya bendecido hace tanto tiempo... Eres un pervertido... Muerete... Idiota, estúpido... Tú maldito... Aléjate de ella tu perverso! -

\- Sabía que con eso caerias... - Isogai reía de lo más divertido, con esa carcajada elegante y juguetona que lo caracterizaba pero que a su vez encolerizaba al pelilargo, con eso literalmente lo mandaba a la mier×¥a; porque le importaba un comino todo lo que le decía:

\- Ohhhhh mi querido Souichi-kun, no sabes cómo extrañaba esa efusividad tuya... Hace tanto tiempo que no recitabas todo ese catálogo de maldiciones e insultos en mi contra... De hecho es como estar hablando de nuevo con el cuñado que tanto amo -

\- Cállate idiota... Yo siempre he sido el mismo -

\- Sí sí... Lo que digaaaaaaaas... - dió un sonoro bostezo y alejo el celular de su oído para ver la hora en la pantalla, asombrandose bastante: - Souichi-kun, son las cinco de la mañana... ¿Tú nunca llamas?... -

\- Mientes, hemos hablado un par de veces... Exagerado -

\- En estos cinco años hemos hablado tres veces... Y no estoy incluyendo está llamada -

\- Sólo ocasiones importantes que ameriten contactarte, estoy muy molesto contigo por ser un pervertido... -

\- Ahí está... Esta es una ocasión importante, y realmente estoy de acuerdo... Si no no llamarías y menos tan temprano... -

\- Isogai-san... ¿Qué sucede? - Se escuchó a lo lejos la voz somnolienta de su hermana.

\- Es Souichi-kun al teléfono, él... -

\- Cállate idiota, ella no tiene porqué saber que llamé... - le dijo Souichi enfurecido.

\- ¿Vas a hablar conmigo entonces Souichi-kun? -

\- ¡Sí lo haré! pero que ella no se entere que hará un monumental escándalo -

\- ¿Y también iremos juntos al karaoke como en los viejos tiempos? -

\- ¡Estás demente! -

\- Oe Kanako - chan es tu hermano al teléfono y quiere decir... -

\- Está bien... Está bien... ¡Iremos a dónde quieras pero no le digas nada! -

\- Esa es la actitud Souichi-kun... Por eso eres mi cuñado favorito -

\- Desgraciado malnacido... Además de pervertido eres un chantajista -

\- Según recuerdo, tú eres la mejor presa para los chantajistas -

\- ... - Souichi entendió muy bien aquella simple referencia; no se dijo nada más al respecto, excepto:

\- ¿Isogai-san? - decía Kanako adormilada y confusa.

\- No es nada princesa... Duerme nuevamente, yo me encargaré de esto... -

\- Mmmmmm - no dió demasiada pelea y se durmió.

Salió de la cama yéndose a la sala para poder escuchar mejor y hablar sin molestar a su bella esposa, así como poder divertirse haciendo rabiar al chico de lentes al que era muy extraño tener la oportunidad de hacerlo rabiar; todavía recordaba aquella vez en la que él mismo estuvo tan colaborativo intentando pagar por su silencio.

Souichi escuchaba el movimiento del aparato y espero a escuchar silencio y la voz de Isogai:

\- Listo... ¿Qué sucede Souichi-kun? Me preocupa tu llamada... Pasan de las cinco de la mañana... ¿Mataste a alguien?... ¿Estás en la cárcel? - hizo una broma más que lo saco de quicio.

\- Por supuesto que no... Aunque estoy pensando en asesinarte a ti por idiota -

\- Entonces... ¿qué sucede? - su tono de voz cambio, de ser juguetona, pasó a ser sería y con un poco de preocupación... Tenía pensado hacerlo confesar usando todas las artimañas posibles hasta lograrlo, sin embargo, y para sorpresa de aquel astuto zorro, nada de aquello iba a ser necesario:

\- Estoy buscando a Morinaga... -

\- ¿Morinaga? -

\- Sí, necesito información... Hace tiempo me dijiste que lo habías visto... -

\- Sí, recuerdo que hace tres días te lo dije por teléfono... Me colgaste cruelmente y supuse que no querías saber nada a respecto... Entonces ¿por qué ahora...? -

\- Sólo dime lo que sabes... -

\- ¿Saber? Respecto a Morinaga o a su viaje... -

\- Ambos -

\- Pero no sé nada, solo lo ví un par de minutos y... -

\- Por favor... Sólo dime lo que sabes... Cuéntame cómo fue ese momento en que lo viste... por favor... -

Le parecía increíble, llegó a pensar que aquello era un sueño y por lo mismo decidió no jugar, ni cuestionar por el momento; por el contrario intentaría apoyar a su cuñado en todo lo que pudiera... Eran familia después de todo.

~§~

Isogai Taichirou, viejo amigo y ahora parte de la familia Tatsumi por matrimonio; después de una dura pelea de egos y negativas por parte del tirano de la familia, logró su objetivo: se casó con la única mujer de aquel clan y con ello hizo rabiar a más no poder a su, ahora, cuñado.

Su vida no cambio mucho después de casarse; siempre había sido un asalariado, uno muy eficaz y astuto que escaló rápidamente en el negocio en el que trabajaba. Su facilidad de palabra, su don de gentes, su sagacidad e inteligencia le habían permitido entablar negocios con los más acaudalados y generosos empresarios. Fue después de que se casó, el momento en que sus esfuerzos se multiplicaron, pues ahora tenía una responsabilidad con su esposa y obviamente acallar los alegatos de su engreído y pudiente pariente que no lo bajaba de asalariado.

Se superó rápidamente, por esfuerzo propio más que por otra cosa; siempre había sido un hombre sencillo y de avances precisos; consiguió rápidamente una casa modesta y con ayuda de su linda esposa la mejoró todos los aspectos: desde la fachada, hasta la decoración tan tradicional que siempre le había gustado. El único inconveniente es que con el avance en su trabajo, los viajes de negocios se incrementaron más todavía, ya no sólo nacionales sino también al extranjero. No le gustaba dejar tanto tiempo sola a su joven esposa, pero sabía que estaba bastante entretenida con sus estudios.

Fue en uno de sus arribos al aeropuerto que se encontró con el peliazul.

Aquel día venía llegando de un viaje de negocios procedente de Korea; el empresario se había estado haciendo el interesante y fue tiempo de ir a buscarlo directamente y empezar a negociar. Isogai se fue un par de días atrás y recién regresaba aquel fin de semana; pasando por las bandas eléctricas, veía a toda esa gente entrar y salir, esperar y dormirse abrazados a sus equipajes para que no se los robasen.

Saliendo del túnel de descenso y pasando por los asientos de la sala de espera, vio a lo lejos una mata de cabello azul que llamó su atención dentro de una de las oficinas de las aerolíneas, se fijo entonces más atentamente a la persona en particular, dándose cuenta de que era alguien muy conocido, destacando por su altura.

El chico estaba terminando de hablar con uno de los agentes de vuelos, una chica, se le veía avergonzado y preocupado, pero la empleada de la aerolínea se veía encantada de atenderle, estaba sonrojada y gustosa de poder solucionar cualquier problema que se le presentara con tal de seguir hablando un poco más con aquel hombre de masculinas facciones, ojos amables y voz dulce.

Isogai se dió cuenta fácilmente de la situación, a la chica le gustaba la persona que tenía en frente y al chico pues, para Isogai no había duda alguna de la terrible decepción que la jovencita pasaría; con sólo ver la cara desinteresada del más alto supo que los particulares gustos de aquel muchacho no habían varios mucho; agradecía mucho la ayuda y las instrucciones que le ejecutiva le daba, pero reconocía también sus intenciones: inocentes, tiernas, pero infructiferas al final.

Taichirou Había dejado de ver a aquel muchacho desde mucho antes de establecer su compromiso con Kanako, sin embargo sabía por su prometida, en aquel tiempo, que ellos seguían "sospechosamente" juntos, aunque la princesa de Isogai se notaba triste al respecto: "están juntos todavía, pero no por el esfuerzo del baka de mi hermano".

La menor de los Tatsumi era lista, sagaz de mente y observadora, ni por nada su hermano Souichi se jactaba de su inteligencia al entrar de la escuela media. Kanako sabía que entre esos dos había algo, lo presenció algunas veces y otras tantas solo hacía falta observar los mutuos comportamientos de ese par. Lo que se vé, no se pregunta; y aunque Souichi nunca lo aceptaba, con palabras, tampoco lo negaba; además de que su vida entera giraba en torno a ese chico que nunca se alejaba de su lado.

Isogai por su parte, también presenció en el pasado, una particular escena de lo más candente, motivo por el cual tiempo después aquel astuto zorro se convirtió en su confidente y amigo no oficial; sin embargo, por más que lo intentó aquel último altercado no pudo conciliarlo y por ende tuvo un final muy desastroso. Un año estaban bien y al otro de la nada se enteró por su futura esposa que Morinaga se había mudado y Souichi... Él simplemente se fue alejando.

Se acercó algunas veces a platicar con su reacio cuñado pero no tuvo ningún éxito; comenzó evadiendo y terminó huyendo prácticamente, pues dejo de asistir a las reuniones familiares justamente después de la hermosa boda tradicional que se planeo y celebró con su hermana. Todos le preguntaban lo mismo: "¿Dónde está Morinaga?", "¿Porqué no vino contigo?", hasta que la misma novia con su particular sinceridad (marca Tatsumi) le refutó: "Fue tu culpa por se un uraño malagradecido"; y después de eso apenas y les contestaba el teléfono.

Isogai amaba a su linda y joven esposa, pero sabía que llevaba la irreverencia de los Tatsumi en la sangre, cuando se le olvidaba ser considerada hablaba de más, al grado de ser extremadamente sincera. Era claro que este comportamiento sólo lo tenía con su familia más cercana, siendo su hermano mayor el culpable, puesto que él mismo la crío, al grado de que hasta refino.

Después de un tiempo, Kanako le pidió a Isogai que entablará contacto con su evasivo hermano; reconocía que había hablado de más aquella última vez que lo vió, y a diferencia del Tatsumi mayor, ella podía reconocer su error y ofrecer disculpas fácilmente; lo que no sabía era que Souichi se alejó no por la dureza de las palabras en cuestión, sino por la veracidad de las mismas.

Isogai quería ver a su esposa felíz y como bonus, le gustaba molestar al pelilargo, motivo por el cual cada vez que su hermosa esposa se lo pedía, lo llamaba, simplemente para saber si seguía vivo, aunque cada llamada significaba que lo ignorara o que le contestará y le insultara.

Ya se había acostumbrado a sus desplantes y a qué él nunca llamará; era por esto que ahora resultaba demasiado extraño que se comunicara.

.

\- Su equipaje está excedido en veinte kilogramos señor Morinaga; es por eso que el costo del boleto fue rechazado por su empresa... -

\- No me diga eso... Ya eliminé cosas que no quería abandonar y fue terrible hacerlo... y aún así usted me dice que debo dejar más... ¡Imposible!... ¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer! -

\- Señor, le estamos autorizando el doble del equipaje usualmente permitido... Por cortesía de nuestra gerente, no es posible más, sin ser más costoso -

\- En verdad se lo agradezco, pero eso no me ayuda... ¡Quiero mis cosas! -

Empezó a gimotear y quejarse como niño caprichoso al que no se le cumplen las cosas, se veía tan tierno y adorable a los ojos de aquella ingenua chica, sollozando y pidiéndole ayuda... Siendo esa razón suficiente para que la empleada que lo atendía saliera a su rescate, pidiendo que lo esperara un momento, para hacer unas llamadas; Morinaga decidió salir a despejarse y fue en ese momento en que se encontró de frente con Isogai quién estaba bastante divertido, pues disfrutaba del espectáculo que presenciaba:

\- Mucho tiempo sin verte Morinaga-kun -

\- Ahhhh Isogai-san... Tanto tiempo - le hizo una respetuosa referencia; podría haber sido su enemigo, pero ante todo la educación, y la costumbre.

\- ¿Viajas? -

\- Si, la siguiente semana... eso espero -

\- ¿Tienes problemas con la aerolínea? -

\- Sí... O quizá los aviones tienen problemas conmigo... Aceptan muy pocas cosas para poder viajar... - dijo triste y decepcionado.

\- Que sí lo sabré, a estas alturas vivo más en el aeropuerto que en casa con mi esposa... -

\- ¿Te casaste?... -

\- Sí -

\- ¿Con una mujer? - preguntaba incrédulo.

\- Por supuesto... Siempre te dije que no debías desconfiar de mi, yo no tengo esas preferencias... -

\- No puedo creerlo... Fe... Felicidades -

\- Gracias, supongo... Ya tengo cuatro años de casado... -

\- Vaya, ahora entiendo porque no estaba enterado... - su mirada se ensombrecio un poco.

Isogai entendió que algo muy turbio había ocurrido; la reacción de Morinaga era parecida a la de Souichi y por tanto, terreno peligroso, por ello decidío no indagar más... Sin embargo:

\- Él... Él está... - titubeaba para formular su pregunta. Sin embargo:

\- ¡Señor Morinaga! - era la ejecutiva de la aerolínea buscando a su cliente.

\- Te están llamando... - dijo el rubio.

\- Sí... Bueno, fue un gusto verte Isogai -san... Felicidades por tu boda - comenzó a irse, dudoso, conteniendo una pregunta que no sabía cómo preguntar; para Isogai no fue demasiado difícil adivinar quién era ese alguien por el que deseaba saber.

\- No te preocupes... Yo creo que un día nos volveremos a ver... -

\- Es poco probable... Viajo al extranjero, se supone debo estar en tres días en la nueva sede de mi trabajo -

\- Ya veo, te vas... -

\- Si, bastante lejos en realidad -

\- Pero volverás a Japón, cierto... Según recuerdo, tienes familia en Fukuoka y... -

\- No somos tan unidos como para que yo regrese tan frecuentemente, de hacerlo será en un par de años una vez estabilizada la sede que nos han encomendado -

\- Ya veo... Entonces fue una coincidencia haberte encontrado... -

\- Supongo que es una señal.. de amnistía probablemente -

\- Así parece, quizá algún día lo averigüemos... -

\- Supongo que así será... - Morinaga seguía siendo ese educado y amable chico que sonreía por casi todo; los años le habían acentuado los gestos y las expresiones, así como había madurado en su actitud hacia los otros, como en su caso.

\- ¡Señor Morinaga! Le tengo buenas noticias... - salió de las oficinas para sujetar al menor y llevarlo con él asida a su brazo: - Mi supervisora y yo encontramos un vuelo para el viernes muy temprano en el que es posible que lleve el equipaje que está solicitando... -

\- ¿Qué tan temprano? -

\- Las siete de la mañana -

\- ¿Qué?... Pero eso significa... -

\- Venga, vamos a la oficina... Nadie más se puede enterar de ésto... -

\- Pe-pero... Pero... -

\- Vamos esto es ahora o no irá a Canadá -

\- Espere... yo estaba... -

\- Luego se despedirá... Por medio de videollamadas o mensajes de chat... Por ahora venga a firmar o no tendrá motivo para despedirse porque no se irá... -

\- A-adios Isogai - dijo siendo arrastrado prácticamente a la oficina por aquella pequeña asistente.

\- Buen viaje Morinaga-kun - dijo moviendo su mano de un lado a otro a modo de despedida.

Se quedó contemplando aquella graciosa escena sólo un momento más; los gestos del peliazul seguían siendo de lo más exagerados y graciosos. Ahora la gerente de aquella sucursal se unió a la joven agente de ventas, exponiendo la nueva situación, ambas embelesadas con el apuesto hombre que tenían por cliente.

\- Sin duda causa mucho furor entre las mujeres... Lástima que nunca han sido su tipo -

Sonrió para sí mismo de su comentario y retomo su camino rumbo a su hogar; ver de nuevo a ese chico le hizo recordar los buenos y maravillosos tiempos en que el karaoke era su mejor fuente de entretenimiento:

\- Creo que me pondré a buscar en los viejos archivos de mi computadora... - una zorruna sonrisa cubrió su rostro, pues había recordado lo divertido que era ser joven y soltero.

No cavilo demasiado en Morinaga, pues daba por hecho que aquel viaje era importante para su vida laboral, así mismo comprobó que ninguna chica podría convencerlo de cambiar sus preferencias, pero esperaba sinceramente que algún día alguien pudiera regresarle esa alegría que siempre lo caracterizó, porque aunque su resplandeciente sonrisa persistía, le faltaba esa chispa que irradiaba cuando recién le conoció, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente, Souichi y él estaban en la misma situación.

\- Será divertido conocer la reacción de Souichi-kun al respecto de este incidente... Aunque sea por teléfono -

Se fue pensando en la siguiente travesura que le haría tener contacto con su escurridizo "hermano".

.

\- Básicamente eso fue lo que sucedió Souichi-kun... -

\- ¿Tres días? - preguntaba confundido: - pero entonces... ¿Ya se fue? -

\- Pues eso no lo sé... Es probable que aún no sea ese tercer día, yo te llamé el mismo día en que lo encontre en el aerooooooo... puerto... - dijo bostezando (después de todo lo habían desvelado para sacarle información que creyó perdida).

\- No puedo recordarlo... Esto es tan confuso que... - se llevó la mano libre a su cabeza, el impulso que le animaba se estaba consumiendo rápidamente y se estaba rindiendo.

\- Souichi-kun ¿Estás bien? -

\- No lo sé... Ya no sé lo que era bien o no... Si es real o no -

\- Sólo tu decides eso... - escuchó aquella voz chillante a su alrededor y nuevamente la nota de la pequeña tirana se cayó a sus pies.

"Alíen 😡"

Ver nuevamente aquella notita llena de colores le hizo recobrar fuerzas, sabía que lograr tener a esos pequeños en su realidad era más que imposible, pero por lo menos quería...

\- Isogai, rápido... ¿Qué hora es? -

\- Faltan veinte minutos para las siete de la mañana... -

\- Todavía tengo tiempo... -

\- ¿Tiempo?... No me digas qué... Souichi-kun, realmente ¿vas a ir a buscarlo?... ¿Para qué? no es por desanimarte pero estas al otro lado de la ciudad y a esta hora ya debería estar abordando el avión para que salgan a tiempo... -

\- Cómo si los vuelos no se demorarán idiota... -

\- ¿Acaso estás en agonía y no nos has dicho nada? -

\- Ya quisieras que me muriera para ser feliz con tu pecado... Pervertido -

\- Que cosas estas diciendo... Sólo digo que es demasiado extraño... Han pasado cinco años Souichi-kun, ya nada es igual ha cómo era antes... -

\- Lo sé, yo mismo estoy intentando... Que nada sea como antes... - y le colgó.

Isogai simplemente se quedó viendo la pantalla de su móvil una vez que se percató de que la comunicación se había cortado. Suspiro pesadamente y sonrió nostálgico:

\- Excelente elección Souichi-kun - y con una sonrisa se fue a la alcoba a acurrucarse con su linda esposa.

~§~

Ahí estaba de nuevo, corriendo desesperadamente, con su vista al frente, intentando alcanzar un sueño que creyó demasiado loco como para poder ser real.

Después de colgarle a Isogai, volvió al genkan y se puso los zapatos de prisa, tomo el abrigo y emprendió la carrera por las escaleras de su propio edificio; no se sentía con ánimos de esperar el ascensor, aunque fueran ocho pisos de distancia a la calle, era escaleras abajo y se sentía con el impulso necesario para bajarlas enteras.

Nunca había corrido tanto en su vida; todavía le dolía las piernas del esfuerzo hecho por la huida en aquel sueño; mismo que ya no sabía sí solo fue una ilusión o realmente alguien lo teletransporto a un mundo en el que pudo tener una vida con él y formar una verdadera familia a su lado.

Tenía que saber, tenía que intentarlo por lo menos una vez, ofrecer disculpas por los errores cometidos y quizá tener la oportunidad de enmendarlos aunque ya no existiera un futuro para ellos, aunque Morinaga ya hubiera encontrado algún otro senpai al cual acosar; sería muy doloroso y decepcionante, pero entendía que ya eran años en los que él era libre para unir su vida a quién más me conviniera.

Aunque le incomodara la idea no era algo que pudiera reprocharle, puesto que el mismo se alejó y ningúna llamada le hizo cómo para establecer un contacto, mucho menos algún tipo de aclaración o compromiso.

Corrió y corrió, se esforzó todo lo que pudo para llegar a la calle y buscar un taxi que lo llevará rápidamente al aeropuerto; el tiempo estaba en su contra y lamentablemente las calles también, ni un solo transporte público para poder ganarle tiempo al tiempo, ni un solo transporte que le permitiera ver nuevamente esos verdes ojos.

Se decepcionó un poco pero en realidad, seguía con ese llama de esperanza encendida en su alma y empezó a correr más; esperaba encontrar más adelante un taxi que lo llevará al encuentro con su destino, sabía que el intento podía ser en vano, pero necesitaba hacer algo, aunque sabía que debió hacerlo hace años atrás.

La fuerza se le fue terminando pronto, la poca actividad física le hizo sofocarse rápidamente y avanzar cada vez más despacio; miró al horizonte encontrándose con los primeros rayos de sol que anunciaban el pasar del tiempo y lo inútil de su esfuerzo.

En eso, las luces de unos faros lo iluminaron y un auto se detuvo a su lado:

\- Buenas madrugadas señor... Su transporte al aeropuerto ha llegado -

\- ¿Cómo supo que...? -

\- ¿No pidió usted un transporte?... Según mi GPS, aquí encontraría al cliente que solicito el servicio... -

\- No, yo no pedí nada... Pero si voy al aeropuerto... - se subió como sin nada y añadió: - debo alcanzar un vuelo en díez minutos, así que... -

\- Enseguida Senpai -

El tipo se acomodó el curioso gorrito de chófer, se ajustó los guantes de imitación cuero, metió el clutche y la velocidad indicada y dijo:

\- Sujetate Senpai San -

\- ¿Que?... ¿Que dijo? ¿Cómo sabe... Waaaaaaa -

No tuvo tiempo de comprobar que había escuchado su nombre de aquel extraño conductor, puesto que aceleró todo lo que el pedal le permitió, ocasionando que el pelilargo se quedará prácticamente hundido y agarrado del asiento, tratando de amortiguar el posible impacto de muerte que tendría debido a aquel imprudente sujeto.

\- Oiga... Quiero llegar rápido... ¡Pero también necesito llegar vivo! -

\- Pero que dice senpai... Sólo voy a 180 km/hr... Eso no es nada -

\- ¡Está loco! Quiero bajarme... -

\- Imposible, el auto está sellado, evitando que el cliente escape sin pagar... -

\- ¡Quiero salir! -

\- Pero Senpai, miré... en la siguiente intersección está la entrada al aeropuerto... y sólo faltan cinco minutos para las siete... Estamos muy cerca -

Souichi saco la cabeza por entre los asientos frontales y lo vio, ahí estaba, iluminado por el sol naciente al fondo... Era una locura; verdaderamente creyó estar muerto para estar viviendo todo aquello.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que hayamos llegado así de rápido? - dijo Souichi incrédulo de tales acontecimientos.

\- Los autos de nuestra empresa son un prototipo futurista, ideales para clientes indecisos y cortos de tiempo... Tomamos la idea de algunas películas y los conductores como yo tomamos clases de dramatismo también para hacerlo más creíble y llevadero... Eso va sin costó para el cliente -

\- Está loco... ¡Nada de lo que dijo tiene sentido! -

\- Listo Senpai... Puede bajarse -

La puerta se abrió en automático, y sin más salió de un salto besando el suelo, jamás había sido tan feliz de estar en tierra firme: - Senpai, yo no haría eso, está sucio y además casi son las siete de la mañana... -

\- ¿Porqué me llamas senpai?... ¿Acaso te conozco? -

\- No realmente... No me dé importancia, ahora corra con todas sus fuerzas que está podría ser la última vez que lo vea... - le dijo levantando su vista y mirándole de frente.

Y ahí estaba, esa cara, ese cabello raro y esa voz chillona resonando en su cabeza... Ese tipo era... Todo menos su enemigo:

\- Me has sorprendido Souichi Senpai... Por favor, sigue adelante... Todavía lo puedes alcanzar... Pero no olvides que el también tiene derecho de elegir su camino y este puede que no te incluya a ti... -

Lo miró aterrado ¿Aquello seguía siendo un sueño o ya había despertado? Ya no sabía que creer o que pensar... Pero algo en su pecho latía fuerte y gritaba que corriera. Así que se puso de pie y empezó a avanzar empujando a todo aquel que interpusiera en su camino.

\- Morinaga... -

Correr una carrera en contra del tiempo y en contra de ti mismo es a veces una contienda pérdida; más sin embargo también es una forma en que la vida nos enseña las lecciones que de otra forma siempre evadiriamos. Souichi había hecho eso, por cinco años evito todo lo que pudo enfrentarse a aquellos sentimientos tan confusos y a la culpa que lentamente le endureció el corazón.

"Si no sientes nada, nada podrá derribarte" y él simplemente bloqueo todo a sus alrededor; quién iba a decir que la ironía de la vida diría otra cosa, pues ese corazón prácticamente petrificado y hundido en culpa, volvió a latir una vez que leyó los reproches de una pequeña que ni siquiera existía en su mundo.

Una mocosa sincera, habladora y exageradamente lista, y un pequeño mounstro egoísta y chantajista, que te hace amarlo y ahorcarlo al mismo tiempo; sin darse cuenta se enamoró de un sueño que nunca soñó, y descubrió en esos niños, los hijos que nunca supo que deseaba tener.

Finalmente a lo lejos se divisaban las pantallas informativas, esas que anunciaban las llegadas y las partidas, así como el estatus de cada vuelo y su tiempo aproximado de estancia; se detuvo sólo un momento, buscando intensamente la respuesta a su pregunta:

"¿En cuál de todos esos vuelos se iría el peliazul"?

Se lanzó a la aventura sin saber realmente nada respecto a dónde o cómo buscarlo: "se va a Canadá, aparentemente, en un vuelo de las siete de la mañana"; sólo un tonto como él podría haberse lanzado de esa forma a la aventura, Canadá es un país en otro continente y no tenía la más mínima idea de a qué ciudad, de aquella enorme y terrorífica tierra extranjera llegaría su ex kohai. Pasaban ya de las siete de la mañana, y la esperanza era cada vez menor, pero en realidad ningún vuelo sale exacto a la hora marcada y menos despega a la hora señalada; por eso seguía pensando que podía ser posible alcanzarlo.

Buscó un poco más, quizá tendría la suerte de que ese justo día, a esa justa hora sólo un vuelo saldría de aquella pista de vuelos internacionales; ya estaba ahí, no quería rendirse así de rápido, no después de haber llegado tan lejos y de casi haber muerto en aquel endemoniado y futurista taxi que lo traslado hasta ahí.

Y para su suerte... Los altavoces de la sala de abordaje le trajeron la respuesta:

"Pasajeros con destino a Canadá en el vuelo de las siete con veinte minutos, esta es la última llamada, el túnel de abordaje del acceso número cuatro se estará cerrando en breve"

"Si no se dan prisa se quedan en el país cariños" añadió muy dulcemente la voz chillona en el altavoz.

Cómo por arte de magia, llegó la información a sus oídos; dejo de lado el tic en el ojo que le dió con ese último y dulzón (raro) comentario del altoparlante y procedió a buscar el túnel de abordaje que escucho; encontrándose fácilmente con dicho acceso en donde ya no había nadie, más que una mujer encargada de la revisión:

\- Buenos días señor, su boleto por favor -

\- No tengo boleto... Sólo quiero buscar a alguien por favor -

\- Lo siento señor, estamos por cerrar las compuertas, no lo puedo dejar pasar... -

\- Solo será un minuto o dos, sí me hubiera dejado pasar desde antes ya habría salido -

\- Es imposible señor... Entienda que... -

\- Sí entiendo que son reglas, pero esto es importante... -

\- Señor, evitemos la necesidad de llamar a seguridad... Por favor -

\- ... - Souichi se calmó un poco y se retiró, con la cabeza gacha y sin oponer resistencia; sin embargo:

\- Gracias señor por... ¡Oiga espere! -

Souichi aprovecho un leve momento de distracción en el que la chica dejo el paso abierto y por él que astutamente se escabullo; sólo quería verlo, saber que estaba bien y conocer el punto del mundo en el que podría encontrarlo alguna otra vez. El conducto era tan corto que vio la puerta cerrarse a su frente, acceso con el que se impactó y golpeó repetidas veces con su puño implorando que le permitieran entrar y, aunque sea, despedirse apropiadamente.

Dos o tres impactos fueron todo lo que alcanzó a dar en la compuerta cerrada de aquel avión; puesto que su mano fue detenida por la gigantesca mano de un hombre que seguramente fue luchador de zumo alguna vez, porque era tan imponente que por más intentos que hizo, no consiguió moverse ni un poco, mucho menos liberarse de aquel agarre.

\- Basura insignificante, te querías colar como polizón verdad... -

\- Se equivoca, no es así... Yo... Waaaaaaa -

El gran Tatsumi Souichi fue arrojado como un insignificante trozo de carne al piso, cayendo de un senton que hasta el alma le dolió: - ¡Oiga! Qué se cree usted mastodonte subdesarrollado... - intento regresar al túnel, pero de nuevo aquella pared humana lo detuvo y aunque no pudo moverlo ni un centímetro, le sostuvo la mirada enfrentándose a ese tipo que se interponia entre él y su objetivo.

\- Señor... - Dijo tiernamente la asistente a la que engaño en primera instancia: - La compuerta se cerró y justo ahora el avión se esta preparando para despegar... -

\- ... -

\- Tenemos un mirador justo por aquel acceso, por si quiere... -

No sé lo dijo dos veces, en cuanto la chica le señalo el acceso al pabellón, se levantó de un solo impulso, cruzo las puertas automáticas y se detuvo hasta chocar con las rejas de contención.

La luz del amanecer lo deslumbró y la brisa proveniente de los motores de aquel pájaro de acero, removió sus cabellos. El avión estaba acomodando su nariz hacía la pista, justo frente a su vista, comenzaba su carrera acelerando de a pocos y tomando velocidad rápidamente hasta que empezó a elevarse, primero la punta y después la cola, hasta hallarse suspendido y elevándose dejando detrás de sí un ensordecedor rugido de motores; Souichi lo vió todo en cámara lenta, asido fuertemente a la alambrada de protección que delimitaba el área de aquel mirador; intentando traspasarlas para detener el vuelo de aquel transporte que llevaba consigo una parecida carga.

Al tomar la altura suficiente, el avión levanto su tren de aterrizaje y se dispuso a alcanzar el horizonte a su frente, teniendo el viento a su favor y el sol como objetivo.

Nadie en ese avión supo que en tierra alguien se despedida con nostalgia y frustración, Souichi venía a encontrar a alguien y no a observar un avión en pleno vuelo, tenía la ligera esperanza de poder verle cara a cara y despedirlo apropiadamente; sabía que sería triste, pero jamás imaginó que sería de esta forma tan cruel.

\- Buen viaje... - dijo con voz fuerte y clara para si mismo, con el primer rayo de sol como testigo de los buenos deseos para ese chico que emprendía una nueva aventura, una más en la que no lo podía seguir.

Siguió un poco más ahí de pie, mirando el horizonte, esperando algo que no iba a suceder; se quedó sólo un par de minutos que le parecieron una eternidad; seguía conmocionado, perdido en sus pensamientos:

¿Y ahora?

Su mañana se volvió un desastre: estaba muy lejos de cualquiera de las oficinas de sus clientes, muy tarde para la junta matutina junto a su jefe y no tenía muchas ganas tampoco de acudir a nada de aquello, estaba cansado y decepcionado, estaba mentalmente agotado y frustrado.

Se alejó lentamente de la barrera de contención, dándose la vuelta todavía sujetó a la reja, como aferrándose a la idea de que si se iba estaba aceptando que había perdido la apuesta, hasta que dió el primer paso y con eso se soltó finalmente aceptando aquella inevitable situación.

A pesar de ser tan temprano, había gente a su alrededor, personas con sonrisas en sus rostros que despedían u observaban el despegar de los aviones como el espectáculo que era en realidad. Sólo una persona no miraba a esas aves gigantes de acero, prefería ver los gestos de aquel sujeto que se retiraba con pesadumbre al andar.

\- Bien hecho... - dijo para sí sonriendo complacido.

Souichi emprendió camino a pasos firmes de regreso a la parte interna del aeropuerto, pasó a un lado del mastodonte de seguridad, aquel que lo detuvo antes; mismo que estaba acompañado del resto de la comitiva que había acudido para detenerlo en caso de que se pusiera violento; Souichi los ignoró y paso justo entre ellos con la cabeza en alto y y sin titubeos. Era verdad que había hecho un poco de escándalo y roto un par de reglas, pero nadie había salido herido y se iba en completa calma y sin más dramas; no era necesario el exceso de fuerza y menos levantar cargos por la que debería ser una escena dramática típica en las salas de espera.

Se fue lento, pero con la cabeza en alto, por lo menos lo había intentado y ese era su triste consuelo, aunque realmente no se sentía conforme; se repetía mil veces que eso era más de lo que jamás había hecho por nadie y por eso mismo se sentía peor de decepcionado.

Metió la mano a su bolsillo, buscando su celular y algo más se presentó en su lugar; frunció el ceño extrañado de lo que sentía entre sus dedos y al mismo tiempo sacó su mano y bajo su mirada interesada en confirmar las sospechas de lo que sería:  
"Alíen 😡"

En realidad no recordaba haber llevado consigo aquel pedacito de papel que parecía acosarlo y torturarlo lenta y dolorosamente con cada letra y con cada carita dibujada:  
" No te necesitamos 😤"

Releyó y releyó la nota varias veces, agregando pesares a su ya de por sí cansados y estresados hombros, al grado de confesar finalmente su triste derrota:

\- Quizá tienes razón pequeña... -

Se detuvo por un momento en medio de todas esa gente que iba y venía, todo ese séquito de extraños sin rostro, con lugares a dónde ir y personas a las cuales encontar. Se quedó ahí, prendado de un fantasmal recuerdo traído de un mundo, en el que era feliz sin saberlo, en una vida ajena que en un inicio le parecía demasiado simple para ser vivida y con una personalidad que él jamás tendría; se dió cuenta tristemente de que su vida actual, llena de lujos y éxitos no se comparaba en nada con esos dos pequeños enanos sinceros, resongones y engreídos a los que no supo que amaba hasta que ya no los tuvo más en su día a día.

Entendió demasiado tarde, que su vida se fue a la mier&a cuando se dió el lujo de no ir a buscar al único ser humano que pudo sanar su corazón simplemente con su presencia y con esa resplandeciente sonrisa, misma que adoraba ver en en los rostros de los niños que ambos concibieron en ese utópico mundo: - ¿Ambos? - él mismo se corrigió el error, y no le quedó más que rogar porque esa familia, a la que lastimó con su egoísta comportamiento hubiera recuperado al Souichi que merecían y necesitaban. Esperaba fervientemente que ese loco y demente ente que lo llevó hasta ellos, tuviera los poderes suficientes para deformar el espacio y el tiempo en ese mundo en el que tuvo el éxito que se negó a si mismo por sus orgullos y sus prejuicios.

\- Morinaga... realmente espero que seas féliz... Con la mejor versión de mí - se dirigió a la salida, esa que ahora no parecía tan larga, ni tan concurrida, esa que lo regresaría a su vida, esa a la que tanto deseo regresar.

Sin embargo, las sorpresas no terminaban todavía para nuestro tirano enamorado.

.

\- ¿En verdad no hay nada que pueda hacerse?... Por favor, ¡debo estar en Alberta mañana en la tarde! -

\- Lo siento señor, pero el avión acaba de despegar y usted sabe que no es posible hacerlo regresar, pero no sé preocupe el siguiente vuelo sale dentro de tres días - decía muy sonriente y amable la encargada de la estación de información en donde se documentaba el equipaje y se corroboraban los pasaportes y demás tickets e identificaciones.

El joven en cuestión suspiro desalentado, le fastidiaba un poco lo dicho por aquella muchacha, ¿qué parte de "debo estar en Alberta (Canadá) mañana en la tarde" no entendió?.

\- Mi taxi no llegó a la hora convenida y cuando por fin conseguí un transporte un atajo mal tomado nos llevó a un embotellamiento y no me dejó llegar a tiempo... ¡Por favor debe existir alguna solución! Estuve negociando ese viaje por todo un mes... ¿Que voy a hacer? - hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos dando leves golpecitos en el estante con su frente.

\- Lo siento señor - decía con el semblante realmente preocupado por no poder ayudar a tan apuesto cliente.

De la nada levanto la cabeza de nuevo asustando a la ingenua muchacha: - ¿En serio no es posible hacer que el avión de la vuelta? - esperanzado de que cambiará la respuesta:

Con un tic en el ojo y con voz titubeante la señorita aseguro: - Ehhhhh no señor de ninguna forma, sólo un desperfecto mayor podría hacer regresar ese avión... y obviamente eso no ha sucedido -

\- Rayos... Mi jefe va a matarme - elevó su voz en un fuerte grito de desesperación más que de reclamo a la mujer que tan amablemente lo atendía y consolaba de aquella triste verdad que lo aquejaba. De hecho su queja llegó a oídos de varias personas alrededor de la sala de espera y por coincidencia Souichi lo escuchó también, llamando poderosamente su atención debido a la familiaridad de aquella voz.

Esas conocidas exigencias, esos gimoteos y esas quejas, hicieron que dejara de ver el acceso de salida que ya estaba a dos pasos de él y ahora dirigiera su visión al lugar de donde provenía esa voz tan conocida:

\- Deme alguna esperanza señorita... Por favor -

Souichi escuchó esta nueva queja y confirmó sus sospechas, se fijo mejor en esa persona de quién provenían y su respiración seso: una mata de cabellos azules y alborotados combinado con una voz que aunque exaltada era tierna y educada.

\- Es... ¿Será posible? -

Decidió acercarse y sacarse la duda por completo, sí no era él simplemente ofrecería disculpas, más sin embargo si realmente era a quien estaba buscando y no lo corroboraba, todas aquellos tropiezos habrán sido en vano. Ya que más daba pasar por una vergüenza más, ese día era un desastre por el simple hecho de seguir una corazonada motivada por un papelito fantasma que estaba seguro que lo acosaba.

\- Morinaga... ¿Eres tú? -

El mencionado se quedó petrificado, ahora fue él quien se giró despacio a ver a esa persona que lo había llamado, pero sólo lo hizo para asegurarse, para que sus ojos confirmaran aquello que su corazón ya sabía: esa voz inconfundible, esa forma de pronunciar su nombre, esa falta de honoríficos, esa familiaridad y esa incredulidad en su voz:

\- ¿Se - senpai?... Eres tú, de verdad eres tú... -

Sus miradas se encontraron y se dedicaron un momento en silencio, fue realmente una sorpresa para ambos verse de tan inesperada manera y en tan extraña situación. Morinaga no entendía nada y Senpai simplemente se quedó sin palabras y sin argumentos; pero realmente no hacían falta, sus ojos hablaban por sí mismos, sin embargo un encuentro como ese necesitaba más que sólo miradas, necesitaba palabras, todas aquellas que no habían sido pronunciadas en su debido tiempo y que ahora alguien estaba creando una coyuntura para que fueran expresadas.

En ellos estaba la decisión de hablar ahora o callar para siempre, y seguir con el resto se sus vidas con las consecuencias de las elecciones hechas para el resto de su existencia.

"La decisión es tuya... Siempre ha sido tuya".

\- ¿Senpai que haces aquí? - interrumpió finalmente el ojiverde ese minuto de silencio disfrazado de elocuente eternidad.

\- Yo estaba... Iba a... - tartamudeaba, claro signo de que iba a inventar alguna excusa que justificara su presencia en aquel lugar.

Morinaga sonrió, era tan lindo verlo así, nervioso y confundido: - ¿Vas a viajar? - preguntó directamente empleando la obviedad del lugar en el que se encontraban; y cómo estaba nervioso, se puso a hablar por los dos:

\- Yo también iba a hacerlo... De hecho todavía tengo que viajar, pero perdí mi vuelo al extranjero por culpa de un malvado taxista que me metió en un embrollo y me hizo llegar tarde... Estoy pensando que el muy ruin lo hizo a propósito, cuando yo le decía derecho se iba a la derecha ¡Aunque fuera sentido contrario! El muy ladino y cruel... Senpai perdí mi vuelo - se puso a hablar sin sentido y con sollozos en su voz, tal cual niño que acababa de ser descubierto por su madre en plena travesura, ahora fue Tatsumi quien al ver ese infantil comportamiento, sonrió y se tranquilizó un poco, aún después de tanto tiempo, seguía siendo su querido kohai.

Tetsuhiro Morinaga, único ayudante por años del tirano del laboratorio dos, estudiante estrella del profesor Fukushima, aquel joven amable de mirada tierna y voz apacible pero más que todo ese chico siempre, siempre había sido un exagerado rey del drama.

\- Es una pena - dijo sonriendo sutilmente.

\- No te burles, realmente necesitaba viajar, tengo mucho trabajo acumulado y... -

Sin siquiera planearlo, el diálogo entre ambos se fue dando, tan natural y sincero que no fue necesario planear que decir ni como decirlo, de hecho fue eso lo que hizo que Souichi hablara de improviso:

\- Vine a buscarte... - fue hasta después de que aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, cuando se dió cuenta de la facilidad con la que a veces se podía expresar.

\- Ehhhhh... ¿Qué dices? - Morinaga estaba confundido.

Souichi lo miró y le pareció extraña su reacción de incredulidad y asombro; pero no podía culparlo en realidad; él mismo estaba asombrado de sí mismo; pero se sentía bien ya no mentir más; y más ahora que lo tenía frente a él, no era tiempo de más mentiras:

\- Yo vine a este lugar a buscarte, no tengo ningún otro motivo más que ese... -

\- ¿Veniste a buscarme?... ¿A mí? Pero... ¿Pero porqué?... - se empezó a sonrojar, a tropezarse con las palabras y balbucear...

\- Te extrañe... -

No tenía caso seguir evadiendo la verdad, podía negarsela a todo el mundo, pero no a si mismo; fue hasta que alguien le mostró lo que hubiera ocurrido, que entendió lo solo que estaba y lo equivocado que estaba al ser tan esquivo con todos los que realmente lo han amado, con todo y su tiranía:

\- Yo... Realmente te extrañe... -

Morinaga hizo una mueca de asombro e incredulidad:

¿Quién era esa persona frente a él?

Se veía como su senpai, olía cómo su Senpai, pero no sabía si en realidad era sincero todo lo que escuchaba:

\- ¿Porqué me dices ésto?... ¿Porqué justo ahora?... ¿Porqué en este momento?... -

\- Por que yo... -

\- Disculpen señores... - dijo la ya no tan amable encargada de la taquilla, puesto que aquel para de hombres de pusieron melosos enfrente de ella y terminaron de bloquear el flujo de usuarios, mismos que ya estaban por lincharlos sin piedad: - ¿Podrían irse a conversar a algún otro lugar más apropiado? Algunas personas si llegaron a tiempo a sus vuelos y deben ser atendidos... -

En eso, el guardia tipo zumo que lanzó a Souichi se puso a sus espaldas:

\- ¿Usted de nuevo? Causando más problemas por lo que veo... molestando a los demás pasajeros... -

Tatsumi lo vio aterrado, reviviendo el dolor en su trasero y temiendo nuevamente ser arrojado ahora a una celda; sin embargo Morinaga actuó rápidamente y expreso en una muy respetuosa reverencia:

\- Perdonen las molestias que esto les ha ocasionado; es mi culpa por haber interrumpido el flujo de los demás usuarios... Está persona no es responsable. Ahora si nos permiten nos iremos tranquilamente para que los demás puedan seguir su camino -

El guardia en cuestión se quedó pensativo y la comitiva esperaba instrucciones: - Dejen de estorbar la línea y desaparezcan de mi vista, si no quieren seguir con su conversación detrás de los barrotes ¡¿Me oyeron?! Par de enclenques -

\- ¡Sí señor! - y sin más que alegar, Morinaga tomó su pequeña pero pesada maleta además de su maletín y salieron corriendo despavoridos de ahí, terminando en medio de la sala de espera.

\- Que tipo tan más odioso -

\- Vamos Senpai, es su trabajo... En realidad estábamos estorbando -

\- Sí lo sé, pero no tenía que ser tan abusivo... Todavía me duele el golpe que... -

\- ¿Ya habías tenido algún encuentro con ese hombre? -

\- Bueno... Yo... Es una larga historia -

\- Ya veo... -

Morinaga se sintió extraño con aquella respuesta, motivo por el cual no insistió y tampoco hablo de más. Empezó a sentir desconfianza y a dudar de todo aquello, era demasiado raro para ser verdad.

Souichi se percató de aquello, con sólo verlo se dió cuenta de que ya había retrocedido dos pasos y estaba buscando cualquier excusa para alejarse más; así que decidió ser sincero pero sin terminar de ahuyentarlo:

\- Cómo sea... Te agradezco también por haber tomado responsabilidad de mis actos frente a ese gorila, no debiste hacerlo, pero en realidad me ayudaste mucho -

\- No te preocupes... -

\- Pero dime ¿qué pasó contigo? pensé que estabas en el avión -

\- Ya te lo dije... Perdí mi vuelo por culpa del taxista que me trajo hasta acá; estoy pensando que deliberadamente se perdió y nos metió en una calle sin retorno... Le dije que la calle estaba cerrada y aún así aceleró... Creí morir, ese tipo ha sido el peor conductor que he conocido, lo bueno es que aceptó su error y no me cobró el viaje -

\- Deberías reportarlo a la central principal, para que situaciones como esas no vuelvan a pasar? -

\- Eran las seis de la mañana, no recuerdo el número de cabina y mucho menos me acuerdo de su rostro, no como para hacer un reporte de queja, únicamente recuerdo el raro color de cabello que se veía debajo de su gorro del uniforme... Además debo irme a Canadá y no podré darle seguimiento a ninguna queja... Así que supongo que será mejor dejarlo así... Rayos, tenía que estar pasado mañana en la sede canadiense de mi trabajo y ahora de ninguna forma podré cumplir con el plazo... deberé disculparme, pero aún así creo que mi jefe va a matarme por el retraso o peor aún, va a despedirme -

\- Es una pena que te haya sucedido tan extraño acontecimiento - Souichi decía aquellas palabras, pero comparando su propia experiencia con la de Morinaga no podía dejar pensar que aquel ente con manías de acosador tenían mucho que ver en qué a pesar de todos los contratiempos y de qué aún cuando el tiempo no estaba de su lado, él fue responsable de que aquel encuentro pudiera suscitarse:

\- Es mi culpa por no haber previsto que esto pudieran llegar a suceder - dijo Morinaga amablemente.

\- ¡Tan noble como siempre! ese tipo te hizo perder un vuelo internacional y tú simplemente lo disculpas... En realidad nunca dejas de... -

Souichi se detuvo, quedándose ambos en un cómodo silencio; se miraron nuevamente y el pelilargo vió un brillo interesado en aquellos preciosos ojos verdes, motivandole a que terminara su oración: - Sorprenderme... -

Morinaga abrió un poco los labios en asombro, hasta que logró pronunciar: - ¿Realmente eres tú Tatsumi Souichi? eres el senpai recto y directo de siempre, sin embargo creo que de alguna forma estás distinto... Más amable y más sincero... Debo admitir que es un poco aterrador... Aunque no demasiado... -

\- No creo que haya razón para temer - dijo escuetamente.

\- Si, supongo que tienes razón -

Seguían de pie en medio de toda esa gente que para nada les prestaba atención; cada uno de aquellos extraños absortos en sus propios mundos y en sus propias distracciones, estaban demasiado ocupados como para criticar o molestarse con aquella escena tan particular; para algunos pocos curiosos, no dejaba de ser una escena típica del lugar (era un aeropuerto después de todo, el drama de las partidas y bienvenidas venía con el paquete) y para otros quizás era el rodaje de alguna película BL en la zona, de hecho alguna que otra señorita en aquella aburrida sala de espera, deliró con la genial idea de que se veían lindos juntos, soñando que era su reencuentro y que posterior al los besos y los abrazos se volverían los amorosos padres de un par de bendiciones y... Ohhh bueno, en la mente de una Fujoshi se puede todo.

El momento era simple y agradable, el silencio abarcaba todo, sin la necesidad de expresar tanto; más sin embargo eran muchos años y muchos vacíos los que debían ser correctamente hablados, pero Souichi no sabía con exactitud cómo iniciar y ese agradable tiempo juntos iba a terminar si alguno de los dos no se animaba a avanzar, y cómo siempre pasaba, Morinaga dió ese primer paso que hacía falta:

\- Bueno Senpai, es tiempo de irme... Necesito organizarme pues debo esperar el siguiente vuelo a Canadá, también tengo que hacer llamadas a mis superiores y pedirles clemencia, tendré dos jefes muy enojados ahora que se enteren de que no estoy viajando... Rayos, esto será muy difícil de explicar, ni siquiera yo entiendo que fue lo que salió mal - empezó a lloriquear de sólo pensar en todo aquello que se le vendría encima, su brillante sonrisa se ensombrecio y pareciera que una nube negra se colocó sobre él.

Souichi dudo, pero se dió cuenta de que necesitaba aprovechar esta oportunidad, así que sin pensarlo demasiado, simplemente se dejó llevar por su instinto:

\- Tienes tiempo entonces... Te invito un café... Mejor aún vamos a desayunar ¿Que dices?... - Morinaga lo vió extrañado, ¿qué acaso no había escuchado todo los que debía hacer ahora que se quedó varado?:

\- No me veas así... A estas horas ningúno de tus jefes va a estar despierto... Dame unas horas de tu tiempo y vamos a hablar... -

\- Pero... Senpai tu siempre tienes trabajo pendiente y tú jamás has querido hablar ¿Por qué es diferente ahora? -

\- Tengo la leve sospecha de que también seré despedido después de todo lo que he hecho esta semana... Asi que coincidentemente estoy libre -

\- Pero... -

\- Vamos, no soy un alíen... Soy tu Senpai... y tú fuiste mi kohai no hace mucho tiempo... -

Morinaga se asombro de todo aquello que escuchó; aquellas palabras le dieron seguridad, algo muy dentro de su corazón le decía que aquello tenía un significado, uno bastante particular. La lógica en su cabeza le decía que no era prudente seguirle el juego y que lo más sano era continuar con su vida, esa que tanto le había costado recobrar y reiniciar después de que finalmente se separo tan abruptamente de Souichi.

Más sin embargo, verlo ahí insistiendo, tratando de retenerlo y hablando con sinceridad le hizo sentirse especial... "No soy un alien", había dicho tan casualmente, sacándole una sonrisa curiosa del porqué precisamente habría usado esa comparación; pero no le dió mayor importancia y sus fugaces razonamiento fueron interrumpidos por la cercanía del pelilargo:

\- Después de todo, te lo debo... -

\- Es una deuda mutua... Senpai -

Salieron del aeropuerto en silencio, uno bastante agradable; de vez en vez dialogaron en el trayecto a la salida sobre banalidades y cosas que se fueron suscitando; Morinaga llevaba una pesada maleta y su maletín, todo lo demás se quedó esperando en el aeropuerto ya que su dueño no llego a reclamarlo.

Tomaron un taxi, que los llevo de forma segura, rápida y sin atajos extraños a un restaurante familiar que estaba lejos del aeropuerto y cerca de la civilización; estaba céntrico y se veía cómodo para poder dialogar.

Souichi eligió el lugar, aparentemente era un sitio en donde de vez en cuando pasaba para comprar alimentos congelados o sencillamente comprar café y beberlo ahí mismo, estaba acondicionado para cualquier tipo de cliente: tenía mesas para varias personas, en el caso de aquellos que venían acompañados o bien una barra con un "mirador" a la calle para los que acostumbraban andar solos.

Senpai siempre se sentaba en la barra, pero ahora no sólo uso una mesa, sino que se paseó por los aparadores de comida de donde elegio alimentos para el desayuno; junto a Morinaga eligió algunas cosas que degustarian en su estancia en aquel sitio; el peliazul seguía pensando en cómo poder explicar coherentemente lo que sucedió y ente más lo escuchaba, Souichi se convenció de que aquel percance no fue ninguna coincidencia; y muy muy muy internamente agradeció la intercesión que se le proveyó.

Se sentaron a comer sin prisas, la plática se daba tan natural como siempre había sido entre ellos, Souichi se dió cuenta de que su kohai seguía ahí, y Morinaga se sintió más en confianza al darse cuenta de que Souichi colaboraba con la causa.

Tuvieron una larga charla, esa que se debían mutuamente, sin reproches, sin reclamos, sin culpables; hablaron de sus vidas a lo largo de esos años, sus aciertos y desaciertos, sus éxitos y sus fracasos; sobraron motivos por los que seguían en esa mesa a pesar de que la excusa era un desayuno y un café.

Cambios drásticos se estaban dando en la rutina de aquel hombre de castaños cabellos, y no podía negar que todo aquello le perturbaba un poco, pero le hacía sentir bien también y sólo por eso creyó que valía la pena intentarlo, sólo porque se trataba de él.

Y para Morinaga...

Para él fue como un sueño...  
Por cinco años soño en volverlo a ver, se conformaba con eso siquiera; después de la dramática separación que se suscitó, en donde una sencilla nota fue su despedida, se sentía culpable y avergonzado, sabía que había hecho mal, sabía que no era la forma correcta, sabía que después de eso, quizás no habría otra oportunidad, no con él, no con ese orgulloso tirano; motivo por el cuál nunca más lo intento, por lo que nunca más volvió, ni llamo otra vez. La inseguridad que sentía siempre había sido su peor enemiga y escapar siempre había sido su respuesta; y aunque Senpai siempre fue su excepción, puesto que lo intentó tanto como pudo, al final la inseguridad ganó y él huyó.

Pero ahora, el sueño lúcido que vivía era simplemente hermoso, se sentía tan bien tenerlo frente a él, se sentía aceptado y perdonado por las irracionales decisiones que los llevaron a los actuales caminos que cada uno decidió seguir posterior a su separación. Morinaga estaba asombrado de que fuera su senpai quien insistiera está vez, pero a la vez se sentía apreciado y halagado; aquel comportamiento hacía volar su mente, esa que con el tiempo aprendido a controlar mientras estuvo alejado de él. El cambio de roles no le parecía tan malo, por lo menos en lo que a insistencia se refería, de alguna forma sabía que su senpai no estaría nunca listo para "actuar" y aunque en sus más locos delirios pudo haberlo pensado, la verdad es que a él siempre le ha gustado volverlo loco de...

Le gustaba mimarlo, consentirlo y aprovecharse de su ingenuidad para devorarlo una y otra vez.

Sin duda alguna su mente ya estaba jugando en contra suya, pensando en perversidades y soñando en que de alguna forma ellos dos podrían tener una nueva oportunidad. Y de alguna forma su cuerpo percibía eso que ellos siempre habían compartido y que ni con el paso de los años, ningúno de los dos había olvidado.

Quizás aún ahora, existía alguna esperanza para ellos...

~§~

El amanecer que presenció en aquel mirador del aeropuerto, se convirtió en anochecer, sentado en la mesa de aquel restaurante; el desayuno y el café por el que iban se convirtió en más café para el castaño y varios dulces y una malteada para el peliazul; hasta que finalmente los obligaron a abandonar el lugar puesto que ya era hora de cerrar.

Ambos ofrecieron disculpas por las molestias ocasionadas debido a la larga estancia; los empleados amablemente aceptaron sus reverencias pero los fueron empujando hasta la salida; entendían que su plática era muy amena pero ellos después de todo un día de trabajo querían irse a descansar.

Ese par de atolondrados se quedó ahí mirándose uno al otro con duda, senpai iba a decir algo pero fueron interrumpidos por la puerta del negocio que fue nuevamente abierta y en vez de una persona, una maleta salió de ella y se cerró de nuevo, sin explicaciones y sin más disculpas de por medio:

\- Gr.. gracias - los chicos habían notado que en las prisas, no le dejaron sacar la maleta, pero tampoco dijo nada, ya volvería por ella mañana, puesto que eran las pocas pertenecías que le quedaban. Además, le estaban haciendo un favor, puesto que tendría que buscar un hotel y con esa valija se le hacía un poco estresante; pero aquello ya no tenía importancia.

Fue entonces que Morinaga miró a senpai; dándose cuenta de que ese hombre de cabellos largos lo estaba observando con un brillo bastante particular y enternecedor; habían hablado tanto todo ese día que parecía que no había más temas que abarcar: limaron asperezas, se sinceraron y se disculparon.

Aceptaron sus culpas y decidieron seguir adelante, cómo amigos y...

\- Muchas gracias por este día Senpai - dijo Morinaga de improviso, rompiendo el silencio que los acompañaba.

\- Igualmente -

\- No sé que te pasó... Pero agradeceré a quién haya sido el culpable - sonrío más todavía: - Siempre soñé con algo como esto, pero sin duda lo que hoy he vivido contigo no se compara con ningúno de mis más locos delirios... Si esto es un sueño por favor no me despiertes y si esto es la muerte... Debo agradecerle por tan grato recibimiento -

\- ¿Que dices baka? No hables de sueños o de muerte... Esta es la realidad -

\- Tienes razón... -

\- ... - senpai se sentía en una nube de algodón, sentía que nada podría derribarlo...

\- Bien entonces... Me voy -

\- ¡Ehhhhh! - pero con eso se cayó: - ¿Irte?... Pero ¿A dónde? -

\- Debo buscar un hotel ahora que todavía no es muy tarde para conseguir otro taxi... Me pareció ver un par de hoteles de negocios en el trayecto hacia acá... - movía su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando saber en qué dirección iniciar su búsqueda.

\- ¿Hotel? -

\- Sí Senpai, recuerda que esta noche yo ya no estaría aquí, así que no tengo donde quedarme... No tengo casa... -

\- Es verdad... Pero... -

\- No te preocupes, todavía traigo dinero suficiente para un par de noches y después... -

\- ¡No digas estupideces tu maldito idiota!... - un abrupto grito salió de lo más profundo de su pecho en reproche por lo que el peliazul estaba diciendo: - Tú no vas a pasar está ni ninguna otra noche en un maldito hotel... -

\- Pero... Pero Senpai... No tengo donde quedarme ¿acaso quieres que me quedé en la calle? -

\- Por supuesto que no tonto... ¡Tú te vienes a mi departamento! -

\- Tú... Tú... ¿Tú casa? - Morinaga casi se cae de la sola impresión, puesto que en su mente aquello era una muy sugerente invitación, una bastante conveniente.

\- ¿Qué?... ¿Tienes objeciones? - dijo directo y mandon, pero añadió: - Pues te informo que no te estoy preguntando, tú te vienes a mi casa... Fin de la discusión -

\- ¡Pero senpai...! -

\- ¿Qué? -

\- No es que no quiera ir a tu casa, de hecho ese fue mi primer pensamiento, pero... Yo no... - tenía miedo de no usar las palabras correctas, de que aquel bello momento se estropeará por esa parte "indisciplinda" y perversa de su cuerpo: - Senpai, sí yo voy a tu casa, con lo feliz que estoy ahora... No existe forma en que yo pueda controlarme... -

\- ... - Souichi abrió los ojos en asombro y retrocedió, por inercia, sólo un poco. Morinaga vió aquello, aunque no le sorprendió para nada, era una conducta completamente esperada:

\- No te preocupes Senpai - dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios: - Me has hecho felíz... Y además de eso me has perdonado por mi infantil comportamiento - se inclinó frente al castaño y le dijo:

\- Muchas Gracias Senpai -

Souichi se quedó estático; lo vió levantarse de su reverencia y presenció en cámara lenta como se giró para darle la espalda y sujetar su maleta; logro dar un primer paso, sin embargo...

\- ... ¿Senpai? -

\- ... - no lo miraba, no le hablaba... Pero no lo soltaba.

Morinaga sintió claramente su mano libre atrapada por el firme agarre del Senpai, no podía ser otra cosa, puesto que sólo ellos estaban en aquel desolado lugar. El peliazul se giró de nuevo a verlo: tenía la mirada baja y esquiva, lo cual contrastaba con su fuerte agarre y su sonrojado rostro.

\- Senpai -

\- ... - no respondió, pero tampoco retrocedió. Quizá le hacían falta palabras, pero en realidad no eran necesarias; desde hace mucho para Morinaga era una verdad innegable que el cuerpo de Souichi siempre había sido mucho más elocuente que cualquier discurso. Y simplemente con eso, ese joven de verdes ojos entendió el mensaje.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - se quedaron frente a frente, con un Morinaga que se pasaba de sincero y un tirano sonrojado hasta las orejas. Tetsuhiro no podía evitar preguntar para asegurarse, se había quedado en él la costumbre de preguntar, hasta por la más mínima cosa y además, sí algo todavía podía gestarse entre ellos, quería empezar sin malentendidos y sin posteriores arrepentimientos.

Quizá era cruel con su Senpai, pero era mejor ahora establecer límites y clarificar dudas; conocía demasiado bien lo escurridizo que podía ser y lo fácil que él mismo formaba castillos en el aire; así que mas valía la pena ser mezquino que volverse a equivocar

Era ahora o nunca... Una oportunidad como está probablemente jamás volvería a suscitarse.

Y la respuesta del Tatsumi llegó a su muy particular forma de comunicarse:

Souichi afianzó su agarre en la mano del menor y además de eso entrelazó sus dedos entre los de él; el brazo del mayor quedó extendido y el de su kohai quedó atrapado junto a su pecho, percibiendo el calor de su cuerpo y sintiendo el fuerte latido de su corazón.

Morinaga se sintió seguro finalmente, se sintió en su hogar; aún a pesar de estar en plena calle, porque estar juntos era la prueba suficiente de que no había ningún otro sitio para él que estar junto a su Senpai. Fue entonces que se dejó llevar por la ensoñación:

Acortó la distancia que los separaba; junto sus frentes, haciendo jadear a Souichi ligeramente y dijo:

\- Yo también te extrañe Senpai... -

Y lo beso en la frente.

Con sólo esa caricia, Souichi sintió volver el latido y la calidez de su corazón, fue como volver a respirar aire fresco después de haber caído en un profundo abismo de oscuridad y de silencio. Nunca entendería la magia que ese chico tenía sobre él, llevándolo a sentir, hacer y experimentar cosas tan poderosas con acciones tan simples; con esa leve caricia de sus labios sobre su piel, sintió esa maravillosa chispa recorriendo todo su ser, además de que sintió como el nudo que se había formado en su garganta se diluyó en cuestión de un instante.

Senpai cerró fuertemente sus párpados y dejó escapar un pesado suspiro de libertad y un par de gotas de agua salada de agradecimiento; para él, escuchar que a pesar de su mezquino comportamiento, los años de omisión y silencio habían sido disculpados y hasta olvidados simplemente con aquel gesto y no porque su mente consciente lo supiera, sino porque todos sus sentidos así se lo indicaban; sin importar cuántos años, Souichi sabía que ese chico, ese hombre frente a él siempre sería su más maravillosa excepción.

Cómo respuesta a ese amoroso beso, Souichi se abrazo a su cintura y recostó su cabeza en su pecho; Morinaga respondió al acto rodeándolo con sus largos brazos, acariciando su cabello con sus grandes manos y aspirando ese embriagante aroma que creyó perdido para siempre.

\- ... - el castaño acomodó su cabeza en ese amplio espacio entre su cuello y su hombro; se puso de puntillas y susurró oído, sólo para él:

\- ¿Estás seguro?... -

Senpai regreso al suelo y oculto su rostro en su pecho, dando respuesta a su pregunta con un suave y continuo movimiento de cabeza; acto que reactivo esa parte posesiva y caprichosa que deseaba reclamar como suyo a este senpai tan condescendiente; Morinaga se sintió tan poderoso y tan seguro con tan sólo eso; y al mismo tiempo él mismo sentía esa embriagante sensación que culminaba en pensamientos indecentes motivados e incentivados por los susurros y los actos inconscientes del mismo Souichi.

En un movimiento rápido y posesivo, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, obligándolo a verlo; le sonrió seductoramente y besó lenta y delicadamente aquella sensible comisura de sus labios:

\- Cómo tu desees -

Tetsuhiro sentía ese temblor tan conocido en el cuerpo de su Senpai y lo agradecía infinitamente; después de tantos errores, después de tantos silencios, después de toda la distancia que ellos mismos interpusieron entre sus cuerpos, a pensar de todo eso y de todo lo que pudiera estar en su contra, el estar así, atrapados uno en los brazos del otro, era mejor que cualquiera de sus más cursis y delirantes sueños.

Y esa vibración en el cuerpo de senpai reverberaba en su propio cuerpo, reavivando ese amor que nunca dejo de existir en el fondo de su alma, y por si fuera poco estaba ese aroma que jamás lo dejo, ese olor tan dulce que le hacía hervir la sangre por cada pecaminoso pensamiento que se generaba en su mente y en su cuerpo.

\- Serás mío por esta noche... -

\- Has... Has lo que... -

\- Hoy en verdad te tomaré la palabra Senpai... - su voz cambio abruptamente, empezó seductora y termino en un sonido gutural; Souichi lo miró a los ojos y vió con asombro el cambio que en estos se generó, pues su mirada dulce y luminosa, se volvió lasciva y retadora.

\- ¿A qué te... ? - no pudo articular ninguna pregunta o queja pues Morinaga literalmente profano su boca con un húmedo beso que lo desarmo aún más. Souichi se dejó hacer, sabía que no existían límites; tuvo que pasar por toda esa experiencia para entender y aceptar que junto a él, no había imposibles, y esto incluía su cuerpo y sus sentimientos.

\- Te amo Senpai - y besó su nariz tiernamente.

~§~

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos despacio; la tenue luz del genkan los envolvió y disimuló los sonrojos en sus rostros; seguian tomados de la mano, y un leve cambio en la fuerza de ese agarre fue lo que le dió luz verde al peliazul para poder avanzar.

Morinaga estaba en su límite, los besos robados que compartieron de camino al departamento de senpai lo llevaron rápidamente a perderse en los más oscuros deseos de posesión sobre aquel flexible cuerpo. La media luz que los cubría favorecía las oscuras intenciones del menor; deseaba tocarlo, marcarlo, mancillarlo y hacerlo jadear por la exitación; le hacía rabiar la sola idea de que alguien más, hombre o mujer, hubiera compartido cama con él o que hubiera profanado aquel cuerpo que desde el principio fue suyo.

Tenía planeado reclamarlo nuevamente y borrar toda huella, visible o invisible, que quedara como remanente de cualquier intruso que se hubiese atrevido siquiera a tocarlo. Si Souichi se lo permitía, Morinaga lo llevaría al límite, en todos los sentidos posibles, y satisfaceria su propio deseo contenido a través de todos esos años de equivocación; expiarian sus culpas lenta y fervientemente hasta el siguiente amanecer de ser necesario.

\- Senpai - se le salió en un jadeo aquel llamado tan cargado de deseo y de súplica que con tan sólo eso ambos cuerpos reaccionaron en respuesta. El contacto fue tan natural y recíproco que cada movimiento, cada gesto y cada gemido se sincronizo perfectamente, no parecía que los años hubieran pasado por ellos.

Sus cuerpos se reconocían como si ni un sólo día de separación se hubiese suscitado.

Morinaga fue retirando algunas piezas de las finas prendas que cubrían su cuerpo; su avance era lento y bien pensado, ya que había ropas las cuales únicamente las aflojaba e introducía sus manos a fin de estimularlo y provocar en él una respuesta; y fue así que se dió cuenta de la urgencia contenida en la entrepierna de su Senpai, actuando rápidamente y sin juegos previos; ya de por sí ese acto en su cuerpo era parte de aquella seductora y deliciosa preparación.

Morinaga era el cazador y finalmente tenía a su disposición a su mejor presa.

\- Senpai - lo llevó a la pared, lo giró y los colocó en la posición buscada, para masturbarlo en plena entrada; al instante en que terminó se derrumbó por la falta de conexión entre su cuerpo y su cerebro, esa vibrante sensación había vuelto a recorrer su espina y volver gelatina sus piernas; su sangre hervía y se concentraba en todas partes menos en la parte lógica de su cabeza; Morinaga lo detuvo con su propio cuerpo, haciendole sentir en su trasero sin pudor alguno su propia exitación e insinuando los perversos planes que tenía a continuación.

Una larga noche se avecinaba, una que culminaría hasta muy entrada la mañana.

Morinaga disfrutó de aquel líquido en su mano, mientras su cuerpo se exitaba más con la sugerente posición que compartía con un pelilargo a medio desnudar; el peliazul empezó a analizar la viscosidad, la cantidad y la rapidez en que emergió producto del deseo de su amado y así comprobar la veracidad de su razonamiento:

Tetsuhiro se maravillo y se sintió más que pleno, dichoso y poderoso al ver aquel cuantioso y denso fluido esparcido por toda su mano; descartando con eso la posibilidad de cualquier intruso, mucho menos de la existencia de algún rival.

El maravilloso cuerpo de su Senpai seguía siendo un territorio desconocido para cualquier otro; seguía siendo el único con el permiso de tocarlo.

\- ... - susurró en su oído con voz ronca y un caliente aliento que hizo sonrojar al tirano quien estaba atrapado entre sus brazos sin la intención suficiente para escapar: - Qué dices idiota... ni pienses que voy a... -

Poco le duró la rebeldía puesto que Morinaga comenzó a atacar su cuello y la parte trasera de su oreja, mientras frotaba su hombría contra el trasero de Souichi con sutileza y persistencia, tan desesperantemente despacio que no lo dejaba pensar en nada más; lo hacía con la constancia necesaria como para que el mayor jadeara sonidos poco audibles en los que exigía que dejara de jugar:

\- Ya... Ya... Morinaga yo... -

Lo giró de nuevo, estando ahora frente a frente Morinaga lo inmovilizo; sus muñecas alzadas y bloqueadas por sus manos, sus piernas separadas por el muslo del peliazul y su rostro tan cerca que podía sentir el calor en su respiración, tan cerca estaban que Souichi se preparó para un beso que nunca llegó...

Senpai abrió los ojos, que había cerrado por inercia para recibir ese beso, lo vio soberbio y petulante con una sonrisa de medio lado:

\- ¿Quieres que te bese Senpai? -

\- Ahhh - Souichi se sonjoro de oreja a oreja e intento liberarse del agarre de aquel estúpido engreído, cosa que no consiguió: - Estoy tan felíz de estar de nuevo así contigo... Siempre soñé en volver a verte y ser perdonado por mis errores, pero jamás pensé que esto podría volver a repetirse... - empezó a sollozar y a tartamudear de todos esos sentimientos que se agolpaban en su pecho queriendo ser expresados, después de pensar por tantos años que nunca más habría otra oportunidad.

\- Si esto es un sueño nunca me despiertes... Déjame seguir disfrutando de ti y de la felicidad que siento justo en este momento... Dime ¿qué es lo que quieres?, te daré lo que me pidas... -

La posesividad de antes se esfumó en un instante, ahora era la dulzura y amabilidad lo que emanaba de esos ojos y de las palabras que su boca pronunciaba. Verlo así de ansioso, activaba algo en lo más profundo del cerebro de Souichi, que lo animaba a protegerlo y actuar inesperadamente:

\- Te quiero a ti... -

Escuchar estás palabras obligaron a Morinaga a bajar la guardia; Souichi se liberó del agarre y ahora él le sujeto el rostro con ambas manos y susurró:

\- No pongas esa cara... no me voy a ir a ningún lugar... - el menor se quedó petrificado de tan sólo escuchar la serena voz de su Senpai: - Y tu tampoco... - lo miró a los ojos y lo besó; fue un roce ligero de labios, casto y sin prisas, sellando con eso una silenciosa promesa entre los dos.

Se besaron así por un buen rato, hasta que la malicia del peliazul resurgió:

\- Hasta el amanecer Senpai - obteniéndo los brazos del castaño alrededor de su cuello en respuesta.

Morinaga entonces bajo sus manos a las caderas del senpai y lo levantó; la rapidez del movimiento y la posición, lo hicieron buscar equilibrarse rodeando la cintura del más alto cintura con sus largas y delgadas piernas, y añadió:

\- Hasta que los verdaderos alíens lleguen a nuestras vidas... -

Morinaga acarició su trasero con sus manos hasta que la exitación de ambos se desbordó; motivando a Morinaga a dejar atrás los besuqueos para reclamar su boca con su lengua y compartiendo la saliva del otro.

Los zapatos de ambos salieron volando, la maleta quedó olvidada en la entrada y la ropa empezó a esparcirse por el suelo una vez que iniciaron el camino a la habitación del mayor.

Si Senpai hubiera cavilado en la vergonzosa posición en la que fue levantado y llevado a la habitación, seguramente Morinaga hubiera sufrido uno que otro golpe, más sin embargo la pasional ceguera y el apasionado ambiente entre ambos hicieron eso y todo lo demás le importara una mier*a.

El camino al cuarto fue bastante corto, con trabajos abrieron la puerta sin dejar de besarse y la dejaron medio abierta al entrar; pero no era realmente importante, estaban solos y estaban de juntos de nuevo, no existía nada más en el mundo.

Y Senpai se encargó de que Morinaga se olvidará de todo aquello que tenía que atender, las llamadas que debía hacer y el futuro que debía resolver; había mucho que ameritaba atención, pero ese hombre de largos cabellos se encargó de hacerlo olvidar todo lo que no fuera él.

Ya habían invertido demasiado tiempo en estar lejos, ahora era momento de seguir y de reconocer que una vida sin el otro es el peor de los tormentos.

Estaban juntos de nuevo, algo que parecía imposible y aún así, ahí estaban compartiéndolo cama, compartiendo besos, marcando sus cuerpos y enmendando el tiempo que creyeron que jamás iban a recuperar.

Por primera vez, ese departamento albergaba a otro habitante, por primera vez sus paredes se llenaban de invisibles e imborrables recuerdos que también colmaron el corazón de Senpai.

Ahora sí se sentía vivo... Ahora sí el verdadero éxito estaba por llegar...

~§~

Después de años de haber dormido en aquella cama, sus sábanas estaban cálidas y olían a algo más que a jabón.

Despertó medio envuelto en una de esas cobijas; desnudo, con el cabello revuelto y un poco adolorido de la mayor parte de su cuerpo. El cuarto era un desastre de ropa esparcida y carísimos edredones manchados de líquidos y fluidos desconocidos; Souichi sonrió para sí mismo por la ironía y por ese otro cuerpo que sentía haciéndole compañía.

Souichi perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces lo habían hecho; supo que hubo una segunda ronda después de la cual cayó en inconsciencia, pero sentía ese otro cuerpo besándolo, acariciándolo y llenándose con su presencia. Souichi sabía que Morinaga siempre caía rendido después de él y despertaba antes como en ese momento, para abusar de su cuerpo como mejor le pareciera, mientras el mismo se hacía el dormido disfrutando del contacto y de lo delicado de su tacto.

Sus cuerpos se reconocieron de inmediato; la sinceridad y la pasión con la que se entregaron más de una vez fue la confirmación que necesitaba su corazón de que se habían perdonado los errores que hasta ese momento habían cometido; dándose cuenta con agrado de que todavía tenían una oportunidad.

Morinaga bajaba por ese conocido camino hacia su ombligo, dispuesto a despertarlo para empezar con la tercera ronda, pero antes de empezar sintió el rugir de su barriga y la necesidad de orinar, por lo que dejó lo que tan afanosamente hacia para subir de nuevo a su oído y susurrar a su "dormido" Senpai:

\- Dame un segundo... Que debo recobrar un poco de energía para la siguiente... - dijo aquello y lo besó tierna y rápidamente, sí lo hacía más despacio comenzaría ahí mismo y ya no sé detendría.

Salió desnudo de entre esas húmedas sábanas y se metió al baño; salió a los pocos minutos con una toalla envuelta en su cintura y se dispuso a salir de la habitación; el lugar era grande, pero estaba vacío, lo más indispensable estaba en su sitio, pero el peliazul detecto el poco uso de todo lo que había en aquel sitio; caminó un poco hasta alcanzar la cocina, fue directamente al refrigerador y así como lo abrió lo cerro al instante, obteniendo dos botellas de agua solamente.

Emprendió el corto camino de regreso a la habitación cuando un objeto en el suelo captó su atención; un papelito colorido estaba a sus pies, emergiendo de uno de los bolsillos del abrigo del Senpai, el cual quedó todo arrugado cerca de uno de los sillones de la estancia; Morinaga recordó ese sexy momento en que lo cargo y le quitó aquella estorbosa pieza, el recordar el tonificado cuerpo de su superior le hacía querer regresar pronto a la habitación.

Y se fue, con el papelito en la mano, observó extrañado el destinatario: "Alíen 😡"... y le pareció sumamente gracioso y tierno al mismo tiempo, por algún motivo le traía un hermoso sentimiento a su pecho. Leyó las escasas líneas de la puerta a la gigantesca cama del Senpai, quién ya había dejado de hacerse el dormido y se encontraba acostado boca abajo desaliñado y sucio, visión que fue sumamente sexy para el menor.

Souichi por su parte, lo vió entrar y no se inmutó; poca fuerzas tenía para moverse, pocas ganas también puesto que sentía que cualquier movimiento en falso iba a hacer que algo más brotará de él abruptamente; así que se quedó en una posición en la que sabía que saldría de una forma más cómoda; ya tenía experiencia en esos menesteres.

Morinaga llegó a la cama y se sentó a su lado, estaba bebiendo su botella con agua y meditando lo que acababa de leer:

\- Senpai ¿Qué es esto -

Souichi abrió los ojos y vio ese papelito acosador en la mano del menor: - Es un recuerdo - dijo casualmente, con una sonrisas de medio lado.

\- Pues quién te lo haya dado estaba bastante resentido... se ve que te odia-

\- Si, pero ya se le pasará... Ese carácter bipolar es de familia -

\- ¿Mmmmhh? - Morinaga no entendió nada, pero tuvo miedo de preguntar si acaso en su separación Souichi se había conseguido algún hijo, no le parecía del todo imposible y tampoco podía reprocharlo puesto que nunca hubo nada oficial entre ellos y estando separados no podía exigirle fidelidad. Souichi vió su cara de preocupación y decidió actuar:

\- Deja de pensar tanto... Un día lo entenderás... - Souichi le tocó la mejilla con su mano y lo tranquilizó: - ... Tonto -

\- ... - prefirió quedarse con la duda, no quería arruinar aquel bello momento por culpa de su inseguridad, así que mejor cambio de tema:

\- Iba a preparar algo para comer, pero no tienes nada en la nevera, más que agua y unos paquetes congelados que no tienen buen aspecto... - le dijo ofreciendo la otra botella con agua al mayor: - ¿Que acaso no te alimentas bien? No entiendo cómo has vivido con eso... -

\- Ahora que lo mencionas... Yo tampoco... - dijo con nostalgia en su voz.

Se miraron con dulzura contenida y visibles sonrojos de vergüenza; a pesar de haber compartido cama tantas veces, de conocerse cada recóndito espacio de piel ajena y de haberlo hecho dos veces, se sentían como dos adolescentes en su primera experiencia y no era del todo mentira pues habían decidido comenzar desde cero:

Sin reproches, sin culpas y sin resentimientos.

Aquel agradable momento fue interrumpido por el estruendoso quejido del estómago del senpai demandando comida y quizá un poco de agua; el castaño se sonrojo más y el peliazul sonrió de oreja a oreja ante el contraste erotismo de aquella escena: un senpai desnudo, despeinado, con múltiples chupetones que estaban apareciendo lentamente en las más sensibles y sexys áreas de su blanca piel, cubierto con una sábana blanca con manchas frescas y viscosas; todo aquello enmarcado con un delicado sonrojo de oreja a oreja, su cara de indignación y su ceño fruncido.

Era todo un poema a la vista de Morinaga.

\- ¿Qué tanto ves... Idiota? -

\- Nada Senpai... Es sólo que estoy fascinado con esta nueva versión de ti... -

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo estúpido?... sólo soy yo -

\- Te equivocas Senpai... Es la mejor versión de ti... - se abalanzó sobre él, inmovilizandolo con su peso, perfilando y tentando su cuerpo con el borde de su nariz y sus labios; cuando pasó por su oreja le dijo muy sensualmente: - pero no te preocupes... Amo todas y cada una de las versiones de ti... Y de tu cuerpo completo... -

\- Espera... - lo dijo más por costumbre que porque realmente quisiera que se detuviera, aún le dolía la cadera por las rondas pasadas y veía en los ojos de Morinaga que de ninguna forma estaba satisfecho, ese respiró que se dió le restableció la energía que necesitaba.

Y por supuesto que no espero, empezó el vaivén de su cadera por sobre las húmedas sábanas, atrapó su boca con su labios y saboreó su interior con su lengua; comenzando así con la tercera ronda de aquel día...

\- Espera... dijiste que íbamos a... Hahaaahaaa - no pudo terminar el reclamo puesto que Morinaga lo sorprendió con la guardia baja:

\- Justo ahora es a tí a quien devorare entero... De nuevo... - dijo el peliazul sin la más mínima vergüenza.

Y así, dejaron el almuerzo pendiente otra vez...

\- ... Naga... Morí... Naga... Hahaaaa - Senpai había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo había hecho terminar, y la verdad es que perdió la capacidad de contar y memorizar después de la cuarta vez en la primera ronda, creyó por un momento que nunca se detendría, pero para su sorpresa sí lo hizo; probablemente por qué él mismo necesitaba recobrar fuerzas, pero sin dejar de contemplar cada marca, cada mancha y cada mordida, todo aquello evidenciaba la pasión contenida en su cuerpo y la veracidad de aquel encuentro, era su prueba de que no era una loca fantasía generada por su cerebro hambriento de deseo contenido.

Sin embargo, Souichi no se quedaba atrás, puesto que la espalda del menor estaba cubierta de arañazos, sus labios estaban hinchados de tanto usarlos; su cabello era un desastre, su cara y cuello estaban mojados por todos aquellos besos húmedos que compartieron como preludio a su unión:

\- Sen - Senpai - dijo en un jadeo mientras lo giraba y se preparaban para la siguiente posición:

\- Ya.. ya... -

Un muy largo día sería ese, en que harían todo lo posible por recobrar el tiempo y los encuentros perdidos debido a su separación.

~§~

Senpai estaba boca a bajo tendido en su cama, desnudo, sucio, marcado por todas partes y sumamente cansado hasta para acomodarse; no quería moverse demasiado, había una extraña y conocida sensación que lo contrariaba, sabía que debía asearse, pero justo en ese instante estaba negado a moverse, sabía lo que pasaría en cuanto la gravedad alcanzará su cuerpo, así que se excuso a sí mismo:

\- Ese estúpido exagerado... Por su culpa me caeré si me levanto... ¡Maldito exagerado!... Oe Morinaga, ¿dónde demonios te fuiste idiota?!... ¿Que no conocés los límites? - Morinaga por su parte si se había levantado a bañar, habían terminado la tercera ronda y, cómo decía Senpai, no conocía sus límites, y prefirió poner distancia antes de comenzar con la cuarta; no dudaba que el Senpai la aguantarían, sin embargo necesitaban descanso y comida, ya se había hecho tarde y aunque el sol aún no caía, ambos estómagos reclamaban algo más que fluidos y salivaciones del otro.

Souichi resintió un poco aquella ausencia, así que se dedicó a gruñir; se sentía pleno, hambriento pero finalmente se sentía él otra vez: su piel recordaba ese calor, ese cálido sentimiento en su pecho y esa electricidad recorriendo cada fibra de su cuerpo... Estaba sensorialmente excitado y sus quejas eran evidencia de lo pleno que habían sido todos los aquellos encuentros, no podía negar lo evidente: realmente extrañaba sobrepasar los límites junto a ese estafador sujeto.

Finalmente Morinaga salió del cuarto de baño, envuelto en una toalla y secando su cabello con otra; la visión era bastante erótica, lo suficiente como para sonrojarlo y hacerlo desviar la mirada una vez que el peliazul se gira para verlo:

\- Senpai... Vamos de compras y a comer algo... ¿Qué dices? Salgamos... -

\- No me puedo mover... Y es tu culpa... -

\- Lo siento... Es tu culpa por cooperar tan bien - se arriesgo a decir aquellas palabras, se sentía con la confianza de jugar un poco con Senpai, sentía que podía decirle todo lo que pensaba sin morir en el intento, se sentía aceptado en todos los aspectos por su amado Senpai.

\- Estúpido abusivo -

\- Lo siento... ¿Quieres que te ayude a bañarte? -

\- NO... Estar contigo es peligroso... Y más estando en el baño... - senpai levanto una ceja ante aquel audaz comentario del menor.

Morinaga rió nervioso y se rasco la cabeza: - ¿Tan obvio soy? -

\- Tus antecedentes te delatan pervertido... Así que, pasó... Pero si tengo hambre, así que voy a levantarme -

Morinaga se le quedó viendo asombrado y enamorado; lo veía y lo escuchaba pero seguía sin creerlo completamente: realmente estaban juntos de nuevo, realmente habían compartido besos y caricias y más que eso se habían reconectado en cuerpo, alma y corazón... Se habían reconciliado con sus miedos y sus anhelos, como alguna vez lo hicieron antes de estos años de separación.

Souichi ya estaba sentado en la cama y Morinaga se sentó a su lado:

\- Gracias Senpai -

\- ¿Porqué estás agradeciendo? -

\- Por perdonarme -

\- Yo no hice eso... Al contrario perdóname tú por nunca haberte escuchado, por ignorarte, por culparte, por... -

\- Tranquilo Senpai... - Morinaga amablemente detuvo su monólogo de culpas: - No fue culpa de nadie, quizá así tenía que ser... - Tetsuhiro sonrió amablemente, con esa iluminada sonrisa que lo embaucaba y le hacía perder el sentido lógico de su actuar, pues de la nada lo besó de nuevo:

\- Gracias... Por nunca dejar de intentarlo -

Y cómo si ese beso no fuera suficiente, tomó su mano y la acarició con suaves movimientos de su pulgar en su dorso de la mano del peliazul:

\- Yo... - su emotivo discurso fue interrumpido por las enormes manos del menor en sus mejillas, captando su atención:

\- Eres malo Senpai... Yo que estoy intentando contenerme y tú diciéndome esas palabras... - Estaba muy cerca de su rostro, lo suficiente como para que Souichi sintiera aquel húmedo jadeo que soltó y entonces el pelilargo actuó:

\- No te contengas... - quitó las manos de su rostro y las llevo a su cadera, dejó a Morinaga con los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro, y después envolvió sus brazos en el cuello del menor pegandose a su mejilla:

\- Hasta que los verdaderos aliens lleguen... No... No te detengas... -

Morinaga ya había comenzado a mover sus manos de arriba a abajo por todo su torso y espalda, comenzando a atacar ese punto detrás de su oreja... Motivo por el cual jadeo de excitación, ambos estaban embelecidos por aquella embriagante atmósfera, embebidos en el otro, el mundo y sus problemas dejaron de existir; cinco años había sido suficiente penitencia en solitario y ahora era tiempo de saldar la deuda de otro modo... Uno más placentero, uno más llevadero porque finalmente estaba con el otro.

Y así, la cuarta ronda comenzó (¿o era la quinta?); esta vez motivada por el mismísimo Senpai y sus frases en clave...

A Morinaga le llamaba mucho la atención esa frecuente mención respecto a los aliens, pero estaba ocupado satisfaciendo los deseos de su tirano, así que no le dió ningúna importancia, por el momento por lo menos, ya luego le haría confesar aquello a lo que se refería.

El cuerpo de Senpai estaba hambriento, de comida, pero también de anhelo, su corazón estaba pleno y su cuerpo estaba entumecido de dolor, exitación y de placer, estar con él era suficiente, al menos hasta que terminaron esa ronda; era de noche y Souichi ahora sí estaba literalmente seco y sin energías, en sus últimos orgasmos ya no fue posible sacar nada más que jadeos y espasmos, pero aún así se sintió realmente satisfecho, puesto que para nada se quejó del abuso del menor, no demasiado al menos.

Se dejó hacer, permitió que el más joven vertiera sobre su cuerpo toda esa pasión contenida, dejo que lo tocara y lo reviviera; lo obligó a reclamarlo como suyo, mientras el mismo en una consciencia inconsciente participaba activamente:

Un beso por cada frustración, una caricia por cada arrepentimiento, un jadeo por cada lágrima y un orgasmo por cada sueño juntos.

Iba a ser una larga reconciliación y más que eso, era una celebración debido a su reencuentro.

.

\- ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Un animal?... Cómo puedes siquiera mantenerte en pie después de todo lo que me has hecho... - reclamaba tumbado en la cama incapaz de moverse y amenazarlo de frente: - Abusivo, pervertido... ¡Muere mil veces! -

Morinaga estaba maravillado de lo que veía; su senpai estaba siendo muy tierno y se veía adorable en ese desastre que tenía por cama; ellos mismos eran un caos, uno bastante sexy, puesto que ni en sus más locos sueños pensó pasar tanto tiempo semi desnudo y caliente junto al mayor, y verlo así era realmente erótico, al grado de darle energía suficientemente para hacerlo gemir y estremecerse todas las veces que se pudiese.

\- Estabas muy lindo... Y muy disponible... - dijo sonrojado: - además tú me dijiste que no me detuviera -

\- Pudiste haber escatimado un poco estúpido... ¡No me puedo levantar! -

\- Vamos no seas niño... Si puedes, ven vamos a... Waaaaaaa - Morinaga intentó ayudarlo, pero el peso muerto del mayor le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre el desnudo cuerpo de su compañero, quién quiso de inmediato comenzar de nuevo con los besos en su pecho:

\- Ni se te ocurra idiota... No más de esto hasta que comamos... -

Morinaga lo sentó en la orilla del colchón y sonriendo dijo: - Cómo tú me digas Senpai... - beso su frente y se movilizó por la habitación: - deja te acerco ropa... Senpai está ropa está muy fea, no tienes nada cómodo como para descansar... ¿Porque tienes tantos abrigos y tan grandes?... Y yo que pensaba que el que te quite en la sala era feo y estorboso... Ohhh creo que encontré algo... Senpai mira... - el menor se adentro en el armario y empezó a hurgar entre sus pertenencias.

Souichi sonreía para si mismo, con sus labios mientras su pecho se desbordaba de dicha: escuchar su voz, sus quejas, sus tontos comentarios, tenerlo ahí metido en su armario y en su cuerpo... Era parte de su sueño, uno que nunca supo que tan grande sería.

\- Date prisa idiota y llévame a comer... - gritó con fastidio: - Hazte responsable por dejarme en este estado tan deplorable... -

Sin darse cuenta, Morinaga salió victorioso de aquel armario gigante, con una sonrisa radiante, y ropas que ni siquiera recordaba que tenía, en sus brazos: - ¿Quieres bañarte? - le dijo mientras dejaba las prendas en una esquina de la cama; senpai aceptó y se fue solo, tambaleándose hasta ese lugar; fue un regaderazo rápido y menos de diez minutos en donde básicamente aseo todo aquello que estaba manchado y pegajoso, sí iba a salir saldría cojeando pero con ropa pulcra e impecable.

Estaba poniéndose el pantalón cuando lo vió a sus pies... Ese colorido papelito que ya parecía acosador porque se le aparecía en cada momento y en cada lugar; leyó está vez únicamente el final:

"No te necesitamos 😤"

Y sonrió triunfante.

\- Te equivocas enana... Por supuesto que me necesitas... Tú y tu tirano hermano... Me necesitan para venir a estropear mi existencia...- Vió a Morinaga que entraba al baño ya vestido con ropas que encontró en el clóset de Senpai: - ... Me necesitan para venir y hacernos felices... a mí y a su tonto padre - pensó para si.

\- De nuevo ese papel... - Morinaga hizo un mohin: - ... me voy a empezar a sentir celoso de quién hizo ese recado... Siempre que lo observas pones una expresión que jamás había visto... Pero que me gusta verla en tí... - se acerco al cuerpo ya más cubierto de Senpai y empezó a besarlo en la cabeza y toquetearlo sin vergüenza, todo despacio y sin exigencias, Morinaga sabía que un paso el falso y senpai lo mandaría a volar de un puñetazo:

\- No deberías sentirte así... -

\- ¿Porqué lo dices? - según el comenzaba a ayudarlo a abrochar su pantalón, estando pegado a su espalda.

\- Una vez que esos pequeños demonios exigentes lleguen... Yo seré el que será desplazado de... haaahaaa- apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero, las caricias iban subiendo de nivel y aunque lentas, eran precisas y expertas; Morinaga sabía dónde debía tocar para llevar rápidamente a las nubes a Souichi.

\- Senpai... - dijo lamiendo su mejilla y pegandose más, el pantalón que se suponía que iba a abrochar término en el suelo debido a las sacudidas que el menor le estaba dando a su superior... Morinaga termino masturbando a Souichi debido a los celos que sintió; y el pelilargo de ninguna forma lo detuvo, aún sabiendo sus perversas intenciones desde que se acercó.

\- ... Aunque tú y yo tuviéramos hijos... Tú siempre serás mi prioridad -

\- Hahaaaa - gimió fuertemente debido al espasmo y a la electricidad que recorrió su espina, ya no había nada que sacarle a ese cuerpo, más sin embargo ese niño obstinado seguía jugando y llevándolo a cruzar sus propios límites y Souichi estaba dispuesto.

Después de casi caer desfallecido, cosa que Morinaga evito al abrazarlo y sostenerlo junto a su propio cuerpo, se giró sin soltarse del agarre, colgándose del otro y restregandose, lo miró a los ojos y le dijo:

\- Eso quiero verlo idiota... -

\- ¿Hasta que los aliens lleguen Senpai? - pregunto socarron, su faceta Yandere aparecía de nuevo y agregó: - Y para siempre Senpai... -

\- Que bueno que lo entiendas... Baka -

\- Hablar de estas cosas me hace desear tener hijos... Pero yo quiero verlos crecer en tí y nacer de tí... Aunque sea imposible ese es mi deseo... -

\- ... Todo es posible, así qué... Has tu trabajo idiota -

\- Con gusto -

Y se besaron nuevamente; sus labios hinchados no podían más, pero continuaron; caminaron tropezando con todo hasta caer de nuevo en la cama y que empezara a salir volando la ropa recién colocada.

Adiós planes de salir a comer, para qué comer si de nuevo estaban comiendose uno al otro...

¿Qué más delicioso que eso?

~§~

\- Morinaga ¿a que hora llegará la comida? - estaban hechos cucharita en la cama a medio vestir: Souichi no traía nada de la cintura para a bajo y por el contrario Morinaga no traía camisa, traía sus pantalones puestos, aunque estos estaban abiertos.

\- No debe tardar Senpai... Dijeron que en cuarenta minutos estaría aquí - Estaba muy muy entretenido contando, reconociendo y archivado en su mente cada peca, lunar y mancha de la parte trasera del cuerpo de su Senpai y al mismo tiempo se delitaba admirando las maravillosas marcas que el ze×o dejaba en su cuerpo, después de tantos encuentros.

\- Eso dijiste hace diez minutos que te pregunte... ¡tengo hambre! Estábamos a punto de salir y por tu culpa... -

\- Esque te veías tan apetitoso... -

\- Bastardo malnacido... Te voy a... -

En eso el timbre del intercomunicador sonó, quitando a Morinaga de su importante tarea de memorizar cada detalle de la tersa y pálida piel de su Senpai; básicamente se quitó de ahí debido a las amenazas de quedarse en la sala si no lo alimentaba como era debido.

\- No le des demasiada al repartidor propina pues se tardó mucho... ¡que no haya olvidado la soya!... Si no trae soya, tu irás por ella al restaurante... ¿¡Me escuchas Morinaga!? -

\- Haiiiiii -

Morinaga ya estaba llegando al genkan, riendo de lo lindo por el hombrecito desnudo, sudado y hambriento que tenía en la cama esperando por comida... Esa que si podía mordisquear y satisfacer su estómago. Estaba complacido, jamás había pensado en compartir tantas y variadas posiciones con su Senpai, era un maravilloso y pervertido sueño; sentía que después de esto podía morir felíz y plenamente satisfecho.

Sin embargo, el mismo necesitaba un descanso; prácticamente no habían parado desde que llegaron a ese departamento e incluso él, que no se había corrido tanto, necesitaba un respiro...

\- Senpai se puso más sensible y más exigente... - se sonrojo de sólo recordar cada apasionado momento juntos en aquel departamento: - necesito ejercitarme y fortalecerme, si no quiero decepcionarlo... Empezaré a tomar más vitaminas desde mañana... O cuando pueda salir de aquí... - se le salió una risita nerviosa.

Llegó finalmente a la puerta principal y la abrió:

\- ¡Buenas madrugadas señor!... Un pedido gigante de Sushi para usted con salsa de soya extra y sake tradicional como complemento -

\- Gracias... Aquí tiene, quédese con el cambio -

\- ¡Awwwwwwww... Gracias Ángel-kun! Eres espléndido - el repartidor le guiñó el ojo muy coqueto y se fue muy contento por el pasillo, rumbo al elevador agitando su mano como saludo de despedida, con una sonrisa coqueta.

\- ¿Ángel-kun?... Ahora que lo recuerdo, debo llamar a Hiroto... tengo mucho que no lo veo... Seguro debe odiarme por no avisarle... -

Sin embargo sus meditaciones fueron interrumpidas por los renovados alaridos de un tirano hambriento y exprimido:

\- ¿¡Que tanto haces que no traes tú trasero hacia acá!?... Es tu culpa que no me pueda mover, ¡así que muévete!... Muero de hambre idiota... ¡Quiero comer! -

Morinaga llegó a la habitación poniendo como escudo la bolsa de alimentos que llegó para ellos:

\- ¡Mira! La comida llegó... -

\- Finalmente... Dame mi porción... - Souichi pidió su paquete para disponerse a comer, más sin embargo el peliazul tenía sus propios planes:

\- Abre grande Senpai... - le dijo ofreciéndole una pieza de Sushi con los palillos:

\- No hagas eso estúpido... Yo puedo... Mghf... shlo... Ahhh -

Pero Morinaga no se detuvo y senpai no se opuso más que con quejas incomprensibles debido a la comida en su boca y alguno que otro beso con sabor a soya dulce, salmón, sake y arroz:

\- Vamos, dejame alimentarte... No ves que su seguimos así te vas a adelgazar más... -

\- ¡Es tu culpa idhi...othaaaaa! - le puso otro bocado de pulpo mientras un tentáculo muy vivo entraba en su boca y lo besaba, cosa que acalló sus gritos y quejas.

\- Y me hace feliz ser el único culpable - bebió sake y en vez de hacerlo pasar por su garganta, se pegó a los labios del Senpai con quién compartió un beso con sabor a alcohol, chupeteando los restos que se escaparon con su lengua y con sus labios.

Y así una ronda más comenzó, con comida incluida...

Y no cesaron...

Hasta que los verdaderos aliens arribarán a sus vidas.

~ FIN ~

Gracias por leer 😍  
Espero sinceramente haya sido de su agrado 🙏 y si no también pueden quejarse 😓😅  
Disculpas agregadas por los errores, omisiones o inconcordancia en la historia... Pero es con cariño y agradecimiento a todas las que le han dedicado un mucho de su tiempo 🙇🌹

PD:  
Hasta que los aliens lleguen a nuestras vidas 🌻⭐😏 


End file.
